<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Autumn by fluffykitty12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490924">Missing Autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykitty12/pseuds/fluffykitty12'>fluffykitty12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ed can Talk to Dead People [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Missing Persons, Murder, Parental Roy Mustang, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykitty12/pseuds/fluffykitty12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dozen kids-missing without a trace in East City. Edward Elric- without any leads on the stone. Ed goes on a hunt for a killer, putting himself into a case he wasn't assigned. Things get messy when a special investigations unit from Central is sent in, and despite Mustangs efforts, Edward becomes to this case. Not a victim, but with integral knowledge of the case.</p><p>If only the kid's nose would stop bleeding and his hands would stop shaking. Mustang has never seen the kid so frightened before, and it awakens a gutteral fear within him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ed can Talk to Dead People [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ScribeSmith's Fanfic Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't Go Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twelve missing children in eight months. All disappearing in broad daylight- no patterns.</p><p>
  <em>Last seen leaving for school March 8th.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last seen drawing with chalk on sidewalk in front of home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last seen heading home from soccer game with neighborhood children for dinner.</em>
</p><p>No bodies. No motive. No common factors in the victims. They ranged from three years old to thirteen- boys, girls, off all builds, heights, and genders. All of them gone without a trace, as though they had vanished into thin air.</p><p>"There's nothing. No leads. How the hell do we have nothing!?" Maes Hughes knocked the stack of papers off his desk, enraged and frustrated, and sunk into his chair, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>Roy Mustang watched the uncharacteristic display of frustration from his friend, taking it all on. This case had been grating at Hughes for months now- hell, it'd even gotten to be on his radar- he was unnerved at the thought that someone could just pluck so many children out of their neighborhood streets without so much as a clue as to what he'd done with them.</p><p>And not just because he'd recently added an angry thirteen-year-old blond to his team.</p><p>"Tell me I'm an idiot. Tell me I'm missing something. Tell me I missed something, dammit!" Hughes smacked the desk.</p><p>Roy swallowed, though he was finding his mouth dry.</p><p>"You haven't missed anything. We've gone over these casefiles- ever since one of them- several times a month for these past few months. There's… there's nothing here to find."</p><p>"That's not true. There are twelve missing kids. Twelve empty beds. Twelve empty chairs at the dinner table. This is bullshit!"</p><p>"I think you need to calm down, Hughes. When's the last time you've slept?" Roy was getting slightly alarmed at how erratic Hughes was becoming.</p><p>"I dunno." Hughes paused, running a hand through his hair, which looked kind of greasy. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sporting some pretty nasty five-o-clock shadow. "I think I had some coffee a few hours ago."</p><p>"You need a break." Roy said simply.</p><p>"This case needs a break! How can you be so calm about this!? The entire city's panicked, you can see the fear in the streets, it's a wreck. Everyone is breathing down my neck- there's talk of bringing in a special investigator, Roy! Because I can't do my job worth a damn!"</p><p>"That's not true and we both know it. A special investigator wouldn't get any farther on this than we have. But you need sleep- when's the last time you has a shower and slept more than four hours?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to sleep when this monster is on the streets?" Hughes voice was hardly above a whisper, and the man's eyes darted over to the massive amounts of framed photos of his wife and daughter the man kept on his desk.</p><p>"You shouldn't be taking this so easily, either. Ed's only fourteen, the oldest boy who went missing was around that age…."</p><p>"I know. But there isn't really a pattern. The oldest girl was fifteen. And I'm taking precautions- when he gets back, Havoc is going to escort him to and from the dorms and the office."</p><p>The door to the office was unceremoniously kicked open, the breeze it created sending a few errant papers fluttering.</p><p>Ed strode into the room with all the pomp and confidence of a lion out for a stroll on a sunny day, his golden locks neatly plaited in his signature braid.</p><p>"Finally. You're an extra pain in my ass today you Bastard. Having to come all this way to hunt you down and give my report…." Ed was fishing around in his pocket, pulling out a rather wrinkled report and smacking it onto the desk, oblivious to how the two adults were looking at him in bewilderment.</p><p>"You're supposed to be in Reole" Mustang said, finally finding his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, I was. Mine looks great. Lots of minerals, good for the economy, blah blah blah. It's done. Inspected. Fullmetal approves." Ed smirked slightly, jerking his thumb at the stack of papers. "It's all in there."</p><p>"You didn't call to say you'd be back early."</p><p>"Figured I'd surprise you. Geeze, normally you'd be more… angry about stuff. And for the record, that tunnel that I collapsed was obsolete, anyway. What's all this?" Ed cocked his head, looking at the paperwork scattered everywhere and bending down to pick one up, pausing to look at the photo of the girl- a small girl with gray eyes and dark black hair that was curly. She'd only been three- the fist victim.</p><p>Ed forced, eyes scanning the page as he took it in.</p><p>Roy reached over and plucked the page from Ed's grip- Ed didn't need to be involved in this. He was relatively new to the military, he'd only been here for going on a year, and Mustang tried to keep him form the worst cases. The ones where there was no good ending.</p><p>"Missing kids?" Ed blinked, shooting a glance at Hughes. "That's a lot of paperwork for one kid."</p><p>"It's not just one. It's… I's a dozen. Over the span of months. But it doesn't matter, because it doesn't concern you. Not your case." Mustang said pointedly. "you have your own project to attend to, don't you?"</p><p>Ed stood up a little straighter- yes, he had to find the stone and restore Alphonse.</p><p>"Yeah. I do. But maybe if I read over the casefiles, I could help…."</p><p>"No. Not this case." Hughes said seriously, standing and looking down at Ed with worry written on his features. "You shouldn't go anywhere alone, Ed. You're about the age of some of the older victims…."</p><p>"I'd like to see that freak try." Ed smirked. "Most kids don't put up a fight, but a metal fist to the jaw does wonders for making people rethink their life choices."</p><p>"Even you aren't invincible, Ed." Hughes looked doubtful.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm not alone either. Al's outside waiting for me, if you don't have any more leads on the stone for me.," Ed said seriously.</p><p>"No. I don't. But I do have new orders for you. You aren't to go anywhere alone until this whole mess is sorted out. Whether it be your brother or with Havoc or anyone else from the office- you aren't to be on your own. Understood?"</p><p>"I can handle myself. The military even gave me this nifty paperweight to prove it." Ed flashed his state alchemist's watch at Mustang, getting annoyed.</p><p>Roy frowned. "Yes, and if you keep acting like a brat I'll take it away and give you a pack of crayons instead. Now are you going to follow my orders or not?"</p><p>"And if I don't?" Ed challenged him, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Either you agree to my terms or I assign Armstrong as your bodyguard. State Alchemist or not, you're an asset to the military, and I won't risk your safety in all this."</p><p>Ed's face soured at the thought of having a babysitter, and he frowned, lips pressing into a hard line. "Fine. I won't go out alone. Happy now?"</p><p>"Elated." Roy said dryly.</p><p>Ed spun on heel and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>"Well, that went over well." Hughes said sarcastically.</p><p>Mustang sighed. "Normally it's better than this. We actually manage to have a conversation around the insults sometimes. He's just mad because he has to go everywhere with someone. He may be a military dog, but he's a puppy. He gets upset when I yank the leash and remind him he's not as free as he likes to believe."</p><p>"Yeah, well, he'll just have to deal with the fact you're looking out with him. At least someone is." Hughes was reordering the papers, shuffling them about and frowning. "Let's go over this thing one more time…"</p><p>"The leaves are already mostly gone there!? Wow! The leaves here just seem to turn brown. Not like at home- it looks like the woods are on fire again, all orange and stuff, right?" Ed caught the tail end of his little brother's conversation as he stood, half in and half out of the phone booth. Al couldn't really fit into such a tiny booth, so he slid half himself in and held the phone close to where his ear would've been, if he's had one, and talked on the phone.</p><p>"They've already started making cider? Good, I'm glad it was a good year for apples. yes. I know. We miss you too Winry. yeah... i don't think we'll make it in home for the fall festival. I'm sorry." Al actually sounded genuinely sad, and Ed frowned. Al said his goodbyes and hung up, falling into step beside his brother.</p><p>"So, how was your report."</p><p>"Same as always. in addition to having to track that bastard down, he's taken to giving out stupid rules. And we have no leads. Again." Ed kicked a pile of fallen leaves in the gutter- Al was right. in the city, the leaves just seemed to turn brown and hit the ground instead of igniting into autumn hues.</p><p>Ed could've swore he heard his brother sigh, but a gust of wind made it so he wasn't sure.</p><p>Ed stopped walking. "You know, Al- we both don't have to miss the fall festival."</p><p>"What do you mean, brother?"</p><p>"Well- we're kind of at a slow point in our search for the stone. No new leads, no missions- I have to stay in town and do the military's paperwork, sure, but what's saying you couldn't go home and spend the fall festival with Winry and Granny?"</p><p>"I don't know if I could enjoy it without you, brother." Al sounded hesitant.</p><p>Ed was more worried about the things Al wouldn't be able to enjoy- like the warm cider, apple pies, and treats handed out on all hallow's eve. Al had already lost so much- who was he to deny his brother the pleasure of visiting home?</p><p>"Sure you could. They need help making the corn maze, and setting up for the hay ride and stuff. And you know everything gets busy at the automail shop with granny tuning everyone before winter. Plus- when there's downtime, you and Winry could help with the apple picking. Go for walks, see the leaves change. no reason you should be cooped up here in a stuffy dorm with me."</p><p>"Would you be okay without me? I can't leave you to do all the reasearch..." Al sounded like he was actually considering it.</p><p>"Tell you what. We'll head back to the dorms and divy up the books of interest we have. I'll send a few back home with you so you can work while you're there. Then we regroup in three weeks after the fall festival with a whole bunch of theories and leads we've piled up and attack them all!"</p><p>Ed grinned. "Plus, you get to go home and see the leaves change, and visit Risembool's very own resident witch!" Ed cackled.</p><p>"Brother! Don't talk about granny that way!" Al scolded, but he sounded close to laughing too.</p><p>Soon the books were divided between the two of them, and Al was so excited at the prospect of being home for another fall festival, and all the festivities that it entailed, that Ed didn't even realize he was going to be alone for the better part of three weeks until he came home to an empty dorm.</p><p><em>It's worth it.</em> he reminded himself, as he tossed his red cloak over the back of his desk chair and cracked a book to get down to studying. <em>To hear the smile in his voice again.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Recess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed makes a friend. The team is shocked by Ed's ability to make a friend, having seen rocks with more tact and grace than everyone's favorite pint-sized alchemist. Roy is overworked but still takes time to be an overprotective Dad anyways, and Ed doesn't like it. Get off my back, old man!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Alright- so I love every since review, an I cherish them all. Please give feedback! It keeps me writing!</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was the next morning as he was walking to work without Al beside him when he realized that in letting his little brother go home, he'd also inadvertently put himself into a precarious position- with Al gone, he couldn't exactly follow Mustang's order of "<em>Never go anywhere alone".</em></p>
      <p>He scoffed to himself, kicking a rock as he went, hands tucked into his pockets. It served Mustang right for trying to control him like that, he thought. Besides, he'd never followed the man's order=s before, so how was this time any different? Still, he quelled that small voice of guilt in his head by saying he wasn't technically <em>alone- </em>he was in public with lots of people, they'd surely notice if something bad were to happen.</p>
      <p>That was how he justified it to himself, whistling as he went along to work and taking a sizeable chunk out of his paperwork that morning.</p>
      <p>For lunch he felt the itch to move his legs, so after making sure nobody was watching to see if Al was waiting for him for lunch like usual, he slipped out to a small deli he liked and ate a quick sandwich. The deli was pretty far out of his way- about five blocks, towards the less developed part of East City. As he walked back towards the office, a chill wind blew, and he stopped beside a chain link fence, suddenly aware of how... strange... the silence was.</p>
      <p>He'd walked this route dozens of times before, but there had always been more sound before, more noise...</p>
      <p>He turned and looked at the chain link fence that ran along the sidewalk, fencing in a grassy green school yard. It was just a vacant field, but normally it was alive with children kicking soccer balls, playing tag and shouting, running around...</p>
      <p>There was no one. Except probably fifty yards away, out by the tree line where the field sloped into a stand of trees- there was a boy in the distance too far away to make out much detail.</p>
      <p>All Ed could tell about the kid was that he was about his age, standing with his hands in his pockets, in a blue jacket- and that his hair was as fiery red as the leaves on the trees of the forest he was staring up at.</p>
      <p>Just then, the school bell rang, and a cold wind blew, rustling the leaves and distracting him. When Ed looked back out towards the treeline, the boy was gone.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Strange. I bet he went back into the school.</em>
      </p>
      <p>But dread settled heavily in his stomach, and a weight he couldn't quite shake off settled on his shoulders. He ducked back to headquarters hurriedly, checking over his shoulder occasionally and not liking how jumpy he was feeling.</p>
      <p>He found everyone was out of the office for the moment, and he noticed some familiar casefiles set on top of Mustang's desk- the furthest one from the door, near the windows.</p>
      <p>Making up his mind, he darted forward, starting to scan all the documents. His palms were itching, but he didn't know what he was expecting to find here, but something in the back of his mind was whispering to <em>just look...</em></p>
      <p>He'd found the folder of photos of victims, and was looking at the first one- the same one he'd seen yesterday. He flipped to the next page- female, age six, long blonde hair and large lake-blue eyes...</p>
      <p>"What are you doing going through my things, Fullmetal?"</p>
      <p>He snapped his gaze up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Mustang- wait, no- everyone- was back from lunch. There was noi point in lying now.</p>
      <p>"Looking at the casefiles on those missing kids."</p>
      <p>Mustang's face turned into an unreadable expression, and he crossed the room, flipping the folder Ed was looking through closed and placing his hand atop it.</p>
      <p>"I told you not to look at that case."</p>
      <p>"Did it ever occur to you that I could help you? I'm fourteen. Kids will tell me things they don't tell adults. Not to mention- you could use me as bait to trap this guy."</p>
      <p>Mustang's fingers tensed from where they were resting atop the folder, jaw tightening as he looked away. "That's not an option. In fact, it's a horrible plan. I told you to forget about this case. Besides- we don't even know if this freak would try and grab you."</p>
      <p>"He would. I'm gorgeous- there aren't many blond boys in central." Ed said simply, trying to gage Mustang's reaction.</p>
      <p>"Sir- are you actually considering this?" Hawkeye piped up form where she was settling into her own desk, looking concerned.</p>
      <p>Mustang blanched. "Of course not! It's a terrible plan, I'm not about to let this freak go after Fullmetal!" He sighed, gathering up his casefiles and stacking them on Hawkeye's desk. "Return those to Hughes, please. Tell him I'm done with them. Fullmetal- I suggest you go back to your desk and finish up your paperwork." Mustang was meeting his eyes coolly, trying to brush him off.</p>
      <p>"Why are you so afraid to let me help? I'm a military dog, I'm as expendable as the rest of them."</p>
      <p>"No soldier is <em>expendable!" </em>Mustang explode, whirling and looking like he was going to strike him for a second. the man seemed to wilt slightly, and Ed noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he'd underestimated how much Mustang cared about this case as well.</p>
      <p>"Just- why are you so interested in this case, anyways?" Mustang asked tiredly.</p>
      <p>"They stopped letting the kids out for recess at the schools. I walked by- the grounds were silent. It was... it was weird." Ed admitted. He felt something tug at the back of hi mind- his thoughts about the one lone boy standing by the woods, but he brushed it off.</p>
      <p>Mustang gave him a dry chuckle. "Recess? That's what's got you so involved in this? You want to bring back recess for a bunch of kids? Then again, you are still a child, I should've known...".</p>
      <p>"It's not recess. It's a matter of people being able to let their kids out without worrying they won't come home. Forget it, you're one dense bastard..." Ed grumbled, giving up and stalking back to his desk, feeling slighted as he flung himself into his chair and attacked the nearest pile of paperwork with his pen. He was so frustrated he didn't notice how most of the eyes of the adults followed his every move.</p>
      <p>By the time work was done, his wrist was sore from signing papers and he was wholly unsatisfied with life in general.</p>
      <p>Screw Mustang. Screw everyone who thought he was a kid. He was more than capable of handling this investigation- it was with that thought in mind he headed back towards the empty schoolyard earlier, staring through the chain link fence.</p>
      <p>There was a group of boys out towards the forest, kicking around a soccer ball. As Ed got closer, he realized that the red haired boy was standing just outside the treeline watching the game as well, though he definitely wasn't involved- he was pretty much ignored by all the other boys. As he got closer, though, the boys eyes him nervously- the youngest couldn't have been older than eight, the oldest no more than thirteen, and when he got within shouting range the elder children grabbed the hands of the younger ones, looking over their shoulders at him warily and fleeing towards the road, abandoning their soccer ball.</p>
      <p>Ed was surprised at first- that they'd be so frightened of him. He was a kid himself. then again, he was sure the older ones had been told about all the missing kids, so it made sense they'd be a stranger. But he hadn't expected them to run from him.</p>
      <p>Everyone had run off except the red haired boy, who was staring off into space, not really noticing him.</p>
      <p>Ed kicked the now abandoned soccer ball over to him.</p>
      <p>"Hey- you want to play?" he asked.</p>
      <p>The boy jumped nearly a mile when the ball landed before him, looking up at Ed, startled.</p>
      <p>"Sorry to scare you. I thought you heard me coming. My name's Fullmetal- I'm a state alchemist." he flashed his pocket watch, giving the boy a smile. "I'm investigating all those missing kids. I was wondering if you'd like to talk, if you've seen anything..."</p>
      <p>The boy blinked, stepping closer. He had copper hair that was shaggy and just longer than his ears- his eyes were a vibrant green that put the dark lawn below them to shame, and he had a spattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. He was about Edward's height.</p>
      <p>"You- you want to talk to me?" the boy asked, looking surprised.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I do. Why do you seem to surprised?"</p>
      <p>"Most people just ignore me." the kid admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "Yeah, I'm kind of a loner myself, to be honest." he thought back to the office, where he was the odd man out. Mustang not letting him help on cases. He suppressed his urge to frown.</p>
      <p>"What's your name, by the way?"</p>
      <p>"Red." the kid said simply. "That's what they call me, anyways. Because of the hair."</p>
      <p>"Do you like being called Red?"</p>
      <p>The boy nodded. "Yeah, I do." he kicked the soccer ball back to Ed, who trapped it with his foot. "What do you want to know, Fullmetal?"</p>
      <p>"These missing kids- what do you know about them? Anything? Have you seen anything weird these past few months?"</p>
      <p>Red swallowed, looking out at the treeline. "Yeah. One of the boys who went missing lived in my apartment complex. He was only eight. Stanley, that was his name. We used to play catch together out here. And one day in the summer I had a fever so I couldn't go play with him. He went out to play and never came back. I think he came out here, to be honest- mI spent some time looking for him in the woods, but I... well... you know how it goes."</p>
      <p>"So you've been investigating this case yourself as well?" Ed was thoroughly impressed. Most of the other kids were afraid of strangers at the moment.</p>
      <p>Red shrugged his blue-sleeved shoulders. "Seemed like the right thing to do. After he went missing, he lived in the apartment downstairs- I could hear his mom crying every night. I just wish I'd found good news."</p>
      <p>"So you think he came out here to throw the ball around by himself and got taken from this field?" Ed asked.</p>
      <p>Red nodded. "I do."</p>
      <p>"That's weird." Ed remembered the case notes he'd seen- most of the investigation had bene centered around three blocks in the center of the city, where four children had been last seen. Not out here. But maybe this was a better lead...</p>
      <p>"When did Stanley go missing?"</p>
      <p>"June. He went missing in June." Red said simply. "And they never found him."</p>
      <p>"Right. That's good information. What was Stanley's last name?"</p>
      <p>"Pope. Stanley Pope." they'd been standing there talking for awhile, now, and it was starting to get dark.</p>
      <p>Ed forgot about the soccer ball they'd been kicking back and forth, heading for the sidewalk. "We should probably be heading home. It's best not to be out alone these days." he thought back to Mustang's dumb orders- to always stay in pairs. But looking at how lonely Red looked out by the treeline, he could see a little more sense in these instructions.</p>
      <p>"Will you be coming back out here?" Red asked quickly, startling Ed with his enthusiasm as he walked along.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah, I think I will. You've got some good information, to be honest- I'd like to take more time to talk to you. Unless you've got other stuff to do."</p>
      <p>"No, I don't. I'm alone most of the time. Will you let me help you? With this case?" Red was looking at him with a guarded expression, but the hope bled through his voice.</p>
      <p>Ed hesitated, but only for a second. He knew what it was like to be counted out because of your age, and just because Red wasn't military, didn't mean he couldn't be helpful.</p>
      <p>"Sure. But if things get dodgey, you have to listen to me. I'm used to being in bad situations, I've been in the military for a year."</p>
      <p>"Deal." Red agreed hurriedly.</p>
      <p>"How old are you, anyways?" Ed asked him.</p>
      <p>"Thirteen."</p>
      <p>"I'm fourteen." Ed replied happily. It was nice to have someone his own age to talk to. "I'll come by to talk to you again after work tomorrow. I can't wait to see all these adults faces when two kids like us blow this case wide open."</p>
      <p>Red gave him a hesitant smile, and they parted ways.</p>
      <p>As soon as he was back at the dorms, Ed was hit with a wave of exhaustion. Maybe it was the fresh air, he decided. But either way, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of kicking the soccer ball around that open field with his new partner in crime.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The next day at work went by much the same as the last. Ed snuck out the the deli at lunch time and looked for Red as he walked by the school, but he didn't see him.</p>
      <p>He ended up sitting back at his desk in the office that afternoon, looking out the window and daydreaming.</p>
      <p>They were on the second floor, and out the windows behind Mustang's desk, he could see people walking by on the street below. He liked to watch the people when life got especially boring, and he was scanning them, judging them silently and making up little stories in his head about their lives, thinking of how it was almost time to leave for the day, when he spotted a familiar mop of copper hair and blue coat.</p>
      <p>Red was standing on the sidewalk below, looking up at the window.</p>
      <p>Ed paused. Had Red... followed him here? He was struck by how odd that was for a moment, but thinking back to how Red was ignored by the other kids at school the other day, it didn't strike him as surprising. Maybe the kid was eager for someone to talk to his own age- like he was. it really wasn't that odd to think the kid would be out waiting for him.</p>
      <p>He'd zoned out.</p>
      <p><em>"-ward? </em>Edward?"</p>
      <p>His world snapped back into focus, and he looked over to see Hawkeye tapping him on the shoulder, giving him a concerned look.</p>
      <p>"I asked if you were alright, Ed." she said quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p>
      <p>Something dripped onto the paper below him on the desk. It was red.</p>
      <p>"Your nose is bleeding." Hawkeye pointed out, offering him a handkerchief.</p>
      <p>"Huh? Oh- thanks." he quickly took the offered handkerchief, holding it to his nose and frowning.</p>
      <p>"We shouldn't be surprised you were daydreaming, Fullmetal- given how <em>short </em>your attention span is." Mustang quipped, resting his chin leisurely on his fist, which was propped up on his desk by the elbow.</p>
      <p>"I wasn't daydreaming. I was thinking about the case <em>you </em>can't solve." Ed snapped, not in the moo. His nose hadn't stopped bleeding, and he growled, pinching the end of it as the handkerchief became redder.</p>
      <p>Mustang paused- he almost looked like the remark had stung him for a moment, but that was impossible, because he was <em>Mustang- </em>the bastard had no feelings- but Mustang shifted in his seat slightly.</p>
      <p>"I've been meaning to speak to everyone about that." Mustang admitted reluctantly.</p>
      <p>"You got a lead?" Ed asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>Mustang sighed. "No. It's complicated- but the brass has decided enough is enough, and he's sending a special investigation team in from Central."</p>
      <p>He was met with a displeased silence.</p>
      <p>"What's the big deal about that? That's a good thing, right- more manpower to finding those kids."</p>
      <p>Falman shook his head slightly. "You'd think so. But when special investigations get involved, things are a lot more... abrasive... and rushed. And they're pretty- invasive... when they come into an investigation." Havoc was trying to be discrete.</p>
      <p>"To put it bluntly, Edward- Special Investigations investigates <em>everything. </em>And some of us here have details of their personal life that could be... <em>problematic... </em>if they were to become common knowledge."</p>
      <p>"Alphonse should stay away from the office from now on." Roy declared. The bastard actually managed to look sorry about it, too. "I've done all that's in my power to keep his... <em>condition... </em>quiet, but special investigations might be able to figure it out. They hold no such loyalties, and they'd report you both..."</p>
      <p>"You don't have to worry about that. Al's not in East City. He's back home celebrating the fall festival." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." fury said brightly.</p>
      <p>"Hold on a minute- how long has your brother been gone? I told you not to walk around the city alone." Mustang looked bothered.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "Two days."</p>
      <p>"And you disobeyed my <em>direct order </em>to always be accompanied by someone?" Mustang was watching him carefully for any trace of a lie, and Ed didn't like how he was looking for an excuse to chew him out. "Did you or did you not walk home alone last night?" he asked, voice tense.</p>
      <p>"I wasn't alone. I walked home at six with my friend. We stayed together until I got to the gate at the dorms."</p>
      <p>"You made a friend?" Hawkeye looked pleasantly surprised at the notion. Ed's nose had stopped bleeding, now, and he wadded up the bloody handkerchief and stuffed it in his pocket.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I have a friend. Is that so hard to believe?"</p>
      <p>"Is she hot!?" Havoc called out. "And does she have an older sister!?" Breda chimed in.</p>
      <p>"He's a guy, so no, he's not hot." Ed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do I really have to get the third degree about <em>everything </em>I'm doing?" the clock chimed five.</p>
      <p>"How well do you actually know this person, Fullmetal? And how old are they? Are you sure they aren't the killer?" Mustang was eying him skeptically.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "I dunno. He seems nice. He's thirteen, and I could totally take him in a fight, but he doesn't strike me as the serial killer type. Though he's pretty observant." the clock chimed five, and Ed jumped to his feet, excited at the opportunity to escape this mini-interrogation. "Gotta go, have plans. Goodnight!" he took off running down the hallway, ducking out of the office and crossing the street hurriedly.</p>
      <p>Red was sitting on the curb, poking leaves in the street with a stick, but he beamed when he saw Ed, standing up straight and falling into step beside him.</p>
      <p>"You followed me?" Ed asked, shooting Red a look.</p>
      <p>Red had the grace to look sheepish, scratching at the back of his neck. "i wanted to see if you really were in the military like you said."</p>
      <p>"And what did you deduce, investigator Red?" Ed allowed himself to smile slightly, joking with the other boy.</p>
      <p>Red broke into a relieved smile. "That you're telling the truth. You really do work for the military."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. I do. I have since I was twelve." they were walking along, but Red was limping slightly, and Ed frowned.</p>
      <p>"Hey Red- what happened to your leg?"</p>
      <p>"Got in an accident a while ago. It doesn't hurt anymore, though." Red reassured him. "Sorry for slowing us down."</p>
      <p>"No problem. I get it, believe me..." Ed unconsciously reached over, rubbing his automail shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Anyways, you want to play soccer and try to jog your memory about everything else, or do you want to sit down and I do an official interview?" Ed pulled a notebook and pen from his back pocket.</p>
      <p>"Interview. I'll tell you what I can remember. It's hard to think about sometimes, though." Red admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "I get it. But everything you remember gets us one step closer to solving this mess.".</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>What do you think? Do you guys like Red? His character will develop a lot more, I promise- they''ll become quite the dynamic duo. Any predictions?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed and Mustang come to a tenuous understanding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The next day was Thursday.</p>
      <p>Ed settled in at his desk, feeling pretty melancholy and overall, dull. It was a gray day out, the sky gray and overcast. Last night, red had told him that he wasn't going to be able to meet with him today, because he had some other things to do. the day seemed to take a lot longer and be more boring without looking forward to hanging out with Red after work.</p>
      <p>The phone at Mustang's desk rang, and Roy picked it up on the third ring. "Mustang here."</p>
      <p>Roy paused, before his expression relaxed from tense and businesslike to what one would call fondness. "yes, he's here. hang on a minute." he set down the receiver, looking over at Ed. "Fullmetal, it's your brother. He wants to talk to you, but don't take too long- there might be official calls trying to get through."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, right." Ed dragged his chair over and snagged the phone, dropping down. "Al? How's it going?"</p>
      <p><em>"It's great here, brother! You wouldn't believe the forest- the leaves are changing, it's like a firestorm of red and orange and yellow!"</em> Al was speaking quickly, words tumbling over themselves in excitement, and Ed couldn't help but smile.</p>
      <p>With all that Al had lost, he seemed to especially savor the fact that he could still see the world around him. he was getting better and better at describing things visually, and Ed would watch him approach different colors happily as they walked around. <em>Maybe he'll be an author someday. </em>he thought to himself, as he listened to Al's picturesque description of the fall season back home.</p>
      <p>"That's great, Al. How's Winry? The Brawsts normally have their hallows eve party by now, right? With the apple bobbing?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>"That's coming up this weekend! Winry promised she's going to bob for apples."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed smirked. "That's great. Sneak up behind her and dunk her in the tub of water for me, will you?"</p>
      <p><em>"Brother!" </em>Al sounded exasperated.</p>
      <p>"What? I gotta get into trouble somehow." Ed sighed. "How's the cornmaze?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>"It's good, it's mostly all cut now! And we got all the straw put together for the hay ride, too. The apples are nearly all harvested, and they let me step on them in the bucket to mash them before they press them, because I'm so heavy now."</em>
      </p>
      <p>"So they're letting you be the cider press? That's awesome!" Ed was surprised. He'd been afraid of al missing out on all the fall fun, since he couldn't eat or enjoy treats, but he was pleasantly surprised that Al had found ways to enjoy it anyways. Everyone back home knew them, and they'd gone out of their way to include the gentle behemoth.</p>
      <p><em>"I was planning on staying until after All hallows eve, if that's okay with you?" </em>Al asked cautiously.</p>
      <p>"That's fine! Stay as long as you like- I'm sorry you can't go out and beg for candy with everyone else..." Ed admitted, feeling a bitter tang of regret in the back of his throat. al was still young enough to go out in a costume and trick or treat, or beg for candy, as they called it- but he was unable to enjoy it.</p>
      <p><em>"It's okay! All the younger kids in town- there's about twenty of them- are going to go from house to house, but since the houses are so far apart, Winry volunteered to be the leader, and I'm the lantern holder."</em> Al was becoming excited again.</p>
      <p>"That's a lot of kids. Are you sure you can keep track of them all?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I think so. Most of them have older siblings coming along too, so everyone should have a hand to hold, and Den will come with us too, so we'll all stay together."</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Sounds good. Keep an eye out for everyone, Al." his expression softened slightly. "And have fun." <em>you deserve it.</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>"I will! I have to go, Winry is calling- bye!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Bye Al."</p>
      <p>His little brother hung up, and Ed handed the receiver back to Roy, who hung up the phone.</p>
      <p>Ed trooped back over to his desk, plunking back down and continuing his work.</p>
      <p>"Are you planning on going out on All Hallows Eve, Edward?" Hawkeye broke the silence of scratching pens in the office.</p>
      <p>"Huh? Why would I bother with that?" Ed looked confused.</p>
      <p>"Because it's All Hallows Eve. Kids your age normally go out. Don't you want to go with Red?"</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "Maybe. Probably not though. I'm not some little kid- I hate dressing up." He was starting to get a headache.</p>
      <p>"There won't be many kids out this year anyways." Havoc spoke up, brown eyes serious. "With that madman still out there, everyone's been instructed to stay indoors after dark. So I doubt there will be much of a Hallows eve this year.".</p>
      <p><em>This whole mess is unacceptable. I have to catch this freak. </em>Ed thought to the notebook where he'd transcribed his interview with red last night. His mopey attitude from earlier was gone, replaced with the determination to blow this case wide open. Sure, he and Red weren't meeting tonight- but he could still stay late and read through all his notes on everything. maybe he'd find a lead.</p>
      <p>The clock struck noon, and everyone stood for lunch except Ed.</p>
      <p>"Are you going to get lunch, Ed?" Hawkeye asked.</p>
      <p>"Not hungry." Ed was already grabbing his notebook from within his desk and flipping through it, looking down at the notes. "might grab something later.".</p>
      <p>He never did get around to eating lunch, but he really wasn't hungry. He managed to finish his paperwork at five, but chose to stick around late, utilizing the quiet of the mostly empty office to stare at all the information he had, hoping something would click in his mind.</p>
      <p>Mustang was staying late for paperwork as well, and Ed pretty much forgot about him. he was trying to shake off this persistent tiredness- but it was getting dark early, and he found himself putting his head down on his desk for just a moment to rest his eyes...</p>
      <p>Knuckles rapping on his desk woke him, and he peeled his face off a paper, looking around drowsily, blinking in confusion.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal. It's seven. I'm leaving- figured I'd take you with me, drop you off at the dorms, since it's on my way."</p>
      <p>Ed yawned. "Sounds good." he gathered up his notebook, closing up all his loose notes in it and grabbing his red coat, falling into step beside Mustang as they strode down the hallway. He yawned again- damn, he really was tired.</p>
      <p>"Been researching late at night again?" Mustang asked.</p>
      <p>"Nah." Ed shook his head, shrugging, as he tucked his hands into his pockets, his notebook safety under one arm. "Just real tired these days."</p>
      <p>Mustang didn't say anything, and Ed was hoping they'd get a quiet ride home, but as he ducked into the passanger seat of mustang's car and buckled his seatbelt, the man spoke again.</p>
      <p>"You stayed late today. Normally you're out with your friend Red. Why not today?"</p>
      <p>"Red's busy today. Said he couldn't meet up." Ed looked out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot- it was dark, and the streetlights were dull and hardly cut through the night, giving a gaudy, neon look to the sidewalks below them.</p>
      <p>"You got all your paperwork done. What were you working on late?"</p>
      <p>Ed sat up straighter. Did Mustang know he was still working on the missing kids case behind his back?</p>
      <p>"It's a personal project." he said simply.</p>
      <p>Roy's brows furrowed. "That doesn't reassure me at all. Considering one of your past 'personal projects' was performing human transmutation.".</p>
      <p>"It's not alchemy. Me and Red have been working on it together. It's just... it's a hobby."</p>
      <p>"Oh. You guys collecting trading cards or something?"</p>
      <p>"Something like that." Ed had been perusing old newspapers, finding any and every article he could about those missing kids and cutting them out.</p>
      <p>"What do you and Red do, anyways?"</p>
      <p>"We hang out. He's fun to walk with, but he's antisocial like me." Ed admitted, smiling slightly. "We play soccer sometimes. And yesterday we just walked around and talked for a few hours."</p>
      <p>"About your 'project'?" Roy cocked an eyebrow, trying not to smile. When he'd been Fullmetal's age, he and his friends had been trading dirty pictures and trying to get ahold of pornographic magazines. He figured the youth of today hadn't changed that much.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. He said we might be able to hang out tomorrow night, too." Ed said brightly.</p>
      <p>They'd pulled up outside the dorms, now, and Ed undid his seatbelt.</p>
      <p>"Get some sleep. Do you need a ride to work in the morning?"</p>
      <p>Ed paused. "Not really."</p>
      <p>"Do you and Red walk to the office together?"</p>
      <p>"No. But it's only three blocks, and there's always so many people around, and I say hi to the lady selling flowers on the corner everyday, so I figured it was alright..."</p>
      <p>When everyone was going to work early in the morning, the streets <em>were </em>pretty packed with students headed to school and businessmen headed to work.</p>
      <p>"Fine. You can walk by yourself, but only in the mornings on the way to work when there's a lot of people. If you don't show up to work on time we'll come looking for you. And this is <em>only </em>when you're on your way to work- not on the weekends."</p>
      <p>"Fine." Ed looked slightly miffed as he opened the car door though. "But don't expect me to just stay locked in my dorm all weekend. red is coming by and we'll probably play soccer again."</p>
      <p>"That's fine, as long as you're with someone."</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, you paranoid Bastard." Ed muttered.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, Fullmetal." Ed shut the car door and headed upstairs to his dorm.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed pushes back as everyone tries to parent him, and escapes to hang out with Red.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He woke up tired.</p>
      <p>He was used to it, though, and he pushed off fatigue like bedclothes, getting dressed and walking to work.</p>
      <p>He settled into his paperwork for the morning, grabbing a cup of coffee to keep him warm. It was getting cold- or at least, the office <em>felt </em>cold.</p>
      <p>"Have you been sleeping alright, Edward?" Hawkeye spoke up, shooting a glance over at him from her desk.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I've been sleeping okay." Ed said with a shrug.</p>
      <p>"You look tired and pale. Are you feeling alright?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm fine." he took another sip of coffee, letting the mug warm his chilled fingers, before he was back to work.</p>
      <p>Hawkeye frowned, but didn't press him any further.</p>
      <p>At lunch, he stayed behind to brush up on his notes- he'd been keeping the missing kids case on the backburner, but he had a few theories in mind he wanted to write down to ask Red, if his friend came by tonight...</p>
      <p>Hawkeye brought him back a sandwich from the mess hall, and he thanked her even though he didn't feel like eating. He managed three small bites to appease her, theories and possibilities and motives darting around in his brain like small fish in a pond, as his pen cruised across paperwork easily.</p>
      <p>He ended up finishing his paperwork early, and glanced at the calendar. Friday the 23rd of October. He got up to stretch his legs, wandering over to the windows behind Mustang's desk and looking out at the street below.</p>
      <p>"Hey Mustang- when's that special investigation team coming in form Central?"</p>
      <p>"They're going to be here this Monday." Mustang said, looking slightly concerned. "Just keep your head down and do your work and everything will be fine. You finish all your reports for the day?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I finished them." Ed said absently, looking back out the window.</p>
      <p>He was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness, and he stumbled slightly, caching himself on the window.</p>
      <p>He was hoping nobody noticed that.</p>
      <p>But of course they did.</p>
      <p>"Edward, are you sure you're alright? You almost fell over."</p>
      <p>"I'm fine, Hawkeye! Get off my back!" Ed snapped.</p>
      <p>The office went silent at the outburst. Ed paused, a little shocked at his short temper himself. He was just so tired of everyone being so overbearing...</p>
      <p>Something red dripped off his face and hit the carpet between his feet.</p>
      <p>Hawkeye frowned, face contorting in concern. "Your nose is bleeding again, Ed."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I know." Ed fumbled around in his pocket for a handkerchief. In those few seconds, several more drops of blood steadily hit the carpet at his feet, blooming like rose petals.</p>
      <p>"Shit Chief, that's a gusher." Havoc had stood and offered him his handkerchief, which Ed gratefully took.</p>
      <p>While he was distracted, Havoc placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to his own desk chair and sitting the kid down.</p>
      <p>"Holy crap- Boss- that's a lot of blood." Havoc shot Roy a look. A large chunk of the handkerchief was already saturated with blood.</p>
      <p>"Lean forward and pinch your nose, that way you don't swallow the blood." Fury said helpfully, trying to be supportive. "I get them sometimes too."</p>
      <p>Hawkeye shot Roy a look that said this was definitely <em>not </em>okay.</p>
      <p>Roy shot her back a look that said <em>I know, but if I hover he'll lash out at me.</em></p>
      <p>Hawkeye said nothing, grabbing the first aid kit and some gauze and ducking across the room, handing it to Ed, who took it from her gingerly.</p>
      <p>"Thanks, Hawkeye. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ed spoke quietly.</p>
      <p>"It's alright. I'm just worried about you. You don't look like you feel well- you're pale and you aren't acting like yourself. Wad those up and stick them up your nose."</p>
      <p>Ed did as he was told, trying to shrug her off. "So what- I got a nosebleed or two. Big deal. I can clean the blood off the carpet and everything will be fine."</p>
      <p>"It's not the carpet that concerns me." Hawkeye said, giving him a concerned gaze as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She shot Roy a look that said <em>Feel free to jump in anytime.</em></p>
      <p>Roy sighed, taking that as his cue as he stood, taking a few steps towards the group.</p>
      <p>"Well, this has been happening pretty often.".</p>
      <p>Havoc nodded in agreement form where he was still eying the saturated bloody handkerchief on his desk. "You sure you're feeling alright?".</p>
      <p>"I'm fine. Really. It's the weather. The air is dry, makes nosebleeds happen. It's science." Ed promised. His voice was slightly muffled because he'd stuffed the wo gauze pads up his nose as Hawkeye instructed, and he sniffed slightly, not liking he sensation.</p>
      <p>He got to his feet despite the way Hawkeye was watching him, striding over and clapping, cleaning the blood off the carpet with alchemy. He forced a smile as he stood.</p>
      <p>"Say Ed- what were you looking out the window for, anyways?" Breda asked, looking curious.</p>
      <p>Ed brightened slightly. "I was looking for Red. He said he'd come by tonight." Ed shot a glance out the window- there, standing on he deserted sidewalk, was the shaggy red-haired teen. "He's here. Got to go- see you guys Monday." he darted over to his desk, grabbing his notebook and dashing out the door.</p>
      <p>The office door fell shut behind him just as the clock chimed five.</p>
      <p>A few moments later, Falman was striding over to the window, though he hummed in disapproval as he saw the deserted street below. "Huh- they're both gone already. Shame- I was hoping to see what this kid looked like.".</p>
      <p>But he was mostly drowned out by the war of gazes. Hawkeye <em>and </em>Havoc were giving the Colonel looks.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "What?"</p>
      <p>"He's sick. He's pale, he hasn't been eating lunch, and his nose keeps bleeding. You can tell just by looking at him that he doesn't feel good. And you let him go running off by himself."</p>
      <p>Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I get that he hasn't exactly bene himself lately. He fell asleep at his desk last night and when I drove him home he mentioned he'd been a little tired, but he's a kid, and it's fall. Kids get colds. This is Fullmetal, he's strong. I have a feeling he's going to shake it off over the weekend."</p>
      <p>"But now he's going to be alone in the dorms all weekend. With nobody to check in with." Havoc pointed out.</p>
      <p>"He's only fourteen, what if he needs someone-" Hawkeye was already starting in on him, but he silenced her by raising a hand, palm open.</p>
      <p>"I already thought of that. I'm not going to just leave the kid alone. I have a spare key to his dorm, and Fury stays in the next hall of the dorms. He can keep tabs on Fullmetal two or three times a day over the weekend. And Fullmetal might be young, but he isn't helpless. If he starts feelings worse, he'll call."</p>
      <p>"I have to say, boss- that's quite a hands-off approach to watching over the kid." Havoc sounded slightly disappointed.</p>
      <p>Roy laughed. "What did you want me to do? Drag the kid to the hospital and make him get examined while he's fighting tooth an nail? Then he wouldn't trust any of us further then he could throw us. Fullmetal's independent and territorial- my 'hands-off' approach is the only way he's going to trust me. He knows I respect his boundaries enough that he can trust me. We have an unspoken understanding of sorts."</p>
      <p>"That's true." Falman admitted.</p>
      <p>"If he doesn't bounce back over the weekend I'll drag the kid down to the infirmary." Mustang said, smirking slightly "But I really think he's going to be fine. It's Ed, after all- takes a lot to knock that kid down."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Red! How's it going buddy?" Ed fell into step beside Red, who grinned at him. The other teen frowned, though, stopping mid-stride. "You have blood on your face." he pointed out.</p>
      <p>"Oh- yeah, I got a nosebleed. Those things are so annoying." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Have you been getting them a lot lately?" Red asked innocently.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I never normally do, but for some reason I've had a couple in the last few days. Must be the changing weather- the air gets dryer in fall."</p>
      <p>Red nodded, but he didn't say anything, looking at the ground as they continued to walk, hands in his blue coat's pockets.</p>
      <p>"I managed to find the time to assemble these." Red admitted, handing him a folder. "I got two articles for almost every disappearance, so that's a good start."</p>
      <p>Ed flipped through the article clippings, his grin growing. "That's great. And now we have all weekend to obsess over the case together!"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. About that- I can hang out tomorrow after one, but I'm busy in the morning."</p>
      <p>Ed's smile dimmed a few watts, but he nodded anyways. "Oh. Okay then. You want to meet in the field in the afternoon? We're getting close to a big break here, I can feel it. I've got a ton of theories to go over with you."</p>
      <p>"Alright." Red nodded.</p>
      <p>They stopped walking and traded notes- Red reading over the articles Red had clipped and Red scanning all of Ed's notes thus far.</p>
      <p>"Hey- so- did your mom <em>actually </em>name you Red?" Ed spoke up.</p>
      <p>Re looked up form the notebook he'd been idly flipping through, the corners of his mouth twitching into a slightly grin. "Gee, I dunno. Did <em>your </em>mom really name you Fullmetal?"</p>
      <p>Ed laughed. "Alright, alright- you got me. Fullmetal is my military codename. All state alchemists are given one. My real name is Edward. Edward Elric. But I just go by Ed." he punched Red in the arm. "Your turn. Spill it.".</p>
      <p>"My real name is Patrick Mullaney. But everyone's been calling me Red since I was five." he admitted.</p>
      <p>"See, now we know each other's secrets." Ed grinned.</p>
      <p>A black cat came walking down the street- it saw them both and stopped, tail sticking straight out, and hissed at them before it turned, running off in the other direction.</p>
      <p>"Huh. That's weird." Ed admitted. "Creepy stuff. Must be because All Hallow's Eve is getting close. Oh yeah- I forgot to ask- are you going to dress up for All Hallows Eve?"</p>
      <p>Red shook his head. "Not really."</p>
      <p>Ed beamed. "Good. Because I'm not either. I was talking to Mustang at work the other day- he's my commanding officer, which is basically just your military dad, and he said that there probably isn't going to be a Hallows Eve because of all these disappearances, and that most people will stay inside. And he also said that the special investigations unit from Central is arriving this coming week. So if we can piece together a solid theory over the weekend, we might be able to get their attention and solve this thing before then.".</p>
      <p>"That sounds good to me." Red shivered slightly, looking up at the sky. It was getting dark earlier and earlier these days., "It's cold. And it looks like rain. Let's get going to your dorm and my apartment."</p>
      <p>They parted ways at the dorms again- Ed forced himself to keep his eyes open long enough to read through their rapidly growing folder of information and notes once, before he gave up, flopping into bed and kicking off his boots.</p>
      <p>Red wasn't going to meet him until tomorrow afternoon, anyways, so he could sleep in some. He didn't know why he was so tired these days- probably the cold, and the fact he was working eight hour days and devoting every free moment he had to this case.</p>
      <p>He wrapped himself in his blankets, and fell asleep to the sound of rain on the roof above him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He woke up at noon that Saturday, and he frowned, stretching and feeling his automail creak and back pop.</p>
      <p>It'd stopped raining, and he tugged on a relatively clean pair of clothes he'd found on his dorm room floor, feeling hungry for one. He threw on his coat and started walking towards the field where he knew Red would be waiting, stopping at the deli on the way and getting a large man sandwich.</p>
      <p>It wasn't one yet, but Red was out sitting by the tree line where he said he'd be anyways.</p>
      <p>Ed grinned, trotting over.</p>
      <p>"I brought lunch! The deli a couple blocks from here has some really good sandwiches!" He at down beside his friend on the damp grass, handing him half the sandwich.</p>
      <p>Red thanked him, but only took a few bites.</p>
      <p>"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Ed asked around a mouthful of sandwich.</p>
      <p>"It's good, but I ate before I came, so I'm not too hungry. You can have the rest."</p>
      <p>"If you say so." Ed continued chattering around bites of sandwich.</p>
      <p>"So anyways, our theory is that the kidnapper is set up in these woods here, right? That's what we're going on? You said Stanley was probably taken out of this field, so it stands to reason the killer would be in there. We should go and search for clues."</p>
      <p>"Not by ourselves. We need to have the military with us- I'm not going out there alone."</p>
      <p>"But you went out there alone the first time looking for Stanley. Are you scared?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I am. And if something happened to us and we fell in a ravine or something, we might not be able to get out or get help. We'd be easy pickings for that creep." Red looked out at the woods behind them with trepidation in his green eyes, hunching his shoulders.</p>
      <p>"You okay Red?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold." Red rubbed his hands together, trying to bring some heat back into them.</p>
      <p>It was pretty cold out.</p>
      <p>"Why don't we go back to my dorm and go over stuff? It's not super big, but it's warm there." Ed suggested.</p>
      <p>Red blinked, then shook his head. "I... I can't. My mom doesn't like it when I go to other peoples houses." he seemed hesitant.</p>
      <p>"Oh. Okay. How about the library, then? I know a really quiet room, we can hang there for awhile."</p>
      <p>Red cast a look up at the cloudy sky and his cold hands before he nodded, standing. "Okay. That sounds good. Lead the way."</p>
      <p>Red followed behind him wordlessly until they entered a private study room of Central's library and shut the door behind them, looking a bit relieved to be out of the cold and sinking into a chair.</p>
      <p>"Hey Red- why are you always so sad?" Ed had said it before he was able to stop himself.</p>
      <p>Red blinked, looking surprised. "You can tell?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I can. You're... you're really quiet." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>Red paused, looking like he was weighing whether or not he could trust Ed. "A question for a question. I'll tell you why I'm always so sad if you tell me why your hand is metal."</p>
      <p>Ed wasn't wearing his gloves today, revealing his automail hand. He frowned, before nodding, face determined. "Okay. I lost my arm in an alchemy accident when I was a kid. I got a metal leg too. Same accident. Sucky, but that's life. Your turn."</p>
      <p>Red looked down at Ed's automail hand before he looked up, sighing. "I'm sad because I spend most of my time alone."</p>
      <p>"Don't you have a family? You mentioned your mom."</p>
      <p>"Yeah. But home is... home is a difficult place, you know? A lot of things have changed recently, even my little sister isn't the same, and it's just... It's hard."</p>
      <p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Ed offered.</p>
      <p>Red looked like he wanted to spill everything., But he pursed his lips and shook his head resolutely, voice shaking slightly. "Not really, no."</p>
      <p>"Okay. Well- if you ever need a place to stay, or someone to talk to, you know where my dorm is." Ed promised.</p>
      <p>Red nodded. He was already drawing a crumpled piece of lined paper from his pocket, taking a pen from Ed and starting to draw.</p>
      <p>"So, here's what I remember about those woods. There's two caves in the ravines here and here, and there's an abandoned factory out there somewhere, I can't remember where exactly, but if I were out there for awhile I'd be able to find it."</p>
      <p>They had a good conversation, and red ended up with a nearly complete map of the woods by the time they were done talking. Ed had eventually goaded him into taking a break and reading a few comic books, which he seemed to enjoy.</p>
      <p>"So- what's your plan in getting the military in on searching the woods? It's too large to do ourselves." Red spoke up after they'd finished a rather large stack of comic books.</p>
      <p>"Well to be honest with you, as soon as special investigations arrives this week I'm going to show them everything we've got. From there, I'm hoping they'll take us seriously enough to help us search those woods." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Do we have to wait until they get here? Can't you give everything to that Mustang guy?" Red asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, I can't."</p>
      <p>"You don't trust him?" Red asked skeptically.</p>
      <p>"No, I trust him- he's just an asshole. I've been trying to help with this case for days, but he just keeps shutting me out. Bastard."</p>
      <p>"Maybe he's trying to protect you." Red suggested.</p>
      <p>"I'm a state alchemist- I can handle myself." Ed growled, punching his open hand with his automail fist.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, well say you fell down in a ravine and knocked yourself out, and that freak found you and ripped off your metal arm. It'd be like a fly with it's wings ripped off, you wouldn't stand a chance."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "What?"</p>
      <p>"You heard me, Ed." Red was looking at him, eyes intense.</p>
      <p>Was Red... challenging him? "Okay smart guy- say he does rip my metal arm off. Then I just use the blood to draw a transmutation circle-" Ed grabbed a pen, sketching quickly on a stray sheet of paper, activating it. The wooden table bent underneath it, forming a spike that stopped just below Red's chin.</p>
      <p>Red blinked, looking at him in shock. "What was that?"</p>
      <p>"That's alchemy. Everyone seems to think I'm just some little kid, but the military certified me for a reason."</p>
      <p>Ed clapped his hands together, reverting the table back to it's original form.</p>
      <p>"Okay- so say you do get away- there's no guarantee you won't bleed out before you can get back and find help." Red's eyes were less intense, but he was still serious.</p>
      <p>"Then I'd send you for help." Ed said simply.</p>
      <p>"I'm not going into the woods with you."</p>
      <p>"What do you mean? I thought we were a team! This whole thing about the woods was your idea!" Ed was confused and frustrated, now.</p>
      <p>"It was. And I still believe in it. But I'm not going into that woods again without at least a few other soldiers backing us up."</p>
      <p>"Why are you so afraid of going into the woods alone?"</p>
      <p>"Because... because I got a really bad feeling the last time I was there." Red admitted.</p>
      <p>"A <em>feeling? </em>You're scared of a <em>feeling! </em>Seriously, dude?"</p>
      <p>"Have you ever gotten a feeling that something horrible is about to happen? And that you're in way over your head?" Red asked.</p>
      <p>Ed paused. He remembered the icy dread that'd settled in his gut that day he and Al had activated the transmutation circle to try and bring back their mother. He paused. "...yeah. Yeah, I have.".</p>
      <p>"Well I have too. And it's in those woods, and I'm not going back without the military at my back, and that's all there is to it." Red said simply.</p>
      <p>"Okay. I get it. I'm sorry I got frustrated with you, I just want to find this guy before All Hallows Eve." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>Red looked down at the floor. "Yeah, me too." he admitted quietly.</p>
      <p>"So... you doing anything tomorrow?" Ed asked.</p>
      <p>Red blinked. "No."</p>
      <p>"Then let's hang out again! You got nothing better to do, right?" It was nearly 5pm.</p>
      <p>Red blinked. "fine. But in the afternoon. I like to sleep in."</p>
      <p>"Alright. Maybe it'll be nicer outside tomorrow. We could walk around where the other victims were taken, look for clues..."</p>
      <p>Ed trailed off, twitching his face. His nose had started to bleed again.</p>
      <p>"Not this crap again." Ed muttered, digging through his pocket. He found a handkerchief, sighing as he stuffed it up to his nose.</p>
      <p>Red frowned, looking towards the door. "I should probably get going." He grabbed his hand drawn map of the woods, tucking it into his pocket.</p>
      <p>"Alright. Wait for me, would you- it's not smart to go places alone these days."</p>
      <p>Red nodded, and they parted ways at the dorms before Ed was ducking back into his room, looing forward to a hot shower and an alchemy book to read.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He slept until noon again. But it didn't really matter, because he was able to throw on his coat and duck outside. He stopped and bought a cinnamon roll on his way to the field- it was beautiful out today, despite the autumn season, the sky was blue and the sun wa out, and he marveled at it as he headed towards the field.</p>
      <p>Red was waiting like always. And the soccer ball was still there.</p>
      <p>"Kick it over here!" Ed grinned as he and Red passed the ball back and forth a few times.</p>
      <p>"It's beautiful out today. You can't have cold hands on a day like today." Ed joked, looking at Red pointedly. The other boy smiled and kicked the ball back over to him.</p>
      <p>"Hey- have you ever played rugby?" Ed asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I was on the team in school last year." Red admitted.</p>
      <p>"Then let's play! It's bene awhile since I've played." Ed picked up the soccer ball, grinning. "If I get past the treeline and into the woods, I win."</p>
      <p>Red frowned. "I don't want to go in those woods."</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "Right. I know. I'm just trying to think of a good boundary for goal posts man."</p>
      <p>"Those posts." Red pointed. There were two posts about twenty yard apart on either end of the open field.</p>
      <p>Ed grinned. "Alright. Catch me if you can, dude!"</p>
      <p>He took off running.</p>
      <p>He was breathless and laughing, and he could hear Red laughing behind him a well, before he was tackled to the ground from the side, Red's head hitting him right in the automail arm.</p>
      <p>Ed had the breath knocked out of him as he hit the grass, but he was rolling over a moment later, looking over at Red.</p>
      <p>"Red? Are you okay? I heard that, you slammed your head into my metal arm..."</p>
      <p>But Red was lying on the ground, breathless and laughing. "that was awesome! It's been forever since I've played rugby!"</p>
      <p>"Are you okay? You hit your head, does it hurt?"</p>
      <p>"No, it's fine. I feel amazing!" Red promised. He was dirty, but didn't have a scratch on him.</p>
      <p>"Huh. That's good. Odd, but good. I thought you knocked yourself out." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>Red shook his head, grinning. "Nah. I got a hard head, man." he promised. They played for an hour, until they were both exhausted, before they were walking the streets again.</p>
      <p>They stopped by two sites of the abductions and searched for clues half heartedly, but it was getting dark and Ed was growing tired, and they soon said their goodbyes.</p>
      <p>Ed was trying to think of what was different about today as he ditched his filthy clothes and hopped in the shower.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Something new happened today. I know it. I just can't think of what it is.</em>
      </p>
      <p>His mind flashed to him eating his cinnamon roll for breakfast, playing rugby and laughing with Red, walking the streets and going over old notes.</p>
      <p>And then it was burned into his brain- Red, covered in mud and filth from being tackled, head thrown back laughing, copper mop of hair dancing in the sunlight.</p>
      <p><em>Oh yeah. Red laughed today. And smiled. A real smile. He hardly ever does that. We'll have to do that again sometime. Maybe after work tomorrow. </em>he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness as he got out of the shower, and he stumbled, grabbing a clean shirt and falling into bed.</p>
      <p>He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Diagnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Everybody has sorta picked up on the fact that something is going on with Ed. This is the chapter where we get some answers on what's up, and it's also a gold mine of parental Roy/Ed, proving that despite his hands off approach, Roy really does care about what happens to his favorite pipsqueak.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Monday morning hit him like a truck. He hadn't realized how great the weekend was until he actually had to get up for work, and he stumbled out of bed. It took him twenty minutes to get dressed, but he managed to shamble into work only five minutes late.</p><p>He sank down in his chair, resting his head on his arms for a minute. He was exhausted.</p><hr/><p>Edward stumbled in, and just from one look at the boy, Mustang knew that Ed hadn't bounced back over the weekend like he'd been hoping. Fury had reported that Ed hadn't left his dorm until about noon Saturday and Sunday, but whatever he'd been doing, it looked like sleeping wasn't on the list.</p><p>The kid had dark circles under his eyes that made him look like a raccoon, and he flopped down in his chair like he was carrying a backpack full of bricks. He was paler than last week, too- even his lip were pale.</p><p>He didn't have to wait for Hawkeye to give him 'the look' this time- this had gone on for long enough, and he was concerned.</p><p>He strode over to Ed's desk, frowning. Ed didn't lift his head, though he was sure the boy heard his approach. "Fullmetal."</p><p>Ed groaned and picked his head up. "What?"</p><p>"Walk with me." Mustang nodded towards the door.</p><p>Ed sighed but got up, falling into step beside his superior and heading down the halls, pulling his red coat tighter around him and hunching his shoulders.</p><p>"Why the hell is it so cold in here?" Ed grumbled.</p><p>Roy raised his eyebrows, and shrugged off his blue coat, draping it over the already red-clad shoulders.</p><p>Ed took the extra garment, looking thankful, and wrapped himself in it as well as he walked. "Thanks." he said, so quietly Roy wasn't sure he'd heard him.</p><p>Roy was torn between smiling at the sight of Ed wearing his coat or worrying, because Ed had just said thank you, which meant the kid really had to be feeling awful, because he was letting Roy help him.</p><p>"Where are we going, anyways?" Ed asked, curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>Roy braced himself for an outburst before he answered. "Infirmary."</p><p>Ed didn't stop walking, though he did heave a sigh.</p><p>Roy's eyebrows shot up at the lack of protest. "You really must be feeling as bad as you look. You're not even complaining."</p><p>Ed hummed and continued walking.</p><p>"Honestly, did you party all weekend? Stay up reading the entire alchemic theory saga? You look awful."</p><p>"I actually slept a lot. Dunno why I'm so tired or feel so crappy." Ed admitted.</p><p>They'd reached the infirmary now- it was actually fairly deserted, and he led Ed into an open exam room.</p><p>The teen hopped up onto the exam room table, rearranging his duo of coats into a nest of sorts to provide him with maximum warmth, and Roy ducked into the office area to find a doctor.</p><p>Dr. Grier was a tall man of about sixty, with gray hair but a cheery disposition and round glasses.</p><p>"Colonel Mustang- what can I do for you?"</p><p>"I have a subordinate who's not feeling well. Wondered if you could take a look at them for me. He's in the exam room. I'll be there with him, if you don't mind."</p><p>Dr. Grier frowned. "What seems to be the trouble? It's got to be something serious if you escorted them down here yourself and you're staying. Unless- it's the youngster, isn't it?" Dr. Grier had done Ed's admission physicals when he'd joined the military two years ago.</p><p>Mustang nodded. "Yeah. Kid's been acting off for about a week. Pale, tired- keeps getting nosebleeds, too. Skipping lunch. It's not like him."</p><p>"It's not like any fourteen year old boy to pass up a meal." Dr. Grier was frowning, and he picked up a clipboard. "Let's have a look at him."</p><p>"Before we go in... can you drug test him? If you're going to get bloodwork done anyways, can you run it?" Roy asked.</p><p>Dr. Grier frowned, repositioning his glasses on his nose. "I can. It's... unusual, though. You suspect he's using drugs?"</p><p>"No. But he's fourteen, and I've never seen him with nosebleeds like this before. Only time I've seen nosebleeds like that is if someone was snorting drugs. I have no idea what's going on, I just... I just want to know I didn't miss something." Roy admitted. Legally, he was the kid's guardian. He was actually kind of concerned, Ed really wasn't himself.</p><p>Dr. Grier nodded. "Alright. I can do that. Though I hope it's not the case."</p><p>"Yeah, me too."</p><p>They both ducked out of the office and back into the exam room, Roy seating himself in a chair at the foot of the exam table while Dr. Grier moved to the sink to wash his hands.</p><p>"Morning, Major. What seems to be the problem?"</p><p>"Mustang says I look like shit. But I think that's his problem, not mine." Ed admitted lazily.</p><p>Dr. Grier couldn't help but chuckle and he turned to Roy, who was trying to hide his smirk. Ed still had his attitude. "At least his sense of humor is intact." the doctor said, before he was turning back to Ed.</p><p>"I heard you haven't bene feeling well recently. Anything specific?"</p><p>Ed shrugged. "I'm just... tired. Don't feel like doing much. I slept until noon all weekend, and when I woke up today, I was still tired."</p><p>The doctor nodded. "I see you're covered in two coats. Are you having chills? Shivering?"</p><p>"No. I'm just cold."</p><p>"Right. Open your mouth for me please." Ed let the doctor stick a thermometer under his tongue, and actually held still while the man took his blood pressure, writing it down on the clipboard beside him before removing the thermometer from his mouth, humming.</p><p>"No fever. Are you in any pain?"</p><p>Ed shook his head.</p><p>"Right. Any diet changes?"</p><p>"No. I eat the same stuff I always do."</p><p>"You've been skipping lunch." Mustang pointed out.</p><p>"I haven't been hungry." Ed shot back.</p><p>Dr. Grier frowned and wrote something on his clipboard.</p><p>"Any alcohol or tobacco use?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Have you used any illegal drugs?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Roy relaxed a fraction at this.</p><p>"Any sexual activity recently?"</p><p>Ed's cheeks flushed bright red. "N-no." he shuttered, surprised.</p><p>It would've been funny, but that was the most color in Ed's face Roy had seen all day, so it wasn't.</p><p>"And you've been having frequent nosebleeds?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess."</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Right." Dr. Grier had set his clipboard to the side, and he nodded to Ed. "Mind taking your shirt off for me, Edward?"</p><p>Ed sighed. "You could at least buy me dinner first."</p><p>Roy rolled his eyes, and Ed tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.</p><p>Ed's upper arm was smeared with a dark purple bruise that was at least six inches long, and there were two or three egg-sized bruises on his torso. Roy sat forward and sucked in a breath at the sight, and Dr. Grier frowned.</p><p>"Have you been in a fight recently?"</p><p>"No, why?" Ed looked down at his torso. "Huh. Shit. I didn't think it was that bad." He poked a bruise on his left side.</p><p>"What did you do to yourself?" Roy demanded.</p><p>"I dunno. Red and I were playing rugby yesterday, he tackled me a few times. But I tackled him too, I didn't feel too bad afterwards. I've had worse." Ed admitted. "I didn't even know I was this beat up until I took my shirt off.".</p><p>"Right. Lay back on the table for me, I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs and take a quick feel of your abdomen.".</p><p>Ed pursed his lips but let the man place his stethoscope on his chest and listen until he was satisfied. As soon as the doctor's bare hands touched his chest, he gasped, jerking away.</p><p>Roy watched the entire thing raptly, and Dr. Grier frowned, withdrawing his hands. "Does it hurt when I touch you?"</p><p>"No, but your hands are fucking <em>cold!"</em></p><p>"Right. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to put up with it for a moment. Let me know if anything hurts when I press on it."</p><p>Ed nodded, doing this best to lie still. "No pain or tenderness anywhere?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Not even on the bruises?"</p><p>"Nah, they don't hurt that bad." Ed admitted.</p><p>"And no abdominal pain or vomiting or anything?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Alright. I'm going to have to draw some blood for tests- it should be relatively quick." the doctor promised.</p><p>"Do we have to? Can't you just put me out of my misery?" Ed asked. "If you're going to use a needle you might as well send me to that big playground in the sky, doc."</p><p>Dr. Grier couldn't help but burst out laughing. "My my, we certainly are dramatic. Fourteen sure is a weird age, isn't it?" he asked, looking over at Roy.</p><p>"That's not funny, Fullmetal. Quit whining and let the doctor do his job." Roy admonished.</p><p>Ed sighed, and the doctor moved to a side table, grabbing a small needle and two tubes, pulling on rubber gloves and getting an alcohol wipe.</p><p>"Seriously- does it have to be a needle? I really, really hate them." Ed admitted.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but it does. It'll jut be a quick pinch- don't look." Dr. Grier was swabbing his skin with alcohol, and Ed turned his head away.</p><p>Dr. Grier was quick and smooth at sliding the needle into the kid's arm, but Ed squeaked and squirmed on the table, squeezing his eyes shut and still looking away.</p><p>Dr. Grier had already started to fill the first tube with blood, and a moment later he was switching to the second tube.</p><p>"Almost done."</p><p>Ed had grabbed Roy's coat, which he'd still had draped around him- in his automail hand, and he buried his face in it.</p><p>Dr. Grier finished drawing the final tube, carefully pulling the needle out and taping a gauze pad at the crook of Ed's elbow. "It's over." he frowned, looking over at Ed. "You still with us soldier, or did you faint?"</p><p>Ed sighed, looking over at Dr. Grier. "It's really over?"</p><p>"Yes. I already threw the needle in the sharps bin. It's done, I promise."</p><p>"I didn't think you'd be afraid of needles. You've had automail surgery." Roy admitted.</p><p>Ed frowned. "Yeah. They used to give me shots before they connected the nerves. It hurt like hell every time." Ed shuddered, laying back on the table. Roy didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Well it's over now." Dr. Grier said reassuringly, gathering the tubes full of blood. "It should take me about half an hour to run these tests. Then I'll be back."</p><p>He shut the door behind them, leaving Ed and Roy alone in the exam room.</p><p>"You doing okay?" Roy asked.</p><p>Ed sighed, flopping back on the exam table. "I'll live. Just... tired. I feel pretty gross, honestly. I got really dizzy just taking a shower yesterday. I'm tired of being tired.".</p><p>Roy frowned. "You should've told the doctor that."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I didn't think of it til now. Now that I can marinate in my misery."</p><p>"So you can what?"</p><p>"Marinate in my misery." Ed repeated, before he sighed, draping his flesh forearm over his eyes. "Why's it so bright in here? Anyways- don't you have work to do?".</p><p>"Yeah. But first I need to know what's going on with you."</p><p>"Do you have any leads on that case? The one with the kids?"</p><p>Roy sighed. "No. Why are you asking me this?"</p><p>"Because the special investigations team is supposed to be here today, right? But instead of sorting that out, you're camping out here with me."</p><p>Roy pursed his lips. "Hughes is dealing with that. I'm just extra help. I can meet with them tomorrow, it's not earth shattering."</p><p>"Whatever." Ed muttered.</p><p>They lapsed into silence- five minutes trickled into ten, ten to fifteen, fifteen to twenty. Roy looked up to see Ed had fallen asleep on the table, still underneath his small pile of coats.</p><p>He didn't know whether it was cute or alarming- Ed never slept so much, and he certainly never did it in a doctor's office.</p><p>Roy stood, unsettled, and ducked into the office area past the waiting room.</p><p>Dr. Grier was sitting in his lab, and he nodded when Roy came in.</p><p>"You're just in time for the results. How's Ed?"</p><p>"He fell asleep. I don't like it. That's not normal for him."</p><p>Dr. Grier nodded. "Yeah, I think I found the cause for that. And the drug test you requested came back negative by the way- the kid was telling the truth."</p><p>"You know what's wrong with him?" Roy asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah. He's got anemia. Iron deficiency in the blood. It's why he's been so lethargic and bruised so easily."</p><p>"That explain the nosebleeds, too?"</p><p>"Yeah, that can happen as well. And then he looses more blood and it's jut a vicious circle." Dr. Grier frowned, taking off his glasses. "I have to say- this is kind of abnormal."</p><p>Dread coiled up in the pit of Roy's stomach. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Just... it's odd. You don't normally see a teenage boy like him with anemia. Most of the time we see it in women. Has he been having a growth spurt or anything? Eating irregularly?"</p><p>Roy shook his head. "No. Kid's still a shrimp. And he was eating normally until last week when this all started."</p><p>"Right. Well- he is very muscular. Anemia can happen in teenage male athletes, it happens to a handful of recruits in basic training. This is just the worst case of it I've seen in awhile."</p><p>"So all of this is because he's been overtraining?" Roy paused. Ed normally sparred with Al twice a week, but he hadn't really seen the kid doing anything much lately.</p><p>"It's quite possible, yes. Bring him back here in two weeks for me to make sure he's improving." Dr. Grier rooted around in a cabinet, finding a bottle of pills and handing them to Roy.</p><p>"Those are iron pills. Have him take 3 a day, one with each meal- best case is he bounces back in two weeks. If he gets worse or you have a bad feeling or anything, bring him back sooner. But if he takes them like he should, he should see improvement in a week or so. Until then- go easy on him."</p><p>"And these should fix everything?"</p><p>"Yeah, they should. I'd like to talk with Ed before you go, make sure he understands everything."</p><p>He ducked back into the exam room with Dr. Grier. Ed was still asleep. Roy shut the door to the room loudly so the kid was awake- he knew Ed wouldn't like to be woken up by him directly.</p><p>"Good news is, you get to take it easy for the next week or two Edward." the doctor smiled.</p><p>Ed blinked tiredly. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're anemic. You have an iron deficiency. I gave the Colonel some iron pills- you should take three a day, one with each meal, and take it easy- rest and drink lots of fluids until you start feeling more like yourself.".</p><p>Ed blinked. "Wait a minute- you're telling me all this crap is because I don't have enough iron?"</p><p>"Yes, that's correct." Dr. Grier confirmed.</p><p>Ed blinked. "So all this time, all I had to do was transmute more iron in my body?" He clapped his hands, grinning wildly. "I can fix this shit right now."</p><p>"That's not what I meant!" Dr. Grier cried, and Roy stood, pulling Ed's clapped hands apart. "No."</p><p>"What do you mean 'no'?" Ed was close to whining. "All I have to do is transmute more iron in my body and we're good. Why wait a week if I can fix it <em>now?</em>"</p><p>"Because performing alchemy on the human body is something that you've never done before. And it's incredibly complicated. And you can't just <em>make </em>iron- your body doesn't have enough of it to begin with, there's got to be some kind of equivalent exchange. So you try to make yourself more iron and the next thing you know you'll lose a kidney or something." Roy said simply.</p><p>"Or you'll cause an electrolyte imbalance and cause a seizure or something. The body has a lot of delicate chemical balances in place. You don't want to risk it- trust me." Dr. Grier was patting Ed on the shoulder.</p><p>"Get your shirt on and don't even <em>think </em>about transmuting yourself. We have to get back to the office."</p><p>Ed sighed, tugging his shirt back on and grabbing his menagerie of coats, following Mustang out of the office.</p><p>"This sucks." he admitted. "I've been betrayed by my own cells!"</p><p>Roy had to try very hard not to smile. "Yeah, well it could be worse. At least you aren't seriously ill."</p><p>"But I have to wait two weeks for those iron pills to work."</p><p>"And you now have an excuse to slack off. Be thankful." Roy reached over, ruffling Ed's hair affectionately. They walked by the mess hall, and Roy grabbed a roll and a cup of water, handing them both to Ed. "Eat that and take this pill. You're supposed to have it with food so it doesn't upset your stomach." Ed did as he was told, eating as they walked.</p><p>"You can camp out on the brown couch once we get back to the office. Take a nap, do whatever. I'll drive you back to the dorms tonight."</p><p>"So, since I'm now an invalid, does this make you my slave?" Ed asked hopefully.</p><p>Roy couldn't help it. Ed was just so full of it today, and he was in a good mood, because he finally knew what was wrong with the kid, and it wasn't incredibly serious- he burst out laughing, giving the kid a shove into the office ahead of him. "Go lay down. I swear, you're such a brat.".</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please review! What's you think of this chapter, the Roy/Ed moments, and Ed's situation as a whole. What was your favorite part?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blow the Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>You guys get another chapter. I'm LOVING writing this fic instead of studying for my exams, so fingers are crossed I pass my classes AND have time to write for you guys. i really, rally enjoy it, and I hope this story keeps you on the edge of your seat as well!</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was late that Monday. Ed had spent most of the day sleeping on the couch, waking up to take his iron pills when Roy woke him and eating a little.</p>
      <p>Ed had stayed asleep since nearly noon, though, and Roy stayed late, working in tomorrow's paperwork and trying to let the kid get as much sleep as he could. ed was already starting to look a bit better- he had some color in his cheeks, now, and a few less dark circles beneath his eyes.</p>
      <p>The door to his office opened, and Hughes shuffled in, looking exhausted. "Hey." he wandered over to his friend's desk, spotting ed sleeping on the couch and frowning. "Ed looks rough."</p>
      <p>"I know. I took him to the infirmary today- doctor said he's anemic. He was worse off this morning. he's looking a little better now. Have to make sure to kid's taking his iron pills and resting up."</p>
      <p>Hughes frowned. "That sucks. What do they think brought this on?"</p>
      <p>"They said it was overtraining. Ed does spar pretty often, he's always running around. Guess he pushed himself too far." Roy cast a glance over at Ed, who was still dead asleep on the couch. "How was the briefing with the special investigations team?" he asked quietly.</p>
      <p>"Honestly- not good. It's a big team, they're nice, but..." Hughes frowned. "They sent in Andrew Atkins. He's a brilliant investigator, but he just... he has no social skills. Very hard to work with, hard to talk to- he's a great analyst, but a lousy partner. We didn't get very far today. he tore apart our investigation practices and questioned everything, went over it with a fine toothed comb. Shouted at Scheshka and called her incompetent because she brought him the wrong book once. He's got at least a dozen junior investigators straight of of school, he orders them around like slaves. this is going to be a rough cooperation. This guy wants to re-interview the parents of every victim. He has the bedside manner of a butcher- he's planning on questioning these people that are already emotionally spent, raking over all the coals for a spark.".</p>
      <p>"That's not promising at all." Mustang admitted, frowning.</p>
      <p>"No. It's not. I want you to stop by tomorrow- try and help me convince him that our interviews with the victims families are thorough enough, because if he can't find a lead, he's going to keep churning the waters to try and find something."</p>
      <p>"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow morning, though I'm not sure how much good it will do." Roy admitted. "What's this guy's rank, anyways?"</p>
      <p>"He's a Lieutenant Colonel. Same rank as me. I'm hoping if he won't listen to me, he'll listen to you."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, well, I'll try."</p>
      <p>"Right. Thanks." Hughes was appreciative.</p>
      <p>Roy got to his feet. "Fullmetal- wake up."</p>
      <p>Neither of the men knew that Ed was already wide awake on the couch, but had kept his eyes closed and listened intently to the entire conversation.</p>
      <p>He forced himself to look tired as he opened his eyes. "What?"</p>
      <p>"Time to go home, kid." Roy was pulling on his coat and heading for the door.</p>
      <p>Thankfully, Roy didn't bug him with too many questions on the drive home.</p>
      <p>"You feeling any better? You look a bit better than this morning, and you did sleep all day."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah, I feel a little better."</p>
      <p>"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard training. You need to take it easy sometimes."</p>
      <p>"I was just following my normal routine." Ed blinked, surprised.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "Yeah, well it seems like you ran yourself into the ground. You'll be alright at the dorms by yourself?"</p>
      <p>Ed scrunched up his face. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Gonna grab a shower and go to bed."</p>
      <p>"Alright. You have my number, if you feel worse at night, call me. That's not a suggestion- it's an order. Understood?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Like I said- you're paranoid. I already feel a little better." Ed frowned. "But I did sleep the whole day. And I didn't even get to see Red today."</p>
      <p>"You needed to rest. Doctor said so. Maybe you can see Red in a few days, if you're feeling better."</p>
      <p>Ed grunted noncommittally as they pulled up outside the dorms. He felt like he hadn't done anything worthwhile all day today. But he ducked out of the car anyways, heading up into his dorm and flipping idly through his notebook, thinking about the special investigations briefing he was going to crash tomorrow morning and how surprised everyone was going to be when he blew this case wide open.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Roy Mustang was not having a good day.</p>
      <p>He'd expected to go in to speak to a rational person. Major Andrew Atkins, head of Special investigations, was not, in fact, a rational person.</p>
      <p>"You can't just bring in twelve sets of parents of missing children and put them through intensive six hour interviews again."</p>
      <p>"Actually, I could. If I deem the previous reviews insufficient, I'd have every right to." Atkins had high cheekbones and a cleft chin, and brown hair that was smartly combed over. He couldn't have been much older than Roy, but he lacked any form of charm or tact, and his gray eyes were piercing and analytical, unsettling in the way that they examined every inch of you, as though he were staring into your very soul.</p>
      <p>"I know we could, but would it be <em>right? </em>The chances of getting anything earth shattering from them is really low, and the chance of re-traumatizing people who've already lost so much is so high. I say we keep examining and searching the abandoned sites near where the most recent victims have been missing." Hughes motioned to the large map of Central he had laid out on the table and the various markers he'd laid out around the middle of the city, where the most recent victims had last been seen.</p>
      <p>The room was tense, and a bit of a mess- there were six of Atkin's junior investigators seated around the table, Scheska seated beside Hughes and Roy seated on his other side. They'd been going at this since nine in the morning, and it was nearly noon.</p>
      <p>The door to the conference room slammed open, and everyone turned as Ed strode into the room, notebook in hands.</p>
      <p>"Sorry I'm late." Ed had the audacity to smirk, before he was striding over to the table and the map laying out on the table, looking at the markers and frowning.</p>
      <p>He looked at Hughes, shaking his head. "You guys are focused around the wrong area. The most recent kids have all disappeared from the same area in Central because the kidnapper is getting more confident. You should be looking at the earlier cases- when the guy was less confident, he wouldn't want to travel much. His earlier abductions were a lot closer to his home base, because he wasn't as experienced at grabbing kids then."</p>
      <p>Ed grabbed an unused marker, sliding it across the table thirteen blocks from the cluster they had made up, towards a school. "I propose we focus on the woods near east elementary school. It's believed Stanley Pope's last known location was in this field, and then he disappeared. Our killer is probably hiding in these woods. There's rumor of an abandoned factory deeper in the woods, it would make a good hide out."</p>
      <p>Everyone was staring now- Hughes in shock, Roy in surprise, and everyone just startled.</p>
      <p>"Who let a child in here?" one of Atkin's junior investigators finally asked, looking stern despite his own youthful features.</p>
      <p>"Brompton, shut the hell up and think before you speak. See the pocket watch chain in the boy's pocket? He's a state alchemist, and it appears he has more brains in his head than you." Atkins turned back from rebuking his investigator and turned to Ed.</p>
      <p>"This wasn't in the casefiles. Where did you get this information?"</p>
      <p>Ed dropped his notebook on the table, opening it up to reveal the dozens of newspaper article clippings and detailed notes he'd taken.</p>
      <p>"I've been investigating this case on my own. My source is actually an old friend of Stanley's- after his friend was taken, Red got really interested in finding out who this kidnapper was."</p>
      <p>"This is all just rumors. Have you even been briefed on these casefiles, kid?" a young junior investigator with a bob cut and a feminine but hard expression stared Ed down.</p>
      <p>"No. He hasn't been briefed. He's not involved in this case- <em>he's not even supposed to be here." </em>Mustang spoke up, the anger in his voice barely restrained.</p>
      <p>"He's right, I haven't been briefed- but I've been investigating this case every waking moment I have. My friend an I have visited every abduction site and turned over every stone. I stand behind my theory, and so does my friend."</p>
      <p>"You're going to believe two kids instead of trying to find out missing information from the victims families? They would be primary sources, sir." Brompton boldly spoke up again, despite his earlier chewing out.</p>
      <p>"This <em>kid </em>has more information than the casefiles on some of this. Colonel Mustang- judging by your reaction here, you're this boy's direct superior. What do you think of his theory?"</p>
      <p>Mustang faltered. "Honestly... I don't know. Fullmetal was told to stay out of this case... I haven't seen his notes or been enlightened on his theories in the case. I can't say one way or the other."</p>
      <p>Ed looked wounded, as though Mustang had betrayed him, and he clenched and unclenched his flesh fist.</p>
      <p>"Right. I'll be keeping these. I'm not convinced your theory holds water, kid, but I'll give it consideration. At least- more than everyone else has." Major Atkins wordlessly took Ed's notebook and all his newspaper clippings. Major Atkins glanced at Mustang, who was still glaring at Ed. "You can leave now, son."</p>
      <p>Ed stepped forward, fists clenched. "Not a chance. You can take my notes if you want, if it'll help on the case- but I want in on this. I can help."</p>
      <p>"Ed, I really think you should leave." Hughes piped up.</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head. "I'm not backing down on this one, Hughes. I've put too much time into this to just walk away."</p>
      <p>Atkins was looking at Edward like a jeweler would a fine gemstone, or a cat would lazily watch a mouse. He raked his eyes over the boy, peering at his expression, his stance, scrutinizing every inch of him. "So you really want to catch this killer. You're a good looking boy, Edward, is it? if you're really so committed- would you be willing to act as bait and lure the kidnapper into the open?"</p>
      <p>"Absolutely not!" Mustang had exploded before Ed even had a chance to reply- he'd stood so quickly he knocked the chair over. "He is <em>not </em>involved in this in <em>any </em>way. we aren't risking a state alchemist's life to catch one killer!"</p>
      <p>"So it's better to let him just keep stealing our children, then?" Atkins had steepled his hands, seemingly not at all bothered by how angry mustang looked. "I could go over your head, you know. I could petition the brass to put him on this case, despite your objections." Atkins offered lazily, watching for Mustang's reaction.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "I am his <em>commanding officer, </em>and I said <em>no. </em>If you go over my head and steal him with the brass's approval, you will lose <em>all </em>cooperation from my team, and i will make it my <em>personal mission </em>to make your time in East City <em>hell, </em>you got that?"</p>
      <p>Hughes was staring at Mustang in shock.</p>
      <p>Roy might've said he was Ed's commanding officer, but nearly everyone in the room could read between the lines. <em>I am his father, and you aren't touching him.</em></p>
      <p>Atkin's eyes flashed in understanding, and he sat back in his chair. "Very well, Mustang. We'll do it your way."</p>
      <p>"Stay the hell out of this, Mustang!"</p>
      <p>"You're on thin fucking ice, Fullmetal." Roy seethed, and Ed took a step back. Mustang had never swore at him before, and he'd never seen the man this angry at him. "Get back to the office and keep your head down, and I'll deal with your insubordination when I get back."</p>
      <p>Ed felt his cheeks heat up at being scolded like a child, and he turned on heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him for good measure.</p>
      <p>"Well, that was interesting." Major Atkins drawled, sitting forward. "Gentlemen, where were we?".</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ed didn't go back to the office like he was told. He was too tired and frustrated- instead, he took off towards the field where Red normally was. it was empty.</p>
      <p>He threw himself down on the grass, staring up at the sky angrily.</p>
      <p>Screw Mustang. Screw Hughes. Screw the special investigations team. Screw everybody. The only person he wasn't mad at at the moment was Red, but he wasn't here. He was left to turn the situation over and over in his mind for what must've been an hour- but he couldn't get over the anger and humiliation in his mind. They'd taken his notes and thrown him out like a little kid!</p>
      <p>"I wish you were here, Red. You're the only one who'd understand me right now." he admitted to himself quietly.</p>
      <p>A few minutes later, a shadow fell over him, and Red was standing there looking down at him. "You good down there?" he asked, giving Ed a slight smile.</p>
      <p>Ed was going to snap at him for the short joke, but then he realized he was literally laying on the ground. and that Red was probably his only friend right now. So he sighed and shook his head. "No. No, I'm not okay." he admitted, sitting up.</p>
      <p>Red was sitting down beside him, loosely hugging his knees as he looked at him. "You didn't come to see me on Monday."</p>
      <p>"I know. I'm sorry. I was sick, couldn't come. But listen- a bunch of stuff happened. I told the special investigations team our theory today- they took my notes and threw me out. I doubt they're going to investigate the woods out here with us." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>Red's lower lip had started to tremble, and he looked like Ed had just told him his family had died in a terrible accident. "That's... that's not good." he sounded close to tears.</p>
      <p>Ed couldn't meet those sad green eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. Listen, maybe we can check out the woods ourselves. I know you don't want to... but it might be our only chance."</p>
      <p>"No." Red was staring off into the distance, his voice barely above a whisper. "No. I won't give up this easy." he turned to look at Ed, green eyes piercing and serious. "Listen to me very carefully, Ed. Meet me here at four in the afternoon tomorrow. Do whatever you have to do to get here- we have to meet up tomorrow. Understand?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, surprised. "No. I mean... yeah. I'll be here tomorrow at four, but I don't understand what you're going on about..."</p>
      <p>"Do you trust me, Ed?" Red asked, laying a hand on Ed's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking over at his friend carefully. "Of course I trust you, Red. You're my best friend."</p>
      <p>Red smiled. It wasn't a bright smile, but his lips pulled tight and there was some warmth in it. "Alright. Four in the afternoon tomorrow- no matter what, okay?"</p>
      <p>"No matter what." Ed repeated.</p>
      <p>"You promise me? You swear?"</p>
      <p>"I swear. I always keep my word, Red." Ed promised.</p>
      <p>"Alright. Good." Red stood, offering Ed a hand. Ed took it and got to his feet. "Let's head back.".</p>
      <p>A chill wind blew, scattering the fallen leaves across the sidewalk. Ed pulled his coat tighter around him- it was getting cold, it was only forty degrees, and Ed wished he'd brought a thicker coat.</p>
      <p>"Your hands cold today?" Ed joked, as Red walked alongside him.</p>
      <p>Red nodded. "Yeah, they are."</p>
      <p>He'd only walked for three blocks when a black car pulled up beside him and the window rolled down. Ed recoiled, hands instinctively coming together in a clap to defend himself, but he stopped when Havoc poked his head out the car window, cigarette dangling from his lips. "Chief! Thank god we finally found you, we've been looking for hours! Are you alright?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ed frowned.</p>
      <p>"We'll talk on the way. Just get in the car." Havoc ordered. Ed hesitated, looking beside him. "Can Red come too?"</p>
      <p>"I'll see you later, Ed! Four o' clock!" Red shouted, turning and jogging off in the other direction.</p>
      <p>Ed ducked into the passenger seat of the car, but Havoc was quiet as they drove back towards the office.</p>
      <p>"Why were you guys looking for me? What's going on?" Ed asked, trying to hide the nervousness from his voice.</p>
      <p>Havoc frowned. "We got a call another kid was taken. A little girl. You didn't come back to the office like Mustang ordered you to after your blow up, and we were all worried you got caught up in this mess. You scared the hell out of the Colonel- you scared everyone, actually." Havoc admitted. "So, not to be a jerk- but... um... you're gonna be in some trouble when you get back to the office."</p>
      <p>Ed sighed, throwing back his head and staring at the ceiling of the car. "Of course I am."</p>
      <p>"Look, Chief, I understand wanting to work on this case. But sneaking around behind everyone's back, crashing the briefing, and then running off when tings didn't go your way wasn't exactly the right way to go about it."</p>
      <p>"Oh, but Mustang throwing me under the bus in there was?" Ed shot back, giving havoc a look.</p>
      <p>"Don't shoot the messenger, kid. I wasn't there. All I know is that team mustang is tearing apart the city looking for you right now. You're gonna have to answer some tough questions when we get back to the office."</p>
      <p>"I get it. I don't want to talk anymore, Havoc." Ed said simply, and havoc nodded. They rode the last fifteen minutes back to HQ in silence.</p>
      <p>They ran into Breda on their way in- the large man's expression broke into an expression of relief when he saw Ed. "Glad you found him." Ed said nothing, walking straight in the doors and upstairs- heading towards his execution with a stiff walk and a firm upper lip.</p>
      <p>All of his poise and hardened expression was thrown out the window when he ran into Hughes in the hall just outside the office. The man grabbed him and hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "Thank God they found you. We were all worried sick. Roy was freaking out..." and without further ado, he threw open the door to the office, dragging Ed in with him.</p>
      <p>Mustang was sitting behind his desk, looking like he'd aged a few years in the few hours it'd been since Ed had seen him. He got to his feet when he saw Ed was being walked into the room, staring, before his face relaxed, and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath to composed himself as Ed sat down in the chair across from Mustang's desk.</p>
      <p>Mustang opened his eyes and schooled his expression, looking at Ed intensely. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself."</p>
      <p>"I needed to cool off. I went for a walk to talk to Red. End of story." Ed replied back coolly.</p>
      <p>Mustang frowned. "So you and this Red kid have been investigating this case this whole time on your own. And you crashed a briefing and tried to get put on the case without my approval. Then you went running off in the city on your own when you got mad for three hours. The newest victim had been missing for four hours. We all assumed you were involved and taken as well. There's an all-points-bulletin out for you right now, Fullmetal. We were worried you were dead in a ditch somewhere."</p>
      <p>"Well I wasn't, okay!?" Ed snapped back.</p>
      <p>"You went running off on your own while there was a killer on the lose. Against my direct orders. After you crashed the briefing. Again, violating my order to <em>stay off this case."</em></p>
      <p>"I wasn't alone! I went to see Red, he was with me on the walk back!"</p>
      <p>Havoc frowned, shaking his head. "Ed, I know you're frustrated, but don't lie to the colonel. You were alone when I picked you up."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "Seriously, Havoc? How did you not see Red? He was right next to me? Are you blind?"</p>
      <p>Havoc frowned. "I know what I saw, Ed. You were alone."</p>
      <p>"Why are you lying? I thought you were my friend, Havoc." Ed looked at the other man, confused.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. It was clear they weren't going to get this resolved right now, and he had bigger concerns. "Forget about Red for a minute. I want to know why <em>you </em>thought it was remotely okay to crash that briefing and try to get put on the case like you did."</p>
      <p>"Because I can <em>solve it! </em>i know I can, I'm close- it's all in that woods, I'm telling you!"</p>
      <p>"You may be a prodigy, Fullmetal, but you're pretty dense sometimes." Mustang said with a tired sigh.</p>
      <p>"Oh, like you're a damn genius!? You threw me under the bus in there, you guys didn't even <em>consider </em>my theory, and you didn't even listen! You sponsored me for the state alchemy exam, you said you believed in me, but you <em>didn't even give me a chance </em>in there!" Ed was shouting now, on his feet, and Roy's eyes widened slightly.</p>
      <p>"This has nothing to do with your capabilities, Fullmetal. I know full well what you're capable of- but your blatant disregard for my orders on this case are the problem, not your clandestine investigation or theories."</p>
      <p>"You're so full of shit! You didn't even <em>look at the notes!" </em>Ed slashed the air with his arm angrily, and stumbled, almost falling to his knees.</p>
      <p>"Shit." Havoc muttered, grabbing him beneath the elbow, and a moment later he was being settled in a chair.</p>
      <p>"Are you dizzy, Fullmetal?" Mustang's expression had softened slightly from where he was sitting behind his desk, and he was leaning forward, looking concerned.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. Something wet was running down his face. His nose was bleeding. He groaned. "Not this shit again."</p>
      <p>Falman produced and handkerchief, and Ed pressed it to his nose. "Thanks." he spoke quietly. His limbs felt heavy- he was exhausted.</p>
      <p>The clock chimed six, and Mustang glanced at it before looking back at Ed, deciding something. "Hawkeye- take him back to the dorms. Stop at the mess and make sure he eats something. And give him one of these." Mustang handed Hawkeye an iron pill, and she nodded.</p>
      <p>"This discussion isn't over, Fullmetal. You're to stay put in your dorm for the night and rest- no going out to see anyone. Lock the door to your dorm tonight. Don't open it for anyone unless you can recognize their voice first. Someone will pick you up for work in the morning, and we'll continue this discussion when you've had some rest."</p>
      <p>"Why do I have to lock my door?" Ed pinched his nose, leaning forward suspiciously. "This freak is after kids, he wouldn't target the military dorms..."</p>
      <p>"Edward. Now isn't the time. Let's get moving." Hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him out of the room.</p>
      <p>He nibbled at a roll from the mess hall and took his iron pill on the drive home, but he was still tired, and his nose still bled sluggishly.</p>
      <p>Hawkeye kept stealing glances at him on the drive home, and he had to make a pointed effort to ignore her.</p>
      <p>But it was clear he was going to have to acknowledge her, when she stopped outside the dorms and walked him up to his room on the second floor.</p>
      <p>"You know, when we got the report of that missing girl at noon I thought the day couldn't get any worse. But when the Colonel came back at one and said he'd sent you back to the office after you crashed the briefing and you never arrived- while, it was the worst day I've had in awhile. We were all worried you were taken."</p>
      <p>"I can handle myself. You guys don't have to worry about me." Ed muttered as they climbed the stairs, staring at his feet.</p>
      <p>"You don't get to decide that, Edward. We care about you- each and every one of us in that office does. And so we worry about you. Even the Colonel. It's our job to look out for you."</p>
      <p>They were in front of the door to his dorm, now, and Ed pulled out his key. he paused, turning to look at her. "I don't need saving, Hawkeye." he said dully.</p>
      <p>He unlocked the door and was about to go inside , when Hawkeye placed and hand on his shoulder and spun him around, pulling him into a hug.</p>
      <p>Ed's eyes widened- he stiffened for a moment, before he relaxed. She smelled nice. He hadn't been hugged like this since his mother had died.</p>
      <p>"Hawkeye? You're shaking."</p>
      <p>"I'm just very glad you came back to us okay." Hawkeye's voice was thick with emotion. She gave him one more squeeze before she pulled back, and most of the traces of emotion on her face were hidden away by then. But he'd seen it, for a brief moment...</p>
      <p>He unlocked his door and stepped into his dorm.</p>
      <p>"Get some rest, Edward. And lock this door tight behind you. Someone will be by at eight thirty to get you tomorrow morning. Call if you need anything."</p>
      <p>"I will. Thanks."</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, Edward."</p>
      <p>"Goodnight." he shut the door and bolted the lock, heading to bed.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>What was your favorite part?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Imaginary Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span>Things escalate here.</span>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was eight thirty seven the next morning when Ed awoke to someone knocking on his door.</p>
      <p>He groaned, getting out of bed and standing, looking around sluggishly for where he'd cast off his combat boots on the floor last night. he'd fallen asleep in his clothes, and while wrinkled, they were clean. At least he didn't have to worry about getting dressed.</p>
      <p>Whoever is was knocked again, more insistently this time. Ed growled. "Who is it?"</p>
      <p>"Colonel Mustang." a dry voice on the other side of the door answered.</p>
      <p>Ed cursed under his breath and finished tying his boots.</p>
      <p>He yanked open the door to meet the Colonel's unimpressed gaze with his own fiery one.</p>
      <p>"You come here to give me shit again?" he snarled.</p>
      <p>"Good morning to you too, Fullmetal." Roy said with a slight smile on his face. He looked Ed over briefly- the kid's clothes were wrinkled, and he looked pissed as hell, but there was color in his lips. he looked better than he had yesterday. "Actually, i came here to drive you to work. and to discuss everything with you. I trust you've had time to cool off?"</p>
      <p>"I still think you're a jackass." Ed fell into step beside him, and they descended the stairs side by side. Ed was still scowling, hands stuffed in his pockets.</p>
      <p>Roy wisely waited to say anything else until they were in the car and driving.</p>
      <p>"You do realize what could've happened to you yesterday, don't you?"</p>
      <p>"I could've been dead in a ditch somewhere. That's what everyone keeps telling me." Ed said dryly. "You seem to forget I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. I wouldn't go down without a fight."</p>
      <p>"And you seem to forget that alchemy takes energy. And you aren't exactly in top form at the moment." Mustang glanced over at him, gauging his reaction.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "I could still put up a fight if I had to!" he protested.</p>
      <p>"But you shouldn't have to. And the doctors told you to <em>take it easy, </em>not throw yourself into the middle of a fight. Once again, we're having issues with you <em>following orders.</em>"</p>
      <p>Ed clamped his jaw shut, resisting the urge to grind his teeth, and Mustang sighed.</p>
      <p>"I'm willing to overlook yesterday's... indiscretions... as a momentary lapse of judgement. But I expect you to be on your best behavior today."</p>
      <p>"And what exactly does that entail? Sit, dog? Stay?" Ed growled.</p>
      <p>Mustang smirked. "Good guess, but no. The case has a fresh trail of a missing girl- Lieutenant Colonel Atkins, Hughes and the special investigations force will be in and out of the office all day, and there will be lots of discussion on the case. You'll be expected to keep quiet and stick to your own work. You aren't involved in this case. Havoc will take you home at the end of the day."</p>
      <p>Ed frowned, crossing his arms. "So I get to hear everything, see it all in motion, and you expect me to sit still and not help at all?"</p>
      <p>Mustang sighed. "If you <em>seriously believe </em>you have a <em>revolutionary idea, </em>you may approach my desk and take me aside and we'll discuss it in private. And I'll see if it's worth following through on."</p>
      <p>"And if I refuse?"</p>
      <p>"If you decide to act like a petulant child and behave like one, you'll be treated like one. If you're unable to follow directions havoc is going to escort you back to the dorms, and you'll stay in your room until you can behave yourself."</p>
      <p>"Right." Ed said dryly.</p>
      <p>"And also- you'll be expected to stay in your dorm or at the office tonight. I assume that won't be a problem- considering you said you weren't dressing up for All Hallows Eve anyways. And besides- there won't be many festivities going on with all the investigations." Roy admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. He needed to get out to see Red tonight. He'd promised. But then again, he was meeting Red at 4- maybe he could slip out of the office and back before 5 and everyone would be none the wiser. That was certainly possible.</p>
      <p>"Alright. I'll agree to your terms if you fill me in on the details of the abduction yesterday. I know something weird must've happened, since you told me to lock my door. Equivalent exchange."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "What tipped you off?"</p>
      <p>"The mood shifted. I may be young but I'm not stupid. The way everyone reacted to me being gone for little while told me something serious happened during the abduction yesterday. So what was it?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, then sighed, looking defeated. "Fine. You're going to hear about this at the office anyways today, so I might as well tell you now. The latest victim was a six year old girl- and she was taken right out of her home in broad daylight. Her mother was running their bakery, she went in the back to check the bread in the oven because the store was empty. Left her daughter behind the counter. When she came back the store was empty and the kid was gone."</p>
      <p>"And nobody saw anything?" Ed blinked, looking alarmed.</p>
      <p>"We're still chasing leads. We have a notice in the paper, anyone who was near the area yesterday is being pulled in for questioning to see if they say anyone, her picture is on the front of every paper..."</p>
      <p>Ed sniffed, and Roy stopped speaking, looking over at him worriedly. "Is your nose bleeding again?"</p>
      <p>"No. Just dust." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Right." Roy pulled into the parking lot of HQ, pulling the pill bottle from his pocket and shaking out a pill, handing it to Ed. "Right. Well, we're here. Some paperwork built up for you during the time you decided to go AWOL yesterday- so you should have no trouble keeping busy despite all the activity going on in the office today. There's your iron pill- grab something to eat at the mess and take that, and I'll see you upstairs."</p>
      <p>"Alright."</p>
      <p>They parted ways. When Ed sat down at his desk twenty minutes later, he was surprised to find a small bag filled with candy on his desk. He opened it up, looking confused.</p>
      <p>"I figured you should get some candy, even if you can't go out. Happy Hallows Eve, Ed." Hawkeye said, giving him a small smile.</p>
      <p>"Thanks, Hawkeye." he carefully tucked the bag into his pocket- he'd share it with Red later.</p>
      <p>The day in the office seemed to both drag and proceed at a dizzying speed. every moment he spent at his own desk involved in his own work was an eternity, but he listened raptly to every update as it ran in. But so far, no one had seen anything.</p>
      <p>At noon, Mustang absently give him his iron pill and told him to go eat, but the mess hall was nearly empty. Nearly everyone was working on this case.</p>
      <p>He sighed, glancing at the clock. It was only one o' clock- only a few more hours until he'd be able to meet with Red.</p>
      <p>When he came back to the office after a quick meal, not much progress had been made.</p>
      <p>But all of that changed at three thirty.</p>
      <p>An anonymous tip had come in- a suggestion that an abandoned lot where a home had previously been demolished in the middle of the city was being used as a graveyard.</p>
      <p>Instantly, the office seemed to come to life- teams being formed, men and shovels assembled, forensic photographers and recovery teams gathering materials and being sent out.</p>
      <p>"Right. If we leave no stone unturned, we might found something that could lead us to the identity of the killer-" mustang was seated on his desk, pouring over the map with Hughes and Major Atkins.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned, thinking about the address of the vacant lot they'd mentioned. It was right in the middle of the city. <em>They're looking in the wrong place. They won't find anything. </em>he couldn't help but latch onto the thought as it bubbled tot he surface of his mind- despair started to well up within him at the thought that he knew they were wrong, but that nobody would believe him.</p>
      <p>"We don't want the killer to know that we're onto him, because he may get some sort of sick pleasure in visiting the site. So we'll wait until we're under the cover of darkness before we break ground there and watch the area carefully, that way we're under the cover of darkness. We might just get lucky and have the killer come back. And that girl might still be alive." Hughes was saying.</p>
      <p>Ed got to his feet, checking the clock. It was quarter to four.</p>
      <p>"Where are you going, Edward?" Hawkeye asked, glancing over at him.</p>
      <p>"I have to use the restroom." Ed lied flawlessly. He felt slightly guilty lying to Hawkeye, but he really, really had to see Red. He'd promised his friend.</p>
      <p>As soon as he was out the doors of headquarters, he took off at a jog, heading from the field by the school.</p>
      <p>he could see Patrick standing in the field by the treeline- not slouched for once, but standing straight and looking towards the road nervously.</p>
      <p>When he saw Ed, he took off at a run, and surprised Ed, meeting him halfway and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.</p>
      <p>"Red? Is everything alright?" Ed asked, surprised.</p>
      <p>"I was afraid you wouldn't come." Red admitted quietly, pulling back and giving Ed a grin. "But you did."</p>
      <p>"Of course I did. I told you Red, I keep my promises..." a cold wind blew, swirling the fallen leaves around them at their feet.</p>
      <p>Red looked around anxiously, sitting down cross-legged in the grass, Ed following suit.</p>
      <p>"So Red- what's the big issue? Why are you so serious today?"</p>
      <p>Red swallowed thickly. "It was really important to me that i help you solve this case by all hallows Eve. Today was sort of my deadline. I'm gonna have to tell you some things. But... I need you to promise to listen to me the whole way through. And to not get mad at me."</p>
      <p>"Why would I be mad?" Ed blinked, looking surprised.</p>
      <p>"I just..." Red hesitated, clenching his fist in the grass. "I just need you to promise."</p>
      <p>"I promise." Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>Red nodded, swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath. He looked anxious.</p>
      <p>"Dude- your hands are shaking. Are you alright? You're starting to freak me out." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>Red closed his eyes and took another deep breath before he continued. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Ed." he said quietly. "But I only kept these things from you because I was trying to keep you safe."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, surprised. "I don't understand. Red, what are you talking about?"</p>
      <p>"Remember how I refused to go in the woods without the military? And how I kept my map of the woods to myself? Well- I haven't told you everything I saw that day in the woods, when I went looking for Stanley."</p>
      <p>"Okay." Ed blinked, coming to terms with it. "Can you tell me now?"</p>
      <p>Red nodded, blinking. "I have to now, yes. When I went into the woods, Ed- the woods was filled with steel bear traps. The large kind, with metal teeth, that snap shut and break your leg in two. They're... about a mile deep in the woods, there's at least twenty of them." Red admitted. "They're scattered around that abandoned factory I saw. that's why I'm so sure the killer is using it for a main base."</p>
      <p>"You... you've seen these traps?" Ed was in shock.</p>
      <p>Red wordlessly nodded.</p>
      <p>"Why... why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ed asked softly, looking disappointed.</p>
      <p>Red clenched both hands into fists, tearing some grass from the ground as tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. "You said you wouldn't be mad!" he shouted.</p>
      <p>Ed's head throbbed, and he inhaled sharply, grabbing his forehead. "Red- dude- please stop yelling. You're giving me a headache."</p>
      <p>Red's intense expression softened somewhat, and Ed placed his mismatched hands on the boy's shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not mad. I promise. just... I thought we shared everything with each other. I didn't realize you were keeping this from me."</p>
      <p>"I only did it to protect you." Red admitted.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I know. And I'm not upset. I'm just surprised." Ed admitted. "But Red- this- this is big news. We need to get the military here. You're a witness to this- are you willing to come tell my friends everything you saw out there?"</p>
      <p>Red hesitated.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "Red. This is the only way the military is going to come check this place out. I know where the teams are, they're searching an abandoned lot in the middle of the city. We can walk there, and if we tell them everything, they'll come- we can show them this woods." Ed said confidently.</p>
      <p>Red paused. "Do you still trust me, Ed?"</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "What kind of question is that? Of course I still trust you, Red."</p>
      <p>Red swallowed and nodded. "Okay. And if I go with you, and I tell your friends everything, and they don't... if they don't listen. If they don't hear me, if they won't follow us back- then what will you do? Because I need... I need you to tell me that you're with me no matter what. I need you to follow me in the dark, and it's not... it won't be easy..."</p>
      <p>"Why wouldn't they believe us?" Ed frowned, not understanding. Red shook his head sadly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. His hands were still shaking.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "Geez, you sure are mysterious sometimes, dude. Red- you're my best friend, and I trust you- and I'll follow you, no matter what."</p>
      <p>"You won't leave me alone?" Red asked, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
      <p>"No, of course not." Ed looked baffled at the question. "I'd never abandon you, Red."</p>
      <p>Red licked his lips nervously. "Alright. I'll come with you. I'll tell the military everything I know.".</p>
      <p>"Alright!" Ed pumped his fist, springing to his feet and offering Red a hand up again. It was getting late- they'd been talking for nearly an hour, now.</p>
      <p>"We have to get moving. They're about fifteen blocks from here, we'd better get moving." he jogged towards the sidewalk, Red right beside him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Roy Mustang surveyed the abandoned lot with trepidation. It was a quarter past five pm, they'd been here for hours carefully watching the site, with no activity.</p>
      <p>Only now, as dusk was starting to fall, were they starting the exploratory digs looking for human remains.</p>
      <p>"Boss! Sir!" Havoc jogged up to him, looking out of breath.</p>
      <p>"Havoc? What are you doing here?" Roy's brows knitted together in confusion. "You're supposed to be taking Fullmetal back to the dorms."</p>
      <p>Havoc was pale, brown eyes wide, and he breathed heavily and shook his head. "He's not... he's <em>gone, </em>Sir."</p>
      <p>Roy's expression went from confusion to disbelief. "He's <em>what?"</em></p>
      <p>"Nobody has seen him since 4pm. He's gone. Fury and Breda are driving around right now looking for him..."</p>
      <p>Two black cars pulled up then, doors slamming as Fury and Breda stumbled out. "There's no sign of him anywhere." Breda said, expression grim.</p>
      <p>"Did you guys check the school!? The one where I found him last time?" Havoc babbled anxiously.</p>
      <p>Breda nodded. "It was deserted."</p>
      <p>"Sir. I suggest we regroup our teams and begin searching for Edward immediately." Hawkeye was tense, but business-like from where she stood at Mustang's side, bringing his frantic thoughts back to rational ground.</p>
      <p>"Yes... yes, that's what we'll do..."</p>
      <p>"I haven't approved any reorganization of forces." Major Atkins strode over to their huddle with two junior investigators on either side of him, and Hughes saw their huddle and jogged over as well.</p>
      <p>"What's going on here, Colonel Mustang?" Atkins asked brusquely.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal is missing."</p>
      <p>Atkins blinked. "Your alchemist? The one who was missing for a few hours yesterday?"</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yes.".</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal can take care of himself. He's a military Major, he was fine yesterday- there's no reason to assume he isn't also fine right now." Atkins said dryly. "We aren't restructuring the teams. We're investigating here. End of story."</p>
      <p>"Your team can do whatever the hell it wants, but <em>my men </em>will find Fullmetal." Roy growled.</p>
      <p>"Hey!"</p>
      <p>Everyone turned, surprised, to see Ed jogging down the block towards them. "Mustang! You're not gonna believe this!"</p>
      <p>"Chief!"</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal!"</p>
      <p>"See. Kid's fine. I told you he'd be okay." Atkins said simply.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned, not paying him any attention as Ed jogged up to the huddle, bending over and panting, hands on his knees.</p>
      <p>"Where the <em>hell </em>have you been!?" Mustang thundered.</p>
      <p>"I've been with Red! We just broke open this case! Tell him, Red!" Ed straightened, nodding to the empty air beside him.</p>
      <p>Beside him, Red shifted nervously on his feet. "I've been in the woods. I saw... bear traps. Everywhere." Red admitted, looking at all the adults warily.</p>
      <p>"See! You guys heard him, there's traps in those woods! All over! The killer is protecting his main base!" Ed spoke triumphantly, grinning at all the adults, who were staring at him like he'd grown a second head.</p>
      <p>"Um... Ed... who are you talking to?" Fury asked nervously.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "You're kidding, right?"</p>
      <p>Falman shook his head, looking confused. "No. Ed... there's no one there."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking annoyed. "Look, I get that it's All Hallows Eve and all, but this isn't the time for jokes. Ha ha, pretend Ed's best friend is invisible. Funny joke. Red, tell him what else you saw out there- about that abandoned factory..." Ed nudged Red with his elbow. But Red was looking frightened and had fallen silent.</p>
      <p>"Boss." Havoc spoke up, looking uneasy as surveyed Ed before turning to Mustang. "This is what happened when I found Chief yesterday, too. I thought he was talking to himself, he said he was with Red... but he's alone."</p>
      <p>"I'm not alone! Red is <em>right here!" </em>Ed protested, pointing at Red. "Quit pretending you guys can't see him!"</p>
      <p>Red was trembling, and Ed looked over to see tears were streaming down his friend's cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Shit- Red- dude, don't cry, they're just being assholes..."</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal." Mustang had gone pale, his expressions serious. "Quit joking around. No one is standing next to you."</p>
      <p>A quiet sob escaped Red, and Ed's eyes went wide.</p>
      <p>"Red, please..." he turned to Mustang, eyes blazing. "Quit being such a jerk! He's right next to me!" he was shouting and gesturing furiously now- he stomped his foot, and something red hit the sidewalk in front of him.</p>
      <p>His nose was bleeding again.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal. You aren't joking around, are you?" Mustang asked softly, onyx eyes serious.</p>
      <p>"Why the hell would I joke about this!? Red and I just <em>solved this case!"</em></p>
      <p>Red was backing away slowly, and Ed frowned, turning his head so fast a stream of blood fell from his nose and hit the pavement sloppily. He reached out for his friend. "Red- dude, don't run..."</p>
      <p>But Red shoved him away, and he stumbled, falling to his knees.</p>
      <p>"Edward!" Hughes was beside him on the ground in an instantly, looping an arm around his shoulders to keep him upright. Blood was dripping steadily from his nose onto the pavement now.</p>
      <p>"Roy- this isn't good. He's... he's really not well." Hughes looked at Roy nervously. Roy was crouching in front of them, eyes concerned as well.</p>
      <p>"How long have you been seeing things that aren't real, Fullmetal?"</p>
      <p>Something wet slithered down his throat, and Ed's eyes widened- he coughed, crimson from his heavy nosebleed spattering the pavement in front of him like a macabre fingerpainting.</p>
      <p>"Shit!"</p>
      <p>"Chief!</p>
      <p>"Edward!"</p>
      <p>"Ed. I was afraid something like this would happen." Red's voice was unsteady, and he was still crying steadily as he spoke, from about five feet behind Ed.</p>
      <p>"I know, I know- I didn't think it would go this way either! I don't know why they're ignoring you!?" Ed spoke hurriedly, surging to his feet again.</p>
      <p>He turned to Mustang, grabbing the man by the front of the coat and pulling him forward. "Why won't you <em>believe me, </em>dammit!? You said I could <em>trust </em>you... I can't believe I trusted you..." dizziness hit him, and he stumbled backwards, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, smearing blood on his face and halting the tears before they could fall.</p>
      <p>Hughes had thrown an arm around his shoulders to steady him again, and he looked at Roy anxiously. "Roy, he needs a doctor..."</p>
      <p>"I know, I know." Mustang ran a hand through his hair, looking at Ed anxiously, like he wasn't sure what to do.</p>
      <p>"I'll have one of my men drop him off at the hospital. You're needed here- both of you." Atkins offered them matter-of-factly.</p>
      <p>"No, I'm his legal guardian- I'll go with him." Roy said seriously, straightened up. He was kicking himself mentally- how had he not <em>seen </em>this? He'd thought Edward was just suffering form physical illness, but watching the kid hallucinate in front of him and speak to his delusions made him feel like he had a stomach full of rocks. He was steeling himself- he was going to have to take Ed to the emergency room, and they'd most likely put him into the psych ward until they could figure out what was wrong with him. How had this happened? Had he pushed the kid too hard? Did he need rest? Maybe he really was too young for this job in the military, maybe it was all too much- he wasn't sure how to deal with the guilt of not noticing how far Ed had fallen, and he was struggling to deal with the angry teen before him.</p>
      <p>"I don't need a fucking hospital!" Ed exploded.</p>
      <p>Everyone looked at him with pity etching into their expressions.</p>
      <p>"Shit, your nose is like a faucet, Chief." Havoc was looking at him in concern.</p>
      <p>"Listen to me, Fullmetal. You might not be able to understand this, but you're very ill- you need to get to the hospital and see a doctor. They can sort out everything that's going on in your head better than we can, so you can get better."</p>
      <p>"Ed!" Red was behind him- his head down, hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly. "Remember your promise."</p>
      <p>"Of course I remember my promise!" Ed craned his neck to look over his shoulder at his friend.</p>
      <p>Red nodded, giving him a serious look. "Good. I know I can count on you. I'll meet you at the woods." Red turned, sprinting off into the darkness.</p>
      <p>Ed swallowed, tasting blood. His eyes had gone steely, and Havoc was handing Mustang car keys to take him to the hospital while Hughes muttered calming words to him in an attempt to calm him down.</p>
      <p>Mustang was walking towards him now.</p>
      <p>"Hughes- I'm sorry." Ed said simply.</p>
      <p>Hughes looked baffled. "It's not your fault, Ed." his smile was forced, and he as clearly uneasy. "Everyone gets ill sometimes. The doctors will be able to figure this out better than we can. It's not a problem at all. I just want to see you well again.".</p>
      <p>"I'm not sorry about any of that." Ed said simply, stepping back slightly and shrugging Hughes hand off his shoulder. "I'm sorry about this." He stepped forward, slugging Hughes in the stomach with his automail fist with as much force as he could muster.</p>
      <p>The man crumpled, double over and clutching his stomach, going to his knees, and Ed turned tail and ran into the darkness.</p>
      <p>"Wait up, Red! I'm not letting you do this alone!" he shouted, ignoring the alarmed shouts behind him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I trust you, Red. I'll follow you into hell- whatever is in those woods, we'll face it together.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span>Oooo! What do you think is going to happen next? What was your favorite part?</span>
      </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Paranormal Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I stayed up writing this til midnight instead of studying for my exam for you guys. So can I please get some reviews!?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ed was running like his life depended on it.</p><p>And honestly- maybe it did. He'd just sucker punched Hughes and run off into the dark, there was no telling what Mustang was going to do to him if he caught him.</p><p>But he couldn't worry about that right now- he had bigger things to worry about- like keeping up with the bobbing mop of shaggy copper hair ahead of him.</p><p>His lungs were burning, his whole chest was on fire. His lungs were full of sand, and with each breath he could feel the grains shift and dig- black and white spots fuzzed at the edge of his vision. But he couldn't top now- so he stumbled onwards as fast as he could. He was going to make it to the woods with Red- he had to. He'd promised.</p><hr/><p>Breda looked like he was going to have a heart attack. It was true the portly man wasn't exactly the most fit, but Mustang and Havoc at least should've been able to catch Ed. Or Hawkeye- she had a small frame built for running.</p><p>Ed was about two blocks ahead of them, and the kid was dead <em>sprinting </em>away- several times they'd lost sight of him, and it was only through the blood-trail from his still-bleeding nose that they knew they were still behind him.</p><p>"How is he doing this? The doctors said he was supposed to take it easy for a week- there's no way he should be able to run this fast." Mustang managed, still jogging forward with his team on his heels.</p><p>"Maybe he's running on pure adrenaline, Sir." Hawkeye said simply.</p><p>"Where do you think he's going?" fury was stumbling along with them, hand clasping the stitch in his side as he watched the bloodtrail on the sidewalk- a few drops here and there- with concern.</p><p>"He's headed for the school. The one I saw him by earlier." Havoc puffed.</p><p>"Fury- radio that to backup- maybe we cna head him off..." Mustang was thinking, his mind running a thousand miles a minute.</p><p>"Sir- if he doesn't go quietly, will you...?" Hawkeye looked over at him, frowning.</p><p>Roy sighed, not wanting to entertain the possibility. Edward was definitely ill- physically or mentally, he wasn't sure- but he needed to get the kid to the hospital. Ed was stubborn enough when he was in his right mind, but trying to bring the kid in when he was... <em>like this... </em>in whatever maniac state he was in right now- was a recipe for disaster. Roy might have to fight the kid.</p><p>"I don't know." he admitted grimly. He knew he could beat Fullmetal in an alchemic duel if need be, but the thought of fighting <em>Ed </em>made something within his stomach curdle, and he swallowed, focusing on the small form still sprinting into the night- Fullmetal nearly had a three block lead on them now.</p><p>"I'll do what I have to to get the kid the help he needs. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, let's focus on catching up with him. Fury- can you radio ahead, try and get cars out there to meet him?"</p><p>"He's already run ten blocks, boss. By thetime backup gets there he'll have arrived." Havoc informed him.</p><p>Roy swore beneath his breath- Ed turned a corner at breakneck speed and kept running, and Roy's heart pounded in his throat when he lost sight of the kid. They had to catch him.</p><p>
  <em>One way or another, Fullmetal- you'll be alright. I'll make sure of it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Red had stopped running. He was standing by the chain link fence by the sidewalk, that partitioned the school green from the sidewalk, and he stood, waiting for Ed.</p><p>"Finally." Ed huffed stumbling over to his friend, having stopped running. He was double dover, clutching the stitch in his side, as he tried to ward off the dizziness that threatened to overtake him.</p><p>"Catch your breath." Red was looking at the street behind him anxiously. "Are your friends still following you?"</p><p>Ed nodded as he gasped for breath.</p><p>"Good." Red pointed towards the forest. "We have to do this carefully- we need them to see us go into the woods so they can follow. But we can't let them get close enough to stop us. We'll need to run another two and a half miles..." Ed shot him a glare, and Red looked down at him sympathetically. "Sorry- I know. It's a lot. But catch your breath and I'll tell you what I know." Red offered him a handkerchief, which he gratefully accepted, pressing it to his still sluggishly bleeding nose.</p><p>"So the woods- the way we have to go- it's full of those traps. You need to stay right behind me the whole time, I remember the way- you need to follow in my footsteps exactly, or you'll get caught. Understood?"</p><p>"Yeah- I got it." Ed wasn't panting as heavily- he was straightened up, pinching his nose with the handkerchief, breathing less frantic.</p><p>"Good. Your friends should be here any minute-" he and Red leaned, backs against the chain link fence, and watched the street in the direction they'd come form with interest.</p><p>One minute passed- two- Ed's thrumming heartbeat was no longer beating like a hummingbirds, when all of a sudden flashlight beams were on him- he blinked started, as team Mustang tore around the corner a block behind them.</p><p>"I see him!"</p><p>"There he is!"</p><p>"Don't move, Fullmetal!"</p><p>Red grabbed his hand, and he stumbled forward, feet freed from their cement shoes.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"Right." Ed nodded, and he and Red were tearing across the field, ducking into the trees of the forest.</p><p>He let Red take the lead, running three feet behind the boy- the terrain was rough, the carpet of dry leaves slippery in the dark, but Red attacked it expertly, like he knew it all by heard- Ed dodged and weaved with him, ducking in and out from behind trees, jumping off logs- he landed and realized, with some alarm- he'd just cleared the jaws of a massive bear trap. But looking behind him made him stumble, and he was brought back to the moment, throwing one hundred percent of his focus on following Red as they ran- two wolves in the night.</p><p>The only sound besides the crunching of leaves and the distant shouts of military personnel was his own ragged breathing and the crunching of twigs beneath his feet.</p><p>They reached a ravine, and Red didn't even stop, turning his feet to the side and sliding down the thirty foot drop, using his feet to control his descent through the loose leaves. Ed was right behind him- when he reached the bottom Red vaulted across the craggy slate creek bed, landing on the small elevation of the other side, and Ed did the same, landing right next to him-</p><p>He felt cold metal on his hands that cushioned his fall and felt the <em>click </em>beneath him- before he could recoil, Red had grabbed him by the hood of his red jacket and bodily heaved him to the side- Ed got to see the metal jaws of a trap snap shut three feet away from his face, and he and Red laid in a heap, panting.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Red asked quietly.</p><p>"Y-yeah." he stuttered, still shocked.</p><p>Red cast him a look of disappointment and worry, his emerald eyes sad. "I said to stay behind me."</p><p>"S-sorry." Ed muttered.</p><p>
  <em>"I thought I heard something this way!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Edward!"</em>
</p><p>Voices carried down to them on the breeze, and Red was helping him pull himself to his feet.</p><p>"We have to keep moving." Red shot a glance behind him, before his concerned green eyes were meeting Ed's. "Stay behind me this time, alright?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ed managed shakily, and they were attacking the steep hill ahead of them and jogging deeper into the woods.</p><p>Red moved the the agility of some type of cat, and Ed had a hard time keeping up with him, dodging and vaulting fallen logs like it was easy.</p><p>Did Red even need to stop and catch his breath? Ed was tiring, he was sweating. The voices behind them had long since faded, and now the only sound was the snapping of twigs and Ed's own harsh panting as they hurried on.</p><p>The wind blew the cloud cover away, revealing a sliver of crescent moon, and Ed could see Red's face, looking silvery in the moonlight, as he looked back at Ed.</p><p>"Nearly there." Red assured him casting a glance back to see Ed leaning heavily on the trunk of a tree. "You're doing great, Ed." he said, voice softer this time. "I think we're home free- we've cleared all the traps..."</p><p>Ed took three staggering steps forward. The minute his foot hit the ground, he heard the <em>click!</em></p><p>He was too fired to dodge, and a moment later, a metal trap was snapping shut on his leg- he gasped, pupils constricting, and his momentum sent him tumbling forward onto the carpet of dead leaves...</p><p>Red's face was frozen in horror as he watched Ed fall.</p><p>"Ed!" He tore over to his friend, looking from the trap of Ed's fallen body laying on the leaves. His hands were shaking, his whole body was trembling, and he bit his lip, blinking back tears. as he sank down onto the leaves beside Ed, knees to his chest, looking s though he was about to break into tears.</p><p>"Ed- I'm so sorry- this is all my fault." Ed admitted, blinking harshly and swallowing to bite back the tears. "I... I thought... I thought we were past all the traps, <em>I swear... </em>and now you're stuck here. Because of me. It... <em>it was all for nothing... I'm sorry." </em>Red choked out, looking as though he wanted to help but wasn't sure how. The kid;'s shoulders were shaking beneath his blue raincoat, and a few tears escaped as he trembled...</p><p>Ed grunted, sitting up. "Red- buddy... I got good news for you." Ed grinned, moonlight flashing off his white teeth, and Red looked baffled.</p><p>"Trap got my metal leg. I can't feel shit- I got the strongest automail there is. Help me pry this thing off me and I'll be fine." Ed grinned, and Red burst into a frantic, hiccupping laughter.</p><p>Ed was already sitting up, looking at the trap in front of him critically.</p><p>"Just- help me pry these... <em>jaws..." </em>he grunted, metal and flesh hand finding purchase. He tugged with all his might- the teeth of the trap bit into his flesh hand, blood sprung to the surface, but he didn't care, straining- he could pry the trap a little, but not enough to get his leg out.</p><p>He frowned, stopping his efforts for a minute to regroup and catch his breath.</p><p>"I wish I had a stone or something..."</p><p>Red was already traipsing through the woods, and he came back a moment later with a rock the side of a toddler's head.</p><p>"Awesome!- so I'll pry it, and you stuff the rock in there a little as we go..." Ed grunted, starting to pry the teeth of the trap apart. Red quickly stuffed the rock in, and slowly- inch by inch, as Red pried the trap farther apart, he advanced the rock, until the gap was large enough to Ed to pull his leg free.</p><p>Red pulled him to his feet, and they both stumbled forward, breathless and laughing.</p><p>"I can't believe that worked!" Red laughed.</p><p>Ed was quite exuberant himself. "I never thought I'd be glad to have a metal leg." he admitted, throwing an arm over Red's shoulders. "How far are we?"</p><p>"It's not far now..." the wind blew, clouds covering the moon once again.</p><p>Red frowned, looking around. "I think it was up ahead. I'll go,- you follow ten steps behind me, alight?"</p><p>"Okay." Ed smiled. He was exhausted, but they were almost there...</p><hr/><p>"Edward!"</p><p>"Ed!"</p><p>"Chief! Come on, say something!"</p><p>"Major Elric!" Roy looked behind them in shock to find Lieutenant Colonel Atkins and several of his men filtering into the woods behind them.</p><p>"I thought you said you weren't moving from the investigation site." Roy said dryly.</p><p>Atkins gave Mustang a look that said he was stupid. "That kid needs help. If we can head him off now, it's one less missing person to chase later." Flashlights were being turned on, and Atkins frowned, giving Mustang a look as he surveyed the dark woods in front of him. "Why did he run from you? You have any idea?"</p><p>Roy shook his head. "I don't... he's bene sick. Doctors said it was anemia, figured it would clear up in a few days, but now with this... I don't know." he admitted. "What's important is we <em>find him </em>before he gets any worse."</p><p>The teams had formed a line of people spaced every ten feet horizontally as they advanced into the woods- there was a metallic sound from further in the woods, followed by a scream- everyone had forgotten the search pattern, and they converged on a junior investigator who was writhing on the ground, leg caught in a steel trap.</p><p>"Patterson!" Atkins looked shocked, rushing to his downed man- "Someone call medical!"</p><p>And it was a flurry of movement to get the agonized man free from the trap, leg splinted...</p><p>As soon as the man was being given first aid, Atkins was at Roy's side, face serious.</p><p>"Didn't Major Elric say something about this woods being full of steel traps? Before he ran off?" Atkins demanded.</p><p>Roy had gone pale as a sheet, hands trembling as he held the flashlight. "Yes, he did... he said that the serial killer was protecting his hunting ground. I didn't... I thought he was out of his mind..."</p><p>"Maybe he is. But he was right once. We may have just stumbled on the devil's playground." Atkins muttered, turning to the masses of assembled men.</p><p>"As of now, we are operating on the fact that the serial killer is in the vicinity! There are probably dozens of these traps set in this woods- use sticks and fan out as you search for Major Elric to poke the ground ahead of you and avoid any further causalities! As of now, we are operating under the assumption the Major Elric has unique insight into the killer! This is not only a search and rescue, but also a manhunt! Fan out!"</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>Everyone was moving deeper into the woods again, sticks in hands, flashlights at the ready, and Roy moved to join the line as well.</p><p>Lieutenant Colonel Atkins caught him by the shoulder, his jaw clenched, brown hair in disarray from it's usual comb over. His grey eyes had gone steely again.</p><p>"Mustang- how certain are you that Elric isn't the killer?"</p><p>Roy was so startled he dropped his flashlight. "I... <em>what!?" </em>he gasped.</p><p>"You sound pretty sure." Atkins said seriously, no room for argument in his tone.</p><p>"I- <em>why the hell would you even suggest that!?" </em>Roy spat, clenching his fist.</p><p>Atkins looked at him like he was a petulant child. "I'm an analyst, Mustang. it's what I do. Leave your feelings to the side for a moment. Major Elric has had insight into this case that we couldn't even <em>dream of- </em>unique insight we didn't even know of. He appears to have a mental break tonight, as well. Which begs the question- does he know al this stuff because <em>he is </em>the killer? It's a possibility. You know the kid's temperament better than I do, which is why I'm asking your opinion..."</p><p>"<em>Never." </em>Roy barked. "He. Would. NEVER. Ed may be young, but he's seen what happens when people play with life and death..."</p><p>"I believe you, Mustang. For now." Atkins assured him, dusting off his uniform and blinking., those cold gray eyes looking as calm as the surface of a lake. "But this begs the question- how does he know all this information?"</p><p>"I don't... I can't explain it." Roy admitted, bending to pick up his flashlight.</p><p>"That's because there is no rational explanation." Atkins informed him coldly. "Other than the fact Elric committed these crimes. But you're adamant he didn't-" he added at Mustang's glare. "And I believe you. Until we have proof that says otherwise."</p><p>"Elric was out of town on missions half the time, it'd be <em>impossible </em>for him to have done this... <em>any of this... </em>even if he <em>was </em>capable of it. Which he isn't." Roy said seriously.</p><p>Atlkins waved a hand at him dismissively. "No need to get defensive, Mustang. Like I said- I'll believe you until I have reason not to. All I'm saying is- there isn't any rational explanation for this."</p><p>The wind blew, and a gauzy cloud covered the crescent moon as Atkins looked up at the sky.</p><p>"You ever use a psychic to solve cold cases?" the man asked.</p><p>"No. I've heard of it. But I never put much stock in it, I thought it was asinine pseudoscience at best." Ro admitted.</p><p>Atkins nodded. "So did I. I only ever met one I actually believed- an old woman. She was a bitter old hag, didn't help us because she wanted to- just because she hated to hear the dead begging for help."</p><p>Atkins reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting i, taking a drag. "Anyways- hag is long-dead now. But the thing with her was- she had to be close to the murder site to commune with the dead. She only ever helped me with once case- because the body was dumped on her road, and she'd wake up every night to find a bleeding woman pounding on her door begging for help. Refused to help on cases after that. I think she knew she had the gift, but she didn't want to use it. I don't know- she was old. It must get tiring- talking to the dead, seeing their sad stories- and she was old. She'd probably been dealing with it for years. No wonder she was such a shut in."</p><p>Atkins took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out the puff of smoke. It spiraled up to the gray night sky, just as the moon peered out from beneath its cloud.</p><p>"Are you suggesting my Major can talk to the dead?" Roy asked, not sure if he was hearing correctly.</p><p>Atkins shrugged. "Perhaps. Like I said, I'm an analyst. Odd things are afoot here- stuff neither of us can explain. Who was that friend your boy kept talking about? Red? Describe him."</p><p>Mustang paused, racking his memory. "Thirteen. Boy. About Ed's height. Green eyes. Copper red hair. Quiet. Lonely. Antisocial, maybe. I never actually saw the kid, it's all going off what Ed told me..."</p><p>Atlkins had dropped his cigarette, and he paused, taking a breath from his nose and clenching his jaw. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small notebook and flipping though the pages before he was handing it to Mustang.</p><p>On the page was a boy of thirteen in a rugby uniform- shaggy red hair, emerald eyes, beaming for a camera.</p><p>Roy blinked, surprised. "This could be him." he admitted.</p><p>Atkins clenched his jaw, giving Mustang a pitying look. "That kid's name is Patrick Mullaney. You probably glanced at his casefile. He's been missing since July."</p><p>The news hit Roy like a punch to the gut.</p><p>"You expect me to believe Fullmetal can talk to the dead?" Roy asked hoarsely.</p><p>Atkins shrugged. "You can draw your own conclusions, Mustang. I'm an investigator- I analyze, examine, gather data. What you decide to believe is up to you. But, is it really that out there? You're an alchemist- you can make flames with your finger tips."</p><p>"There's reason to that, though, it's equivalent exchange..."</p><p>Atkins shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way-" he cast a glance as Mustang, stepping on his cigarette to put it out, grinding it into the forest floor with his boot "You alchemists are always the exception. Breaking one rule or another." everyone else had moved deeper into the forest to search, and Atkins cast a glance behind him at Mustang, who was still standing rooted to the spot.</p><p>"Better get a move on, Mustang. You'd best hope we find your boy before that serial killer does."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>What was your favorite part?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Search and Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Six thousand words. Over 6,0000. Please review!?</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They continued on at a slower pace- the trees had thinned out a bit here, and they walked side by side in the forest, Ed pausing to lean on a tree every now and then.</p>
      <p>"Red? We almost there, man?" Ed asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>It was <em>cold. </em>The breeze didn't help- Ed already felt the telltale pins and needles in his flesh hand that told him it was going to go numb.</p>
      <p>"Almost." Red kept walking forward, not even looking back.</p>
      <p>"Dude- how are you not cold?" Ed jogged to catch up with him, frowning.</p>
      <p>Red gave a sad shrug, looking disengaged. "I'm always cold, Ed."</p>
      <p>they lapsed into silence- the trees thinned out even further up ahead, there was a large hill- and at the base of it, a massive tree, with a trunk so large Ed and Red could probably hold hands and still not be able to get completely around it's trunk.</p>
      <p>Red brightened significantly at the sight, picking up the pace.</p>
      <p>Once they got t the bottom of the hill, Red placed his hand on the massive tree's trunk in the center of the clearing, like he was greeting an old friend.</p>
      <p>He'd stopped walking.</p>
      <p>"Aren't we going to keep moving? You were going to show me that factory..." Ed hesitated.</p>
      <p>Red shook his head, giving Ed a small smile as he sat down on the carpet of leaves, leaning his back against the tree. "Later. Let's just rest here for awhile. I'm tired." the other teen admitted. "When your friends in the military catch up- then we'll go further in."</p>
      <p>"Alright." Ed sat down heavily in the leaves beside him, relieved to finally have a break. A cold wind whistled through the trees, and Ed shivered, drawing his coat tighter around him. At least the massive tree trunk gave them some shelter from the wind.</p>
      <p>"So- you seem to know this place pretty well." Ed admitted, shifting slightly and glancing over at Ed.</p>
      <p>The other boy gave him an apathetic shrug that faded into a small smile. "I've spent a lot of time here."</p>
      <p>"Oh."</p>
      <p>They lapsed into silence again, the only sound the breeze whistling through the leaves around them.</p>
      <p>Ed realized he was actually kind of hungry.</p>
      <p>"Oh, right!" Ed grinned, digging around in his coat pocket. His flesh hand was bleeding and numb, but he clumsily fished out the small bag of candy Hawkeye had given to him, dropping it into his lap and opening it with a smile. "I almost forgot- Lieutenant Hawkeye gave me some candy. For Hallows Eve. I saved it, figured I'd share it with you."</p>
      <p>"Alright. We got mini-chocolates, suckers, bubble gum- what's your favorite?" Ed glanced over at Ed, who was peering at the foil-wrapped candies in his lap with interest.</p>
      <p>"I like chocolate." Red admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed dumped half the candy into Red's lap, and Red blinked, surprised.</p>
      <p>"Man, I'm starving." Ed was already unwrapping his first treat, some chocolate smearing on his face. Red watched him wih something akin to sadness on his features.</p>
      <p>"C'mon, dude- quit being sad and enjoy it! It's All Hallow's Eve, and we got candy!" Ed urged him.</p>
      <p>Red laughed quietly, moving to grab a piece of candy. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he was unwrapping the foil on a piece of chocolate and taking a bit, grinning. "I just... it's been a long time since I've had candy."</p>
      <p>"All the more reason to enjoy it now." Ed said, beaming. Within five minutes, he'd finished his treats and leaned back against the tree, sighing.</p>
      <p>Red had finished eating as well, and he looked over at his friend. "So- how much money you wanna bet that Mustang is gonna kill me when he finds us?" Ed asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Red blinked, looking alarmed. "You'll be in that much trouble?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Oh yeah. If not more. Hell-" he frowned, looking slightly guilty. "I punched Hughes. I... I shouldn't have done that. I hope he's okay. I'll have to apologize to him when I see him..." Ed looked troubled.</p>
      <p>"I'm sure they'll understand. Once they see all the information we have on the case. The military <em>needed </em>to come here. They <em>needed </em>to find this place." Red said seriously.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I know. I just... Mustang's always been funny about me running off by myself. But I'm not by myself. You got my back. You even helped me get out of that trap." Ed said with a smile, glancing over at Red.</p>
      <p>Red rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked sheepish. "It was nothing, really..."</p>
      <p>"It wasn't nothing. This whole time, you've had my back, Red. I appreciate it."</p>
      <p>Red nodded, looking up to meet Ed's golden eyes with his own emerald ones. "Thanks for believing me, Ed."</p>
      <p>"No problem."</p>
      <p>They both settled back against the tree trunk, Ed shifting his position slightly to get more comfortable. He sighed.</p>
      <p>A cold wind whipped through the trees, and Red hunched his shoulders and tried not to shiver.</p>
      <p>"Your hands are cold again, aren't they?" Ed asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Red didn't say anything, but he nodded.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm pretty cold too." Ed admitted. He was starting to feel the pins and needles where the metal of his ports bit into his skin.</p>
      <p>"Tell you what- I only got one hand, but you give me yours and I'll give you mine and we'll try and keep each other warm, alright?" Ed suggested.</p>
      <p>Red blinked. "You want to hold hands?"</p>
      <p>"A tt-tt-tt!" Ed flailed around slightly, looking offended. "It sounds so... <em>unmanly </em>when you say it like that!" Ed protested. "Consider it a... tactical decision to collaboratively unite our hands. Yeah, that sounds much better." Ed nodded happily.</p>
      <p>"You can call it whatever you like." Red admitted with a wiry grin.</p>
      <p>"Just... do you want warm hands or not dude?"</p>
      <p>Red sighed, reaching over nd grabbing Ed's flesh hand with his own.</p>
      <p>He frowned, feeling something wet on his skin and he looked down. "Your hand is bleeding."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I cut it when I was prying my way out of that trap. It's no big deal."</p>
      <p>Red frowned, looking down. He could see the muscles in Ed's hand beneath the skin, and an ivory flash of bone was visible on one of the cuts on his fingers.</p>
      <p>"Dude- your bone is sticking out."</p>
      <p>"I've had worse. I'll live."</p>
      <p>"Alright. They should find us soon, anyways..." the wind whistled through the trees, and seemed to steal away the rest of Red's voice.</p>
      <p>Ed yawned. "Yeah. Knowing that Bastard Mustang he'll make me go to the hospital to get stitches." Ed admitted, but there was no real bite in his voice.</p>
      <p>They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and before Ed really knew what was happening, his heavy eyelids were drooping closed.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It'd been two hours since Fullmetal had run off. Two hours. It was unacceptable.</p>
      <p>Mustang found himself staring off uselessly into the darkness, squinting his eyes. <em>Where are you? Are you alright? Stay quiet, wherever you are- I will find you, wherever you are, before that madman does...</em></p>
      <p>"So we should search here next. Roy. Are you listening?" Hughes was pointing to a large map at their unofficial headquarters of search and rescue in the woods, and he frowned, snapping his fingers in Mustang's face and Roy jolted, startled.</p>
      <p>"Pay attention Roy. We're moving systematically here, but it seems like Ed hasn't bene following any of the traps. He's blazed a completely different course. You need to focus on this- grid searching is our best option here. I know you're worried- I am too- but we have twenty people here, that's more than enough. We're gonna find him." Hughes placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.</p>
      <p>"Sir! One of the traps further ahead has ben set off!" A junior investigator was running over, and instantly their group was moving, charging further into the woods, flashlights in hand.</p>
      <p>Ed's trail was obvious- but what was baffling was the fact that there were <em>two </em>trails in the leaves of someone sliding down the bank into the ravine.</p>
      <p>"He's with someone? I thought he ran off alone?" one of the junior investigators was saying.</p>
      <p>Roy ignored them completely, moving as fast as humanly possible down the steep slope and jumping to the other side of the ravine where a group of men were huddled around a trap.</p>
      <p>There was a small scrap of red fabric caught in it's teeth, but nothing else. Roy's mouth went dry.</p>
      <p>"That's part of Ed's coat." He carefully pried the fabric from the trap, looking at the men gathered around him carefully.</p>
      <p>"It looks like he was able to get out of the way before it caught him. There's no blood. That's good." Hawkeye murmured.</p>
      <p>"Where does the trail go next?" Mustang was already standing.</p>
      <p>"There's some tracks up to the top of the hill- we assumed he'd be going through the territory filled with traps, but it just... stops. He goes in the exact opposite direction. If he's trying to find the killer, wouldn't he want to go right into the heart of it all?" Havoc sounded confused.</p>
      <p>"He's not on his own. He's following someone else's instructions..." Roy's brow furrowed as he thought back to Ed- how much younger he seemed when he talked about Red- mentions of playing rugby and wandering around, like kids should be...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Where are you taking him? You'd better be watching out for him, he trusts you...</em>
      </p>
      <p>"The last known track is up here..." Fury was leading him, lantern held high, as they all trooped up the hill. There was a footprint in the leaves, pointing the opposite direction of the traps. Roy crouched to examine it.</p>
      <p>Hughes was bending with him, looking confused. "The maps aren't exact- that old factory shut down some seventy years ago, so we don't have an exact location- but I guarantee you it's in the other direction. Ed's going the wrong way if he wants to find it. He should be going east- through the landmine of traps."</p>
      <p>"He's not trying to find the factory. Well, he thinking he is... but he might not be." Roy admitted.</p>
      <p>"Hughes frowned. "Roy. You seriously believing Atkins with all his paranormal crap?"</p>
      <p>Roy's eyes widened. Hughes paused, looking sheepish. "Yeah, okay- I eavesdropped. This is <em>Ed</em>- he runs off of logic and facts- I don't want to waste time. We need to be trying to get towards the factory if we want to find him..."</p>
      <p>"No. He went this way." Roy motioned to where the footprint pointed in the dead leaves- seemingly into nothingness, an empty expanse of woods.</p>
      <p>"That doesn't make any sense." Hughes admitted with a frown.</p>
      <p>"Not to us, no. It doesn't. But Ed must have a reason. Ed's trusting... something, whatever it is- to guide him. And he's going that way."</p>
      <p>"No offense, Boss- but are you sure?" Breda looked hesitant. "The Cheif hasn;t exactly been... well... lately."</p>
      <p>"Whatever Edward is following, he believes it., He trusts it. If we're tracking someone who isn;'t in their right mind, then maybe our next step has to be an illogical one." Roy straightened, turning to walk off into the expanse of forest. "I know he went this way."</p>
      <p>"You seem quite sure of yourself." Atkins remarked.</p>
      <p>"I <em>know </em>Edward." <em>You're following... a ghost? Your friend? A hallucination? I don't know anymore. You've always followed your emotions- always. That's what drove you to try and bring your mother back. that's what drove you to join the military. Alchemy may be facts and exact science, but </em>you <em>are emotionally driven- though you'll never admit it. You're running on pure adrenaline and trust, wherever you are...</em></p>
      <p>He walked for another quarter of a mile. Dread had started to wind it's icy tendrils in his chest, it's cold fingers winding around his ribcage and seizing his heart, squeezing as a freezing wind blew past. <em>What if I'm wrong? What if the killer finds you first?</em></p>
      <p>There was movement beside him, and Roy frowned, seeing Lieutenant Colonel Atkins walking next to him. Roy paused, about to ask him why he was keeping up with him when everyone else had fallen behind, uncertain, when the man threw a hand out in front of him, stopping them both dead in their tracks.</p>
      <p>"You see that- up there, to the right? Metal." Atkins motioned with his flashlight beam. "That trap has been set off. Everyone, over here!"</p>
      <p>The search team converged on the lonesome trap nervously.</p>
      <p>Unlike the first trap, which had been set off and closed completely, this one was partially open- it had a large boulder wedged into it, keeping it partially open, and rusty smudges of blood around a few of the teeth...</p>
      <p>Atkins was a flurry of motion, eyes wide. "These traps are strong enough to break a grown man's leg in two. I don't... it's a miracle the kid got himself out, but he's hurt badly, he shouldn't be able to go far! Start searching around here, fan out in increasingly large circles... he's probably dragged himself somewhere close by in the leaves..."</p>
      <p>"Don't." Roy said simply, and all eyes fell on him.</p>
      <p>Atkins hesitated, shooting Roy a hesitant glance. "The boy can't get far with a broken leg, no matter how determined he is..."</p>
      <p>Roy was kneeling beside the trap, looking at the dried blood on the teeth carefully.</p>
      <p>"Do you really think someone who got caught in one of these and had their leg broken would be in any shape to get themselves out of it? They'd go into shock immediately." Roy said simply.</p>
      <p>Atkins blinked. "Continue with your theory, then."</p>
      <p>"There isn't nearly enough blood in this area. Edward has an automail right leg. The trap got his metal leg- snapped shut. It slowed him down for a few minutes- this blood on the teeth here, there's not too much of it- it's from his hand. He pried himself out, and his automail wasn't too badly damaged- he's still moving at his normal pace."</p>
      <p>Atkins blinked. "That- is a possibility."</p>
      <p>"He's getting tired, though- if my theory is correct, we'll find blood on some tree trunks around here, I bet he's stopping to rest on them every now and then. Stop looking at the ground so much- move forward and look at the trees." Mustang ordered, grabbing his flashlight and standing.</p>
      <p>Everyone wordlessly moved to obey his orders, and a moment later there was a shout from one of the junior investigators. "Over here! We've got blood on this tree..."</p>
      <p>Everyone crowded around. Sure enough, on the tree trunk, at about Ed's height, a partial bloody handprint was visible on the tree trunk.</p>
      <p>"Your theory was correct, Boss." Falman said gravely.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, continuing forward. <em>We're getting closer. I can feel it.</em></p>
      <p>It was going on three and a half hours since Ed had ben missing, and every moment was a moment too long.</p>
      <p>They found the occasional blood smear on the trees ahead of them, but otherwise there wasn't much of a trail to follow.</p>
      <p>"Edward!"</p>
      <p>"Ed!"</p>
      <p>"C'mon, Chief! Answer us!" Team Mustang had picked up on his mood- they were growing anxious as well, and had started to call out for him.</p>
      <p>Soon Atkin's team was joining in as well. "Major Elric! Can you hear us!?"</p>
      <p>"Major Elric!"</p>
      <p>Roy continued onwards, a man on a mission, ignoring the shouts of those around him.</p>
      <p>He was so focused on his goal, he would've walked right off a steep drop off if Hawkeye hadn't yanked him back.</p>
      <p>"What...?" he gasped, realizing what'd nearly happened.</p>
      <p>"I know you're anxious to find him, Sir- but being careless will only get you injured as well." Hawkeye chastised, coffee eyes surveying him critically. He looke down- it appeared that at the bottom of the drop-off, there was a cleaning, with a single, large tree...</p>
      <p>He shined his flashlight down. There, at the base of the tree, it glinted off a metal leg... He Raked his flashlight back to the spot. His breath caught in his throat, eyes widening. There- leaning against the tree, asleep, with candy wrappers scattered around and a smile on his face, was Edward Elric.</p>
      <p>"Ed!"</p>
      <p>"Chief!"</p>
      <p>"There he is!"</p>
      <p>Roy's flashlight caught something else beside Ed, and he frowned, moving the beam slightly so it illuminated Ed... and the form of a boy laying next to him.</p>
      <p>Everyone froze.</p>
      <p>Edward was asleep at the base fo the tree without a care in the world, holding hands with a corpse.</p>
      <p>Hakweye gasped- everyone paled- and one of Atkins men turned and dashed to the side, vomiting loudly into the leaves.</p>
      <p>Over the gentle breeze, Roy could hear the sluggish buzzing of flies...</p>
      <p>Roy swallowed back the nausea bubbling up in his throat and <em>moved, </em>finding the easiest route down into the clearing and taking it. He jogged over, dropping to his knees in front of Edward and examining the boy nervously...</p>
      <p>Ed was... fine? The kid's breath misted out in little puffs of fog- it was <em>cold- </em>his pantleg was shredded, revealing a dented but very much intact automail leg. He was pale, but he was <em>breathing... </em>That was enough to make his heart slow down. But only slightly.</p>
      <p>Roy swallowed and blinked, turning to look at the figure laying beside Ed.</p>
      <p>It... it was a boy. Roughly the same age and height as Edward, matted dull brown locks of hair that might've once been a coppery red were plastered to a thin scalp that'd been weathered by the elements. A fraction of skull peaked out by the boy's right eyebrow.</p>
      <p>But the worst part was probably... the eyes. They'd sunken in and degraded long ago, leaving behind dark, black chasms in their wake. The sluggish bussing of insects in the cold and the flash of movement within told Roy that... he swallowed back his nausea... the insects were still working within the corpse.</p>
      <p>The skin on the kid's face was bleached, stretched tightly over his facial structure like leather over the top of a drum- his nose too angular, cheeks gaunt his mouth was open slightly, and his gums had withered away, leaving behind bone white teeth...</p>
      <p>The kid was dressed in a blue raincoat and brown pants. His right leg... was... it was a mess. There was a metal bear trap closed around his leg just below the knee, and ivory bone, splintered and broken unnaturally, was visible poking out from his pants. The kid had gotten trapped- <em>somewhere- </em>in this hellscape, and he hadn't been able to pry himself free. But he'd dug up the trap- the chain that was staked to the ground nd still dirty, and the earth beneath the boy's fingernails told him as much. And then... he must've... trap and all, broken leg- <em>tried </em>to get out of the forest, to get help... Only to succumb beneath this large tree.</p>
      <p>Roy swallowed back his nausea- there wasn't a stench, not really, the kid had been out here for so long- but the thought of what the child had endured made something in his stomach lurch.</p>
      <p>Ed's flesh hand was still entwined with the corpse- with... with <em>Red's </em>hand, and Roy carefully reached down, prying the two hands apart. All the blood had started to pool at the tip's of the corpse's fingers, making the skin blood black ad blue, and it sloughed off like the skin of a rotting fruit when Roy touched it, but it was relatively dry, revealing the delicate structure of ivory hand bones beneath...</p>
      <p>Roy swallowed again, schooling his nausea and turning his attention to Ed. The kid's hand was in fact cut up- he reached into his pocket, finding a handkerchief and wrapping the cuts as best he could. He'd have to make sure the wounds were thoroughly disinfected in the hospital, there was no tolling what kind of bacteria lurked in the corpse Ed had been holding hands with...</p>
      <p>Ed was still breathing. Each breath fogged in front of the kid's face, and Roy watched him breathing for a few seconds- it steadied his frayed nerves.</p>
      <p>Someone was throwing a white sheet over the corpse next to Ed, and Roy blinked, looking over to see Havoc. "Atkins is calling recovery teams back from that abandoned lot out here. But the Chief doesn't need to see this when he wakes up." Havoc explained.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, frowning. Ed wasn't awake...</p>
      <p>Things were a buzz of motion, now- there was the flash of a camera as an investigator took a picture of the trap still very much closed on the corpse's leg, and Roy blinked harshly at the sudden light.</p>
      <p>"How is he?" Hughes was looking over at Ed nervously. "Should I call medical?"</p>
      <p>Roy hesitated. "I don't know. I haven't tried to wake him up yet..."</p>
      <p>"Well you should. I need to interview him as soon as possible." Leutientant Colonel Atkins had materialized at his side in the darkness, looking down at Ed carefully. The man blinked. "The kid looks fine."</p>
      <p>"Are you kidding me? He's white as a sheet and his lips are blue! It's freezing out here!" Hughes shouted.</p>
      <p>On further examination, Roy paled- yes, Ed's lips were blue around the edges- he lifted Ed's wrapped hand. The tips of his flesh fingers were blue as well.</p>
      <p>"Shit." Ed had been asleep, immobile, in the cold for too long. The kid was going into hypothermia, if he wasn't in it already...</p>
      <p>"Ed- wake up!" he tapped the kid's cheek, and he was rewarded when glassy golden eyes fluttered open.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking confused.</p>
      <p>"Ed- say something. Don't joke around here- I need to know you're alright." Mustang ordered, not even bothering to hide the anxiety in his voice.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked once, twice, shaking his head slightly. "Colonel?" he asked hoarsely.</p>
      <p>Just that one word felt so good to hear. Ed was awake. He was talking.</p>
      <p>" 'S cold..." Ed muttered.</p>
      <p>"I know it is, we'll get you somewhere warm soon..." Roy was promising, shrugging off his own coat.</p>
      <p>"Everybody is here?" Ed blinked, looking at the flurry of motion- the flashlights, the investigations team, the flurry of activity.</p>
      <p>"Yes. you led us here, you did a good job, Ed." Hughes admitted, smiling at the kid.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "I... 'm sorry I punched you, Hughes..."</p>
      <p>"It's alright. Everything's okay now, Ed." Hughes assured him, giving Ed's shoulder a squeeze.</p>
      <p>"Do you think you can stand up?" Roy asked.</p>
      <p>Ed was coming around more and more by the minute, and he nodded, getting to his feet gingerly. "Yeah- I'm alright. W-where's Red?"</p>
      <p>And just like that, Mustang's heart skipped a beat. Hughes had frozen, hell, most of the investigations team froze...</p>
      <p>"He was with me the whole time- where'd he go?" Ed peered around Mustang, seeing the sheet-covered form leaning against the tree, and grinned.</p>
      <p>"Oh- I get it. You're trying to prank me, huh, dude? Cause it's All Hallow's Eve. Ha ha, you got me, good one. Quit hiding, Red- we have to show them where the factory is..."</p>
      <p>Before anyone could stop him, Ed had pulled the sheet off, revealing the decaying corpse of Patrick Mullaney.</p>
      <p>Ed's expression shifted- you could see it in his eyes first- the golden orbs went from mirth-filled to alarmed, and his expression changed next- his smile dropped, he was staggering backwards, tripping and falling onto his ass in the leaves and letting out a muffled scream...</p>
      <p>"R-red..." he muttered, looking at the corpse in shock, chest heaving like a frightened rabbit.</p>
      <p>"Cover it up again." Mustang ordered, looking from Ed's terrified expression to the corpse and giving the order decisively.</p>
      <p>"Belay that order. Major Elric- I understand you must be frightened, but I have some questions for you." Leutianent Colonel Atkins stepped over, crouching beside Ed, who blinked looking surprised.</p>
      <p>"Do you know this person? Could you identify them for me?"</p>
      <p>"Y-yeah... that's... that's Red." Ed said quietly.</p>
      <p>"Do you know his real name, Edward?"</p>
      <p>"P-Patrick. He said his name was Patrick Mullaney. He's... he's dead?" Ed's eyes were welling up with tears, and he was on his knees now, looking over at Mustang in confusion. "I don't... I don't <em>understand? </em>How- how did he...? He was <em>right next to me! </em>We were just talking, like, an hour ago, how did he... did he die when I fell asleep?" Ed blinked.</p>
      <p>Atkins cupped Ed's chin in his hand, turning the boy's gaze back to him. "Focus on me, Edward. To answer your question- no. Patrick Mullaney has been missing since July. Judging by the state of the remains, he's been dead for several months. I could speculate, but an autopsy will determine a more concrete cause of death."</p>
      <p>"T...that's not true. You're <em>wrong!" </em>Ed protested, turning to glare at Atkins. His nose has started to bleed sluggishly. "I <em>just </em>talked to him, I followed him here the whole way, we've been hanging out for like two whole weeks now..."</p>
      <p>"Edward- you're the only one who can see him." Atkins said simply.</p>
      <p>"I... what?" Ed blinked. The kid hadn't even noticed his nose was bleeding, and Atkins wordlessly held a handkerchief to the boy's nose as he kept talking. "You said you brought Patrick to talk to us tonight at the investigation site. You came alone. When you got upset and ran off into the woods- once again, you were alone. The first time we've seen Patrick Mullaney was when we found you sleeping next to his corpse. Patrick Mullaney is, and has been, dead, Edward."</p>
      <p><em>"Then how come I can talk to him!?" </em>a tear escaped and slid down Ed's face, and he quickly wiped it away.</p>
      <p>Atkins took a breath. "I don't know why you can talk to him, Edward. I don't have an explanation for that one. You say he led you here- through the woods?"</p>
      <p>"Yes. He's the one who told me- he told me everything. About the traps, about the abandoned factory... He was the one who cracked this case."</p>
      <p>"He gave you good information. I need you to try and speak to him again, Edward."</p>
      <p>"What?" Ed's brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
      <p>"This... spirit. This apparition, entity... it only appears and speaks to you. I need you to approach the corpse and see if you can get anymore details." Atkins said seriously.</p>
      <p>"What the hell!?" Hughes thundered, and Roy was on his feet, ready to intervene, but Atkins held out a hand. "Let's let Edward decide what he wants to do. Edward- do you want to try this? Try and help find out who killed your friend?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, sniffling. His nose had stopped bleeding, and he gave a shaky nod, determination creeping into his expression to cover the hesitance. "Yeah. Yeah, I do..."</p>
      <p>"Go ahead- approach him, talk to him like we're all not here- and see if he tells you anything." Atkins said.</p>
      <p>Ed got to his feet- his hands were shaking, but he strode over to the corpse anyway, crouching right in front of it. His eyes avoided his friend's face.</p>
      <p>"H-hey... Red." he managed to stumble out.</p>
      <p>"This is wrong." Hawkeye was looking at the scene before her, wide eyed in disbelief.</p>
      <p>"This is lunacy is what it is. I'm putting a stop to it." Roy set his jaw firmly, moving with purpose, but Atkins stopped him. "This is my investigation, Mustang. Let the boy try- he agreed to do it, he may get us more information. If you hamper that investigation, we might not find the newest victim in time."</p>
      <p>Roy glared, but Atkins glared right back. It was a face off, broken only when Ed tried to continue talking.</p>
      <p>"I... I followed you. And... here we are, in the woods." Ed managed weekly.</p>
      <p>He raised his gaze, looking up to meet the empty eye sockets of the corpse with his own. "I didn't... I didn't <em>know... what happened, Patrick? </em>They... <em>I... </em>want to know what happened."</p>
      <p>"Are you hearing anything, Edward?" Atkins called over.</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head, never taking his eyes off the face of the corpse. "No... I'm not..." his voice was barely above a whisper.</p>
      <p>"You don't have to do this, Fullmetal! We can leave now!" Roy called over.</p>
      <p>"Keep trying, Ed- you want to find out who killed your best friend, don't you? Keep talking!" Atkins shouted right back. Ed looked torn, before he turned his full attention back to the body laying against the tree.</p>
      <p>"You... you were my best... friend..." he admitted, and a few tears started to fall. "I just wish... I just wish I could <em>talk </em>to you again... I don't understand." Ed admitted. his shoulders were shaking, and he was openly crying, now. "I... <em>oh god, I'm never gonna see you again, am I!?"</em></p>
      <p>The sluggish buzzing of insects in the cold sounded, and Ed blinked, surprised- the mouth of the corpse sluggishly yawned open, a mass of black, decaying tissue writhing with maggots falling out onto the ground below...</p>
      <p>Ed screamed, jolting backwards and pitching to the side, vomiting into the leaves.</p>
      <p>"This stops now." Mustang growled, shoving Atkins so hard the man nearly lost his footing and stalking over to Edward.</p>
      <p>Ed was a mess- his shoulders were still shaking, he was choking on silent sobs as he gagged, heaving another mouthful of bile up onto the leaves...</p>
      <p>"It's over, Ed. It's over." Roy had dropped to his knees beside the kid, and he found himself rubbing soothing circles on his back. His hands were the only thing that kept Edward from falling into the puddle of his own vomit, and Ed sagged against him like a ragdoll, heaving sobs choking him.</p>
      <p>"He-he's <em>gone..."</em></p>
      <p>"I know. I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>"I miss him... he was my <em>only friend!" </em>Ed shouted, a guttural cry tearing from his being as he buried his face in Mustang's chest and sobbed.</p>
      <p>Mustang blinked back the moisture gathering in his own eyes. It was... distressing, seeing Ed in this much pain. There was nothing he could do to fix this- Ed had been torn apart, physically, mentally, emotionally. All he could do was be a soft spot to land as Ed fell apart in his arms.</p>
      <p>"It's... It's cold..." Ed spoke as a brisk wind whipped around him. mustang peeled off his coat, wrapping the boy in it, and Ed looked up at him with those wide golden eyes. "Red- he used to- his hands were always cold. He told me he was cold all the time. Cold and lonely. I... I didn't understand... <em>but I do now! Oh god, why the hell did this happen!?"</em></p>
      <p>He was sobbing again, and Roy pulled him close, hoping that rubbing his back would help him calm down, but Ed squirmed, pushing himself away form Roy's chest.</p>
      <p>"H-he said all... all the other kids ignored him. I was the only one who could see him! He died out here, alone <em>... and cold... </em>and I was the only one who <em>saw-"</em></p>
      <p>Ed was worked up to the point of hysteria, and he gagged, jerking to get away from Mustang and dry heaving, choking and retching.</p>
      <p>"Edward- Ed, I need you to breathe..."</p>
      <p>"Fuck you! Don't tell me what to do!? I... the first friend I've had in <em>years, </em>and he turns out to be a <em>corpse!" </em>and Ed burst into frantic, hysterical laughter.</p>
      <p>Roy froze, not really sure what to do. But Ed was already scrambling back over to him, desperate for comfort- for contact. His laughing had died down into hysterical giggles, and he was frowning, looking mournful. His nose started to bleed again, more heavily this time.</p>
      <p>"I'm just so tired, Colonel." Ed admitted, leaning his head against Roy's chest.</p>
      <p>"I know." Roy was holding a handkerchief to the kid's nose- Ed's strength seemed to have left him all at once, and he let Roy try and stop his nosebleed, blinking back exhaustion.</p>
      <p>"I... I don't feel so good." he admitted, pulling Roy's blue military coat tighter around him.</p>
      <p>"Hold this." Roy ordered, and Ed sluggishly did as he was told, holding the bloody cloth to his nose and letting Mustang loop an arm beneath his legs and behind his back, picking him up and holding him to his chest.</p>
      <p>"We're getting you to the hospital. Don't worry. I know you're sick... I know. We'll figure it out. I promise." Roy wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Ed or himself. He was already starting to move, heading back the way they'd come, out of the woods, Ed held securely in his grasp. His team had fallen into step behind them.</p>
      <p>Ed groaned. "My head hurts. I feel so dizzy."</p>
      <p>Roy's heart was in his throat again. "Anything else?"</p>
      <p>"I'm... tired." Ed admitted. They'd already made it up the hill, and Ed blinked, surprised they were moving. "Where's... Red? We can't... can't leave him there."</p>
      <p>"He's being taken care of. They'll get him out of here too." Roy said simply. The forensics team and body recovery unit would handle it- Ed needed a hospital. He needed to get the kid <em>out </em>of this damn woods.</p>
      <p>"Where are we going, Colonel?" Ed's head lolled back against Roy's chest as they moved, glassy golden orbs fixating on his face.</p>
      <p>Roy swallowed. "We're going to the hospital. We just have to get out of these woods first."</p>
      <p>"Oh, that's good." Ed said slowly. "Cause I feel like crap."</p>
      <p>A chill ran down Roy's spine. Yes, something was seriously wrong- Ed <em>wanted </em>to go to the hospital. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he tried to shake off the anxiety that was blooming in his chest.</p>
      <p>They were about to descend into the ravine, now, and Roy braced himself, sliding down the steep inline with Ed clutched tightly to his chest. The walk but up the other side was just as hard- his arms were starting to burn. But it didn't matter- Ed was watching his expression with an oddly tranquil look on his face.</p>
      <p>Havoc jogged to catch up with him- his team was still behind him, he realized. "Fury's radioed for medical- they should meet us in the field. Do you want me to take him for awhile, Boss?" he eyes Ed, who blinked, burying his face in Roy's chest again, trying to get his limbs to cooperate as he squeezed tightly, metal and flesh fist clutching the man's shirt..</p>
      <p>Roy shook his head. "I got him."</p>
      <p>Havoc nodded.</p>
      <p>"Keep talking, Fullmetal. Stay awake." Roy ordered.</p>
      <p>Ed whimpered.</p>
      <p>"Come on, Chief- say something." Havoc encouraged from where he was walking alongside him, looking at Ed with concern.</p>
      <p>"'S getting worse." Ed muttered, peering over at Havoc.</p>
      <p>"What's getting worse, buddy?" Havoc asked, confused.</p>
      <p>"The spinning." Ed managed, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he went completely limp.</p>
      <p>"Shit!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>What was your favorite part? Protective Mustang? What do you think of Lieutenant Atkins?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Watching and Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Here we got some answers to the questions you've been asking, and parental mustang and hawkeye, along with a lot of gore and horror.</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>As soon as they entered the hospital, Ed was whisked from his arms and arranged on the gurney.</p>
      <p>A herd of nurses bustled about them like bees, and the doctor- a young man who couldn't have been five years older than roy but had a lined, serious face, was speaking.</p>
      <p>"What happened to him?" he was looking down at Ed's face in alarm, reaching for the boy's flesh wrist and feeling for his pulse as Roy spoke.</p>
      <p>"He's been on this own in the woods for about four hours. Fell asleep. He's cold as ice, his hand is pretty cut up- he's also anemic. He fainted on the way back, hasn't woken up since." Roy said simply.</p>
      <p>They'd cut off the kid's shirt, and one of the nurses had stuck a thermometer beneath Ed's armpit.</p>
      <p>"He's anemic?" the doctor looked at Roy, frowning. "That's unusual. Has he been eating?"</p>
      <p>"Yes. He's been having some pretty severe nosebleeds, they come on out of nowhere..."</p>
      <p>The doctor nodded, frowning, and leaned forward to examine Ed's automail. The skin where the metal met skin on his chest was bright red and unnaturally shiny, almost like a burn.</p>
      <p>"He's a double amputee. Has an automail leg just above the knee as well." Roy informed them.</p>
      <p>The doctor nodded, plucking the thermometer out from under Ed's armpit and reading it. his brow furrowed, and he was moving.</p>
      <p>"Brenda- I need the space blanket and the electric blanket. Chris- start him on warmed saline drip. I need three warm compresses, and a unit of blood." the doctor turned to Roy, pushing his rectangular rimmed glasses further up his nose. "Do you know what blood type he is?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, actually, I do. hang on a second..." Roy fished around in his pocket, pulling out the small chain containing his dog tags. When Ed had joined the military, he'd scoffed at the notion of carrying them with him "like a collar", but Roy had picked up the habit of always having his on him in Ishval. He'd simply added Ed's to his chain.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Elric, Edward</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Serial No. 554-88-7891</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>A positive.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Not Religious</em>
      </p>
      <p>"He's A positive."</p>
      <p>The doctor was nodding. "Right. I need a pint of A-positive, then..." the doctor was already tugging off the boy's pants, leaving him in just his red boxers. He frowned, seeing the red ring of shiny flesh where Ed's metal port met flesh. "Where the those warm compresses!?" he demanded.</p>
      <p>"They're here!" a nurse rushed over with several warm wash clothes and hot water bottles.</p>
      <p>The doctor noticed Roy and Hawkeye were still in the small patient area and frowned, thrusting the compresses into Roy's hand. "You're here- both of you, make yourselves useful. Hold those on the skin near his ports- he's in the early stages of frostbite. Kid's hypothermic."</p>
      <p>Roy situated himself at the foot of the bed, pressing the warm compress to where Ed's leg metal met flesh. Hawkeye was at the side of the bed, doing the same for his chest, and a nurse expertly started an iv. Roy swallowed as blood started to drip from the iv bag into Ed's arm. the kid was so still, so pale... was he really <em>that </em>bad off?</p>
      <p>The doctor came back, arms full of a blanket and what looked to be tin foil.</p>
      <p>The doctor was moving, wrapping Ed in the space blanket and covering him with the electric blanket, plugging it in and setting it to medium.</p>
      <p>"How bad off is he?" Roy asked quietly.</p>
      <p>The doctor glanced at roy, frowning. "His body temperature is ninety three degrees. Was he awake when you found him?"</p>
      <p>Roy shook his head. "No, he was asleep... he only woke up for a short time." Roy's mind flashed back to Ed, sobbing in his arms as he'd seen the corpse of his best friend.</p>
      <p>"Let me put it this way. If he'd continued to sleep outside and you hadn't found him... he wouldn't be waking up in the morning."</p>
      <p>Roy's throat tightened, and he nodded. <em>It's alright. You found him in time. He's going to be alright...</em></p>
      <p>The doctor picked up Ed's flesh hand, examining the cuts on it and sighing. "What happened here?"</p>
      <p>"He was caught in a trap. had to pry his way out."</p>
      <p>The doctor nodded. "Of course he did. Brenda- I'll need warm saline and the suture kit."</p>
      <p>"Or course, Dr. Kent."</p>
      <p>A few minutes later the doctor was washing out the wounds on Ed's hand, injecting the raised skin and carefully stitching the cuts closed. Ed didn't even flinch.</p>
      <p>"Is he going to be alright?" Roy asked anxiously. It'd been nearly half an hour- the blood bag was half empty on the IV pole, but Ed still hadn't so much as stirred.</p>
      <p>The doctor hummed, pulling another stitch tight on d's skin. "maybe. He's been through a lot, I make no guarantees- once he's warm, he should start to bounce back. But I wouldn't expect him to wake up until tomorrow, at least." Roy glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was only midnight.</p>
      <p>They gave them a room on the second floor.</p>
      <p>Roy took his place at the chair beside the bed.</p>
      <p>"The rest of the team is in the waiting room. Shall I go grab them, Sir?" Hawkeye asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "They'll want to see him before we break up to divide and conquer this mess." he admitted.</p>
      <p>He was surprised when not only Furey, Falman, Breda and Havoc filed in, but lieutenant Colonel Atkins and 2 rather baby faced junior investigators strode into the room as well.</p>
      <p>Roy resisted the urge to growl, shooting Atkins a glare.</p>
      <p>"What are they doing here?" he asked Hawkeye, the disdain audible in his tone.</p>
      <p>"We wanted to make sure our lead investigator was going to be alright." Atkins answered for him, glancing at Ed, who was still lying motionless on the bed.</p>
      <p>"Your <em>what?" </em>Roy growled, glaring at the man.</p>
      <p>"Like it or not, Mustang, this boy led us into the heart of the beast."</p>
      <p>"And that's all he'll do. It almost killed him. He's done with this case- with <em>all of it."</em></p>
      <p>Atkins nodded. "I can respect that. But when he wakes up, my men will need to interview him. He has... <em>unique insight... </em>here- we can't afford not to explore every avenue."</p>
      <p>"Then tell me- does <em>'investigating every avenue; </em>involve taking him down to the hospital morgue and making him attempt to hold a conversation with his best friend's remains? because if it does, you can go to hell."</p>
      <p>Atkins blinked, lips pressed together. "Well, ideally, when he's well again, yes-"</p>
      <p>"Not happening. End of discussion. Half the reason he's in this mess right now is because on top of being lost in the woods all night, you put him through hell."</p>
      <p>Atkins frowned. "I only asked him to do it for the sake of the investigation. He agreed."</p>
      <p>"He's <em>fourteen</em> and his best friend is dead, of course he's going to agree!" Mustang snapped.</p>
      <p>Everyone's eyes were ping-ponging back and forth between the two arguing officers, and Roy sighed- he was getting too worked up- too emotionally involved here.</p>
      <p>"You can interview him when the doctors say he's well enough. That's <em>all</em>. And a member of my team will we present at all times when you do." Roy's gaze shifted to his team, and everyone picked up the unspoken order. <em>He's not to be alone with the investigations team. He's wounded. Protect him at all costs.</em></p>
      <p>Atkins closed his mouth, teeth clenching together in frustration, running his hand through his brown combover. "Despite what you may think of me, Mustang- I do want to see the boy well. I'll be leaving two of my men to keep tabs on him and help with accomplish whatever tasks you may need to delegate, since I doubt you'll be in the office much."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, slightly surprised.</p>
      <p>"Sergeant Chase has business to attend to in the morgue, but Captain Brown is at your disposal, and Sergeant chase can be called to assist with tasks as well if needed. I have a feeling your men will be busy enough assisting the recovery team and coordinating with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." the room was still stony silent, and Atkins, socially inept as he was, took the hint. "I'll be taking my leave now. Chase- with me."</p>
      <p>That left only team Mustang, a baby-face investigator from Atkin's team, and Edward, who was still unconscious.</p>
      <p>"So- your boss is trying to mend burned bridges by making you my errand boy, huh?" Roy spoke to the Captain, sounding unamused.</p>
      <p>"It would appear so, Sir." Captain Brown remarked, perfectly composed despite the tension in the room. An officer who was young but with steady nerves. Maybe he would be useful after all.</p>
      <p>"Don't make a nuisance of yourself and we'll have no problems, Captain."</p>
      <p>"Understood, Sir." Captain brown nodded respectfully, snagging a chair and making himself at home in the far corner of Ed's hospital room, out of the way of everyone.</p>
      <p>Roy turned to address his team, who was waiting for orders.</p>
      <p>"Hawkeye- I'm trusting you to run the office and bring me whatever paperwork needs my attention here. Two of you- go home and get six hours rest. Of the other two, one of you will keep the office running barebones with Hawkeye and the other will act as liaison between the recovery team and investigations teams. I'll allow you to sort out among yourselves who takes what shifts. Any questions?"</p>
      <p>Everyone shook their heads- quiet discussions were had about who did what, and slowly, the team dispersed.</p>
      <p>A few minutes later, Breda ambled back into the room, dragging a folding chair behind him.</p>
      <p>"Breda?" Roy blinked.</p>
      <p>Breda shrugged, looking sheepish. "I got one of the first off shifts. I normally fall asleep in the recliner at home- sleeping in a folding chair can't be that much different." he tugged his chair over so he was seated beside Roy, glancing at Edward. Only the kid's face was visible, and he was still looking pale and drawn...</p>
      <p>"Kid's tough, boss. he'll be alright."</p>
      <p>"I know." Roy admitted, though he didn't look away from the still form, trying to ignore the guilt and worry curdling in his stomach.</p>
      <p>Twenty minutes later, Havoc ambled into the room as well, brining his own chair.</p>
      <p>Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess- you got the off shift and you want to stay here."</p>
      <p>"Yep." Havoc nodded, tucking his chair into the corner and stretching out his legs. "nothing better than burning the midnight oil with the Boss and the cheif. besides- I wouldn't sleep well at home anyways, not when Chief's sick." Havoc admitted, casting a worried glance over at the still, motionless form on the bed.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. They were in for a long, sleepless night of waiting.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Fullmetal. Hey- Fullmetal- wake up!"</p>
      <p>"Huh?" Ed blinked, momentarily blinded by the harsh sunlight that assaulted him. He knew that voice.</p>
      <p>"Red?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, it's me." slowly, behind the sunshine, Red's face came into focus- Ed jolted, darting back from where he'd been laying, back against the tree, scrambling away on his backside.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Empty eye sockets, a yawning skeletal mouth of maggots, papery thin leathery skin stretched tight over a skeletal face, the sluggish buzzing of flies in the cold, the way maggots writhes and squirmed over old weathered cloth...</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Ed! Ed, please listen to me!" All at once, he was pulled from the thoughts that'd rose unbidden to the forefront of his mind, looking at Red, who was staring at him in concern.</p>
      <p>"You're... you're dead." Ed whispered.</p>
      <p>Red nodded sadly. "Yeah. I know."</p>
      <p>"I... why... why didn't you tell me?" Ed asked.</p>
      <p>Red blinked, looking downcast. "If I told you the whole truth, you'd have either run off and told the military and gotten thrown in a psych hospital or gone off and tried to hunt the guy down yourself and gotten killed. I was trying to protect you."</p>
      <p>"But... but... all those things you said, when we were in the woods and you said you'd spent a lot of time here... <em>I saw your corpse, man..."</em></p>
      <p>"I know." Red said seriously. "I've been wandering these woods for a long time. Lonely. Cold. When you kicked that soccer ball over to me the first day I met you, I was so surprised- because most people can't see me."</p>
      <p>"But... you had a hoe. you mentioned your mom and little sister, sometimes you said you had stuff to do and you wouldn't be able to hang out..."</p>
      <p>"My family can't see me anymore, Ed. I hung out at my old house for awhile- my mother just lays in her bed and cries. and my little sister- she catches glimpses of me, i think, but she can't see me consistently like you. You're the only one who can see me most times. too hard to be there- spend most of my time outside. Look, I don't know the answers to everything, but there's a reason I tried to limit the amount of time i spent with you. Me existing here, without a physical body- just a spirit- it takes energy. energy I don't have."</p>
      <p>"I wondered how you could see me, but then you started getting those nosebleeds and getting sick when I was around, and I realized- when you see me, it takes the energy from your body. Sort of like when you use your energy to perform alchemy. I tried to stay away sometimes so you could recover. I didn't want to push you too far."</p>
      <p>The sunlight was warm on Ed's skin, the sky a deep blue, and the trees were covered in green leaves that danced in the breeze.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "The leaves... the trees- it's so warm. It's not fall anymore. But how?"</p>
      <p>Red gave him a small smile. "It's July right now. You're a spirit right now, too- this is all in your head. This was the last day that I was alive. I saw the factory they tortured those kids in- I actually went inside. by bringing you to my last day- you're going to walk the path i walked, see the things i saw- so you can find the rest of the kids and bring them home." he looked up at the sky, which was still blue. It was about noon, the sun directly overhead, and he frowned slightly. "Let's start walking. We can talk and walk."</p>
      <p>"Alright." Ed fell into step beside him, and red led them to the East.</p>
      <p>"So- how come only I can see you?" Ed asked, frowning.</p>
      <p>Red blinked. "I... it's hard to explain. I'll do the best I can to, though. most people are like bottles- the soul is trapped within the body, which is the container. Ordinarily, the soul never leaves the body unless you're dead. I see everyone as a solid object, mostly. But you- you're different. Your soul is fluid- your body is a bottle that's been opened before, and your soul can peer out sometimes. It's not bound as rigidly to your body as most peoples. I think... you said you were in an alchemy accident awhile back, and that's how you lost your arm and leg, right?" Red asked hesitantly.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded.</p>
      <p>Red hesitated. "Well- i think that has something to do with why you can see my soul, even though I'm dead. Something happened during the accident that broke the cap of the container, your soul can get poured out and back in, and you can see me..."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. he remembered being disassembled at the gate- his entire body being torn apart by those tiny black hands, seeing everything and nothing all at once, screaming, crying, begging... He'd been completely disassembled and reassembled. Was that why his soul wasn't so tightly bound to his body, now?</p>
      <p>He blinked, looking at Red in shock.</p>
      <p>"So- are you a soul without a body? in the accident- I tried bringing my mom back from the dead with alchemy, along with my little brother. he lost his whole body, and I lost my leg. But I gave up my right arm to bind his soul to an empty suit of armor. maybe- if we could find another suit of armor, I might be able to bind your soul too."</p>
      <p>Red shook his head sadly. "You can't. Every day, I fade away a little more. my soul is already somewhere beyond reach- every now and then I can spark a presence here, using your energy. But it's been too long, even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to bring me back. I've accepted it." Red said seriously. "That's why I was so set on solving the case by All hallow Eve. That's the day the souls of the dead are closest to the living- after that, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to come around anymore."</p>
      <p>"So- do you know when you're done here?"</p>
      <p>Red shook his head sadly. "No. I don't. I thought I'd be done after I showed you where my body was, but since I'm still here afterwards- i figured i might as well show you where the factory is. Even if it's only in my memory."</p>
      <p>"Why didn't you come back when I was trying to talk to you earlier?" Ed climbed over a fallen log beside his friend, blinking. "I was talking to your body, the investigators wanted me to try and get you to talk to me, but you didn't answer."</p>
      <p>Red's lips pursed into a thin line. "I don't like it when you talk to my corpse. I don't like it when people even <em>see </em>my corpse. But I needed someone to find it so i could rest. I don't answer to my body. It's like talking to an empty shell and expecting a snail to be in it. It doesn't work- there's no life there. my spirit and remains are completely separate. Plus- you'd spent too much time with me already. your energy was waving, your nose was bleeding- you're still unconscious right now."</p>
      <p>"Oh. Guess I didn't realize that."</p>
      <p>"You give of yourself until it hurts. That's another way you're different than most people." Red admitted.</p>
      <p>"Watch your step- we're coming back to where there are a lot of traps. At least the sun is out- you can see the metal reflecting so they're easier to spot." Red instructed him.</p>
      <p>They fell into silence.</p>
      <p>"So- you were pretty miserable most of the time. I'm sorry- for everything. i didn't know what you were going through. nobody deserved to die like that." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Thanks." Red spoke quietly as they picked their way around a half dozen metal traps, circling around the trees. "I know most of the time I was pretty quiet, but i had fun sometimes. That day we played rugby was probably the most fun I'd had since I died." Red admitted. He paused, stopped walking and turned to look at Ed. "Can I ask you a favor?"</p>
      <p>"Sure- what is it?"</p>
      <p>"I never got to say goodbye to my family. My mom used to love my hair. an you give them this for me?" Red reached into his pocket, withdrawing a worn envelope.</p>
      <p>"Yeah- I can do that." Ed tucked the letter into his pocket, and they continued walking.</p>
      <p>A half hour later, they were approaching a large clearing. A three-story factory, rectangular in shape, moss creeping up the walls and windows broken out, stood in front of them.</p>
      <p>"This is the place."</p>
      <p>BREAK</p>
      <p>Two hours had ticked by. The same doctor and an overly concerned red-haired male nurse had come in to check on Ed, and the nurse took Ed's blood pressure and frowned, striding out of the room.</p>
      <p>"Think they'll tell us anything?" Havoc asked seriously. "I'm not liking all the expressions on their faces."</p>
      <p>"They'll let us know when they do." Roy said simply. But he was having a hard time quelling the worry in his gut.</p>
      <p>The whole time Ed was laying there, he hadn't so much as stirred.</p>
      <p>The male nurse came back in, a serious expression in his pale green eyes. "Dr. Kent has decided he needs another unit of blood. His blood pressure's quite low- we aren't sure if he's in shock or if it's a consequence of the hypothermia and anemia."</p>
      <p>"He's going to be alright though, won't he?" Roy asked. Ed hadn't stirred, but he was at least breathing at a steady, if not slow, rate.</p>
      <p>The nurse gave him a tense smile. "I'm afraid I don't know. Dr. Kent wanted to speak to you in private- you are the boy's legal guardian."</p>
      <p>Roy tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped as he stood, stepping into the hallway.</p>
      <p>Dr. kent fell into step beside him.</p>
      <p>"Well- what is it?" Roy asked nervously.</p>
      <p>Dr. Kent motioned for them to walk a little further- there was a small alcove of chairs, a deserted waiting room of sorts, and he motioned for Roy to sit down.</p>
      <p>"The boy isn't doing well." he said simply.</p>
      <p>Roy found himself unable to inhale for a moment- his hand clenched into fists, and he had to steady himself slightly. "What- what are you referring to?"</p>
      <p>"His body isn't rebounding as well as we'd like. his body temperature his come up, but his blood pressure is still very low. his anemia is pretty severe- at this point, I'm inclined to think that either the anemia has a more serious underlying cause, such as a malabsorption of iron or other digestive issue- or that the kid has just been through such physical strain he's not rebounding. I've having the nurses give him another pint of blood in the hopes he starts to do better, but..."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "But what?"</p>
      <p>"I... I don't want to alarm you. But he looks... as a doctor, I've seen a lot of gravely ill people. People who don't wake up. Edward... I don't like the looks of this, colonel. I just... prepare yourself for the worst. i hope against hope it doesn't come to that, but it's not looking good. if you're a religious man, colonel, then frankly, I'd tell you to pray."</p>
      <p>"You're wrong."</p>
      <p>"I hope I am wrong. I hope that kid makes me the biggest liar in the city. I really do. I just felt you should know my clinical opinion." Dr. Kent said, looking at him sadly.</p>
      <p>Roy got to his feel abruptly, not liking the shakiness that was taking hold of his body. "you'll have to excuse me- i need to go see to Ed."</p>
      <p>"Of course."</p>
      <p>He stalked down the hall back to the room, retaking his seat beside the bed. His expression must've given something away, though, and his eyes drifted to the blood bag hooked onto Ed's IV pole and the friendly nurse still standing there with his friendly but forced smile as he watched Ed anxiously.</p>
      <p>"Boss? What'd the doctor say?" Havoc asked.</p>
      <p>Roy grunted, hunching his shoulders to hide his expression. "It's not good." was all he muttered, and both men sobered slightly, glancing at the still form nervously. It was two am, and a voice broke the silence.</p>
      <p>"Hey Colonel- is there anyone I can call for you? If you want me to get the rest of your team back here, I can..." Captain brown, the young but serious member iof the investigations team, spoke up.</p>
      <p>Roy wanted to tell him no. He wanted to tell him that Ed would be fine, that the worst wouldn't happen. But looking at the small form lying in the hospital bed, he fished around in his pocket for a scrap of paper and wrote down a phone number.</p>
      <p>"Call my Lieutenant. Tell her it's Ed. She'd want to be here if anything happens."</p>
      <p>"Of course, Sir." the Captain took his orders and jogged out of the room despite the fact it was two in the morning, and Roy admired the man's hustle. Maybe not all of Atkin's men were heartless bastards.</p>
      <p>BREAK</p>
      <p>"I won't be able to go the whole way through this with you. I'm fading. You go in my place- for as far as you can. When you see him- run."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking at Red. His friend was growing more transparent.</p>
      <p>"I'll try to stay out here as long as I can, but i don't know how long that will be." Red admitted.</p>
      <p>"Wait- what do I do if-"</p>
      <p>"Ed, there's no time! You have to go! there's only so long your soul can leave your body, and you're almost out of time. If you don't do this now, you might not be able to get back..."</p>
      <p>"You're saying I could die?" Ed blanched.</p>
      <p>"Possibly. Please- trust me. When you see him, run. now go." Red shoved him into the clearing. "And whatever you do- don't look back."</p>
      <p>Ed jogged into the clearing, looking towards the factory. the door had long since rotted away, leaving a yawning doorway that was slightly warped and welcomed him in.</p>
      <p>Wild grapevines spidered up the sides of the building, burrowing into windows where the glass had long since shattered, melding the outside with the inside.</p>
      <p>Ed's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the building, looking around.</p>
      <p>The factory was large- massive, really. it was at least fifty feet by fifty feet, with abandoned machinery, pumps, generators, scattered about in various states of disrepair and rust on the bottom floor. There was a metal set of stairs that looked like an old fire escape, wrapping around to the walls and providing little catwalks around the second and third floor. iron-gratings provided a tenuous surface at best, and though ed could see rooms and doors hanging off their hinges on the second floor, he paused. Something dripped onto the floor in front of him, and he looked up to come face to face with death itself.</p>
      <p>a girl dressed in a ragged white dress was hanging, suspended by metal wires, from the third floor catwalk. Her arms were stretched behind her as far as they would go, like uncomfortable wings, her shoulder blades were almost touching from the obscene angle. There was a wire around each of her legs, and in a sick way, she reminded ed of the pterodactyl model hanging from the ceiling he'd seen at a museum once as a child. Her long, black hair was hanging over her face, obscuring most of her features, but if he strained his eyes, he could make out her own gaze- glassy, unseeing, staring down at him. She was already dead.</p>
      <p>He took a shaky breath to steady his nerves. He had to keep going. Maybe someone was still here, someone alive. He climbed the first set of the metal stairs, finding himself on the metal landing that served as the second floor. A door hung crookedly by only one hinge, and he took a breath before he was ducking into the dingy, windowless room.</p>
      <p>There was a musty, mildew-thick stench of the room. And he could hear something... music? It was odd, tinny music. He stepped forward, seeing something in the dark and crouching down. On the floor was a set of wooden blocks- a children's toy- with the alphabet painted on them in different colors. Next to them was a blood stain.</p>
      <p>There was a chair in the corner with a raggedly blanket on it, and ed turned, eyes scanning the room...</p>
      <p>There was a corpse nailed tot eh wall. A <em>corpse. </em>nailed. To. The. Wall.</p>
      <p>His heartrate picked up, and he was breathing faster.</p>
      <p>Something was moving at the feet of the corpse, and he crouched down, squinting- it was a music box. It sang a tinny little song, a small horse figurine moving up and down on the pole like a merry go round, as the corpse of a seven year old boy gaped obliviously above him.</p>
      <p>The music box stopped playing, having run out of winding.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The nurse at Ed's side darted over, grabbing his flesh wrist and taking his pulse. Ed shifted, head turning to the side- he was breathing faster, now.</p>
      <p>"Well? What is it?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know. It's not a reaction to the transfusion, but his pulse rate is up... it's like he's reacting to something. I'm going to speak to the doctor." the nurse turned and hurried out of the room.</p>
      <p>At the same time, clicking of high heels filled the room as none other than Riza Hawkeye herself strode into the room. Her eyes swept over Ed, brow creasing with concern, before so looked at Mustang. "You called for me?"</p>
      <p>He'd sent Captain Brown to make that call, and the man hadn't returned, but he assumed he'd made it, since Hawkeye was here.</p>
      <p>"He's not doing well." Roy said simply, standing and walking over to Ed's bedside.</p>
      <p>"I can see that." Hawkeye said dryly. "Edward- can you hear me?"</p>
      <p>Ed's breathing was faster, now, and he tossed his head to the side, eyes screwed tightly shut, but otherwise didn't say anything. "He's sweating." sweat had started to bead on Ed's brow. "one of you two- get us a wet rag." Hawkeye ordered, and both havoc and Breda rushed to obey.</p>
      <p>"You- sit closer. Hold his hand. he needs to know we're here for him, no matter what." Hawkeye ordered Roy.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. He slid his chair closer, fumbling to take Ed's flesh hand in his own- the fingers were cold a clammy in his grasp, and Roy swallowed, fumbling. "I- I don't know what to say..." he admitted lamely.</p>
      <p>"Tell him he needs to relax." Hawkeye was standing at the other side of the bed, wet rag sponging the sweat from the kid's brow, and Ed tossed his head and started breathing even faster at the touch.</p>
      <p>"Easy Ed. just take it easy. That's Hawkeye- she's helping you." he gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze, heart going to his throat when the boy didn't squeeze back. "You need to relax. Take a deep breath. I know you were never one to follow orders- but I've told you- no one on this team dies before me. not even... <em>especially not you." </em>he stopped speaking, his voice threatening to break.</p>
      <p>"So keep breathing and get through this, whatever it is. We're right here."</p>
      <p>BREAK</p>
      <p>The music box stopped playing. his heart was hammering in his throat, he was looking at the mutilated corpse of a child nailed to the wall, and he was dizzy- he felt like he was going to vomit. <em>It's too much! Too much! I can't help anyone- I can't save anyone here!</em></p>
      <p>He sank to his knees on the ground, covering his ears. All at once- a wave of calm washed over him. His shaking, shuttering frame felt just a bit warmer, and he could've sworn he felt someone squeeze his hand.</p>
      <p>His sweaty frame was suddenly cools- he felt like he'd run a cool rag over his face, and he stabilized his shaky nerves.</p>
      <p>
        <em>It's okay. It's gonna be okay. just... breathe. You'll figure something out.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Slowly, he got to his feet. He had to keep looking for survivors, he had to keep looking...</p>
      <p>A scream from somewhere above him split the air, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He darted into the doorway, peering onto the second floor catwalk nervously.</p>
      <p>Should he try to help?</p>
      <p>Heavy footfalls sounded above him- he looked up through the wire mesh grating above him and saw the vague outline of a man- heavy booted feet on the floor above him, heading for the stairs to come down to his catwalk. A knife in his hand, crimson liquid dripping from the catwalk above to down below...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Run!</em>
      </p>
      <p>He sprinted downstairs, foot landing in a puddle of blood from the poor girl hanging from the catwalks above. He ran like his life depended on it. he wasn't sure if the man on the catwalk above had seen him, but he didn't have time to check.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Patrick said don't look back! You can't save anyone if you're dead! Assume he's chasing you- run!</em>
      </p>
      <p>So he ran like his life depended on it. he tore through the trees- back the way they'd come- not caring about the scratches on his face or the the way the branches tore at his skin, taking care to dodge each and every one of the traps, stumbling and falling every now and then but stumbling to his feet, because he ahd to keep moving.</p>
      <p>Static crept into the edges of his vision, the blood pounded in his ears, and it was only when his lungs were screaming fro relief and he felt ready to collapse from exertion that he stopped running.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I think... I think I lost him. I just... have to get out of here, out of the woods, get to the police.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He took two stumbling steps forward. That was when the metal trap slammed shut on his flesh leg.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>What did you think? What was your favorite part?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meltdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First- some housekeeping. This story is loosely based on the short animation 'Missing Halloween' by Mike Inel. I highly recommend you google it, it's a work of art.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Second- I highly recommend you listen to 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace while reading this chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>He was screaming, writing around in the dirt.</p><p>When he finally caught his breath and looked down, he slammed his eyes shut- he ould see his boke peeking out through his skin. Thre was blood all over the leaves- he couldn't move. He was trapped here, and that madman might be behind him...</p><p>He rolled onto his front and dug- he tore off two fingernails as he frantically scratched at the earth, but he pulled up the large metal stake holding the trap to the ground by the chain and stood on his good leg- the world swam nauseatingly, but he took a step forward anyways, leaning on trees and using bushes to pull himself along as he went, hunched over, still plunging desperately though the woods.</p><p>Every step was a battle= sweat clung to his hair, it stung his eyes, dripped down his face. He could feel the bones in his leg grind together with ever shuttering step he took...</p><p>
  <em>Keep going. Keep going. Do it for mom. Do it for Melissa.</em>
</p><p>He was so out of it, he didn't even remember that his mom was dead and he didn't even know anyone named Melissa.</p><p>He staggered on for as long as he could, doing his best to cover the tracks and the blood trail he was leaving behind him. It was agony like he'd never felt before- he was alternating between hot and cold flashes, his had was spinning and he was nauseas...</p><p>He stumbled and fell down a hill, biting his lip to keep form screaming as his already broken leg was jostled.</p><p>He must've blacked out, because when he opened his eyes gain, the sun was a lot lower in the sky.</p><p>He was in a clearing, and he tried to stand, but his legs gave out beneath him. There was an alarming amount of blood on the leaves beneath him, through his leg had mostly concealed over, now. How long had he been out for?</p><p>He got to his knees and crawled over to the large tree in the center of the clearing. His head was pounding, it felt as though the pressure would make them explode out of his skull. He was so thirsty- why hadn't he brought water?</p><p>He dragged himself over to the large tree in the center of the clearing, leaning his back against it. Even that small amount of movement had made his chest heave with exertion, and he was struggling to catch his breath, spots dancing in his vision.</p><p><em>Catch your breath. </em>he shivered, feeling cold all of a sudden.</p><p><em>Catch your breath and keep going. </em>but for some reason, his thoughts were getting a lot slower ad more clumsy- did he even remember he way out of the woods? Would they come looking for him?</p><p>Images flashed through his mind- A heavy set woman in an apron with strawberry blonde hair tied back, covered in flour. The smell of fresh baked bread. A girl with curly red ringlets of hair laughing and running down the sidewalk with him.</p><p>
  <em>Mom. Melissa.</em>
</p><p>He didn't know why, but the cold fear was sinking into certainty. Certainty that he couldn't make it out- wouldn't be able to traverse the ravine and get back to the field, in the state he was in.</p><p>
  <em>Close your eyes. Rest a little while. Then keep going. Get your strength back...</em>
</p><p><em>Whatever you do, don't close your eyes. </em>that wasn't his voice, and his eyes flew open, looking around him. "Patrick? Red?" he was surprised at how hoarse and desperate he sounded.</p><p>But his eyes were already starting to droop, and he frantically tried to keep them open. But his vision was fading in and out.</p><p>
  <em>Just rest for a little while...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, Ed, Don't! Open your eyes!</em>
</p><p>But he couldn't and he felt the familiar tug on his soul that let him know he was leaving his body.</p><p>
  <em>No, no! Mom! Melissa! Al! Winry!</em>
</p><p>he was silently screaming.</p><p>
  <em>You have to wake up, Ed</em>
</p><p>"I... I don't know how?"</p><p>
  <em>Just open your eyes.</em>
</p><hr/><p>They'd settled in for a tense hour. The only thing that'd really changed was that Captain Brown had returned with a cup of coffee and taken his seat in the far corner again, and the red-haired nurse with almond eyes returned every now and then, but he didn't say much.</p><p>It was three twenty seven am when Ed started thrashing.</p><p>"Ed- what the hell!" Mustang grabbed the kid by the shoulders, trying to pin him down, but Ed sat bolt upright, scrabbling over the metal side rails of the hospital bed. His legs gave out beneath him as soon as he hit the ground, and he fell to his knees, glancing around frantically.</p><p>
  <em>Run! Run! My leg, my fucking leg- he's behind you, you're gonna end up just like those kids!</em>
</p><p>"Fullmetal. You're hyperventilating. I need you to take a deep breath for me." Mustang was the first one who broke the silence.</p><p>"He's gonna kill me!" Ed looked at him desperately, grabbing ahold of the side rail of the bed and hauling himself to his feet- the kid was trembling like a leaf in the breeze.</p><p>"Fuck- my leg. My leg's broken..."</p><p>"Edward, you need to sit down..." Hawkeye was behind him, placing her hands an his shoulders, and he screeched like a banshee, jerking away.</p><p>
  <em>Hands- hands touching him, holding him down- a corpse nailed to the wall, a kid screaming, footfalls on a metal catwalk...</em>
</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me! I'll kill you! I swear to god!" Ed snarled, whirling and looking feral.</p><p>Hawkweye immediately removed her hands from him and backed up so she was as far away from him as possible, holding her hands up in a placating move. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I won't touch you again without your permission, I promise..."</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Ed was looking over at Mustang, who'd engaged him again, coal eyes raking him up and down in bewilderment.</p><p>"Are you real?" Ed asked him seriously, stepping closer.</p><p>Mustang blinked. "Yes, I'm real."</p><p>"Prove it. Put your gloves on. I need to see alchemy."</p><p>"Hey, let's get you back on the bed- you look like you're gonna fall over, kid." Captain Brown had stood form where he was in the corner, and Ed whirled, eyes going wide.</p><p>He clumsily slammed his palms together, flash of blue illuminating the room as his automail arm formed a blade- it was ugly and lopsided, nothing like the work of art he normally transmuted, but just that transmutation made him lightheaded.</p><p>"Don't come any closer. I don't know who the <em>fuck </em>you are, but <em>nobody </em>is touching me. I'm <em>done </em>taking orders."</p><p>"Captain, get out of the room. Now." Mustang ordered.</p><p>The Captain nodded, darting towards the door, but he was stopped when he nearly ran into the same redhaired nurse from earlier. He was holding a syringe.</p><p>"I heard yelling." the nurse's eyes darted to Edward, who was standing there shakily, and he stepped forward. "Let's just relax, yeah?"</p><p>But Ed's eyes had gone wide, and he stumbled backwards until his back was against the wall, his whole body trembling.</p><p>"Y-you're not real." Ed fumbled, looking at the nurse anxiously.</p><p>"I am real. I'm going to help you." the nurse took two steps forward, syringe held tightly in hand.</p><p>"No, you're <em>not! Patrick Mullaney is dead!" </em>Ed screamed it with such conviction, glaring at the nurse like he was the worst person alive. "Get the hell out of here! I'm not talking to you- Mustang, make him go away!"</p><p>Roy blinked, looking from the nurse, with his red hair in a bob that went just below his ears, and he understood.</p><p>"You need to leave, now."</p><p>"He needs to be sedated. He's got a weapon, he's a danger to himself and others." the nurse said simply, advancing another step.</p><p>"Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about!" the shadows hit the man's face just right, and for a split second, Ed saw it-</p><p>
  <em>Hollow black eye sockets, a mouthful of maggots...</em>
</p><p>"You're not real! YOU'RE NOT REAL, GET OUT!"</p><p>The nurse closed the distance between them, ready to plunge the needle into Ed's flesh arm, but Ed lunged forward, turning his metal arm and narrowly missing the nurse's wrist with the blade, his metal wrist colliding with the man's hand and sending the syringe flying at the wall where it shattered into a thousand pieces. The nurse had his arms wrapped around Ed, and Ed lashed out, flesh hand raking across the man's face and leaving scratches that wept blood- he looked over the man's shoulder and reached out to Mustang, eyes desperate.</p><p><em>"Dad, Dad help!" </em>Ed screamed.</p><p>Something in him snapped at the look on the kid's face, and Roy jolted forward, tearing the nurse off the kid and shoving him to Captain Brown, who caught the man and hustled him out of the hospital room.</p><p>Ed was left standing in the middle of the room, shaking- there was a puddle on the floor, the kid's boxers were wet, and Roy realized with alarm that Ed had been terrified enough to actually piss himself.</p><p>The kid broke down into messy, weeping sobs, and Roy took the two steps forward, placing both hands on the kids shoulders. "Everyone get the hell out of the room. I'll handle him- Havoc, guard the door. Hawkeye- go get supplies to clean everything up."</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>Everyone hurriedly filed out of the room, and Roy was left with Ed, who had scrambled as close to the man as he could, burying his face in his chest.</p><p>"Y-you're the only one I can trust. You're the only one whose <em>real..." </em>Ed was muttering.</p><p>Roy just sighed, giving the kid a reassuring squeeze. "What happened?"</p><p>"I- I was in the woods with Red, I <em>saw the place, I saw how... how </em>he died... Those kids, <em>they're all fucking dead! And I couldn't do a damn thing but run!"</em></p><p>Roy inhaled sharply. He'd thought it was just incoherent hallucinations at first, Ed was sick- but honestly, after everything that'd happened, Ed might actually <em>know...</em></p><p>"I need you to take deep breaths. You're hyperventilating and you're going to pass out."</p><p>Ed sniffed, hiccupping slightly, and looked up at him with watery golden eyes. "I can't tell what's <em>real </em>anymore, I'm so tired of talking to corpses, and they keep showing up! You saw that, right!? Red just walked up and tried to <em>sedate me!"</em></p><p>"That wasn't Red. That was a nurse with red hair, but they do look similar..." Roy reassured him.</p><p>"Well he was an asshole!"</p><p>"I know he was. And he's not going to bother you anymore. I promise." Ed was still leaning heavily on him, and Roy looked at the hospital bed. "Let's sit down."</p><p>"'Kay."</p><p>Ed let him maneuver him so they were both sitting on the bed, not bothering to peel himself off of where he'd latched onto Mustang's side.</p><p>Hawkeye came back with a towel, a wet cloth, and a fresh set of boxers, leaving them on the side of the bed without a word and ducking out.</p><p>"You need to change your boxers. They're wet." Roy said simply.</p><p>Ed blinked. "They are?"</p><p>It hurt to see the kid looking so <em>out of it, </em>but in a way, it saved him the embarrassment to knowing he'd peed himself.</p><p>"Yes. Can you clean yourself up, or do you want me to get a nurse?" Roy asked him carefully.</p><p>"I can do it." Ed sat up, and Roy frowned at his automail blade.</p><p>"You're going to poke your eye out with that. Do you have the energy to transmute it back?"</p><p>Ed nodded, though after he'd returned his automail arm to its previous state he seemed to droop slightly.</p><p>He eyed the wet cloth and the fresh boxers with dismay, looking at Roy. "Can you- can you turn around?"</p><p>Roy nodded, getting up and taking two steps away form the bed so his back was to Ed. "I won't look, I promise."</p><p>There was rustling of the sheets. "Okay- you can come back now." Ed said happily. The kid had put the new boxers, blue plaid ones, on inside out, but he was so tired and bedraggled, Roy didn't even care.</p><p>As soon as he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Ed had reattached himself to his side.</p><p>Roy blinked, slightly surprised, but didn't shake off the contact- instead, he focused on working the knots out of the kid's messy blond locks, an getting out the occasional twig that'd gotten stuck in the woods.</p><p>"I'll have to show you where the bodies are tomorrow." Ed said seriously. He shuddered, biting his lip. "I don't want to go back in the woods." he admitted.</p><p>"We'll deal with that later. Right now you're sick- the only thing you should be focusing on is getting better."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Ed admitted quietly.</p><p>"Are you going to let go of me anytime soon?" Roy asked quietly. Ed bit his lip and shook his head. "I... I can't. You keep them away. All the corpse."</p><p>Roy softened slightly. "Alright. I'm not going anywhere. But if we're gonna be stuck like this, can we at least lay down?"</p><p>Ed nodded, and Roy kicked off his boots, laying back on the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. Ed wiggled over so he was next to him, laying his head on Mustang's chest and taking a deep breath in through his nose, smiling. "You smell like fire."</p><p>Roy tensed for a moment- the smell of dessert and sand and scorched wood and burnt flesh burnt so deep into his mind he could taste it sprang to mind, and his eyes widened slightly.</p><p>Ed looked up at him- the kid looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. "You smell just like a campfire! With pinecones and stuff." Ed wiggled so he was in a slightly more comfortable position, and Roy exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, forcing himself to relax.</p><p>Roy reached over and grabbed the blanket, draping it over Ed's shoulders, and the boy hummed and wiggled about for a moment before he was settling.</p><p>"How long was I gone?" he asked quietly, as his eyelids drooped.</p><p>"You were asleep for a few hours. The doctors were worried. You weren't doing well. You scared everyone. <em>I </em>was scared." Roy admitted quietly, reaching over to brush floppy straw-colored bangs from the boy's face.</p><p>"That's because my soul slipped out. I committed the taboo- my body and soul aren't connected as strong anymore. That's why I can see dead people."</p><p>Roy stiffened, stopping his petting of Ed's hair mid stroke. His heart started to pound a little faster. He didn't necessarily know how, but Ed's explanation held water. Al was only a soul bound to armor, and Ed had committed the taboo as well, so maybe, just maybe his sin accounted for how he was able to see the dead...</p><p>Roy didn't know how to respond. "We can talk about this later. It's late, you're sick- go to sleep." he was absently rubbing circles on the boy's back.</p><p>"Promise me you'll stay?" Ed blinked, looking up at him.</p><p>Roy nodded. "I promise."</p><p>" 'Kay.".</p><p>Slowly, Ed's eyes drooped, and within five minutes, the kid was out cold, drooling on his chest.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>What was your favorite part?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Some MAJOR PAPA ROY INCOMING!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Good morning, Sir."</p><p>Roy cracked open an eye, dragging his hand through his messy black hair.</p><p>"Lieutenant?" he asked tiredly.</p><p>"In the flesh, Sir. I'd advise you keep your voice low- Edward is still asleep." Roy could tell by her tone of voice that she was smiling.</p><p>"Right." Roy sat up slightly, carefully not to jostle Ed too much. "Kid made me promise to stay with him. Wouldn't let go."</p><p>"I assumed." Hawkeye nodded, giving him a look. "He was terrified when he woke up."</p><p>"Yeah- getting him calmed down was an ordeal." But really, he couldn't complain. Ed wasn't that bad, and he was part of the reason why the kid was in this mess- in the military- so he'd pick up the pieces however many times Ed needed him to.</p><p>"He called you Dad, you know." Hawkeye said quietly, gauging his reaction.</p><p>"Yeah, well he was out of his mind with fear and wetting himself. I hardly doubt that means anything." Roy said dismissively.</p><p>"You say that, but you were the only person he'd let near him. He trusts you, Sir. Perhaps there's more to it than that. You know Ed doesn't have a father- you're probably the closest thing to a father he has."</p><p>Roy winced. "Don't remind me. I'm not father material, that's Hughes department. Ed deserves better than me."</p><p>Hawkeye looked like she disagreed, but she seemed to let it go- for now. She handed him a Styrofoam cup of something- lukewarm mess hall coffee.</p><p>"You are an angel." Roy drained half the cup in a minute. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Six thirty three am, Sir."</p><p>Roy blinked, running the scenario through his mind- what needed to be done at the office to keep things running smoothly, the extra duties that'd be piled on for their involvement in the missing kids investigation, how much manpower they had...</p><p>"I need to get to the office. How buried are we?" Roy asked her, dreading the answer.</p><p>"You're needed more here, Sir. Edward will be frightened if he wakes up an you're not here. i took the liberty of bringing the most urgent documents with me." she fished around in her briefcase, pulling out a clipboard with a stack of papers as tall as his thumb on it.</p><p>Roy blinked. "This is it?"</p><p>Hawkeye nodded. "I took the liberty of filling out all the documentation I was able to. That needs your attention. We're actually not too bad in the office- I'm going to go home and grab three hours rest, then get back to it. And I'll come by in the afternoon with more paperwork."</p><p>"Right. Thank you."</p><p>"No problem. Take good care of him, Sir." Hawkeye said, eyes settling on Ed, who was still very much curled up next to him, lips parted, face relaxed, looking surprisingly childlike as he slept.</p><p>"I intend to."</p><p>She left, and the hospital retreated to it's normal quiet state.</p><p>Roy was stuck in limbo- too aware to fall back asleep but too tired to bother disentangling Ed, who had one arm slung over his chest, and not wanting to wake the kid.</p><p>Every now and then, there was the sound of nurses or doctors striding down the hallway and hushed voices- but overall, it was quite a quiet, restful atmosphere, and Ed slept on.</p><p>There was a long, low rumble- it sounded like the rumble of a train, and Roy blinked, surprised.</p><p>He heard the noise again and frowned- it was coming from Ed.</p><p><em>Kid must be hungry. </em>he brushed some golden lock's away from the kid's face, frowning. Ed had been going through... <em>this, </em>whatever the whole ordeal was surrounding the case- for nearly two weeks now. The kid's cheeks were thinner, and he'd lost some weight.</p><p>
  <em>I'll make sure he eats something when he wakes up. He looks exhausted.</em>
</p><p>They settled into the quiet again- it got slightly busier, with nurses walking down the hall more frequently, and the silence was only broken by the occasional growl or gurgle of Ed's empty stomach.</p><p>It was seven thirty by the time Roy looked down to see bleary golden eyes staring up at him.</p><p>"...Colonel?" Ed asked quietly.</p><p>Roy couldn't help but smile. Ed looked so sleepy.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me."</p><p>"Is it... time to get up?" Ed smacked his lips, looking around in confusion. "Where are we?"</p><p>"Hospital." Roy said simply. Ed propped himself up on one of his elbows, looking around the room blearily, and that gave Roy the room he needed to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed- he stayed within Ed's reach, but eventually decided it was time to stand up.</p><p>"You should eat something. What do you want for breakfast?"</p><p>Ed gave a lazy shrug, rearranging himself against the pillows, and Roy frowned. Ed was normally so serious about eating.</p><p>He ducked down to the hospital cafeteria, grabbing bacon, eggs and toast and heading back upstairs.</p><p>Ed managed a piece of toast and a few bites of eggs, nibbling on half a slice of bacon before he was setting it aside.</p><p>Roy decided not to push too hard, simply settling himself in the chair beside Ed's bed and looking at the kid. "So- what do you remember from yesterday?"</p><p>Ed blinked. "I remember... I remember everything. I just... I'm not sure which parts are real, and which parts were in my head..." Ed admitted hesitantly. "I thought Red was real, but only I could see him, and I think... a lot of stuff happened, but I'm not sure if it really did or not."</p><p>"How about you tell me what you remember, and I tell you if i remember it happening or not?"</p><p>"Yeah. Like, comparing notes. Okay." Ed propped himself up a little straighter on the pillows.</p><p>"I snuck off at 4 yesterday to go see Red. We went to tell you about the traps, but you guys didn't listen, so we ran off... That happened, right?"</p><p>Roy nodded, trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt deep in his gut. "Yes, it did. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."</p><p>"It's... it is what it is. I'm the only one who could see Red, so I don't blame you. I'd have probably though I was crazy too." Ed admitted, pausing.</p><p>"We ran off together. We let you follow us- we wanted to keep you close enough to the military would end up searching the woods. And once we were sure you were going to be tracking us down, we went off ahead. My automail leg got caught in a trap and Red helped me get myself out. We walked to a clearing, sat down and rested for awhile. Ate candy. I fell asleep."</p><p>Roy nodded. "That happened."</p><p>Ed looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated.</p><p>"What is it?" Mustang asked.</p><p>"Are you... are you lying to me? I... I <em>know </em>Red is real, but nobody else can see him, so are you just... going along with my delusions because the doctors told you to?"</p><p>Roy swallowed. "No. I'm not. Patrick Mullaney was a very real person, Ed. And when I was following your trail through the woods, at the hill by the ravine- there were <em>two </em>sets of tracks. And the information he gave you was real. So- I honestly believe you were speaking to him. He was real- he only talked to you, though, nobody else."</p><p>"Right." Ed looked slightly reassured at this. "Okay. Next thing I remember is you shaking me awake in the woods- and Hughes and the team was there, and I saw... what was left of Red. And I tried to talk to him, but... he was gone. And I blacked out for awhile." Ed admitted.</p><p>Roy swallowed. Ed had panicked so badly he'd disassociated.</p><p>"All that happened." he confirmed.</p><p>Ed nodded, continuing. "Next thing I remember is you carrying me. Real or not real?"</p><p>"Real. What's the next thing you remember?"</p><p>"I woke up in the woods again. Red was with me- it was the middle of the day. In July. Red and I talked- about why I was the only one who could see him, about what'd happened to him. Red told me that we were in his memories, that I was going to experience his last day... we walked through the woods. Saw the abandoned factory..." Ed's breath hitched slightly, and his hands were nervously picking at the sheets.</p><p>"I turned and ran like he told me to. Ran. Got caught in a trap. Tried to keep going- lost a lot of blood, lost track of time, passed out a few times- and then I died. Right under that same tree you found Red and I under, I died." Ed said it like he was telling Roy the sky was blue, and the boy looked over at him anxiously. "Real or not real?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Roy blinked. "I'm not sure." he admitted, voice soft. "I can tell you that you never left this hospital last night, physically. But the doctors said you looked like you were near death, you were unconscious for hours- and what you experienced, it sounds... it sounds like something that plausibly might've happened to Patrick, Ed."</p><p>"So it's one of those things that only I could see?" Ed asked tentatively, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets.</p><p>Roy nodded. "I think so."</p><p>Ed blinked. "Right. I think... I think it was <em>real. </em>The things I saw, the factory... I could walk there, today. I could find it. Find... what's left of everyone." Ed admitted, looking off into the distance but not really seeing anything.</p><p>"Let's not talk about that now. You remember anything else?"</p><p>Ed nodded, snapping back to the moment, wringing the sheets in his hands and looking focused as he plowed on.</p><p>"I woke up. I was in this room. You were here, you tried to talk to me- but I couldn't listen to you, I had to fight. Hands- people toughing me, there was a strange man in the corner watching me sleep..." Ed blinked, tongue darting out to moisten his lips nervously. "Real?"</p><p>Roy nodded. "Real. You were disoriented and... combative... when you woke up. The man in the corner was from the investigations team, Atkins assigned him to help us keep watch over you."</p><p>"Then- Red's corpse was standing in the doorway. He was <em>saying things to me, </em>telling me to calm down, go back to sleep, but I know he was lying, because Red had just told me to <em>wake up, </em>and when I see Red, he looks like a normal person. And the corpse didn't have any eyes, and it had a needle, and it was <em>talking </em>trying to get me to lay down and <em>go to sleep and die </em>but I wouldn't do it!" Ed fisted the sheets angrily, breathing starting to pick up.</p><p>"He grabbed me- I attacked him, he wouldn't let me go- and I was afraid he was going to drag me down, make me into a corpse like him, but I saw you and I screamed for you to help me and you did. You got him off me. I passed out after that." Ed finished, looking at Mustang carefully.</p><p>Roy paused.</p><p>"Well?" Ed asked. "Real or not real?"</p><p>Roy hesitated. "Real... with some exceptions. You may have been hallucinating some of it, or still not completely awake. The man standing in the doorway was a nurse with red hair. He was trying to sedate you because you'd woken up screaming. You were ready to start attacking people, you were frightened enough to act in self defense, and you did, so we removed him from the room and I dealt with calming you down."</p><p>"So there was no corpse?"</p><p>"No, there was no corpse. The person in the room trying to sedate you was 100% alive, I promise."</p><p>Ed exhaled, looking as though a tremendous weight had been lifted from him. "That's good. I never... Red's corpse never came to see me before, it was always <em>Red... </em>I don't ever want to see that again." Ed admitted.</p><p>Ed blinked, as though something had just occurred to him. "Where's Melissa?"</p><p>Roy started. "Who is Melissa?"</p><p>"She's my sister. I mean- she was Patrick's sister." Ed paused, blinking sluggishly, pressing a palm to his forehead. "I saw his mom too. It's fading, but those memories- they weren't mine- they belonged to him." Ed groaned, and a trickle of crimson dripped from his nose. "It's giving me a headache."</p><p>"Stop thinking about it. We'll stop, we don't need to do this now..." Roy was grabbing a handkerchief, pinching Ed's nose. "Lean forward and just try to relax."</p><p>Ed did as he was told, shooting Mustang a look. "It's just a nosebleed- I get them all the time. Why are you so jumpy?"</p><p>"Because they had to give you <em>two pints of blood </em>to stabilize you last night. You were- you <em>still are- </em>sick. Now lean forward and be quiet." Roy ordered.</p><p>Ed blinked, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth the fight and did as we was told, to Roy's relief.</p><p>They stayed like that in the silence for two minutes or so, before there was a knock on the hospital room door. The doctor from the emergency room last night- Dr. Kent, Roy recalled his name slowly- stepped into the room, tan face and gray hair looking much more relaxed than yesterday. Behind him, the same red-haired nurse that Ed had attacked pushed a metal tray, looking solemn and with a band aid covering the scratches Ed had given him on his face.</p><p>Ed tensed, eyes darting to the red-headed nurse nervously. He shot a panicked glance at Roy- <em>I don't know him but there's something bad about him.</em></p><p>Roy picked up the unspoken phrase and nodded. "Dr. Kent. Nice to see you again. Do you mind introducing your nurse? I'm afraid Edward was rather... confused the last time he met him."</p><p>The nurse stepped forward, still looking serious, but nodded to Ed anyways. "I'm nurse Danby. You may not remember me- you were quite ill the last time we met."</p><p>"Right. I'm sorry, I don't remember you very well..." Ed trailed off awkward, scooting slightly closer to where Roy was. Roy placed his free hand on Ed's shoulder, trying to reassure the kid, while the other hand still pinched the handkerchief to the boy's nose.</p><p>"I figured I'd stop by, seeing as I heard you had quite the miraculous recovery after I got off my shift." Dr. Kent stepped forward, smiling. "Do you mind if I examine you, Edward?"</p><p>"Sure..." Ed said, though he didn't sound excited.</p><p>Dr. Kent noticed the bloody handkerchief and looked to Roy. "I see he's got a nosebleed. Does this happen often?"</p><p>Roy nodded, folding the handkerchief so a clean section was available and pressing it to Ed's nose. "Yes. He gets dizzy, too- this one is actually pretty tame, he's bled through entire handkerchiefs before. He's relaxing, so it doesn't get any worse." Roy gave Ed a pointed look, as Ed watched the nurse move about out of the corners of his eyes.</p><p>"And they get worse when he's emotional? Stressed?" Dr. Kent asked.</p><p>"Yes. Sometimes they just come out of nowhere, if he's sitting still..."</p><p>"And how often does he have them would you say?"</p><p>"Sometimes it's once every few days. But sometimes, it's once a day." Roy admitted.</p><p>The nurse had come around the other side of the bed, and Ed watched every move the man made carefully. "May I take your blood pressure, please?" the nurse asked quietly, holding up the cuff.</p><p>Ed nodded hesitantly, offering his arm, and the doctor was quiet for a moment, letting the nurse work. The nurse wrote something on the clipboard, and the doctor was moving over towards Ed carefully. "If you'd lay back for me, please?"</p><p>Ed did as he was told, though he jolted when the cold stethoscope was placed over his chest. He was surprisingly cooperative and let the man listen to his breathing, heart and stomach without so much as a complaint.</p><p>The doctor ran his hands over Ed's stomach, pressing and asking if there was any pain, and Ed shook his head.</p><p>The doctor frowned- there was a plethora of black and blue bruises on Ed's flesh leg, from running through the woods the other evening. But even worse, was the large, black and blue band- where he'd felt the trap close around his flesh leg in his dream.</p><p>"Did you fall on this leg a lot?" the doctor asked worriedly.</p><p>Ed nodded. "Yeah, something like that." telling this man everything that he'd seen- all the memories that weren't his- would earn him a one way ticket to a psych ward.</p><p>"This bruising is severe. Can you put weight on this leg?"</p><p>Ed swung both legs over the bed and stood up without complaint. "It's fine." he sat back down on the bed, and the doctor nodded.</p><p>"Right. While I'm here, I figured I'd change the dressing on your hand- I stitched it for you last night, after all."</p><p>Ed blinked, but offered the man if bandaged flesh hand and let the man continue his ministrations.</p><p>"So- how did this happen to you hand anyways, Ed?"</p><p>"Metal leg got caught in a steel trap. Had to pry my way out."</p><p>The doctor frowned. "I see. You were in pretty bad shape yesterday, Edward- frankly, I didn't think you'd make it through the night, you had... people have a look, before they leave this world, and it wasn't good. You seem to be doing remarkably better today."</p><p>Ed did look better, but the kid still didn't look quite <em>right, </em>and Roy had to remind himself it'd taken the boy two pints of blood and a lot of medical care to even get this far.</p><p>"Anyways, Edward, do you mind laying on your stomach for me? This will be quick, I promise."</p><p>Ed glanced at Roy, who nodded, before he was rolling over onto his stomach. The doctor retrieved something from him pocket- a syringe, and gave Roy a reassuring nod.</p><p>He grabbed an alcohol wipe from his pocket and hiked up Ed's boxers slightly. "This might sting a bit, but it will be over in a moment, I promise."</p><p>"What- what the hell!?"</p><p>"Please hold still!" a moment later, the doctor was discarding the empty syringe in the sharps container, and Ed rolled over onto his back, looking betrayed and clutching his rear.</p><p>"What <em>was that!?" </em>he hissed nervously.</p><p>"It was an iron injection. I apologize for giving it so abruptly, but your file says you don't like needles. I thought that was going to be the only shot you'd need today, but unfortunately, since you cut your hand on a metal trap, you're going to need a tetanus booster as well..."</p><p>The nurse, who'd ducked out when Ed wasn't looking, came back with a syringe in hand, and all the color drained from Ed's face. He was as white as the bedsheets he was sitting on.</p><p>Ed shook his head, backing up as the doctor took the syringe. "No. Hell. No."</p><p>The doctor sighed. "Mr. Elric, you really need this shot. Tetanus is a serious disease, without it you could become very ill..."</p><p>"Ed- come here." Roy had sat up straighter, positioning himself so he was sitting at the edge of the bed.</p><p>Ed didn't hesitate, scooting over to the man he trusted, and Roy wrapped his arms around the boy in a hug, and to keep him from thrashing.</p><p>"You know you need this shot."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's a <em>needle..." </em>Ed protested.</p><p>"Close your eyes. You can scream, you can cry, whatever you want- just hold still- it'll be over in a second."</p><p>Ed obeyed, screwing his eyes shut and breathing rapidly, burying his face in Roy's chest.</p><p>Roy shot the doctor a look- <em>Do it now.</em></p><p>The man darted forward, and Ed squealed when the alcohol wipe touched his skin. The doctor didn't bother to pause, though, finishing the tetanus injection as fast as possible, but Ed yelped when he felt the needle in his skin.</p><p>"It's over now! It's all finished, Edward." the doctor assured him.</p><p>Ed didn't say anything- he was still shaking in mustang's grasp, and Roy had started to rub circles on the kid's back, trying to calm him. "It's done now, Fullmetal. You did well. Take a deep breath for me."</p><p>Ed took a large, shaky deep breath and let it out at the man's instruction, but didn't bother opening his eyes or removing himself from Mustang's hold. If anything, he wriggled his way closer to the man's chest, and Roy nodded to the doctor and nurse. "Is that all for now, doctor?" Ed had had all he could take for the moment, and the doctor nodded, as the nurse gathered his equipment.</p><p>"Yes, that's it for now. I have to go fill out some paperwork- if you'd like to discuss anything, feel free to come find me when you have the time." Dr. Kent said simply, nodding to them.</p><p>Roy appreciated that. He knew the doctor was a busy man and could probably tell him everything now, but Ed wasn't looking like he was going to let go of him anytime soon, and as the doctors left, he was able to turn his full attention to the nervous kid who was practically in his lap.</p><p>"Are you alright, Ed? They're gone."</p><p>Wide golden eyes looked up at him. "You let them give me <em>shots.</em>" Ed's voice was thick with betrayal, and he looked so serious. It was... it was adorable, but Roy suppressed the urge to laugh- because he knew how much Ed hated needles.</p><p>"Yes, I did. It was for your own good, though- the doctor said you needed them to be healthy. You're my alchemist, Fullmetal- your health and wellbeing are my priority." <em>You're my responsibility- the closest thing I'll have to a child of my own. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.</em></p><p>Ed's cheeks had flushed slightly. "Yeah... well... you didn't have to let him give it to me in the ass! That <em>hurt!" </em>Ed was once again rubbing his buttock, and Roy swallowed the urge to show his amusement, because to Ed, this was a serious violation of trust that needed to be addressed. The poor kid needed to vent.</p><p>"I'm sure there was a reason the doctor did that, Ed."</p><p>"Sure sure, make excuses for that sadistic jerk! The tetanus one <em>burned!" </em>Ed protested again. Ed disentangled himself from Roy's arms, flopping down on the bed dramatically and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know why I signed on to let you be my legal guardian. You let that sadistic asshole stick me <em>twice.</em>"</p><p>"Knock it off, Ed." Roy said, a slight edge coming into his voice. "I understand you're upset and you don't like shots, and while I'm used to your blatant disrespect, you will not talk about the doctor like that. That man spent <em>hours </em>fixing the mess you'd gotten yourself into and pulled out all the stops to make you well again." <em>Stop being such a child.</em></p><p>That was what he wanted to say. But he couldn't bring himself to say it, because looking at Ed, that was exactly what he was- a kid who was sick, in the hospital, and upset.</p><p>"Whatever." Ed rolled his eyes, flopping back onto the pillows and looking upset still.</p><p>Roy sighed- it was obvious there weren't going to have a productive conversation at the moment.</p><p>He got to his feet, grabbing Ed's blanket, which he'd kicked to the side, and drawing it up to the boy's shoulder's. "Close your eyes and get some rest."</p><p>"You're leaving?" All of a sudden, Ed was peering up at him anxiously.</p><p>"No. I'm going to speak to the doctor about everything going on with you. I'll be back in a few minutes."</p><p>Ed didn't look happy, but he didn't protest.</p><p>Roy sighed, ducking through the hallway. He passed a variety of nurses, before he was passing a rather bedraggled looking Captain Brown- the man looked like he hadn't left the hospital either, and he was so tired he didn't even notice Roy- just kept plodding in whatever direction he was headed.</p><p>
  <em>That's odd. I'd have thought Atkins would've given his men relief by now.</em>
</p><p>But he had bigger issues to worry about right now- mainly, the blond alchemist sulking in his hospital room right now.</p><p>He found Dr. Kent in his office after a few minutes of searching. the man smiled when he saw Roy.</p><p>"Ah, Colonel Mustang, come in, come in." he pushed aside a pile of paperwork and smiled at him.</p><p>Roy seated himself across from the man, nodding. "So- how is Edward doing?"</p><p>The doctor frowned slightly. "He's... well, he's much better, but I still have some cause for concern. He's still bleeding and bruising easily- and he's had two blood transfusions. But his blood pressure is still low, and quite frankly, I feel that his anemia is unresolved. I see from his files he was treated with iron pills before, but this didn't seem to help, if the anemic crisis I saw him in the other day was proof enough of that."</p><p>Roy felt his heart drop. "I was told that his anemia could be a sign of something... worse."</p><p>"That may be the case. But frankly, looking at the kid- I don't think it's too severe. He doesn't complain of abdominal pain or vomiting- I think the boy may be suffering from iron malabsorption."</p><p>Roy blinked. "I'm sorry- I don't follow."</p><p>"Well, when you were giving Edward those iron pills, his body should've been able to absorb the iron from his stomach and the anemia should've resolved. The fact that the pills didn't work tells me there's something wrong inside- a stomach issue, or something intestinal, perhaps- where the boy isn't absorbing iron."</p><p>Roy sat forward anxiously. "That sounds serious. Is there a way to fix it?" Would Ed need surgery? Roy's heartrate started to pick up tempo- Ed had already been though so much- he couldn't imagining letting the boy go under the knife again...</p><p>"It sounds serious, but fortunately, there are things we can do for this." the doctor leaned forward, giving him a reassuring smile. "Since the boy isn't absorbing enough iron from his stomach, we're able to supplement that by injecting it. It's giving the boy a shot intramuscularly- most often in the buttocks, I'm afraid- or giving it intravenously."</p><p>"And that should fix him?"</p><p>"It should help resolve the anemia, yes. Unfortunately, there could be some side effects- flushing, fever, headache, upset stomach, possible nausea and vomiting. But those vary based on the individual, and the side effects are minimal compared to the benefits."</p><p>"So- you think he's going to be alright?" Roy asked hopefully.</p><p>"I'm optimistic he will be, yes. However, I believe he should stay here for at least another night to make sure he's stabilized. And I also wanted to ask you more about his nosebleeds. He's probably going to need an iron injection every other week at least, but otherwise, I don't see why he's not on the road to recovery if his nosebleeds are managed well. He's still a pretty sick kid- he's going to need a significant amount of rest. But as long as he gets that rest, I don't see why he wouldn't make a full recovery."</p><p>Roy felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "That's good to hear."</p><p>"It's good to say- especially with how things were when I left last night." Doctor Kent stood with a smile, shaking Roy's hand. "You know where my office is- feel free to come by if you have any questions."</p><p>"I will, thanks." Roy ducked back into the hallway, picking his way towards Ed's room.</p><p>When he got there, he found a large stack of paperwork sitting on his chair, as well as a small bag of things beside Ed's bed. Ed had managed to find a white t-shirt and pulled it on, so he wasn't just clad in his boxers anymore, and he was curled up facing away from Roy.</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Hawkeye must've come by. And he's still sulking about the shots.</em>
</p><p>Roy sighed, picking up the paperwork and flopping into his chair, starting to absently sign the documents and waiting for Ed to roll over and give him another earful.</p><p>Five minutes passed, but the kid said nothing. Roy could tell from his breathing the boy wasn't asleep, and he sighed.</p><p>"I have good news for you, Fullmetal. The doctor says you're going to make a full recovery as long as you follow his orders and <em>rest."</em></p><p>"Whatever." Ed mumbled.</p><p>Roy sighed. "I understand you're still frustrated about those shots, but could you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?"</p><p>Ed rolled over, eyes lazily focusing in on Roy. The kid's cheeks were flushed bright red. "Happy now?" he muttered.</p><p>"Quite." Roy said, though he was frowning. They fell back into that awkward silence- Ed let his eyes fall closed, though he wasn't sleeping- he twitched every now and then.</p><p>Roy let twenty minutes slip by before he tried again. "It's almost noon. What do you want for lunch, kid?"</p><p>Ed hummed. "Not hungry."</p><p>"Alright, look. The doctor told you you need to rest and eat to get better. This isn't gonna work if you aren't gonna listen. So why are you being so difficult?"</p><p>Ed's face shifted into a half grimace. "I'm not being difficult..."</p><p>"Then why won't you eat?" Roy asked. At first, he'd though Ed was being difficult just to spite him, but watching the kid closer, he realized he might be off base.</p><p>Ed twitched again, gritting his teeth slightly. "I'm not... trying to be difficult. It's just... my stomach doesn't feel so good." Ed curled up a little, arms winding protectively around his midsection.</p><p>Roy frowned. What had Dr. Kent said were possible side effects? <em>Flushing, fever, headache, upset stomach, possible nausea and vomiting...</em></p><p>Roy frowned. "That's not surprising. Dr. Kent said you might have some side effects from the iron shot..." Roy expected Ed to lay into him again for even allowing him to get the shots, but Ed just let his eyes fall shut and gave a quiet groan, curling up a little tighter and wrapping his arms around his midsection.</p><p>And then Roy saw what was really in front of him- not a problem child, Ed wasn't trying to be a pain in his ass. He was a kid- tired, sick, afraid- in the hospital. Something within him softened slightly.</p><p>"This <em>sucks." </em>Ed admitted, looking baleful.</p><p>Ed really did look like he felt awful.</p><p>"Do you want me to find a nurse, see if she can give you something to settle your stomach?"</p><p>"No." Ed's eyes fell closed, and he sighed. "I just... just want to sleep it off. I try, but every time I close my eyes and start to drift off it hurts again... It's like I got the flu. I'm so sore."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"</p><p>"Not really. Just... don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Ed shuddered.</p><p>Roy nodded. They stayed like that for another few minutes, Roy simply watching the kid wiggle and shift in discomfort, before he'd decided he had enough.</p><p>
  <em>What would Hawkeye do?</em>
</p><p>He ducked into the small hospital room bathroom, wetting down a rag and ducking back into the room, running it over Ed's flushed face. Ed let out a relaxed sigh. "That feels good. Thank you."</p><p>"No problem." Roy set the rag to the side, taking his seat beside the kid's bed again. "Why don't you roll over onto your stomach, if you can. I'm not good for much, but I'll give you a backrub if you want..." it'd seemed to help him calm the kid down before, and Ed nodded sluggishly, rolling over onto his belly and giving a tired sigh of contentment as Roy started to rub slow circles on the kid's back.</p><p>"Thank you. For staying with me. I know I'm not fun to be around." Ed admitted quietly.</p><p>"It's no problem. Nobody is fun when they're sick, and I'm not going anywhere. Just close your eyes for a little while- relax. Get some rest."</p><p>Ed hummed in contentment, and within another few minutes, the boy was asleep.</p><p>Roy smiled slightly, continuing to rub circles on the boy's back with one hand, and reaching over to stroke the blond locks out of the boy's face, watching his expression even out as he slept.</p><p>Times like these were few and far between, but as he watched the boy sleep, he realized- it was worth it. It was so, so worth it having Edward in his life. Even though the kid drove him up the wall and gave him ulcers sometimes, it was worth it, to be able to hold him when he needed it and to soothe him when he was sick. Ed was still just a boy- he needed someone to pick him up when he was down, someone to watch over him...</p><p>"I'll be here when you wake up, kid."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>What was your favorite part? And happy thanksgiving!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. More Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>I gotta admit, I'm seriously enjoying writing this fic.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I love and cherish every review!</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ed slept for hours.</p>
      <p>Roy was content to just watch the kid, brushing his finger's through the kids hair.</p>
      <p>A nurse who looked familiar strode into the room, smiling when she saw him. "Ah- Mr. Mustang. I've been meaning to track you down. I have Edward's belongings from yesterday evening in the ER." The nurse had a bag with Ed's ragged red coat and leather pants in it. She frowned. "I also found something in his pocket. I'm assuming he wrote this letter?"</p>
      <p>She handed his a worn, crinkled envelope. The handwriting on the front was neat and angular- worlds away from the chicken scratch reports he was used to getting.</p>
      <p>"No- this isn't his writing." Roy glanced at the boy still drooling on the pillow and frowned.</p>
      <p>"Huh. That's odd. Maybe he was going to deliver it for someone? Anyways, I have to get to work. Glad to see him looking better." the nurse nodded to him, before she left.</p>
      <p>Roy turned the crumpled envelope over in his hands a few times, glancing at Ed- the kid was dead asleep still. He didn't want to violate the boy's trust, but the envelope wasn't sealed, and he carefully opened it, finding a crumpled letter in the same hand inside, as well as a lock of copper hair.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hey Mom,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I'm sorry I never made it home. I went out looking for Stanley on my own and got more than I bargained for. I tried to get home to you- I really did. But in the end, I couldn't do it.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I still visited home a few times, though you couldn't see me. Melissa caught a glance of me in the middle of the nights, when she woke you up crying. I really didn't mean to scare her- I was just trying to make sure she was alright.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I know you cry a lot. You don't even get out of bed somedays. I'm sorry I've caused you so much grief. Please- try not to take it so hard- I had thirteen good years on this earth, and my time here is still something I look back on fondly. There is life after death- I can fell it tugging me, pulling me a little farther from here each day. I'm going to cross over soon- I'm just not sure when. I'm doing all I can to put my matters here to rest, but I still feel like I'm needed here, though I don't exactly know why.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Being dead isn't bad, either. It's a bit cold and lonely, but there's no pain. I made a friend. We played rugby once- that was a lot of fun. I'm asking him to give this letter to you, as well as a lock of my hair- I know you loved the fact I have Dad's red hair.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Take good care of Melissa for me. Please, try not to worry- this whole mess is going to be over soon. I'm tired of wandering- and I have a feeling that soon I'm going to be able to rest. Tell Ed thank you for me- he made the lonely times a lot easier for me. Please ask him to look out for Melissa for me- I have no right to ask anything more of him, he's already helped me so much- but I'll cross over easier knowing someone in the land of the living is looking out for you guys.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The family you gave me was amazing. The childhood, the life I had- it was unforgettable. I was loved. And I still send you all my love everyday- I may be gone, but that's the thing- love transcends life and death. So while it may be hard now- please, never stop loving Melissa. Take good care of her. bring her up in the wonderful home I knew. If you find it in your hearts in the future, don't be afraid to open our home up to others- there's plenty of kids in the east who need a home. I may be gone, but my wish for you, Melissa and Dad is to </em>
        <em>
          <strong>never stop loving-</strong>
        </em>
        <strong> love and friendship </strong>
        <em>is what brought me find my way towards the other side, and my memories of good times with you has brought me through the darkest nights.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you all, and I will continue to love you all when I cross over to wherever I go. I will watch you from the other side if I can, smiling down on you until we meet again.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>One last time, I'll reiterate what you and Dad taught me my whole life, what our home was filled with-</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Love.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Your Red Mullaney</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>PS- if you'd give my rugby card collection and gear to Ed, I'd appreciate it. It's probably the closest I'll ever come to repaying him.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He reached into the envelope, fingers probing around carefully. Something fuzzy touched his hand, and he gasped, steeling himself and pulling out a vibrant lock of copper hair, curly, shaggy, about as long as his index fingers. Carefully, Roy tucked it back into the envelope and delicately replacing the letter as well, tucking the letter into his pocket and looking down at Ed's sleeping form in wonderment.</p>
      <p>"How did you get this? How did he even... how did he even write this?" Roy was baffled, thinking of the body he'd seen in the woods and the friend Ed had described and trying to ignore the chill at the base of his spine.</p>
      <p>Ed, being dead asleep, didn't answer, and Roy heaved a sigh. Answers would have to wait.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Havoc showed up a little after five, and they chatted quietly when Ed groaned, stretching and sitting up.</p>
      <p>"Look who finally decided to join us." Roy smirked, and havoc smiled, looking excited. "How're you feeling, Chief?"</p>
      <p>Ed yawned, jaw hinging open, before he sighed. "I'm fucking starving."</p>
      <p>"That's good news. What do you have a taste for- i'll bring you anything you want to eat, my treat."</p>
      <p>"Pizza. Just- an entire pizza." Ed said happily.</p>
      <p>Havoc chuckled. "Alright. I'll go hunt one down. Oh yeah- before I forget, Al called the office. Apparently there was a really bad windstorm in Risembool this morning- took down some powerlines and a few barns and stuff. He's staying to help fix things up- he may be gone another week or two."</p>
      <p>"Oh- okay." Ed nodded, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, and havoc set off to go grab him something to eat.</p>
      <p>"I take it you're feeling better?" Roy asked, surveying the kid.</p>
      <p>Ed gave a floppy nod.</p>
      <p>"I've been meaning to ask you about this." Roy fished the envelope from his pocket, and Ed blinked.</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah- I'm supposed to deliver that to Red's mom. He gave it to me- while we were walking towards the factory together."</p>
      <p>"Right. Is it okay if I hold onto it for a little while?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I guess so. But you'd better not lose it- I promised him I'd deliver it, when I get out of this hospital i have to figure out where he lived..." Ed paused, cocking his head at him. "What's happening with the case? Have they stormed the factory yet?"</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "I don't know. And I'm not worried about that right now."</p>
      <p>Havoc came striding back into the room, pizza box in tow, and Ed sat up a little straighter.</p>
      <p>"Either way, you shouldn't worry about that right now. Eat."</p>
      <p>Ed tore into his pizza like he was a starving man. It was the most like himself Roy had seen the kid acting in days, and he practically inhaled the thing.</p>
      <p>"You know, Chief- you should remember to chew." Havoc joked.</p>
      <p>Ed was in his own little world, and he didn't even look up until he was finished inhaling the thing, crusts and all. "Wha?" Ed asked, mouth still full.</p>
      <p>"Nevermind, kid." Havoc said with a chuckle.</p>
      <p>"Hawkeye wants you to know she's willing to take the night shift here if you want to go home." Havoc said quietly.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine here." Roy assured him, and while Ed didn't say anything, some of the tension dropped from his shoulders at the admission.</p>
      <p>They visited for awhile- Ed prodding for Havoc for details about the case which the man stalwartly refused to answer, turning the questions back on Ed about how he was recovering. It was kind of fun to watch.</p>
      <p>Everything was turned on its head when at seven, Lieutenant Colonel Atkins strode into the room flanked by Captain Brown, who looked absolutely dead on his feet.</p>
      <p>"Ah- so you're finally awake." Atkins strode over to the foot of Ed's bed. Ed still had tomato sauce smeared on his face.</p>
      <p>"You look better than you did last time." he said, giving Ed a once over. "What do you know?"</p>
      <p>"We're not doing this now." Roy got to his feet, annoyed. "The doctors haven't cleared him, he just woke up."</p>
      <p>"He seems fine to me, Colonel. This is time sensitive, I don't have to remind you that the most recent abductee may still be alive..."</p>
      <p>Ed stiffened slightly at that, face paling slightly.</p>
      <p>"So I suggest you go <em>find her </em>instead of hounding my subordinate." Roy snapped right back, looking unamused.</p>
      <p>Atkins frowned. "We're trying. Really, we are- but the exact location of the factory isn't mentioned in the old records, and nature and time have taken it's toll- the men are searching twenty-five square miles of forest."</p>
      <p>"I know where it is. I can show you."</p>
      <p>Atkin's eyes widened, like Ed was some sort of treasure. "Can you walk? Can you show us where it is, if I were to drive you to the woods?"</p>
      <p>Ed was nodding.</p>
      <p>"No. This is <em>not happening." </em>Roy ground out, shooting them both daggers.</p>
      <p>"If they need me to find the girl, then I can do it..." Ed tried to convince him.</p>
      <p>"Edward is our best hope of finding her now, Mustang. Surely you understand..."</p>
      <p>"The doctors want him to stay in the hospital another night. And <em>you </em>want to drag him into the middle of a forest trawled by a serial killer, full of traps, in the dark, and have him search all night with you to <em>maybe, possibly </em>locate a factory inhabited by a madman. You're going after a monster in the middle of the night- what could possibly go wrong?" Roy said sarcastically.</p>
      <p>"Well when you say it like that, it sounds negligent." Atkins protested.</p>
      <p>"Because it <em>is negligent! </em>And <em>idiotic! </em>If you surprise the killer in the middle of the night, what guarantee do you have he won't just kill the hostages outright? But instead, you want to go stumbling around in the dark with <em>my sick Major </em>and fuck everything up worse, so you can have your answers and corpses in a row a couple of hours sooner." Roy's wasn't yelling, but me might as well have been- his tone was caustic.</p>
      <p>Atkins blinked. "Fine. We wait until morning, then. At first light tomorrow, Major Elric can lead us to the factory through the woods. That's as long as we can wait, though."</p>
      <p>"I know where two of the bodies are." Ed admitted quietly. "One boy, one girl- both of them about seven or eight."</p>
      <p>Atkins had already whipped out a notepad. "Can you tell me where the bodies are?"</p>
      <p>"I can just show you, tomorrow..." Ed's hands started to fidget, plucking at the sheets nervously. "It's... it's hard to explain."</p>
      <p>Roy shot Atkins a glare that clearly told the man to drop it, and Atkins nodded. "Well, I'll be taking my leave then. Get some rest, Major Elric- I'll see you in the morning."</p>
      <p>Captain Brown trudged out of the room behind his commanding officer, leaving them alone.</p>
      <p>"You're sure you're up for this tomorrow, Ed?" Havoc asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, though he wasn't meeting their eyes. "Yeah. It's fine. I'm fine."</p>
      <p>"Well, I'd better be going then..." Havoc said his goodbyes, leaving them alone.</p>
      <p>It was getting late.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "You don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to lead them there."</p>
      <p>"It's like Atkins said- the latest girl... she might... she might still be alive." Ed stuttered. "It'll be okay. The team will come with me, right? You'll be there?" Ed's golden eyes searched his face nervously.</p>
      <p>"Yes. Of course. We'll all be with you, Ed."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, swallowing. "It'll be fine, then." but he didn't sound like he really believed it.</p>
      <p>they fell into silence, and after awhile, Ed cast a glance over at him. "So- you're staying another night here with me?"</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Might as well."</p>
      <p>Ed hummed, scooting over as far away from Mustang as he could get, tugging his blanket with him. "If you're gonna stay here, you might as well lay down. Can't have you complaining about a sore back from sleeping in a chair during the investigation tomorrow, old man."</p>
      <p>Roy smirked at the jab, laying in bed beside the kid. "Yeah, well, if you weren't such a shrimp I'd never be able to fit on this mattress with you, so I guess we should be thankful for the <em>little </em>things..."</p>
      <p>Ed smacked him on the head with his pillow, grinning triumphantly, before he flopped back down with a sigh. "Not so Shrimpy now, huh?"</p>
      <p>Roy had to admit, the kid did pack a punch.</p>
      <p>"Quit messing around and rest." <em>You've got a full day ahead of you tomorrow.</em></p>
      <p>Ed sighed, wiggling about slightly before he flopped onto his back, his blond hair a straw-colored halo on the pillow behind him, letting out a sigh and resting his hands on his full stomach.</p>
      <p>Roy didn't say anything when he felt the kid curl a little closer to him, and within ten minutes, Ed was out cold.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>What do you think will happen next?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>A breif bit of angst. Life is busy with grad school and finals, but I found the time to bang this one out for ya. Beware- trauma ahead.</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He was standing in the woods. Alone.</p>
      <p>"Hawkeye? Furey? Breda? ...Fullmetal?"</p>
      <p>He looked around. There was a low, creeping mist on the ground, and he was only answered by an eerie silence.</p>
      <p>Something was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and his mouth was dry. His palms itched. He clenched and unclenched his hands- this wasn't good.</p>
      <p>Every soldier had a sixth sense, he'd tuned his very well in Ishval, and something felt... off.</p>
      <p>He looked around for as far as he could see- not very far, thanks to the fog. He could probably only see about fifteen feet in each direction. It was so cloudy, he couldn't even see the sun, and he had no idea which way would get him out of the forest.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Guess I'll keep walking, then. Find something familiar.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He kept his eyes glued to the ground- metal traps leered up at him, and he watched every footstep, not liking the lack of familiar terrain or visibility at all.</p>
      <p><em>Where </em>is <em>everyone?</em></p>
      <p>Something scurried in the leaves to hi rihgt, and he jumped.</p>
      <p>It was a squirelle. The creature whipped its tail at him and chattered, scurrying up a tree, and he took a shaky breath to steady his nerves before he was stepping forward.</p>
      <p>The mist had started to lessen slightly, and he kept walking, slightly heartened by the fact.</p>
      <p>He'd just noted the seventh steel trap he'd come across when he heard a metallic clang and a <em>scream </em>in the distance, and animalistic cry of pain...</p>
      <p>He was sprinting before he knew what he was doing, and he stumbled and set off a trap to his left, but he didn;'t care, heading towards the horrible sound...</p>
      <p>It was Black Hayate. The animal had gotten it's back paw caught in a trap, and while it was quite gruesome, and painful looking, Roy was slightly glad that the creature hadn't managed to break a leg.</p>
      <p>"Easy, Hayate."</p>
      <p>Black Hayate whimpered, giving his tail a weak wag as he saw Roy, but his dark eyes were full of pain.</p>
      <p>"I know. I'll get out out of there. Just hang on a minute..." he was searching for a flat stone to wedge into the trap. "I wonder where the hell Hawkeye is. Have you seen her?"</p>
      <p>But Hayate only gave him a shaky whimper, and Roy sighed.</p>
      <p>"Right- let's get you out first..."</p>
      <p>
        <em>"-ustang! Somebody!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Muffled shouting carried to him in the breeze, and Roy jolted to his feet. "Fullmetal?" he breathed.</p>
      <p>Hayate whimpered, but there was somethin in Ed's voice that made Roy turn tail and run towards him anyways- they'd come back for Hayate, he promised himself...</p>
      <p>"FULLMETAL! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he was sprinting through the trees like his life depended on it, but that damnable mist was so thick it was hard to see.</p>
      <p>"<em>No! No, get away! Stay away from me you freak!"</em></p>
      <p>Ed's voice was getting louder, and he kept running towards it.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Sto-ack!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>He burst into a clearing to see a man clad in a black trench coat, holding Ed up by the hair.</p>
      <p>He dropped the kid into a heap in the leaves and turned and sprinted off into the mist, and Roy let him go.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal? Are you alright!? Did he hurt you?" Roy was running over- Ed hadn't faired as well as Hayate, his flesh knee was caught in one of those damnable traps.</p>
      <p>"It's alright- you're okay- we'll get you out, I promise..." He turned the boy onto his back, pulling him into his lap.</p>
      <p>He expected Ed to make some witty remark, and he found the quiet unnerving. His eyes traced every inch of the black leather pants, gave lingering on the injured knee and continuing on up to the kid's face. There was a rapidly growing stain on the kid's black shirt, and Roy suddenly forgot how to breathe.</p>
      <p>The kid's throat had been slit.</p>
      <p>He was alive, but he didn't have long- every wet, rasping breath was another grain of sand in the hourglass that was rapidly running out.</p>
      <p>"F-fullmeal..." Roy gasped, going pale.</p>
      <p>Ed took a wheezing breath and coughed, blood bubbling past his lips...</p>
      <p>"No..." his hands were shaking, and he shook his head, looking at him in disbelief. "No!"</p>
      <p><em>"T-take care..." </em>Ed rasped hoarsely, more blood bubbling past his lips. His eyes were going glassy, and he was already too pale.</p>
      <p>"Shh! Don't try and talk, save your strength..."</p>
      <p>Ed gave him a pitying look, as though to say, <em>I'm already dead. </em>Before he was trying to talk again, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth as he spoke. "<em>of Al. Take care... of... h-him. Promise."</em></p>
      <p>"I won't have to, because you're going to be fine! Hold still- I can cauterize this- my gloves..." he was frantically searching his pockets, trying to find his gloves, but he couldn't find them...</p>
      <p>Ed coughed, and crimson sprayed the front of Mustang's uniform jacket and the leaves, coating everything.</p>
      <p>Roy growled, pressing one hand to the kid's throat and trying to slow the bleeding without suffocating the kid and continuing to search for his gloves. "Hold still, it's alright, you're going to be alright..." he sounded like a broken record, and by the time he realized he didn't have his gloves with him, Ed had already gone still in his lap and was staring at him with glassy, unseeing golden eyes.</p>
      <p>"No..." Mustang whispered. <em>Useless. Always useless. </em>a vile voice in the back of his mind whispered.</p>
      <p>Somewhere off in the mist, Black Hayate howled.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"No!"</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He sat bolt upright- sweat was trickling down his face, and he looked around frantically. It was dark- there was light in a hallway, he was in bed, in a room... He smelled antiseptic.</p>
      <p>He was in a hospital room. And there was a lump of blankets asleep beside him.</p>
      <p>His breath caught in his throat, and he peeled back to blankets to find Ed, still clad in his bowers and perfectly clean white t-shirt without a speck of wretched crimson on him. The kid's throat was perfectly intact, and his blond hair was messy, but it wasn't nearly as bedraggled as before. He could hear each slow breath the kid was taking, and by how still he was lying, could tell the kid wasn't having nightmares.</p>
      <p>Slowly, he gathered the sleeping teen into his arms and pulled him close, tucking he blond head beneath his chin and just... holding him... just for a moment, just to be sure he was real, he was alright...</p>
      <p>He took a few deep, shaky breaths. He could feel Ed's heartbeat- slow and steady, so unlike the frantic hummingbird thrum of his own, beating against his ribcage.</p>
      <p>
        <em>It was a dream. It was just a dream. He's here. He's alright.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed hummed and shifted in his sleep, wiggling closer and pressing his face into Roy's chest.</p>
      <p>"Fire man." Ed mumbled, humming at him before going quiet and still, still dead asleep.</p>
      <p>Roy felt relieved tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and he blinked, not sure whether to laugh at the fact Ed was talking in his sleep or cry out of fear- that for a moment, just a moment, he'd thought he'd <em>lost </em>the little brat...</p>
      <p>It was a dream. Yes, just a dream. A nightmare. He'd had them before, he reminded himself, about Ishval. He was waking up more now, starting to act more like himself.</p>
      <p>With every time he ran his finger's through those blond locks, with every breath he counted the kid taking, he reassured himself that Ed was <em>here, </em>alright, next to him, he was fine, and it'd just been a dream.</p>
      <p><em>Just a dream. Just a dream. </em>He repeated it over and over in his head, choosing not to think about tomorrow morning or the horrors it'd entail, and instead chose to look at the small body curled up against his own.</p>
      <p>Yes, it'd just been a horrible, sick dream. He loathed working cases about child killers, he always had, but he'd hated it <em>more </em>since Ed had started to work with him, if that was even possible.</p>
      <p>It was harder to detach, to be cold, clinical, in rounding up the degenerate scum of humanity, when everyday at the office, he had to look into those naïve eyes- not innocent, no, Ed had lost that even he'd tried human transmutation- but he was still very much oblivious to the way the world worked and naïve, and it unsettled Roy to no end when he was chasing down the kidnappers and the pedophiles, thinking hat next time they might go for <em>his boy...</em></p>
      <p><em>You have to stop thinking about this. It was a dream. Let it go. </em>He held Ed tighter to his chest and forced himself to take a few more deep breaths. Yes, it was a dream, only a dream. Not real.</p>
      <p>The real Edward Elric was right here- he was curled up in the hospital bed next to him- warm, alive. With blankets and a full stomach, sleeping without a care in the world.</p>
      <p>Or at least- sleeping as soundly as someone who'd seen the things Edward had could be.</p>
      <p>Roy let out a sigh.</p>
      <p>It took him an hour to fall back into a fitful doze.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Just a friendly reminder- your reviews are what keep me writing! :)</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nightmare Factory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I'm back! Please, please leave comments- anything and everything inspires me!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I was gonna call this chapter house of horrors, but nightmare factory seemed more appropriate.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>At 7am, he gave up on going back to sleep and stood, ducking into the small bathroom attached to the hospital room and surveying himself.</p><p>He was a mess- he slashed water on his face, trying to shake the bags beneath his eyes. He couldn't do anything for his five o' clock shadows, and he did his best to smooth out his wrinkled uniform before he was peering out into the hospital room- Ed was still out cold on the bed.</p><p>Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and a moment later Lieutenant Colonel Atkins and Captain Brown were standing in the room.</p><p>Atkins was studying Ed carefully, reading every feature on the sleeping boy's face- Roy hated the cold, analytical way the man would stare at people sometimes.</p><p>Captain Brown looked as though a breeze could blow him over- he hadn't been getting much sleep either- his five o' clock shadow was worse than Roy's, and the man looked like he was barely on his feet.</p><p>"Captain- wake him." Atkins said simply.</p><p>Captain Brown blinked, looking dazed. "Sir?"</p><p>"We need him awake. We're leaving as soon as possible..."</p><p>"Shouldn't... shouldn't his dad- I mean... the Colonel- shouldn't he do it?" Captain Brown could barely string together a coherent sentence, he was so tired.</p><p>Roy cleared his throat, making his presence known in the doorway of the bathroom.</p><p>Both men looked over at him, and Captain Brown looked relieved.</p><p>"You're here pretty early." Roy remarked, tone cold by not yet icy.</p><p>Atkins nodded. "It's light outside. We need him to lead us to the factory."</p><p>"And you'd have just woken him up and taken him without me?" Roy asked, letting annoyance seep into his voice.</p><p>"No- I would've called your office first. Besides- i knew you were around, it seems you're never too far away from the kid. Now-" Atkins pulled out his watch- a pocket watch, but a civilian model, not the military-issue state alchemist's watch- "we need to be going. I took the liberty of filling out the Major's discharge forms last night, so he's set to go..."</p><p>Roy involuntarily clenched his teeth. "You filled out his discharge forms?"</p><p>Atkins blinked "Yes. You clearly were busy..."</p><p>"Right. Well, did they have any <em>important medical information </em>I was supposed to get?"</p><p>"I got you a copy of the papers." Atkins shuffled around in his folder, handing a sheaf of them to Roy. "Please, I know you're touchy about other officers working with the kid, but let's keep this professional. I need the kid in one piece to help with my investigation, you're his legal guardian- we're on the same team here, really. Can you have him ready in ten minutes?"</p><p>Roy nodded, letting the ire drop form his expression- for now. "Yes. You can wait outside. He's not very pleasant in the mornings."</p><p>"We'll be waiting for you by the elevators, then."</p><p>Atkins turned, and Roy watched how the early morning sunlight glinted off the man's shoulder holster, revealing the shining metal revolver tucked into it. Suddenly his mouth was dry and his heart was pounding. Atkins had never worn his sidearm openly before. The man must've been expecting trouble if he was wearing it now, because despite the man's clueless, often awkward bluntness, Atkins was an analysist, the closest thing to a human calculator Roy had met...</p><p>He was ripped from his thoughts when Ed hummed and rolled over on the bed, letting ut a contented sigh as he nested further into the blankets.</p><p>He placed his hand on the kid's flesh shoulder, giving it a gentle shake.</p><p>"Fullmetal. Time to get up."</p><p>"Ngguuggghhhh." Ed hummed and brushed him off, rolling over.</p><p>Slowly, those golden eyes fluttered open, and Ed blinked up at him and scrubbed at the drool on his chin. "It's early." he mumbled.</p><p>Roy nodded- it was barely past dawn. "Yeah, it is." he admitted.</p><p>Ed sat up slowly, blond hair falling past his shpoulders, and peered out the window. "Are we going now?"</p><p>Roy nodded. "They want us to leave in ten minutes. Havoc brought by some clothes it you want ot get dressed, you should eat something... how are you feeling, by the way?"</p><p>Ed shrugged. "Better than I was. I'll live. Besides- if there's a chance that girl is still alive- we have to find her."</p><p>Ed stood, grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.</p><p>Roy came back with a bagel and a cup of orange juice for Ed, and a cup of black coffee for himself, to find Ed dressed and swearing as he tried to put his hair up.</p><p>"Stupid fuckjing bandages..." Ed muttered, looking irked. His flesh hand had been badly cut, and the stitches were well-bandaged, leaving the kid with what looked to be a mummy wrapped hand to do his hair and his automail hand. Needless to say, it wasn;t going well.</p><p>"Need help?" Roy asked quietly setting everything on the nightstand.</p><p>"Huh?" Ed paused, before he was nodded, eagerly handing Roy the hairbrush. "Can you braid?"</p><p>"Maybe. It's been awhile..." Roy admitted. The last time he's braided anyone's hair was when he was sixteen and Riza was fifteen, and he'd done her hair for the youth ball... He didn't have time to reminisce now, and he definitely didn't have the hour it'd taken him to do Riza's hair.</p><p>"It might not be pretty. I can definitely do a ponytail, if you want..."</p><p>"Yeah, ponytail sounds good. Just try not to make it lopsided. I don't want it in my face." Ed admitted, snagging the bagel off the nightstand and starting to eat eagerly.</p><p>Five minutes later, They were heading towards the elevator- Ed had snagged three more bagels from the kitchen and was eating as they walked, he was back in his red and black, and his ponytail was only slightly off-center. The kid was looking the most like himself Roy had seen him in days.</p><p>"Gentlemen." Atkins greeted them. The elevator ride to the parking lot was silent, and Ed hesitated as they got to the car- Roy opened the door to the backseat, ushering Ed in ahead of him before he was climbing in after him. Captain Brown was driving, and Atkins was riding shotgun.</p><p>The drive towards the school was mostly quiet, until Lieutenant Atkins broke the silence.</p><p>"So Fullmetal- how long have you been paranormally sensitive?"</p><p>Ed dropped the bagel he'd been eating on the floor of the car. "I... um... I don't know." he admitted.</p><p>"That's quite alright. Have you had any other experiences, anything, since I last spoke to you?"</p><p>"I met Patrick in the woods while I was unconscious. He showed me his memories- his last day- the factory... Got a glimpse of the guy we're after..."</p><p>Atkins had turned around fully in his seat and was staring at Ed with eyes wide as saucers. "Describe <em>everything.</em>"</p><p>"I... uh... the factory, it's about four stories tall, rottiung away- There's metal catwalks- like, they look like the metal fire escapes in East city, but they're inside, and they run the entire perimeter of the inside of the hbuilding, all three or four floors. They lead off into rooms- on the second floor, there's a body, and there's another one hanging..."</p><p>"The killer, Fullmetal. What do they look like?"</p><p>Ed swallowed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. "It's... it's a man. He's wearing work boots- heavy work boots, I remember how they sounded on the metal stairway- he had a bowie knife, ten inches long, it was bloody. Brown clothes, broad chest, probably two hundred pounds, tall..."</p><p>"Did you see his face? Can you describe it?"</p><p>Ed shook his head. "I can't- I didn't see his face. I didn't want him to see me. I ran."</p><p>"But it was a vision, wasn't it? A psychic premonition of some sort? Why run?" Atkins asked, looking baffled.</p><p>Ed clenched his jaw. "Just because your soul isn't in your physical body, doesn't mean you can't be hurt." he said seriously. "Patrick Mullaney got caught in a trap and dug up the stake holding it to the ground. He stumbled for two miles before he bled out. And I felt <em>every second of it."</em></p><p>"You <em>experienced </em>Patrick's death?" Lieutenant Colonel Atkins was looking at him raptly. "This is amazing- you can give us insight, talk to his family about his last moments..."</p><p>"<em>No!"</em></p><p>Everyone startled at Ed's shout- Ed had pressed himself into the backseat, and he shook his head. "I'm not- I don't..." Mustang placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, and Ed took a deep breath, pulling his thoughts together. "I don't want to talk to Patrick's family about how he died. They don't... it wouldn't help anything, it wouldn't bring them any comfort, to know... <em>how he went..."</em></p><p>"So you're not even willing to visit them?" Atkins looked surprised.</p><p>"Patrick- I... he gave me a letter- I was supposed to give it to his mother, but I <em>won't </em>tell her what I felt, what I saw, when we died..."</p><p>"You didn't die, Fullmetal. Patrick Mullaney did." Atkins corrected him.</p><p>Ed scoffed. "You're an ass, you know that, Atkins? For someone with <em>no answers or insight </em>in this case before I showed up, you have some balls, telling me what is and isn't real."</p><p>Atkins took a breath. "I didn't mean to invalidate you, Fullmetal. I apologize. Do you still have the letter Patrick gave you?"</p><p>"I have it." Mustang spoke up, eager to get Atkins to leave Ed alone for a little while.</p><p>"Right, we'll need to put it in the casefiles..."</p><p>"No. I'm jut holding it for Ed. He decides what we do with it, it was given to him." Mustang said with certainty.</p><p>Atkins blinked. "But it's <em>evidence..."</em></p><p>"Surely you haven't been keeping detailed notes on the <em>supernatural </em>aspects of this case, Atkins. If you were, it'd be career suicide and a one-way ticket to a bed in a psychiatric hospital." Roy said simply. "The letter was in Fullmetal's pocket- it belongs to him. You try to have a letter written by a boy who's supposedly dead admitted as evidence you'll be written off as a lunatic."</p><p>"Well, can I see it? Is it... is it real?" Atkins asked, looking at Fullmetal.</p><p>Ed blinked. "I don't know. He handed it to me, I put it in my pocket- I never read it. I was just supposed to deliver it."</p><p>Atkins turned his hungry gaze to Roy. Roy sighed. "Yes, I saw it."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I can't say for certainty it's authentic- I don't know what the kid's handwriting looks like- but it's not Fullmetal's handwriting, and the lock fo red hair in the envelope <em>may </em>be Patrick's..."</p><p>"That's fascinating." Atkins turned back to Ed, who had gone quiet and was staring at his feet. "Do you remember anything else, Fullmetal?"</p><p>"There were... there were children's toys, scattered around the room in the factory I was in. Blocks, a toy train, a music box... I think... I think when they weren't being tortured, he let them play..."</p><p>"What makes you think he tortured them?" Atkins asked.</p><p>Ed's eyes flashed- it was only for a moment, but for a split second, Roy saw the fear on the kid's expression, before he shut down. "I'm not talking about it. You seem to get off on analyzing every detail- you can see it for yourself when we get there. If I keep talking about it I'll throw up in your car."</p><p>Atkins looked disappointed, but Mustang shot him a glare, and the man nodded, turning around in his seat and looking back at the road.</p><p>They pulled up beside the school- there was crime scene tape around the treeline, various cars and teams had assembled, and everyone got out of the car and started towards the treeline.</p><p>"Our star investigator is here." Atkins remarked, striding over to his men. Ed recognized several members of the investigations team, as well as hughes, but he instantly strode over to team Mustang, and they absorbed him into their ranks with practiced ease.</p><p>"good to see you again, Ed." Frey said, pushing his glasses up further on his nose.</p><p>"You sure look better than the last time I saw you." Havoc joked.</p><p>Hawkeye gave him a smile that was slightly forced, and he returned it.</p><p>"Fullmetal is certain of the location of the factory- he'll be leading the taskforce. Everyone is to follow around behind him in an orderly manner and be as quiet as possible. Major Elric- lead us, if you would..." Atkins nodded to him.</p><p>Ed paused- twenty adults were staring at him, and for a moment he wasn't sure what to do.</p><p>A gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. "I['ll be next to you. Just do the best you can." Mustang murmured quietly, and Ed nodded, taking a deep breath and starting forward, ducking into the woods.</p><p>Atkins fell into step at Ed's other side, but Ed largely ignored the man, looking back every twenty or so paces to be sure Mustang was within his sight.</p><p>Hughes jogged to catch up with them and frowned, looking at Roy nervously. "He's going the same way he went when we found him with the body." he admitted. "The factory is due east."</p><p>"I can hear you, you know." Ed turned, giving Hughes a look. "I know where it is. But I have to navigate based on the landmarks I know- where starts at the tree where I died..." Ed turned and kept walking forward, starting to slide down the steep ground and descend into the ravine.</p><p>Hughes had gone pale.</p><p>"Don't ask too many questions. I don't know how, but he <em>knows... </em>he experienced eveyrthing PAtrick Mullaney did on the day he died." Mustang said simply.</p><p>"This is crazy..." Hughes was looking horrified. "<em>How...?"</em></p><p>Roy shook his head. "I don't know. But you'd better keep up, because I promised him i'd be beside him the whole time, and I don't plan on breaking my promise now." and with that, Mustang turned and descended into the ravine after Ed.</p><p>On the other side of the steep bank, Ed had crouched, running his bandaged hand over a closed steel trap and petting it, smiling slightly.</p><p>"I almost got cut in half by this one." he admitted. "Red grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, though."</p><p>He straightened, and Roy flashed back to the night they'd been searching for Ed in the woods, finding a scrap of red fabric caught in the trap...</p><p>"It's this way." and he was attacking the steep incline, Mustang and the gaggle of blue-clad soldiers right behind him.</p><p>Ed was lost in his own little world- every now and then, he'd stop and touch a tree trunk as they walked, before he was leading them to the sloped hill and the clearing with the large tree where they'd first found him curled up asleep next to a corpse...</p><p>Roy's mouth went dry when they reached it, and Ed said nothing, simply striding over to the long familiar tree and placing his flesh hand on like he was greeting an old friend.</p><p>The wind swirled the carpet of dried leaves around them, and most of the investigations taskforce and team Mustang had caught up by now.</p><p>"Are you remembering anything, Fullmetal? Having any visions?" Atkins asked curiously.</p><p>Ed shook his head sadly, crouching down and touching a depression in the leaves, pausing. "Right here." he said seriously. "That's where I died."</p><p>He straightened up before anyone could ask what he'd meant, turning to the right and striking out again.</p><p>There were nervous whispered form the investigations team, and a chill ran up Roy's spine- Ed had touched the exact location where Patrick's Mullaney's corpse had been sitting.</p><p>He paused, waiting for everyone to catch up thirty yards later. "We're about to enter the area where the traps are. I remember most of them- form a singlefile line behind me, and I'll do my best to lead everyone around them all- but watch your step, because the lst time I was here, I was running for my life, so I might not remember them all..." Ed frowned, brows furrowed with determination, before he continued on.</p><p>Their progress was greatly slowed having to shuffle forward in a single-file line, but true to his word, Ed managed to delicately pick his way through the three dozen traps set lying in wait in the leaves.</p><p>He found a large log to sit on for a moment as he waited for everyone to catch up.</p><p>"Are we almost there?" Atkins asked. Ed nodded. "Yeah. It's a pretty straight shot from here- you don't have to worry about many traps, but there still may be some, so be on your guard. We're thirty yards away." Ed stood, shielding his eyes with his hand and staring into his trees, before he kept walking.</p><p>He stopped dead when he heard laughter, whirling-</p><p>"What is it?" he nearly ran into Mustang, who was looking down at him, face etched with concern.</p><p>"N-nothing.," Ed stuttered. "I just... thought I heard something. But I didn't, it- it wasn't real." he swallowed, taking a shaky breath and plowing onward.</p><p>Within five minutes, they'd assembled in the small clearing where the decaying factory sat.</p><p>The decrepit door was hanging by one hinge, most of the glass windows had broken, and the building was starting to sink into the ground itself- wild grapevines had started to invade and wind around the once brick surface, and Atkins nodded. "Right. Well done, Major." he clapped Ed on the back, and Ed said nothing, simply staring at the building.</p><p>The team of blue clad soldiers had assembled around him at Atkins, and the older man spoke. "We should assume the killer is armed and dangerous inside- we'll go in stealthily, while he doesn't know we're here..."</p><p>One of the upper windows of the factory shattered. A scream rang out, and Ed started hackles raised "What the hell!?"</p><p>Wailing floated from the broken window, and Ed turned to Mustang, eyes wide. "Someone's in there, they need help!"</p><p>"What are you talking about? Ed, what's going on?" Mustang asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Another scream rang out from deeper in the factory, and Ed fell to his knees in the leaves hands flying to cover his ears. "How the hell can't you hear it!? They're fucking screaming, the windows shattered!"</p><p>"Give him room." Mustang ordered, and the huddle of blue soldiers widened slightly as he dropped to his knees in front of Ed, taking the kid's face in his hands. "Look at me."</p><p>Ed's eyes darted behind him to look at the decaying factory. He could've sworn he saw a bare foot and a sliver of ankle as someone ran inside.</p><p>"No, look at <em>me, Edward." </em>Roy ordered, and Ed focused in on his superior's face.</p><p>"The window didn't shatter. And no one is screaming. You're... you went somewhere else, again, like you do sometimes. I know you <em>saw it, </em>but it wasn't really happening. It's not... it's not really happening now, kid."</p><p>"It's not?" Ed blinked.</p><p>Roy shook his head. "No. It's not. You're here, with me, and nothing bad is happening, and no matter what you see, you're <em>fine, </em>because you are my subordinate, and you're not allowed to die before me. Take a couple deep breaths..." Ed nodded, and Mustang let go of the kid's face, watching Ed seem to even out.</p><p>"You back with me?"</p><p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. I am."</p><p>"Great." Roy pulled him to his feet, nodding to Atkins. "He did his part. He's done with this investigation."</p><p>Atkins blinked. "What?"</p><p>"He led you to the factory. You don't need him to apprehend the killer."</p><p>"But he knows where the bodies are! Don't you want to help lay this all to rest, Ed?" Atkins frowned.</p><p>Mustang and Atkins were both looking at him, and Ed sighed. "Fine. I'll help... I'll help you find the bodies. But if I... if I go somewhere else, and it gets too much..." Ed frowned, looking at Mustang hesitantly. "You'll get me out of there?"</p><p>Mustang nodded, though he didn't look pleased. "You don't have to do this at all, Fullmetal. You've done more than enough on this investigation..."</p><p>Ed looked behind him. On the second story, a boy of about five was waving at him. "Oh my god."</p><p>"Look how tall I am!" the boy smiled at him, looking excited.</p><p>There was a shadow behind the kid- Ed recognized the silhouette- it was the broad chested man, the one with the knife he'd seen before in Patrick's memories...</p><p>"Kid- <em>run!"</em></p><p>Ed turned, pushing past Mustang and ducking into the factory, panting.</p><p>"<em>Ed!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Wait!"</em>
</p><p>To his credit, Mustang was the first to recover, and was barely three strides behind Edward.</p><p>The entire team of twenty adults rushed into the building, stealth be damned, only to find Ed standing in the middle of the floor, staring at a large stain on the ground.</p><p>"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, approaching him cautiously.</p><p>Ed looked over his shoulder at Mustang forlornly. "It wasn't real, was it? It happened again?"</p><p>Mustang nodded. "Yeah- it did."</p><p>"Wow. This place is large." Atkins remarked, striding over to him. "Well- now that we're all inside, Edward- why don't you show us where the bodies are?"</p><p>Ed turned and gave Atkins a glare, pointing at the large red stain on the floorboards in front of him. "Look up." he growled.</p><p>Everyone did. There were gasps of horror, as people saw the corpse of the girl strung up by metal wires like a bird in flight, hanging from the catwalks on the third floor.</p><p>Her skin had dried in the sunlight and stretched over her bones like paper, showing every bony ridge. The black hair hung to obscure her face.</p><p>But what Ed wasn't expecting was the second body- a girl, barefoot and in a white nightgown, blonde, hanging by the neck from the fourth floor above her.</p><p>"Oh my god." Havoc muttered.</p><p>Ed blinked, shocked. "She wasn't there before."</p><p>He took a breath, trying to steady himself.</p><p>There was a large thud somewhere above them, and Ed blinked.</p><p><em>"Wanna play hide and seek?" </em>a voice asked.</p><p>Something scurried at his feet, and he jumped a mile- it was just a rat, just a rat, but he darted forward towards the staircase anyways- just in time to watch a little girl of about three sprint across the open floor, wide eyes never leaving him, before she disappeared into the wall of the building.</p><p>"Fullmetal- Ed, what do you see!?" Atkins asked, looking excited.</p><p>"It's not real." Ed said simply.</p><p>Somewhere above, frantic wailing sounded- a child was crying, someone was outright sobbing, and Ed whirled...</p><p>There were more loud thuds- Ed recognized them as the sound of heavy workboots on the metal catwalk, and he looked up at the stairs from the second floor to the first metal catwalk landing and blinked. There was the man again, in a rough brown shirt and jeans, an axe held in his hand...</p><p>
  <em>"Hide!"</em>
</p><p>A boy who couldn't have been older than four took off running, wailing, and a girl with a pixie cut shoved him out of the way, running around the stairs and dissolving into mist.</p><p>Ed watched, hypnotized, as the man made it to the landing and turned- he was wearing a gas-mask, an old-time one soldiers in war wore, that obscured his features.</p><p>"You're not real either." Ed said seriously.</p><p>The man let out a loud laugh.</p><p>There was shouting, clamoring-</p><p>"<em>Ed!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Edward, get back!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get the hell away from there kid!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get away form the stairs!"</em>
</p><p>He was pulled his daydream when the man raised the axe, getting ready to throw it- he never got the chance.</p><p>A gunshot rang out- the bullet hit the man in the forehead, and in slow-motion, the axe fell form his hand and clattered onto the metal catwalk, and the man's body sagged like a puppet with the strings cut, pitching forward and rolling down the metal stairs to land at Ed's feet in a twisted heap, stone dead.</p><p>Ed blinked, watching the blood pool at his feet.</p><p>"Huh. Never seen that happen before." he said quietly.</p><p>Mustang grabbed him by the shoulders and bodily pulled him away form the base of the stairs, looking shaken. Ed looked behind him to see nearly every soldier had their guns drawn- Hawkeye was standing, her pistol smoking- she'd been the one to lay the fatal shot, but eve <em>she </em>looked rattled.</p><p>"I told you to get away from the stairs!" Mustang was near shouting. "That maniac almost killed you!"</p><p>Ed blinked. "Wait- that was real? You guys could see that guy too?"</p><p>"Ed- that was the serial killer, wasn't it?" Atkins asked.</p><p>Ed blinked. "Yeah. Looks like him. But he- he's real? You guys can see him too?"</p><p>"Yes, and you were in lala land and almost got axed!" Breda said, running a hand through his hair nervously.</p><p>Havoc had pulled a box of cigarettes and a lighter form his pocket and was struggling to light it with his shaking hands.</p><p>"So it was real..."</p><p>"Of course it was real, you <em>almost died!" </em>Mustang shouted. "Why the hell didn't you <em>listen to me!?"</em></p><p>"I was watching the kids!" Ed protested. "They keep bumping into me and running around, and one minute they're asking to play a game and the next they're screaming- it <em>kinda </em>drowns everything out!" Ed admitted, looking annoyed as he shook Mustang off him.</p><p>Mustang had paled. "You- you can see children here?"</p><p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. But those must not be real, because you can't see them either. And they don't... they're <em>scared, </em>they don't say much, they keep running and hiding..."</p><p>"Let's all take a deep breath and regroup" Atkins stepped forward, hands up. "Since your Lieutenant so easily dispatched our killer, we're now free to investigate this place. Ed- do you know where the other bodies are?"</p><p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. He's upstairs." he turned, stepping over the twisted corpse of the killer at the base of the stairs and starting up the steps to the metal catwalk that wrapped round the first floor. He strode to the first door on the left and opened it, stepping inside.</p><p>The stench wasn't as bad- the corpse had been here for awhile, now, and it was just as Ed remembered it- some crumpled newspapers scattered in the far corner of the room, some blocks and a few toys scattered about...</p><p>The twisted corpse of the eight year old boy was still nailed to the wall, limbs twisted in awkward positions- the eyes had long since sunk away, and Ed crossed the room, sitting down cross-legged and fumbling in the darkness for a moment before he found the music box, turning the switch and letting it play.</p><p>Roy placed a hand over his mouth when he entered to room, trying to tamp down his shock- Ed was sitting dross-legged before a brutalized corpse nailed to the wall, a music box playing a tinkling little song in his lap.</p><p>"You've seen this place before, right Edward?" Atlkins asked.</p><p>Ed nodded, holding up the music box. "Yeah, I have. I found the body. And the music box."</p><p>"Right. This was definitely one of our victims..." Atkins strode about the room, photographing every detail. Ed sat on the ground, seemingly unbothered by everything. The music box ran out of winding and stopped playing, and Ed frowned, winding it up again and letting it continue to play.</p><p>"Edward- get away from there. Put that thing down." Mustang ordered. He hated the sight of Ed sitting so close to the corpse.</p><p>The door to the room behind them moved a little bit- Ed saw a small face peer in at him before the person noticed him watching and turned and ran.</p><p>Ed was on his feet, music-box forgotten. "Hey- come back! Don't run- I'm here to help!" He stumbled back out onto the metal catwalk of the first floor, only to come face-to-face with a bunch of baffled soldiers.</p><p>"That kid- where did he go?" Ed asked.</p><p>"There wasn't anyone, Ed- you're seeing something again." Hawkeye admitted with a frown.</p><p>Ed shook his head. "No- I saw him, I <em>swear..."</em></p><p>Something yanked his ponytail, and Ed whirled onto to come face to face with a cloud of dust.</p><p>"Stop running away form me! I'm trying to help you!"</p><p>There were smudges on the wall- dark, charcoal soot smeared, like someone had taken a piece of charcoal and drawn on the walls with it, and Ed frowned, examining it.</p><p>"Is he having another vision!?" Atkins had abandoned the room with the corpse nailed to the wall, looking interested.</p><p>Ed blinked. "This wasn't here before." he motioned to the large black charcoal mark on the wooden door.</p><p>"Um Chief... you're the only one who can see it." Havoc said simply.</p><p>Ed turned back to the mark, intent on studying it, when there was a wet, slapping sound of bare feet on the ground...</p><p>"Hello?" he turned, frowning. There were small, wet footprints on the metal grating, but they were clear as day. And they smelled weird...</p><p>He wrinkled his nose. "Smells like vinegar..." he turned- the footsteps went further up the stairs, and he was following them, the soldiers on his heels.</p><p>Halfway around the catwalk of the second floor, a door to his right slammed, and Hawkeye grabbed him, shoving him behind her.</p><p>"So you saw that too, huh?" Ed remarked.</p><p>"Yes. That, I saw. We may not see everything you do, Edward, but I can <em>feel </em>the wrongness in this place." Hawkeye admitted.</p><p>Ed shook his head. "It's not wrongness. It's fear. They're afraid."</p><p>There was more ash smeared on the walls, but it was fainter now, and Ed frowned.</p><p>He kept walking, stopping when he noticed a door to his right.</p><p>He was so hungry he was nauseas, and he paused at the sudden lightheaded feeling that nearly overcame him, stumbling.</p><p>"Chief?" Havoc steadied him, looking at him nervously.</p><p>"I'm fine. But this door..." Ed turned, trying to doorknob and frowning. The door was locked.</p><p>Ed paused, pressing his ear to the wood. A tiny groan floated to his ears, a scratching sound...</p><p>Ed recoiled from the door like he'd been burned. "Someone's alive in there."</p><p>"Someone's <em>what!?" </em>Hawkeye sounded horrified, trying to pull him away, but Ed pushed her off him.</p><p>"Get away from the door, I'm gonna kick it down! It's okay, I'll have you out in a second..." He slammed the heel of his automail leg into the door, and it flew open. Ed was sprinting into the room before anyone could stop him, only to find a small form huddled on the ground...</p><p>Ed turned them over, anxious to see their face...</p><p>Mustang was pulling him back. "Don't touch it! They're beyond saving, Ed."</p><p>Ed stared. It was a corpse of a boy- he had to be around eleven, but he was stark naked, and the skin around his ribs was pulled tight, gaunt over his cheekbones...</p><p>The kid's leg was bent at an odd angle, and bruises littered the now decaying skin.</p><p>Desperate blue eyes that were unseeing met his own, and Ed blanched.</p><p>"But I heard- I heard him just now, he was... oh god, he was scratching at the walls..."</p><p>The kid was missing three fingernails from where he'd been clawing weakly at the walls.</p><p>A wave of dizziness hit him...</p><p>"They... they locked him in here to <em>starve..."</em></p><p>"Is that what you're seeing, Ed?" Atkins voice crept into his vision.</p><p>There was a corner filled with human waste the kid had been using for a bathroom- desperate shouts echoed in his ears, pleading, begging, banging on a locked door that rarely opened- and when it did, it was only to deliver beating or a small amount of rancid water, not food- never food. Never what he so desperately needed...</p><p>There was a thunk- he'd fallen to his knees and he didn't even realize it, hands were holding him up, there was something wet on his face...</p><p>"Why would they <em>do that to you!?"</em></p><p>"Edward, snap out of it!" Mustang ordered.</p><p>"They... they locked him in here to <em>starve! </em>They only every opened the door to beat him! He lived for a <em>month </em>in here, just <em>waiting to die!"</em></p><p>"That would confirm a cause of death, then. I'll make note for the medical examiner." Atkins voice drifted over to him- the silver-eyed man stood in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Come back to us, Fullmetal. Compose yourself. We still need you, the most recent girl hasn't been gone long, she may still be here..."</p><p>"He's had enough." Mustang said seriously.</p><p>"We <em>need him, </em>Mustang. He's shaken up but his nose isn't even bleeding yet. Let him calm down and then we'll continue." Atkins argued.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, he could hear splashing.</p><p>"Edward- listen to me. You say the word, and I'll take you out of here- I'll carry you, you can close your eyes so you don't see anything else- and you'll never have to see this place again." Mustang spoke hurriedly.</p><p>But something ran by then in the hall, laughter floated to his ears...</p><p>"How the hell can someone laugh in this god-forsaken place?" He asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks and standing, feeling years older.</p><p>"You with us, Ed?" Havoc asked, brown eyes surveying the teen anxiously.</p><p>Ed nodded.</p><p>"Do you want to continue?" Mustang asked, and it was clear from the way he was asking he was hoping Ed would say no.</p><p>But Ed nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, it just got to me for a second... I'm okay."</p><p>More laughter in the distance, but then there was the sound of something striking flesh, and it turned into wailing...</p><p>"You think you got something, Ed?" Atkins asked.</p><p>Ed nodded, turning and heading back onto the metal catwalk. There were still wet footprints leading him up to the third floor.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>What do you think? Was anything unexpected?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Nightmare Factory Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ed mounted the metal stars to the catwalk that ran along the third floor. As he moved higher, he was becoming increasingly aware of the face that the corpses that hung from the fourth floor catwalk by chains were nearly level with him.</p>
    <p>There was the black-haired girl- she'd seen her before, when he'd been walking through Patrick's memories. She hadn't decayed too much, her skin had dried out and gone tight, like wax paper stretched tight over round bones.</p>
    <p>He didn't know what about it unnerved him the most- the unnatural way her arms were out behind her, like the wings of a bird mid-flight, or the fact that her head was tilted forward so that her long, black hair obscured her face.</p>
    <p>He watched her as he climbed the stairs, and her leg- she was tied by the ankles and hands, like she was a starfish, making snow angles in the sky- twitched.</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. The copse twitched again- kicking out with both legs this time, the girl tossed her head back, and he got a glimpse of her face- dark green eyes, wide with fear, crimson-stained teeth- she let out a watery gasp and looked at him, and he realized with horror her throat had been slit, and <em>that </em>was the reason for the ever-large red stain on the ground below her...</p>
    <p>"Edward?"</p>
    <p>Ed pulled his gaze away from the girl or a minute- everyone was staring at him, and he realized he'd stopped walking halfway up the stairs.</p>
    <p>He could still hear the wet gasps of a girl trying to breathe through her slit windpipe- the unnatural whistling the air made as it tried to get into her lungs- and he scrunched his shoulders at the sound, like a turtle, trying to crawl back into it's shell, hide it's head, get away, away from all this...</p>
    <p>"What is it, Ed?"</p>
    <p>But the girl was hanging right behind Hawkeye, and when Ed looked at the lieutenant, he had to look past her- right at the girl hanging from the ceiling.</p>
    <p><em>"Help me." </em>that's what he thought she said. It was hard to say for sure, given that the girl's mouth was full of blood.</p>
    <p>Huh. That was weird. He tasted blood...</p>
    <p>"Shit. Fullmetal, don't look at it." He broke eye contact with the corpse and found Mustang had placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, tugging Ed over so he was facing the kid and pressing his handkerchief underneath Ed's nose, which was sluggishly bleeding...</p>
    <p>"You saw something, didn't you, Ed?" Atkins asked. Ed nodded- just a slight bob of his head, nearly imperceptibly.</p>
    <p>"What was it?" Roy asked, though he sounded like he really didn't want to know.</p>
    <p>Ed shrugged, letting the man hold the handkerchief to his face, trying to even out his stampeding heart. "...it doesn't matter." he said finally.</p>
    <p>"But it might! Everything might matter, we need to know, Ed!" Atkins said seriously.</p>
    <p>Ed peered over Roy's shoulder- the corpse had gone still again, her head was tilted forward, black hair obscuring her face. Like she'd never been moving at all.</p>
    <p>Ed sighed, letting the shudder and coldness run through his veins. His nose had mostly stopped bleeding now, and he tucked the soiled handkerchief in his pocket- he might need it later- before he sniffed.</p>
    <p>"She wasn't dead when they hung her there." was all he said, before he continued up the stairs, red coat billowing out behind him.</p>
    <p>"Which one, Ed? The younger girl with black hair, or the blonde one hanging by the neck?" Atkins asked, and Ed winced when he described them both.</p>
    <p>"The one with black hair."</p>
    <p>"Did they let her starve, like the other one?"</p>
    <p>"They slit her throat. Stop asking me questions." Ed growled, standing on the catwalk and looking around nervously. His fingers twitched- god, he was so on edge, he hated it, absolutely <em>hated it...</em></p>
    <p>For just a moment, he'd lost sight of those wet footprints. And now they were gone.</p>
    <p>"Dammit." he growled.</p>
    <p>Mustang stepped forward, a cautious look on his face. "You said you smelled vinegar earlier, right?"</p>
    <p>Ed nodded slowly, looking at his superior carefully. Mustang looked at him seriously. "I smell it too, now." he admitted quietly.</p>
    <p>There was splashing twenty yards to the right, he could hear the sound of wet feet slapping the metal grating, the pattering of... rain drops?</p>
    <p>He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Mustang was right. He could smell it again, the faint scent of vinegar...</p>
    <p>He opened his eyes and the footprints were back, leading him on.</p>
    <p>He said nothing, moving forward like a bloodhound on the trail, not bothering to take his eyes off those footprints. They were small, whoever they belonged to couldn't have been more than five years old...</p>
    <p>They stopped outside another rotting door. It was waterlogged from years of abandonment, it'd caused the wood to swell, and it took a hard thrust with his shoulder to force it open. He took three steps into the room, and the pungent chemical odor nearly overtook him.</p>
    <p>Mustang was right behind him, and he frowned, grimacing and moving to cover his mouth and nose with his hand. "Formaldehyde." he said grimly.</p>
    <p>Yes- that was the acidic, tangy scent in the air- any alchemist worth their salt could recognize it.</p>
    <p>Bu what was of more interest to Ed was the glass aquarium in the middle of the room- this room had windows, and while they were cracked and grimy from years of disuse, the sunlight that filtered in had an ethereal quality to it as it filtered through and hit the fish tank, and the small body submerged inside it.</p>
    <p>The rest of the team had come in, now, and some of the investigators were staring at the tank, wide-eyed. "What the fuck." Havoc muttered.</p>
    <p>Ed said nothing, stepping forward and kneeling down, placing his hands on he glass.</p>
    <p>"You said that's formaldehyde, Mustang?" Atkins was grilling Mustang now, thank goodness, because Ed was too busy examining the small girl inside the tank.</p>
    <p>There was no lid- the girl was only a bit bigger than Nina had been, with long, wavy black hair that flowed behind her and seemed to suspend in the formaldehyde. Glazed blue eyes, forever fixed on a world Ed couldn't see, stared holes in the dingy, falling-in ceiling of the dilapidated room, a button nose, and a small <em>smile </em>on the corpse's expression...</p>
    <p>There it was again. He could hear laughter. Running, fun, games, and then slowly falling asleep in a new place with new friends. Closing his eyes to never open them again.</p>
    <p>"You got anything, Fullmetal?" Atkins asked, and Ed shook his head.</p>
    <p>"It's peaceful here. I don't think... I don't think this one was a violent death. I don't think she was aware..."</p>
    <p>"Maybe they did it like this because she was so young. She's one of the youngest victims..." Sergeant Chase, a reedy man form investigations, spoke up.</p>
    <p>"I doubt it- why leave her here like some messed up corpse in a specimen jar? We used to have stuff like this in our biology lab..." one of the female investigators argued, and Ed got to his feet abruptly- the odor of the formaldehyde hit him full force, or maybe it wasn't that, but his eyes were watering, and he turned and stumbled out of the room anyways.</p>
    <p>"Fullmetal- wait up!"</p>
    <p>Ed frowned, standing on the catwalk and decidedly <em>not </em>looking at the corpses hanging from the fourth floor catwalk, instead choosing to stare at the metal floor. For a moment, he was still- he just wanted to stand here and regroup...</p>
    <p>Someone from investigations cleared their throat- they'd been milling around for a few minutes by now.</p>
    <p>"So, um... you... feel anything, kid?"</p>
    <p>"No. I don't." Ed muttered flatly. His back was to the catwalk railing, because he <em>swore </em>he could feel the girl hanging with the chain around her neck- her gaze, piercing blue, burning holes into his back.</p>
    <p>"Maybe we should keep going, then. Maybe you'll get something..."</p>
    <p>There was the sound of glass breaking, and Ed jolted.</p>
    <p>"What?" Mustang asked, eying him carefully. Ed blinked. "Glass breaking... this way..." he led them down the opposite direction of the catwalk, they were moving in a clockwise direction, this time.</p>
    <p>There wasn't even a door to this room, just two sad hinges hanging without a purpose, and Ed strode into the room and knew that he really shouldn't look- but he did anyways.</p>
    <p>On the table was a girl who looked to be fifteen. Completely naked, her legs were spread in a suggestive way- she'd been groomed meticulously, carefully trimmed so her genitals were visible. They'd cut off her own head and placed it between her legs- in an absolutely bizarre way, it looked like she had given birth to her own decapacitated head. Flowers- dried, pressed, and so <em>out of place, </em>were piled on her lower belly, a large X had been carved into her chest, and both of her arms had been neatly sawed off with almost surgical precision.</p>
    <p>In the corner was a small stove, and beside it was a pile of bones Ed didn't want to contemplate.</p>
    <p>One of the female investigators screamed, and everyone turned.</p>
    <p>"Something bit me!" she brandished her arm, revealing a bitemark. It took several moments for everyone to calm down, but even then, the unease in the room was palpable.</p>
    <p>"Why'd they cut off her arms?"</p>
    <p>Havoc had gone white as a sheet, and he stepped out of the room hurriedly.</p>
    <p>What was bothering Ed the most- besides the head placed between the legs- was the fact they'd carved out the girl's eyes. Two large, white daises sat in the empty sockets instead of eyeballs, and it gave a large, unworldly look to the macabre scene.</p>
    <p>Ed stepped closer to the table, unable to hide his grimace- he really, really wanted to avoid looking at the poor girl's exposed genitals- but it was hard, something about her decapitated head, her face... drew him close.</p>
    <p>
      <em>They cut off your arms and took out your eyes. But why?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I don't know.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>He was stunned when a voice echoed right back in his head- it wasn't his own thoughts- it was a voice, female, hoarse, scared.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>I can't see anything. It's dark.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Ed looked around the small room critically. There was a small, filthy stove in the corner, a pile of bones, and a filthy, dust-covered cupboard...</p>
    <p>
      <em>I'm looking for you. I'll find you, wherever you are...</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I can taste the salt...</strong>
    </p>
    <p>He crept over to the oven, pulling open the door, only to be greeted with the stench of burnt fat and meat...</p>
    <p>Mustang's eyes had gone wide, like he'd just remembered something he wished to lock away and forget forever. "Ed- I figured out what happened here."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, looking annoyed. "Yeah, I know they're cannibals. But they took out her eyes, I'm looking for her pieces..."</p>
    <p>Ed trudged over to the corner, pawing through the pile of bones. When he lined them up, there were enough to be two arms of a teenage girl, but no tiny, intricate little bones of hands or fingers...</p>
    <p>Ed frowned. There were small indents on the bones. "There there's teethmarks and cuts on the bone- they striped the flesh off with a knife and ate it right off the bone at some points."</p>
    <p>Ed shuddered- at first he thought he tasted bile, but then he realized- it was salt. Like pickle brine...</p>
    <p>He jogged over to the cupboard, throwing it open to come face to face with jars. In the yellow green pickle brine, looking like dirty pond water, five fingers, bone and all, floated like fat sausages.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>It's so bright...</strong>
    </p>
    <p>He carefully pulled out the jars- two jars of fingers- there were more, further back in the cupboard, and he pulled them out gently...</p>
    <p>For a moment, he forgot how to breathe.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Oh god... they took out your eyes.</em>
    </p>
    <p>They were both there, floating in a jar. Ed grappled for what was the last jar- a giant slug appeared to be floating in it, bloated and swollen, and Ed swallowed again, tasting salty brine, before he understood.</p>
    <p>"That's her tongue. I think... I think that's all of her." he gathered up all the jars, setting them beneath the table the corpse was laying on.</p>
    <p>"There- I found you. You're all together now..."</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Thank you.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>He looked up to find everyone looking at him uneasily.</p>
    <p>"Is she talking to you, Fullmetal? Is she saying anything?" Atkins asked eagerly. The crowd in the room had thinned out, and Ed shook his head.</p>
    <p>"No- she's quiet now. She just... she wanted help, finding all the pieces, I guess..." he ambled back over to the corner, quietly gathering up the bones like they were fine china and setting them beneath the table as well.</p>
    <p>"You... ah... you should... you shouldn't be moving the remains." one of the photographers from the investigations unit said finally, looking uncomfortable. "We like to take pictures of them where they are."</p>
    <p>"She wants to be <em>together. </em>Or as close as she can be." Ed said, shooting the man a glare. "You're going to have to get better light to take photos anyways."</p>
    <p>"Let him be, Donovan." Atkins said simply.</p>
    <p>Mustang and Hawkeye were both looking at Ed in a mixture of horror and awe, and Ed sighed, closing his eyes. He was so <em>tired </em>all of a sudden...</p>
    <p>Everyone was stepping out of the room, which was starting to make Ed's stomach turn. It smelled like animal fat and flowers, but the scent of decay was starting to overwhelm the flowers.</p>
    <p>Havoc was leaning on the wall outside of the room- he looked like he'd just finished puking somewhere, and was still fairly shaken, and the amount of investigators had dwindled- Ed wondered if they were moving outside to bring in the body recovery team or if they were too shaken to stay inside for long.</p>
    <p>He looked further down the catwalk- there, standing perfectly still, was the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl of about thirteen in her pristine white nightgown, watching him sadly.</p>
    <p>She seemed to shimmer when she moved, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her for some reason.</p>
    <p>She walked over to him and took his hand- he fingers were like ice in his hand, but he didn't let go.</p>
    <p>She led him to the railing of the catwalk- where her corpse was dangling by a chain around her neck from the catwalk above.</p>
    <p>Slowly, she stepped up onto the railing, never one letting go of his hand, and so he did the same. She took his other hand, giving him a long, sad look. And then she melted- exploding into a thousand dust particles, she dissolved.</p>
    <p>He turned, looking out at the corpse hanging from the railing. She turned to look at him, kicked her feet and swung back and forth, trying to gain momentum, and when she swung closer, he reached out towards her- he just had to snag her hand, and they he could pull her over the railing and cut her down...</p>
    <p>"Chief, what are you doing!?"</p>
    <p>"Edward, get down from there!"</p>
    <p>He swore he felt his fingertips brush hers before someone was grabbing him around the waist and bodily yanking him off the railing back onto the catwalk, and he looked up to find Havoc and the entirety of the investigations team staring down at him nervously.</p>
    <p>"What the hell were you trying to do!?" Mustang demanded, looking like Ed had just scared the daylights out f him.</p>
    <p>Ed swallowed. "I was just... the girl, I was trying to reach the girl. I almost had her- I just had to grab her hand, I was going to cut her down..."</p>
    <p>"You're kidding, right?"</p>
    <p>"No! I almost had her, she touched my hand!"</p>
    <p>Everything lapsed into silence. "Edward. She'd hanging ten feet away. There's no way you could've reached her."</p>
    <p>Ed looked up- the corpse had gone still, hanging like a ragdoll, and suddenly, Ed realized the the distance between the body and the railing was, in fact, too long for him to reach. And that he very well may have fallen the forty feet down to the wooden floor below them- all three stories.</p>
    <p>"We need to get him out of here." Mustang was staying, turning to Havoc, who was looking unnerved.</p>
    <p>"I agree."</p>
    <p>"Take him outside for a few minutes and bring him back in, we still need him..." arguing.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Hello?</em>
    </p>
    <p>A voice. So small, so timid. Like it was afraid to be heard, afraid someone would hurt them if they spoke too loudly.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Help me! I want to go home!</em>
    </p>
    <p>This voice was different. The world had fuzzed out around him, he felt like he was under water, everything had slowed down.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I can't get out! I need to get out!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It burns!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Mom!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Help!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>They lied to me, mom, help!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I hate this place!</em>
    </p>
    <p>Painful wailing of children- lost, forsaken, abused, scared- clawed at the inside of his skull.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I hate this place, and I can't get out! I hate it here!</em>
    </p>
    <p><em>Hate! Hate! Hate! </em>the word seemed to echo, resonating</p>
    <p>
      <em>I hate it too, I hate them!</em>
    </p>
    <p>Mustang flung an arm in Ed's direction. "He's done enough for your damn investigation!"</p>
    <p>"We need to recover these children for their families!"</p>
    <p>
      <em>Burn this place! Burn it to the ground!</em>
    </p>
    <p>A cacophony of lost voices shouted agreement.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Burn it! Burn it! Burn it!</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Shut up! <em>Shut the fuck up!" </em>Ed hadn't realized he was shouting until he saw everyone staring at him. He flushed red, embarrassed- and let his hands, which had been covering his ears, fall to his sides. He heaved a sigh. "I don't know how to help you." he said to no one in particular, turning and walking away from the group, not sure what to do and wanting to be alone.</p>
    <p>"Fullmetal- come back! You can't just wander off alone!"</p>
    <p>The word set off a chain-reaction in his brain, and his leg gave out beneath him as he tried to take a step.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Alone.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>alone.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>alone.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I'm scared.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>It's cold.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>I'm alone!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Please, somebody, help me!</em>
    </p>
    <p>He fell to his knees, barely getting his hands out in front of him in time to catch himself.</p>
    <p>"Shit, Fullmetal!" Mustang cursed, and his friends were running over, helping him shakily get to his feet.</p>
    <p>"Please... please stop talking." Ed pleaded, placing a hand to his forehead. "I don't... I'm <em>trying, </em>but I... I don't know how to help, it's too much to handle..."</p>
    <p>"It's not your job to do this, Ed. It's alright." Havoc assured him.</p>
    <p>"I know. You've had enough. It's okay- I'll get you out of here." Mustang was looking at him with a mixture of concern and pity, and Ed frowned, pushing his hands off as the man tried to pick him up and getting to his feet, stubborn.</p>
    <p>"I can't leave yet. I have... I have to stay..."</p>
    <p><em>I'm up here. </em>A voice whispered in his mind, like a gentle breeze through the grass. <em>I know it's hard for you to hear so many voices. I'm sorry we overwhelmed you. Please... come find me...</em></p>
    <p>"I can't leave yet. He's stuck on the fourth floor." Ed wiped his eyes, straightening himself and heading for the next set of metal stairs.</p>
    <p>"Who is it, Ed?"</p>
    <p>"I don't know- but he's asking for help." Ed said simply. And everyone fell into step behind him, not saying a word.</p>
    <p>The fourth floor was a lot more exposed- weather had beat on the roof, caving it in at some points, and Ed paused, listening to the breeze blow in through the holes in the walls.</p>
    <p>"I'm here. I heard you. Where are you?" he spoke aloud, not even bothering to keep his thoughts to himself anymore.</p>
    <p>Quiet crying sounded from down the hall, and Ed moved towards it. It was a room at the end of the hall, but he paused when he heard creaking from a room on his left and opened the door.</p>
    <p>The smell of leather and chemicals hit him first. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that the outside wall had caved in, letting sunlight into the room- and the two corpses- a boy of about twelve, standing ram-rod straight, dressed to the nines, with his eyes removed and replaced with large, gray marbles and his mouth stitched shut, and a girl the same age standing beside him.</p>
    <p>Ed's breath caught in his throat.</p>
    <p>Their exposed skin was wrapped tightly- oh so tightly in bandages, they were like mummies, even their faces- the way they'd been positioned, the girl holding the boy's elbow, like two giant, living dolls...</p>
    <p>Ed watched a spider run across the girl's face and turned, slamming the door behind him and gasping for breath. "Fuck." he muttered.</p>
    <p>"What was it?" Atkins asked.</p>
    <p>Ed waved a hand towards the room, taking a deep breath. "T-two more, in there..." he stuttered, swallowing down the bile that licked at the back of his throat.</p>
    <p>"I see. You seem quite upset. Try taking a few deep breaths- we're almost finished here, Edward." Atkins laid a hand on Ed's shoulder.</p>
    <p>Ed smacked it away. "Get your filthy hands off me." he turned, stalking further down the hall, before the crying started up again.</p>
    <p><em>Please... don't forget me... </em>that small voice sounded in the back of his head.</p>
    <p>"I didn't, I didn't forget you, I promise." Ed reassured them hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I got distracted, I'll find you, I'm here, where are you?"</p>
    <p>The breeze blew, and a door opened and slammed into the wall behind it- Ed darted into the room.</p>
    <p>Again, the holes where the roof had fallen in let patchy sunlight stream into the room, but otherwise, the room was bare. Except for a plain wooden box lying in the center, a hammer, and a pile of nails...</p>
    <p>Ed's heart dropped to his stomach. "No..." he whispered, before he was running over and grabbing the hammer, prying with all his might.</p>
    <p>The rest of the team had filtered into the room behind him, and when Ed tore the lid off the box, the scent of decay wafted into the air.</p>
    <p>Ed tore the lid off with closed eyes, and when he set it aside, he realized with horror that there were scratches on the inside of the wood.</p>
    <p>"They... they put you in there while you were <em>still alive?" </em>he turned, looking at the bloated, purple face of an eight year old boy.</p>
    <p>He fell to his knees. He could hear the buzzing of flies, and he had to fight back the urge to vomit- because he knew that brown hair, and he new that small face and that red shirt- now stained with seep and rot and decay...</p>
    <p>"<em>Stanley!"</em></p>
    <p>"What is it, Ed!?" Atkins demanded, and Ed whirled looking horrified.</p>
    <p>"That's <em>Stanley! </em>He- he was only <em>eight, </em>he's the reason I went in the woods in the first place, I was looking for him, and then my leg got caught in the trap and I died... oh <em>god, </em>I finally found him!" he fell to the floor and burst into tears.</p>
    <p>Memories bubbled to the surface of his mind- a small boy throwing the ball around with him, playing tag and building forts after school. His head throbbed, his heart was shattered...</p>
    <p>"Why would they do this to you!? Oh my god, I'm <em>so sorry! </em>I should've gone with you that day, even if I was sick..."</p>
    <p>"Edward! How do you know Stanley?" Atkins had his notepad out, and Ed whipped around to face him, struggling to speak through his tears. "He lives in the same apartment building as me and my mom! We go to East Elementary together! We've been friends for years!"</p>
    <p>Hughes cleared his throat, looking awkward and alarmed. "Edward... Edward, you... you've never attended school in East City, buddy. Ever. And your mom... she... she's been dead for years."</p>
    <p>"No. Ed hasn't attended school here. But Patrick Mullaney went to East Elementary, didn't he, Ed? And Patrick shared some of his memories with you?" Mustang asked, stepping forward, a look of understanding crossing his face.</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, still in tears. "Um, I... I think so? That's... the brick school by the woods, I think... my teacher was Mrs. Morgan, I'm in seventh grade... My little sister Melissa, she's in fifth grade, her teacher is Mr. Bronze..."</p>
    <p>Hughes was looking stunned. "How is this possible? How does he know so much? This... it can't be supernatural, it just... can't..."</p>
    <p>"Does it really matter at this point? He led you here, he found your bodies, he's had enough. Breathe for me, Ed. Kiddo- I know it's hard, but you need to stop hyperventilating, or you're going to pass out." Mustang ignored the investigations team, instead kneeling beside Ed and placing both hands on the boy's shoulders.</p>
    <p>Ed lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Mustang. "B-but <em>Stanley..."</em></p>
    <p>"I know, Ed. Don't worry- we're going to take care of him, I promise. Breathe. That's it."</p>
    <p>Ed's breaths were hitched and shuttering, but they weren't as frantic as before, and Mustang was managing to calm him down.</p>
    <p>His nose had started bleeding again, and Ed fumbled in his pocket for the handkerchief as Mustang looped his arm under his knees and behind his back, picking Ed up bridal-style. "You ready to get out of here, Ed?"</p>
    <p>"Y-yeah..." Ed admitted quietly.</p>
    <p>Their procession downstairs was quiet, and On the second floor catwalk, one of the investigations team was sitting on the ground crying while another vomited over the railing.</p>
    <p>Ed peered out at them miserably from his position against Mustang's chest and frowned- he felt physically and emotionally drained.</p>
    <p>He blinked, turning and catching slight of more black charcoal marks on the wall. More than were even there before.</p>
    <p>He squirmed, trying to get a better look...</p>
    <p>"Hold still, Ed." Mustang scolded, but Ed only squirmed more. "Put me down. I see something..."</p>
    <p>Mustang didn't look pleased. "Ed, please- let's just get out of here..."</p>
    <p>Something was burning him. Ed screamed, jolted in pain, and Mustang was so startled he dropped him.</p>
    <p>"What the hell just happened? Why are you screaming?" Mustang was looking at him in alarm.</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, his automail hand going for his flesh arm. He rolled up his coat sleeve to reveal the red imprint of a small hand burned into his flesh.</p>
    <p>"S-something burned me, I think..." he admitted.</p>
    <p>Mustang's eyes widened. "Yeah, something did."</p>
    <p>Ed winced, rolling his sleeve back down. "It's not too bad. Besides... these marks here... there's more of them..." Ed was making his way back to the wall, studying the charcoal marks carefully. There was a quick drawing on the wall, amid the peeling paint, and Ed realized with some alarm it was an arrow...</p>
    <p>"It's... directions?" Ed blinked, hurrying to find the next arrow scratched onto the wall, and the next.</p>
    <p>At the stairs, the arrow on the wall pointed down, and Ed scrambled down the stairs, looking around.</p>
    <p>"You got my attention! What now?"</p>
    <p>He looked at the ground, finding a pile of ash smeared into another arrow.</p>
    <p>They were back on the first floor now- the factory was by no means small, it was sixty feet by sixty feet, but Ed took off at a jog anyways. "Where to next! I'm looking at the floor, it's your move!"</p>
    <p>A handprint in ash on the floor. A smudged partial footprint.</p>
    <p>Ed was standing in the far left corner of the shop near the wall. All around them, old machines left in various states of rust and disrepair were quietly rusting away on the floor, and Ed frowned.</p>
    <p>"Huh. Now what?"</p>
    <p>"Edward, we shouldn't be over here. The floor here is wooden and spongey- it might no be safe." Hawkeye said seriously.</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. "But I have to be. He's over here, I know it." he looked around.</p>
    <p>There were a few old metal drum turned on their side, what looked to be some kind of conveyer belt, an old generator, and a massive brick structure, about eight feet by six feet and five feet tall.</p>
    <p>"Ed- come back over here, we'll figure out what brought you over here in a minute. Hawkeye's right- the floor isn't safe over there." Mustang ordered.</p>
    <p>Ed turned, starting to walk bac towards them, only to get a handful of ash thrown right in his face.</p>
    <p>"Ah! fuck! Stop, knock it off!" he stumbled back.</p>
    <p><em>You're going to wrong way.</em> A voice that was more anxious than it was malicious sounded somewhere behind him, and Ed frowned.</p>
    <p>"I can't. They don't want me to go that way, they're not over there."</p>
    <p>"Edward, the floor isn't safe..."</p>
    <p>"Just give me a minute!" Ed said, and Mustang sighed. "Fine you have two minutes. No more."</p>
    <p>"Where are you!? Give me something, please!" Ed shouted into the echoy expanse of the factory. Most of the investigations team had either assembled where the floor wsa more solid or were watching from the catwalks.</p>
    <p>A small pile of ash appeared in front of him and the breeze blew, knocking it towards the base of the large brick structure. Ed circled the entire thing, but there was no way out or in except for on top of the thing, and it didn't make sense...</p>
    <p>"I don't understand." Ed said sadly, leaning against the brick side of the rectangle dejectedly.</p>
    <p>Something banged on the other side of the bricks.</p>
    <p>Ed pulled his head back, not sure if he'd imagined the sound or not, before two charcoal handprints appeared on the side of the brick box. They disappeared, then reappeared- like someone was trapped inside, banging on the bricks...</p>
    <p>"Oh my god. Oh my god! This is an oven, this entire thing is an oven! I'm gonna get you out, don't worry!" Ed assured them. "They're in here, in this brick oven! I can't find a way in!" Ed looked over at where Mustang and the team was waiting about ten feet back, not wanting to risk overburdening the spongey floor and its dubious supports.</p>
    <p>"You're sure?" Mustang asked.</p>
    <p>"Yes I'm sure, but I can't find an opening! I think I'm gonna have to use alchemy to open it up..."</p>
    <p>"Wait a minute! Listen to me Fullmetal, if you're going to use alchemy, it has to be a very careful transmutation. If it's too rough, the floor might not be able to take it. If you don't think you have the energy to do the transmutation, I can do it..."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. "I can do it." he said seriously. "I probably can't do a ton of alchemy right now, because I'm tired as shit, but I know I can deconstruct those bricks without caving in the floor."</p>
    <p>Mustang dug in his pockets. "Use a transmutation circle." he said simply, tossing a stick of chalk over to Edward.</p>
    <p>"I thought he was so skilled he didn't need those circles you alchemists use." Atkins looked confused.</p>
    <p>"He's going to use one now. It'll take less energy for him to transmute with a circle and help him focus the array better. I'd prefer he not bring this factory down on top of us." Mustang said seriously.</p>
    <p>Ed was already drawing, and even for a free hand array, he was done in two minutes, tucking the chalk into his pockets and taking a breath, placing his hands on the array.</p>
    <p>"Piece of cake. Deconstruct the bricks..." with a blue flash, the brick side of the massive rectangular stove gave way to dust, and a pile of ash came tumbling out.</p>
    <p>Ed wordlessly dug through the soot and charcoal, feeling something solid and heavy within the pile and dragging it towards him.</p>
    <p>Once he'd liberated it from the ashes, it was clear to see it was a skull and a human ribcage, as well as a spine. Charred black, there wasn't anything left but the major bones and ash.</p>
    <p>"Right. Bring it back over here where the floor is stable." Mustang ordered.</p>
    <p>"Right. Just... gimmie a second..." Ed bent over, placing his hands on his knees, god, was he tired. Mustang had been right to have him use a transmutation circle, even though it was like using training wheels, just the energy to activate it had taken a lot out of him.</p>
    <p>He caught his breath and straightened, intending to bring the remains back over to stable ground, when he heard it.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Down here! Please, help us!</em>
    </p>
    <p>Ed turned at the voice, setting the ribcage down.</p>
    <p>"Shit. There's someone else here, Mustang... what do you mean 'down there'?" Ed turned around, walking further away from the others and out onto the dilapidated factory floor.</p>
    <p>"Edward, don't! The floor is too unstable!"</p>
    <p>But Ed didn't hear her, and he took two steps forward before the ground gave way beneath him, swallowing him up and leaving only a pitch black hole in it's wake.</p>
    <p>
      <b>Ooooooo! I promise you, there's plenty more twists ahead! What do you think I'm planning? Rubs hands together evilly.</b>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nightmare Factory Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Not to brag or anything, but I'm super happy with how this turned out. Let me know what parts left an impression on you!</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Shit! Fullmetal!" Roy nearly ran over across the unstable floor, but Hawkeye's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Sir, the entire floor will give way!"</p>
      <p>"Where the hell did he go!?" What's <em>down there!?"</em></p>
      <p>"Take it easy! The maps are old and water damaged, there's notes about a basement, but not much information..." Hughes admitted.</p>
      <p>"Well there has to be another entrance!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He landed below with a splash, and nearly fell on his face. It was dark here- the inky darkness clung, and it took several moments for his eyes to adjust to the utter abscence of light.</p>
      <p>Slowly, he straightened himself out, looking around.</p>
      <p>The water was up to his knees- stagnant and rancid, it looked like he was in a flooded basement of some sort.</p>
      <p>There were islands of dirt, garbage and debris.</p>
      <p>To his left was a wall- cold, wet cement- and he felt along it with his hands, metal and flesh, until he saw something of interest.</p>
      <p>There was a trash island to his left, and he could see brown eyes staring at him. The small boy was laying on the ground, looking over at him but note bothering to lift his cheek off where it laid on the ground.</p>
      <p>"Hey- you alright over there?" Ed asked quietly.</p>
      <p>The boy said nothing, and Ed stepped closer to him, feeling unease start to crawl up the base of his spine. He was expecting to see the boy's body laying sideways... except... it was <em>only </em>a head.</p>
      <p>He could see the ivory glint of spine peering out form the base of the boy's neck.</p>
      <p>"Oh- you're gone."</p>
      <p>There was silence. Ed took a breath, before he was moving away from the wall, splashing though the stagnant knee-high water towards what he thought was the center of the basement.</p>
      <p>There was the sound of metal chains clinking- Ed blinked, standing still and listening.</p>
      <p>There was more movement- chains clinking, and a small gasp, almost inaudible. Rats scurried over the trash islands in the darkness, and for a moment he thought he'd just imagined it.</p>
      <p>"Is... is someone there? It's okay, I'm here to help, I promise..."</p>
      <p>He didn't know what he was expecting. The ghost of the boy whose head he'd just found?</p>
      <p>He moved closer to the sound, despite his hammering heart.</p>
      <p>He hadn't expected to see find a girl- no older than six years old, with wavy brown hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in what looked to have been a pillow case with holes cut in it- the fabric was dirty, her face filthy and smudged with mud and dirt.</p>
      <p>But what struck him most was her silver eyes- as she looked at him- like she was staring right <em>through </em>him...</p>
      <p>She was chained to a large metal stake driven into the ground of the small trash island, and when she moved, the shackle clamped to her ankle jingled.</p>
      <p>Ed swallowed, trying to find his voice.</p>
      <p>"Are you... are you real?" he wasn't sure if she was a ghost or not.</p>
      <p>The girl blinked, looking at him sadly. And did something none of the other hallucinations had done- she spoke to him.</p>
      <p>"He's behind you."</p>
      <p>"What?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, turning around only to get clipped on the cheek with a dull knife that split open his cheek, sending blood dripping down his face.</p>
      <p>He came face to face with a grinning face only six inches taller than himself, and a sneering face with bared teeth.</p>
      <p>"Oh damn, I almost got your throat!" the other teenager beamed.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked- in the dull light, all he could make out was a shaved head and dark eyes, and the light was flashing off the kid's yellowed teeth.</p>
      <p>"Wha- who are you!? Why are you trying to kill me?"</p>
      <p>The kid turned, throwing a punch at Ed that he ducked, but he stumbled back in the water- he was having a harder time moving about and keeping his balance in the knee-high water, which was slowing him down.</p>
      <p>The kid paused, bringing the dull knife to his lips and licking Ed's blood from the blade.</p>
      <p>"Oh- allow me to introduce myself!" the kid beamed. "I'm Wren Trist- and I'm the <em>apprentice </em>around here. I'm going to cut you up into little pieces-" the teenager beamed, smiling at Ed as he stepped closer. "Or maybe I'll knock you out and bring you upstairs. Master Kenuro might like to have you in bed- you are quite good looking. It'd be nice to have a bit of a change of pace."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked- "I... you... <em>what!?"</em></p>
      <p>"That's right! I'm the protégé around here! I started out just like these kids- I was one of Master's <em>first </em>toys. But then he realized- I started to like it. He made me <em>more </em>than a piece of art- he made me a lover. And we've been <em>side-by-side </em>ever since! Maybe he'll make you my seventeenth birthday present!"</p>
      <p>"It's over! Your master is a psychopath, and he's <em>dead. </em>Put down your weapons and give up. That psycho victimized you too, they can help you..."</p>
      <p>The boy blinked, his eyes, which had been bright with ambition, like a cat toying with a mouse, hardened.</p>
      <p>"He- he's <em>dead?" </em>And fuck, the kid actually looked <em>upset </em>that the serial killer who'd held him captive all this time and brutalized him was dead...</p>
      <p>"Yes. He's dead. Shot by the military."</p>
      <p>The boy's eyes were on fire, and he stepped forward, pointing his knife at Ed. "I have nothing to go back to! So I'll avenge his death, starting by killing you!<em> Oh god, you're going to look so good when I cut you up!"</em></p>
      <p>He lunged forward, slashing wildly.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, stumbling backwards and nearly falling in the water, off balance and tired.</p>
      <p>He really, <em>really </em>wasn't feeling like he could handle a fight right now- he probably had enough energy left for one transmutation, whether it be to turn his arm into a blade or something else, but he was so tired, his attacks wouldn't be as precise, and he had no idea <em>how </em>to get out of this.</p>
      <p>The other teen stumbled forward, grinning- his punch knocked Ed off balance, and he fell to the side on one of the trash islands and scrambled to his feet, jogging away from the other boy on the solid ground, dripping and desperate to escape his frantic pursuits.</p>
      <p>"Why are you doing this!? What the hell is wrong with you?"</p>
      <p>"I must <em>carry on the mission! </em>It's what Master would've wanted!" the boy shouted right back.</p>
      <p>Ed kicked out with his automail leg- his attack was slower than he'd have liked, but it met his mark, and the his foot hit the teen's hand, sending his dull knife flying off into the darkness and oblivion with a muffled splash.</p>
      <p>"Oh- so you do have some fight left into you. Maybe this won't be a pointless work after all."</p>
      <p>"Shut up!" Ed growled, managing to slug the man in the face and send him stumbling back to the edge of the trash island. "Shut up! It's over, just give up..."</p>
      <p>"<em>Never!"</em></p>
      <p>The teen charged forward, tackling Ed at the waist, and they both fell at off the trash island and into the rancid water with a splash.</p>
      <p>Ed was weighed down with his automail and smaller, and ended up on the bottom of the pile of writhing limbs as they wrestled about.</p>
      <p>Which meant he was under water.</p>
      <p>His chest cried out for air as a hand grabbed his face, pushing him below the water. Air, he needed air- he was flailing, fighting, struggling, but every struggle made his lungs scream more violently for air, and gray started to creep into the edges of his vision...</p>
      <p>Right when he was at the point of passing out, his head was yanked above the water again. The other teen held him beneath the chin, and he was gasping, choking roughly and trying to get air.</p>
      <p>Over the sound of static roaring in his ears, he could make out voices...</p>
      <p>"That was fun. God, I love to see the look on their faces when they <em>squirm! </em>Unfortunately, it's best to kill you now, then have my fun with making your body into a work of art for your friends to find... Hope there isn't anyone waiting for you to come back home."</p>
      <p>Ed's eyes widened. <em>Al...</em></p>
      <p>The teen was rambling on now, about how he'd sodomize his corpse and string him up in this dark hellhole...</p>
      <p>"And I'll make the newest little plaything over there watch. Hell, maybe I'll even make her help cut you up- that seemed to be the quickest way to make her cry last time." The short-haired teen pointed at the girl chained on the trash island- she was crying, head down.</p>
      <p>"Don't give up! Please, let him go!" she cried.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. <em>I have enough energy left for one transmutation. One. How am I going to get out of this one?</em></p>
      <p>"Anyways, enough speculating- I'll figure out how you look best once I've made you into a corpse. They're always easiest to mold when they're corpses. Like fresh clay..."</p>
      <p>That was the last thing he heard before his head was being pushed back beneath the brackish water. He could only see vague outlines- the shadow of the teen's face as he held him down from above, muffled laughter...</p>
      <p>His heart was starting to race, and he was running out of oxygen, <em>fast.</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>I can't die like this- Al.. All needs me...</em>
      </p>
      <p>It was like dragging himself through the mud, but he brought his hands together under the water, flesh hand surging up to grab his attacker's face.</p>
      <p>A stream of bubbles- the last of his air- left his mouth, and only one thought flashed across his mind...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Deconstruct!</em>
      </p>
      <p>Blue sparks flew- the force holding him down became dead weight, and he surged upwards with the last of his consciousness, breaking the surface of the filthy water and gasping, choking for breath, and pushing the corpse off of him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Did I... kill him?</em>
      </p>
      <p>The corpse of the other teen let out a final, rattling breath- his eyes were open, he was bleeding from the mouth and nose profusely, and Ed turned to the side and vomited, horrified.</p>
      <p>He dragged himself onto the nearest trash island, finishing dry heaving and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, trying to stop the way he was shaking...</p>
      <p>He could hear muffled crying in the distance, and it bounced and echoed around the cellar in a chilling way.</p>
      <p>"Please- please say something! Are you okay?" she asked around her tears.</p>
      <p>"I... I'm okay..." Ed stood, wincing, and staggered over to the girl, trudging through the water.</p>
      <p>Movement came out of the corner of his eyes, and he looked in the corner to see a boy of nine with brown hair and eyes looking at him.</p>
      <p>The girl followed her gaze, shaking her head. "That's just Jake. It's okay- he's friendly."</p>
      <p>The image of Jake shimmered for a moment, before it was gone, and Ed gasped.</p>
      <p>"You... you can see them too?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Jake died down here awhile ago. But he promised he wouldn't leave me, and he hasn't..."</p>
      <p>Ed sat down heavily on the small trash island, looking at the shackle on the girl's bruised leg and taking a shuttering breath. He felt so drained...</p>
      <p>"Right... I can... transmute this off, just... I need a minute to gather my energy. Is there... is there another way out of here?" Ed asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>The girl nodded. "There's a ladder somewhere on the far wall. That's how they brought me down here..."</p>
      <p>"Right. Okay..." Ed swallowed, reaching down to transmute the chain away on the girl's leg and offering her a hand, pulling her to her feet.</p>
      <p>Ed glanced at her- he still wasn't sure if she was real or not. She'd spoken to him, like none of the other ghosts had, and they'd said the latest victim might still be alive- but his mind was in shambles, his nerves shot, and he honestly couldn't tell if she was a real person or another spirit only he could interact with.</p>
      <p>But if she was a ghost, she was having an awful hard time stumbling through the water- it was up to his knees, but went to just below her thighs, and she struggled- finally, Ed gave up, picking her up piggy back style and half-listening to hurt murmured directions as they stumbled on through the dark.</p>
      <p>He ran into the other cement wall of the basement eventually, and felt along it- until after thirty feet of blind stumbling, he found a rusty ladder.</p>
      <p>"This is the way out?" he asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>The girl nodded.</p>
      <p>"Hold on tight, then."</p>
      <p>And he started to climb.</p>
      <p>At the top of the ladder there was a metal cover, a manhole of sorts, and Ed threw it to the side, emerging and finding they were at the far corner of the factory, past all the dead machines, where the floor was too unstable for the military go to.</p>
      <p>Ed's back had started to ache, and he wordlessly switched to carrying the small girl bridal style, stepping carefully on the rotting floor as he stumbled back towards where he could hear soldiers frantically working...</p>
      <p>"Mustang?"</p>
      <p>Ed seemed to materialize from the darkness around the edges of the warehouse- he was a sopping mess of red and black, clutching a child dressed in rags close to his chest...</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal! Are you alright!?" Roy rushed over to the edge of the stable portion of the factory, looking at Ed with a mixture of concern and horror. "Where did you get hurt? Where's all that blood coming from?"</p>
      <p>"D-don't worry. It's not mine." Ed stuttered. "I need... your help, with something." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Sit down before you fall over. You look like shit. Somebody get a medic over here..."</p>
      <p>"I found this kid." Ed motioned to the small girl in his arms. "And I'm not sure if she's real or not. Can you... can you see her too?" he offered the kid to Mustang, trying not to look too hopeful.</p>
      <p>Mustang blinked, but nodded, taking the girl from his arms. It was unnerving to hear Ed still couldn't differentiate the living from the dead.</p>
      <p>"Yes- she's real."</p>
      <p>The little girl blinked at Roy, nodding. "He saved me."</p>
      <p>"Saved you from what?" Hawkeye piped up, looking confused.</p>
      <p>"There was more... more than one killer." Ed muttered.</p>
      <p>The factory floor- formerly filled with the sounds of soldiers bustling- went silent.</p>
      <p>"There... <em>what!?" </em>Atkins sounded horrified.</p>
      <p>"Where are they now, Fullmetal? Who was it? How badly did he hurt you?" Mustang was handing the girl off to Hughes, dropping to his knees beside Ed and trying to pull the boy's saturated red coat off to check for injuries.</p>
      <p>"I forgot what he said his name was. But I think I killed him."</p>
      <p>"You <em>think!? </em>Describe him for me..." Atkins was on Ed's other side with his notepad, and Ed swallowed. "Male, teenager- bigger than me. Fucking crazy. Said he was gonna rape my corpse and make the kid watch... I <em>tried </em>to tell him it was over, that his partner was dead, I really did. He <em>wouldn't... </em>he tried to kill me anyway." Ed said, giving Mustang a look that begged to be understood.</p>
      <p>"You did what you have to do, Ed." Mustang placed both hands on his shoulders- honestly, Mustang was pretty much the only thing holding him upright. "You found our survivor. That's more than anyone could've asked of you..."</p>
      <p>Someone was standing behind Mustang. Ed blinked- over the man's shoulder, he could see the little girl of about four from upstairs, smell the formaldehyde- it dripped off her long black hair and made a puddle at her feet...</p>
      <p>"No..." Ed groaned.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong, Ed? Did he hurt you?"</p>
      <p>Hughes was a few feet away, holing the silver-eyed girl to his chest, and Ed looked over at her, blinking. "Can you.. can you see them to?" he asked.</p>
      <p>They were gathered at the catwalks- at least half a dozen children peering over the railings down at them from above, some on the factory floor below...</p>
      <p>The girl said nothing, but she nodded.</p>
      <p>Ed groaned. "What do they <em>want?"</em></p>
      <p>"What are you seeing, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Is he gone?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Is he dead?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Is it safe to come out now?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Will he hurt us anymore?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>What about his mean friend, is he dead too?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Voices echoed off Ed's skull, whisperers circles around him, and form somewhere, a cold breeze blew into the factory, making Ed shiver.</p>
      <p>"They're dead! They're both dead! He can't hurt you anymore!" He shouted it upwards at the kids standing on the catwalks, getting to his feet and brushin himself of. "I think... I think his is finally over." Ed said, looking over at the little girl.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>But what if it's not?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>A male voice, deep and scratchy, sent him stumbling.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He's back!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He's here!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Run!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Hide!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I thought he couldn't hurt us anymore!</em>
      </p>
      <p>The children took off running, scattering and dissolving, and Ed swallowed, eyes going wide. "God... please, no..."</p>
      <p>The little girl in Hughes arms let out a scream- Ed looked up to see the man from earlier, the man whose <em>corpse </em>was currently laying at the bottom of the stairs, had her by the leg and had pulled her from Hughes' grasp, and was dragging her across the factory floor.</p>
      <p>"Let her go you BASTARD!" Ed screamed, sprinting over and throwing a punch. But the man's specter dissolved into mist the moment his fist made contact, and the girl grabbed onto Ed's legs, chest heaving, as Ed stood, hackles and fists raised, nose dripping blood onto the floor below him...</p>
      <p>"What the hell just happened!?" Hughes demanded.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal, what was that!?" Mustang ordered, eyes wide, looking like he'd seen a ghost. And maybe he had, because everyone in the factory had seen a little girl getting dragged across the floor by her legs while she screamed and clawed at the floor, with <em>nothing </em>dragging her.</p>
      <p>"Why aren't the soldiers helping us!?" The little girl demanded, clinging to Ed's legs tighter.</p>
      <p>"Because they can't see these things, only we can!" Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal, what's happening!? Answer me, that was an <em>order!" </em>Roy shouted.</p>
      <p>But just then, one of the metal chains from above gave out, and the girl who'd been hanging by the neck came crashing down three stories. Her body hit the ground with a sickening slap twenty feet from everyone else.</p>
      <p>"What the hell... did anyone touch that chain? I told you not to try and take them down yet!" Atkins roared, turning to his men furiously.</p>
      <p>"Nobody's up there Sir, we're all down here!" one of Atkins men replied, looking pale.</p>
      <p>Laughter- deep, maniac laughter, rang out through the room.</p>
      <p>The little girl at Ed's feet screamed and covered her ears, bursting into tears, and even though Ed couldn't see him, he could <em>hear </em>the sound of heavy boots starting to climb the metal catwalks.</p>
      <p><strong>"Even death can't separate me from my <em>dear </em>children..." </strong>the voice spoke, and the windows that were still intact on the factory walls exploded inward, raining broken glass down on them all, though there was no reason for it to happen, nothing else...</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal- what's going on!?" Mustang crossed the room in three brisk strides, looking rattled.</p>
      <p>Ed swallowed. The room was ten degrees colder now, and he'd started to shake.</p>
      <p>Other soldiers could feel it too- the raw <em>fear </em>in he room, when dead spirits realize their tormenter had joined them on the same spiritual plane...</p>
      <p>One of Atkins men turned to the side and vomited, falling to his knees...</p>
      <p>"He's back." Ed said shakily.</p>
      <p>"Who is back!?" Atkins shouted, eyes wide like a frightened horse.</p>
      <p>"The killer! He figured out how to come back as a spirit, he's <em>here..."</em></p>
      <p>Metal cables snapped, and the hanging body of the second girl came crashing to the ground, landing with the sound of dry bones snapping, like a wicker basket too brittle collapsing to dust...</p>
      <p>One of the female soldiers screamed.</p>
      <p>A lamp that was still hanging down started to flicker on and off, and everyone stared. There was no way a factory this long could have power...</p>
      <p>And then the lamp came crashing down too, shattering into a million pieces...</p>
      <p>"Major Elric, what do we do!?" Atkins was in his face, so pale and aggressive Ed stepped back.</p>
      <p>The girl wrapped around his legs was still sobbing.</p>
      <p>"What do we do, Major Elric!? You're the supernatural specialist here, how do we stop this!?"</p>
      <p>"I don't... I don't know." Ed admitted shakily.</p>
      <p>A female scream rang out form upstairs- and judging by the way everyone's heads snapped up, they could <em>all </em>hear it, this time...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Help us.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Help us!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He's here! Don't let him hurt us!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He already killed us, don't let him torture us in death too!</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Major Elric, I need ORDERS!" Atkins shouted in his face.</p>
      <p>Ed reared back and sucker punched the man in the jaw with his automail fist.</p>
      <p>Another set of screams rang out, soldiers were covering their ears, and Atkins was out cold on the floor in front of him.</p>
      <p>Ed crouched down, disentangling the girl form his legs. "I have to finish this. Close your eyes and cover your ears, and don't open them until I come back for you, understand?"</p>
      <p>The little girl nodded, and Ed stepped forward, nudging Atkin's unconscious body with the toe of his boot and moving the man's arm to his side, retrieving the man's silver revolver from his shoulder holster.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal- what are you doing?" Mustang asked, eying the gun in Ed's hands in alarm. Ed had <em>never </em>even touched a gun before...</p>
      <p>Ed swallowed, taking a breath. "I have to finish this."</p>
      <p>"Edward, put the gun down!" Hawkeye ordered, voice sharp with fear.</p>
      <p>But Ed didn't even hear her, turning and striding across the room.</p>
      <p>
        <em>How do you kill a ghost? Damn Patrick, I wish you were here...</em>
      </p>
      <p>His thoughts raced around his head like minnows in a pond, darting this way and that. <em>I haven't seen Patrick since they moved his body. Maybe... if I destroy this guy's body, he won't be able to manifest spiritually either? What was it Patrick said? Spirits... they use my energy to manifest around me?</em></p>
      <p>He was three steps away from the serial killer's corpse now.</p>
      <p>He stepped through the congealed puddle of red that'd grown on the ground around the corpse, and raised the gun.</p>
      <p>"I don't know <em>who </em>you are, you sick fuck, but this <em>ends now!"</em></p>
      <p>He straightened his arms, aimed the gun at the man's corpse, and pulled the trigger. The sound was satisfying- so satisfying, when he emptied all six shots into the body's skull.</p>
      <p>"I don't know what's keeping you here! But if it's your brain, I took care of that! You <em>asshole!</em>" he turned, throwing the empty gun twenty feet away, and turned to where the man's discarded axe had fallen. "But if it's your <em>heart, well- </em>I'm going to be taking care of <em>that too!"</em></p>
      <p>His first swing didn't do it. His second and third only managed to spatter blood on him. But his fourth cracked the man's chest open like a walnut, and there was a satisfying <em>squish</em> and a gush of blood like the stream of a drinking fountain for a split second that let him know he'd indeed managed to get the man's heart.</p>
      <p>Ed leaned heavily on the blood stained axe, panting from his efforts.</p>
      <p>"So anyways... like I was saying, you <em>sick, child-raping fuck- </em><em>are not welcome here! </em>I'm going to <em>destroy </em>your body, if I haven't made that clear already, and you are NOT going to use my energy, or the energy of anybody in here to manifest in this place or torture the spirits left here any longer!"</p>
      <p>Ed stood, hefting the blood-stained axe onto his shoulder. "I don't know if this is actually gonna do anything or not, but I'm going to bash your skull in now. Consider it your <em>final send off. Enjoy hell, you waste of breath." </em>Ed snarled, before he brought the axe down a dozen more times- destroying the man's face- his corpse had already been photographed, gas mask removed, and soon the man's skull looked like a melon that'd been run over by a truck, oozing juice and fluids...</p>
      <p>Ed fell to his knees in rapidly expanding puddle of red at his feet, panting.</p>
      <p>The silver eyed little girl ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, not even caring she was barefoot in a puddle of still-warm blood, and Ed held her close.</p>
      <p>"Is it over, kid? Can you tell?" Ed couldn't. But this girl- she could see the ghosts too, maybe she knew...</p>
      <p>Because it was quiet. But that fear in the air- the pervasive sense of <em>wrong </em>that made his skin itch and his stomach do summersaults was gone, and slowly, a sense of calm was creeping back in.</p>
      <p>"I don't know." the girl said honestly, burying her face in Ed's blood-drenched shirt.</p>
      <p>The room was quiet enough you could hear a pin drop- soldiers and investigators alike were staring, slack-jawed, at the two children standing beside a mutilated corpse, holding one another tightly, as the puddle of blood at their feet got larger.</p>
      <p>Ed's nose was bleeding again, dripping steadily into the crimson ocean at his feet, but he didn't seem to notice. He was still drinking in the room- the oppressive weight of everything seemed to be gone, but he wasn't sure yet, he couldn't be sure...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Is it over?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Is he gone?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Are we safe now?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Voices and whispers whipped by him, and he straightened up, shouting as loud as he could "It's over! You guys can come out now! It's okay- I swear- I finished it for you!"</p>
      <p>And so they did. There was the rumbling- the sound of bare feet on the metal catwalk, and Mustang and the investigations team looked on in alarm as the sound filled the room, small feet running downstairs...</p>
      <p>The little girl of about four was first, running over to Ed, her feet sending ripples through the puddle of blood as she hugged his legs. <em>"Thank you!"</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>"Thank you!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"You found us."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"He's finally gone!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed looked around, overwhelmed at the number of kids he was looking at.</p>
      <p>He wordlessly picked up the four year old at his feet. "You're so young..." he said sadly. "There's so many of you."</p>
      <p>And there was.</p>
      <p>The little girl of four with her eternally wet hair, smelling of formaldehyde. The black haired eight year old and blonde thirteen year old who'd been hung from the ceiling- they stood a stone's throw away from their mangled corpses, but they looked perfectly fine, dressed in white nightgowns. An eight year old boy- Ed thought he recognized the face, but it was hard to reconcile the smiling face before him with that of the twisted expression of a corpse nailed to the wall.</p>
      <p>And more were still coming, he could hear their feet on the stairs- the older ones guided the younger, who looked to be nervous, eyes darting about the factory, like they weren't used to moving so freely.</p>
      <p>The fifteen year old girl form upstairs moved rather slowly- she walked beside an eleven year old boy with mousey hair in a white shirt and trousers, holding a daisy in her one hand and holding hands with Stanley, who was grinning, with the other.</p>
      <p>Ed carefully watched the boy whose decapitated head he'd found ascend from the manhole downstairs and make his way over.</p>
      <p>"Look!" the girl who he'd pulled form the very same basement stopped hugging his legs, pointing excitedly as the boy made his way over. "It's Jake!"</p>
      <p>And so Ed did look. And so did everyone else. But Ed had a feeling from the baffled looks they were given that the other adults couldn't see the children. Not like he could, and not like the little girl he'd found.</p>
      <p>The boy and girl who'd been made into corpse mannequins of sorts were the last to come running from the fourth floor, the girl is a pristine white gown that stopped just above her knees and the boy in white shirt and trousers. They were holding hands as they made there way over to the ground congregated around Ed.</p>
      <p>"My god, there's so <em>many </em>of you..."</p>
      <p>"<em>What now?"</em></p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking down at the little girl of four in his arms, who looked up at him happily. <em>"Can we go home now?"</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>"I want to go home!"</em>
      </p>
      <p><em>"Let's go home!" </em>the younger children echoed and chirped excitedly, but the older ones remained quiet, as though their mouths were sealed shut. Maybe they understood- like Ed was coming to understand- that these kids, they would never really return home.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But... you can't... you guys can't go home..."</p>
      <p>
        <em>"What!?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Why not!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Don't be mean!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"But I want to see mommy!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The younger children erupted into protests, and some started to wail- it was such a sudden shock it sent Ed to his knees.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Be quiet! Hush, stop it!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"You're hurting him! He's trying to help us, you must calm down!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The older children managed to hush the younger ones, who were still crying and looking saddened- the fifteen year old had picked up a younger boy to comfort him, and she bounced him on her hip as she looked at Ed.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Are we stuck here now? All of us?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed swallowed thickly. "I don't... I don't know..." he admitted.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"What the hell is going on?" Lieutenant Atkins groaned, getting to his feet, a hand on his head.</p>
      <p>"Atkins, shut up." Mustang ordered.</p>
      <p>The investigations team had gathered in a small huddle of about fourteen adults- others hadn't been able to take it and had fled the factory in terror, and were probably out in the clearing of the woods before the factory.</p>
      <p>"What's happening?" Atkins asked.</p>
      <p>"Well, Sir- Fullmetal knocked you out, stole your revolver, and put six bullets into the corpse's head. Then he... proceeded to take an axe to it."</p>
      <p>"But what about... the paranormal things? They were happening, Ed said the killer came back..." Atkin's eyes roved the room nervously.</p>
      <p>"Yes, well, those all seemed to stop once Ed finished taking an axe to the body." Hughes admitted, sounding horrified and a little impressed.</p>
      <p>""So... what's he doing now?" Atkins peered over to see Ed standing in the puddle of blood with the sole survivor of the basement, talking to the empty air around him.</p>
      <p>"He's negotiating." Mustang said simply.</p>
      <p>"Negotiating with what?" Atkins asked, looking perplexed.</p>
      <p>"The spirits that remained here. The children, I think..." Hawkeye said simply.</p>
      <p>"You were unconscious, but we heard them- we all heard their footsteps on the stairs." Sergeant Chase from investigations admitted.</p>
      <p>Atkins heaved a sigh, holding his head. "Right. And... we got photographs of the killers face before Fullmetal rearranged it?"</p>
      <p>"Yes Sir, we did."</p>
      <p>"Right. Well- now what, Mustang?" Atkins looked over to Mustang, who shrugged.</p>
      <p>"Let Ed handle it. He's... I think they're trying to figure something out, some sort of compromise..."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>One of he older boys who looked to be about fourteen faced Ed and stepped forward. <em>"We know you can't bring us back... but we don't want to stay here." </em>he admitted.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"We hate it here!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"We wanna leave!"</em>
      </p>
      <p><em>"Burn it to the ground!" </em>the four year old in Ed's arms cheered enthusiastically.</p>
      <p><em>"Could we... leave? We've been tied here for so long..." </em>the oldest girl spoke up. <em>"I think it has something to do with our bodies being here..."</em></p>
      <p>"You won't be here that much longer. Your bodies... they're going to be collected by the recovery team, I think, they're going to bring you to the hospital and let your families have ceremonies and say goodbye..."</p>
      <p>
        <em>"We get to leave!?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"We get to see our families again!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The oldest girl smiled and brushed tears from the corners of her eyes, looking relieved. <em>"Oh, thank you... but how do we go? How do we follow our bodies? We've been here so long, we don't know the way out..."</em></p>
      <p>Ed's mouth had gone dry, and he was finding it hard to swallow. "I don't... I'm not..."</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Red!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Stanley shouted, and there, in the doorway to the factory, stood Red, in one piece and dressed in his dazzling white clothes, green eyes and copper hair shining in the autumn sunlight.</p>
      <p>"Stanley!" Red hugged his friend and took hi hand, smiling as he strode over to the huddle around Ed.</p>
      <p><em>"Hey buddy. Long time no see." </em>Red said cheerily, as though he were still alive.</p>
      <p>Ed set down the girl he'd been holding and threw his arms around his friend, choking back tears. "I's <em>so good... </em>to see you again..." he admitted. "I'm so glad you're here..."</p>
      <p><em>"You came through in the end, man. I always knew I could count on you." </em>Red gave him a smile, looking at Stanley and the other kids.</p>
      <p><em>"I've been stuck in the woods for awhile, but I... I know the way out. You guys can follow me, if you want, we'll all go together." </em>Red offered.</p>
      <p>There were cheers and whoops from the children at Ed's feet, and Red nodded, giving Ed a sad look. <em>"I think... I think this is the last time I'm gonna see you, Ed." </em>he admitted sadly.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. He could feel it too, deep within his soul... This was the last time.</p>
      <p><em>"Look out for my sister for me, will ya? I know I've asked a lot of you already, Ed, but it would really mean a lot..." </em>Red admitted, looking nervous.</p>
      <p>"You <em>know </em>I will." Ed choked out.</p>
      <p>Red nodded. <em>"Yeah. I know." </em>He stepped forward, giving Ed one last hug, and Ed stiffened before he returned it, the thought that he was never going to see Red again echoing through his mind.</p>
      <p><em>"Alright everyone- follow me!"</em> Red turned, leading the procession of children.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Are we sure he hasn't had a mental break?" One of the investigators spoke up. "He's been through a lot, this situation was stressful..."</p>
      <p>"Shut up. Something's happening." Mustang ordered.</p>
      <p>Everyone looked up-Where Ed had been animatedly chattering at the air earlier- he was now standing and watching the empty space by the factory door, hand raised in a wave goodbye.</p>
      <p>"Oh. My. God."</p>
      <p>The hairs on the backs of everyone's necks stood up- because while they couldn't see any people, the pool of blood Ed was standing in rippled, and a dozen bloody footprints were moving across the factory floor and towards the door.</p>
      <p>One of the female investigators fell to her knees and began to pray, and another man passed out cold.</p>
      <p>Others just watched in pure amazement and awe- team Mustang included- as those bloody footprints of different sizes finally reached the doorway and stopped, leaving the factory forever.</p>
      <p>"Wait for me!" the little girl of six who Ed had pulled form the basement was running through the footprints as well, towards the door, but Ed ran and caught her by the shoulders.</p>
      <p>"We can't follow them." he said simply.</p>
      <p>"But why not? They're my friends." the little girl looked at Ed sadly.</p>
      <p>Ed gave her a sad smile- his nose was still dripping blood. "Because."</p>
      <p>"Because <em>why!? </em>I don't understand." the girl looked at him silver eyes brimming with tears.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "Because they're dead, and we're not dead yet."</p>
      <p>Saying that seemed to trigger something within him- or maybe it was just that he ran out of adrenaline- because as soon as he said that, he fell to his knees, clutching his head.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal!" Roy rushed over and managed to grab the kid before he was out cold.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Well? What was unexpected, and what surprised you, in a good or bad way?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. When it Rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Ed was dead weight as he carried him back through the woods, giving him an unwelcome reminders of the first time he'd carried the kid through this very woods.</p>
      <p>Team Mustang and the investigators were all dead silent, and the only sound other than the braking of the twigs as they moved through the forest was the occasional whimper of the six year old girl, that Hughes was carrying.</p>
      <p>Atkins was speaking to his team, who looked like they'd bene through the wringer- then again, Mustang supposed his men didn't look much better. They'd all been through hell, and seen things that were unexplainable.</p>
      <p>"Captain Brown, you're on morgue duty- we'll grab more men from investigations, this is going to be a massive cleanup..." he was saying.</p>
      <p>Captain Brown said nothing, looking mournful and exhausted as he trudged onwards- like a living doll- and Roy again found himself wondering how many all-nighters the man had pulled for this case. Because it looked like he hadn't slept in days.</p>
      <p>Ed coughed from where he was limp in Mustang's grasp- his nosebleed had slowed, and Roy shifted his attention back to his precious burden.</p>
      <p>Captain Brown was a grown man, he could handle himself. He had bigger problems right now- like the two children covered in blood he was now in charge of.</p>
      <p>"What are we going to do with them, Sir?" Furey asked, voice low as he looked at Ed with a mixture of concern and pity.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed, shifting Ed in his arms slightly so he was in a more comfortable position. "I... I don't know. Take them to the hospital, probably..."</p>
      <p>"Belay that. I want to stop by headquarters and at least get pictures of them, on overall statement from the girl before she forgets what she's seen. We can leave them in the infirmary there for a little while."</p>
      <p>"Are you serious!? These kids have seen hell!" Hughes protested, looking pissed. The girl he was holding clung to him tighter, burying her face is his chest.</p>
      <p>Atkins sighed. "Fine. I won't interview them. At least let the crime scene photographers get pictures of them both before they're shipped to the hospital." Atkins cleared his throat. "Mustang- your team has been instrumental in this case- you can make the call, if you want." he offered, sounding hopeful.</p>
      <p>"What call?" Mustang asked, looking baffled.</p>
      <p>"The call to the girl's family. Let them know she's alive. It's the least I could offer..." Atkins looked at him nervously. Roy honestly felt bad for the man- he was a brilliant investigator, but he had the social skills and tact of a rock. He could see the man trying to make up for it now, but did it really matter?</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, shaking his head. "You can do it."</p>
      <p>Atkins paused, looking surprised. "You're sure? This is probably the only good part of the whole investigation..."</p>
      <p>"I'm sure, Atkins. I've got more important things to attend to."</p>
      <p>Ed groaned in his arms, and Atkins seemed to understand.</p>
      <p>"Take it easy, Ed. Don't bother waking up- we're not anywhere important right now anyways." Roy said, drawing the boy closer to his chest as they strode by the large tree they'd found Ed and Patrick under only a few days ago.</p>
      <p>Ed hummed and dropped back into oblivion, and Roy carefully settled his free hand on the back of the boy's head, holding him tightly to his chest so his head wouldn't flop as they started to descend the ravine.</p>
      <p>Truthfully, Roy was hoping the kid stayed out until they got him to the hospital. Because as much as it worried him to see Ed so quiet and still, he didn't want to have to confront the realities the kid had probably seen when he woke up. So maybe it was selfish of him, but right now he wasn't sure how to deal with it, and he had a lot on his mind.</p>
      <p>Havoc seemed to sense his uncertain mood, because the man thankfully didn't say anything, sliding into the divers seat of the car and letting Roy duck into the back, Ed in his lap.</p>
      <p>The engine came to life, and Roy let out a sigh o relief as he shut the car door behind him, glad to be away from investigations, from other people- for the moment.</p>
      <p>"HQ or hospital, Sir?" Havoc asked, glancing at him in the mirror.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "HQ. Atkins has fifteen minutes to get his photos for the crime scene- plus I have to make sure he doesn't traumatize the girl that's going to be there too." He sighed again for good measure, throwing his head back, inhaling deeply and massaging his forehead with his free hand. "What a mess."</p>
      <p>"No kidding." Havoc replied.</p>
      <p>They lapsed back into silence.</p>
      <p>Ed moaned and shifted slightly on Roy's lap, eyes twitching.</p>
      <p>Havoc's eyes flicked to them in the rearview mirror. "He doing okay, Boss?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, he's waking up." Roy said, trying to hide his dismay. He really was hoping the kid would've woken up once he was at the hospital and out of those bloody clothes.</p>
      <p>Golden eyes fluttered open, and Ed sat up, breathing quickly...</p>
      <p>He was in Mustang's lap.</p>
      <p>Roy saw the way the kid tensed and placed both hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Take it easy, Ed. You're in the car with me and Havoc. We're heading back to HQ. You're safe, I promise you..."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "T-the woods?" he asked hoarsely.</p>
      <p>"I carried you out. It's done- you're not going back there <em>ever again, </em>it's over- for you, this case is <em>over.</em>"</p>
      <p>Ed's hands were shaking, his automail fingers rattling slightly, and Roy frowned, reaching over to place his own gloved hand on them and still them and placing his other hand on Ed's flesh shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Take a deep breath, Ed. It's gonna be alright."</p>
      <p>Ed's lower lip was trembling, and his eyes, which were screwed shut, finally gave in as the damn broke.</p>
      <p>He burst into tears- but instead of flinging himself as far away from Roy as he could get on the opposite side of the back seat, he buried his face in his superiors chest and sobbed, large, heaving sobs...</p>
      <p>"<em>All those kids!" </em>he muttered, horrified golden eyes looking up at Mustang's face. "And... the oldest boy- he was... he said he was going to be seventeen..." Ed gasped a couple heavy, ragged breaths- "But he was gonna kill me, he said so, he <em>wouldn't </em>stop... I killed him!"</p>
      <p>"Did he hurt you? Is that how your face got cut up?" Mustang reached over, gloved thumb smearing some of the crimson from a deep gash on Ed's cheek just below his eye.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, head bobbing frantically, eyes wide. "He said he was trying to slit my throat! Oh god, I killed him, <em>I fucking killed him!"</em></p>
      <p>"Listen to me." Mustang's voice had gone steely as he tried to calm Ed down, because the kid was near hysterical. "He was going to kill you. You did what you had to do- it was self-defense..."</p>
      <p><em>"That doesn't make it any easier!</em>" Ed shouted, pulling away from Mustang like the man had burned him. "You can say it all you want, but he's <em>dead because of me!"</em></p>
      <p>Mustang blinked, unsure what to say. "You're right." he admitted finally, looking defeated. "I'm sorry kid- I'm not good at this." he looked at Ed, who was still watching him, eyes wide, like a frightened rabbit's. Maybe he should've let Hughes take Ed- because despite his selfish heart wanting <em>him </em>to be the one to look after the boy, Hughes really was better suited for these conversations...</p>
      <p>Ed was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding- god, the kid really was a total mess. What did he say?</p>
      <p><em>Say what's on your mind. Be honest with him. Ed appreciates hat- he values your opinion, even though he'll never tell you that. </em>Hughes voice came out of the recesses of his mind.</p>
      <p>"But for what it's worth- I'm glad you did it." Mustang admitted hesitantly.</p>
      <p>"Because it was him or you- and I'm a selfish bastard. I don't..." he fumbled, voice going thick with emotion- his eyes widened, his hands were shaking- he placed them both on Ed's shoulders to steady himself, looking he boy in the eyes.</p>
      <p>"I don't know <em>what </em>I'd have done if you hadn't come out of that basement." he admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed's eyes widened in shock, and for once- the man with a million ambitions let his heart lead instead of his head, grabbing hold of Ed and pulling him close, squeezing the kid tight to him- every hitched, tear-filled snuffle and breath on his neck was proof the kid was <em>alive...</em></p>
      <p>Ed crumbled in his arms. His quiet, hiccupping sobs became frantic wails, and the kid finally let any semblance of self-control and poise go- he was <em>just a kid, he's still only fourteen.</em></p>
      <p>"All... all those kids... Why'd they have to die?" Ed ground out between sobs. "They were <em>innocent!" </em>he shouted, rasping out a breath like he'd been punched in the stomach. "A-and they died <em>alone... they were so scared, all of them..."</em></p>
      <p>"I don't know." Mustang admitted, tightening his grip on the kid in his lap and rapidly trying to reign his own emotions in. His heart was galloping a thousand miles a minute, his thoughts were racing.</p>
      <p>His hand rose to up cradle the back of Ed's head, holding the boy closer to him as though by grip alone he could hold the kid tight, keep him from all the <em>demented, twisted </em>realities of this world...</p>
      <p>"I don't know, Ed, I'm sorry..." he really wished he and an answer for the kid. Some magical truth- but there was nothing. Reality was a bitch.</p>
      <p>Ed dissolved into fresh tears, burying his face in Mustang's shoulder and letting go.</p>
      <p>And Roy let him- what else could he do but let the kid fall apart? There were no words to describe what Ed had seen, the evil he'd witnessed...</p>
      <p>There was no balm for the soul. Whiskey would dull the pain, but Ed was too young for that, and so Roy just held him and let him cry- and Ed was crying <em>epically- </em>until he'd exhausted himself, and his snuffling breaths were even and slow, because the kid had cried himself right back to sleep, head on his shoulder.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed, shifting slightly.</p>
      <p><em>Yeah, I really am a selfish bastard. </em>he thought to himself. Because despite all the horror they'd seen today, all the crazy shit- he was alright. Even though Ed was a wreck, just holding the kid like this, he could be sure he'd protect him- the realities of life were painful, but he could guide the kid through this, and Ed was in his arms, he was <em>alive... </em>That was something to be grateful for, after all the poor souls they'd found today that weren't, lives cut short at the hands of a madman.</p>
      <p>Havoc said nothing, which Roy was grateful for- he didn't easily express his emotions as it was, and he was glad he'd finally been able to without being mocked for it.</p>
      <p>Havoc even opened the car door for them once they got back to HQ, looking at the sleeping teen in Mustang's arms with a touch of remorse.</p>
      <p>"Kid's had a rough one." was all he said.</p>
      <p>"That's an understatement. I might have to go give orders and grab a few forms- do you mind staying with him at the infirmary for a few minutes? He's going to be frightened if he wakes up alone, and I don't want Atkins or his team waking him up and bugging him. He needs the sleep." Roy felt something wet on his neck and frowned, touching his fingers to where Ed was laying against him and frowning when they came back bloody. Ed's nose was bleeding again. "And maybe another blood transfusion." he admitted, unable to keep the concern out o his voice.</p>
      <p>"You got it, Boss." Havoc said, hurrying to open the door to HQ, since Roy had his hands full.</p>
      <p>The halls were a flurry of activity- junior investigators sprinted around, hands full of papers, orders being shouted, names being called.</p>
      <p>Still, Roy was confident everything was going to be fine when he left Ed on a bed in the infirmary, Havoc at his side.</p>
      <p>Ed's automail fist clutched the lapel of his jacket so tightly, Roy was pretty sure he'd rip it if he tried to pry it out of the poor kid's grip. And he didn't have the heart to take it away from him, so instead, he shrugged off the blue garment altogether, draping it over the kid's sleeping form and heading to the office, intending to hunt down the crime scene photographer so they could take whatever photos of evidence they needed of Ed and he could get the kid to the hospital.</p>
      <p>He sighed, already over today- some of his team had already gotten back, and he strode over to his desk to grab a few things, surprised when Captain Brown stepped into the room, looking like he hadn't slept in years.</p>
      <p>"Colonel Mustang, Sir?" the man' voice was hoarse and raspy, and Roy internally winced at the sound, slightly surprised. "Captain. Why don't you have a seat- you look like you could use it." he motioned to the chair.</p>
      <p>"I'll only be a minute, Sir. I just... I was wondering if you could do me a favor? If you could deliver this letter for me?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "What?" this was slightly bizarre.</p>
      <p>"You're a good officer, Sir- you care about your men. I know... I feel like I can trust you. Sorry to bother you..."</p>
      <p>"No, no, it's fine, I'll deliver it." Roy blinked, looking at the man's bloodshot eyes and exhausted stance and trying to figure out what to say.</p>
      <p>"Is everything alright, soldier? When's the last time you slept?"</p>
      <p>Captain Brown barked a hoarse laugh. "Honestly- I'm going home now to get some rest. Screw Atkins, I need a long sleep."</p>
      <p>Roy nodded slightly- something still felt... <em>off... </em>about this whole interaction, but he nodded. "Have a good rest then."</p>
      <p>"Thanks. For what it's worth- I hope that kid, the major- I hope he does better soon." Captain Brown turned and ducked out of the room. Roy noticed the slight tremor to the man's hands and gave his curiosity all of two second wait before he tore open the envelope- it was addressed to a woman, he realized...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Mom,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore. When you receive this letter, call Colonel Roy Mustang at 555-474-6283. Don't go to my apartment. I don't want you to see what's left behind. I did my best, but there's only so long you can look at dead kids before your soul withers away too. I'm doing to die quickly, I won't suffer- I love you and I hope I see you again...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Roy jerked to his feet, knocking his chair over. Furey, Breda and Falman all started, staring at him.</p>
      <p>He took a breath, nostrils flaring. Captain Brown had really wanted him to deliver a <em>suicide note </em>to his mother?</p>
      <p>"Captain Brown's going to off himself. We have to get to him before he does." Roy spoke quickly, the urgency in his tone not missed by his men.</p>
      <p>At once, they were all jogging down the hallway after the Captain...</p>
      <p>"He's probably on the first floor. Made it sound like he was going to do it at home..."</p>
      <p>"What do you mean you're leaving for the day!? Atkins blinked, looking at his soldier numbly.</p>
      <p>"I'm leaving, Sir. I need... I need a break." Captain Brown was saying, just as Mustang and his men came tearing into the room.</p>
      <p>"Captain- don't do it!" Roy shouted.</p>
      <p>Captain Brown's face fell. "You opened the letter?"</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, breathing heavily, hand out. "Yes, I opened it. This isn't the way, I know you're confused and exhausted and struggling, but..."</p>
      <p>The Captain had already pulled his pistol form his holster and seated it beneath his chin. The man's hands were trembling, he was crying...</p>
      <p>"Colonel- I can't do this anymore!" he shouted, eyes hollow and entire body trembling. Atkins stared in shock, stepping back...</p>
      <p>"Captain- Captain, please, don't do anything hasty..." Atkins floundered.</p>
      <p>"I won't <em>do it, Atkins! I'm tired of talking to dead kids! </em>They don't talk to us- they <em>never talk to us! </em>Only the kid can hear them, NOT US! But you don't... you don't listen, you never listen to us..." Captain Brown stumbled, he was swaying on his feet...</p>
      <p>"I'm not going back." he turned to look at Roy, still in tears, and set his jaw. "You can't <em>make me </em>go back!"</p>
      <p>"Captain- Captain, listen to me! Nobody is making you do <em>anything. </em>You don't... you never have to go to another morgue for the <em>rest of your life </em>if you don't want to, but for the love of God, put the gun down." Roy stepped forward, both hands held in front of him like he was trying to pacify a wild animal.</p>
      <p>The Captain shook his head, tears still tumbling down his cheeks. "God, Colonel, I don't know how you do it... after Ishval... I've stared at corpses for days, they don't... they <em>don't talk, </em>they're not supposed to, they don't <em>know anything, they can't give us evidence!" </em>the Captain was yelling again, and Roy took another step forward, hand out.</p>
      <p>"I know." he swallowed hard- there was ash in the back of his throat and he could smell burning flesh. "<em>Believe me, </em>Captain, I know. You're exhausted, soldier, and you're a mess- this doesn't have to end like this. Please. Just... give me the gun, okay?" Roy was two steps out of reach for the man, and he edged closer.</p>
      <p>"No!" Captain Brown shook his head rapidly, still crying. "I.. I <em>can't! </em>Living... it's <em>too much, </em>I <em>can't do this!"</em></p>
      <p>"You don't have to do <em>this</em>! You don't have to do any of this!" Roy motioned to the room around them. "Fuck the military, fuck everything! You could resign, burn your uniform, move to the countryside, become a plumber- there are <em>infinite possibilities </em>for you, but they only happen if you <em>put the gun down!" </em>Roy said, taking another step forward.</p>
      <p>Captain Brown was still crying, his hands still trembling, and Roy gave the man a pitying look.</p>
      <p>"Please, Captain. I don't want to have to write a letter to your mother explaining... Explaining how you died. Just... give me the gun, kid- it's gonna be okay."</p>
      <p>Shaky hands gave mustang the pistol, and then Captain Brown was on the floor, still crying...</p>
      <p>"It's gonna be alright, soldier." Mustang placed a hand on the man's shoulder, motioning to Fury, who was already moving to call an ambulance.</p>
      <p>"Colonel- I'm <em>scared." </em>Captain Brown looked up at him, eyes wet with emotion, and Roy nodded. "It's alright. It's gonna be okay. Maybe not right now, but..." he swallowed. "<em>eventually, </em>it will be okay."</p>
      <p>The medics came and escorted the man out, and Roy was left with an extra pistol to lock in his drawer.</p>
      <p>Slowly, the activity in the room went back to normal, an Roy sighed, pocketing the extra pistol for the moment and turning, heading back upstairs.</p>
      <p>Hawkeye was in the room with Havoc, and Ed was still asleep in the infirmary when he stepped into the room.</p>
      <p>"That took awhile. Crime scene photographer has come and went already- Hughes went to take the girl to the hospital. He offered to take Ed, but we figured you'd want to be with him..." Hawkeye remarked, but when she saw the shaken expression on his face she stopped talking. "What is it, Sir?"</p>
      <p>"Captain Brown just lost it. Tried to get me to deliver a suicide note to his mother and was going to go home and eat a bullet. Had to talk to gun out of his hands." He reached into his pocket, handing the pistol to Riza. "You mind locking that in my desk for me?"</p>
      <p>Havoc sat forward, looking shocked. "You're kidding me."</p>
      <p>"I assure you, Havoc, I'm not..."</p>
      <p>Havoc swallowed. "That's the third person in the investigations team that's been... well... put away... this week." Havoc said, looking unnerved. "Tell him, Hawk."</p>
      <p>Hawkeye sighed, looking troubled. "Unfortunately, he's right. Lieutenant Colonel Atkins has been running his men ragged- one of the female investigators voluntarily signed herself into a psych hospital yesterday, and one of the members who got back from the factory is catatonic- won't talk to anyone. Just stares straight ahead. They're getting sent to a mental ward, too, I believe. There's been... talks... of mandatory psych evaluations for everyone involved in this case, Sir. The higher ups have taken notice."</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "Well, that's just great. Look- Hawkeye- I'm not sure I have time to listen to this right now..."</p>
      <p>"I think you should. Because it concerns Edward." Hawkeye said seriously, and Roy blinked at her.</p>
      <p>"He... well, to be frank, Sir, he knocked out a senior officer, stole his revolver, and mutilated a corpse."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Yes. He did. The circumstances were extreme..."</p>
      <p>Hawkeye sighed. "While I know that, and <em>you </em>know that, and the vast majority of the investigations team knows that... To be honest, Sir, everyone has been leaving the supernatural elements out of the official reports to the brass for fear of sounding insane. And without that context... Ed's actions are very hard to justify."</p>
      <p>Roy paused, heartrate picking up. "What are you saying?"</p>
      <p>"There's... there's talk of officers launching investigations into how Atkins ran his team <em>and </em>ours. Due to all the... incidents happening. And Edwards actions... well, to be frank with you, Sir- if you bring him to a hospital, I have a feeling he's going to be sent to a psych ward."</p>
      <p>"No." Roy sagged into chair, resting his head in his hands. "No. You have to be<em> kidding </em>me, this is <em>wrong! </em>He's the whole reason we solved this case!"</p>
      <p>"We know, Boss. It's not fair." Havoc said, looking pissed as he lit a cigarettes.</p>
      <p>"So- we were thinking- before we move forward- we all need to have our story straight. If the brass finds out about Ed's... <em>abilities... </em>to communicate with the dead..."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, back going ram-rod straight. "They'd ship him off to a lab."</p>
      <p>"Exactly." Hawkeye said seriously. "So- since we want to leave the paranormal elements out of this, and get Ed home as quickly as possible- I say we say it was a lapse of judgement. Edward just had to fight for his life and kill a boy to come out of that basement alive- he saw countless atrocities- we say that he was so disgusted at the killer's actions, he went and enacted justice as he saw fit."</p>
      <p>"By attacking the killer's corpse." Roy said, sounding less than thrilled.</p>
      <p>Hawkeye nodded. "Yes."</p>
      <p>"So we say he had a violent outburst? That's not going to look good to the brass..."</p>
      <p>"No, but it's better than him being taken to a lab." Hawkeye admitted, pursing her lips. "I... I know it doesn't sound <em>good, </em>colonel, but by denying the supernatural elements here, we keep Ed safe <em>and </em>get him home to us while keeping him off the military's radar. What do you think they'd have him do if they found out he could communicate with the dead? Have him on cold cases, maybe?"</p>
      <p>"If he's lucky. They'd probably put him into the really messed up investigations department." Havoc said, sounding frustrated. "Then he'd never have time to help his brother."</p>
      <p>"Besides- with all the seasoned investigators having issues after this case, Ed- well, it'd be <em>reasonable </em>for him to lose his head for a few minutes, he's young." Hawkeye said, casting a glance to the boy still asleep on the bed.</p>
      <p>"I just want what's best for him, Sir." Hawkeye said seriously.</p>
      <p>"So do I. I just don't like what I'm hearing." Roy grunted, getting to his feet. He looked down at he small form still asleep on the bed, brushing at the grimy blond locks on the kid's face.</p>
      <p>"So when I take him to the hospital, lieutenant- what exactly am I walking into?" he asked, never once taking his eyes off Ed.</p>
      <p>"Well, I'm assuming they're stabilizing him in the ER, check in his anemia- and then they'll admit him to the mental health ward."</p>
      <p>Roy winced. "Right. Do we have any idea how long they want home, what the brass wants him to demonstrate, before he can leave?"</p>
      <p>"I expect they'll keep him on a three day psych hold at minimum, Sir. Have a psychologist certify that... that there isn't anything to be concerned about... before he's cleared for duty."</p>
      <p>"They're sending that little girl to a mental health ward too." Havoc said seriously.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "You're kidding. What about her parents?"</p>
      <p>Hawkeye sighed. "This entire investigation has turned into a clusterfuck, sir. The girl... she can see the dead for some reason, as well, maybe it's her age, or a natural ability- but- after what she's been through, the brass wants to make sure she wasn't turned into a psychopath like the boy who tried to kill Edward. I'm assuming once she can demonstrate she's sane, they'll let her leave with he parents as well..."</p>
      <p>Ro sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "And there's nothing we can do but go along with this?"</p>
      <p>"I'm afraid so, Sir."</p>
      <p>Roy bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at Ed's sleeping form on the bed and heaving a sigh.</p>
      <p>"Right. Lieutenant- brief everyone on the story we'll be telling the brass form here on out. We'll have to deny all supernatural elements..."</p>
      <p>"And Edward, Sir?" Hawkeye asked, looking at him nervously.</p>
      <p>Roy had already bent down, gathering the sleeping boy into his arms. "I'm going to tell him on the ride to the hospital."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="hv_center">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Admission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>And here we see a Papa Mustang, looking out for his baby alchemist.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>"Hey. Ed. Wake up for me."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, looking around. He was in a car? Someone had buckled him in, he was still wrapped in the Colonel's coat, and the Colonel was driving them... somewhere?</p>
    <p>"Huh?" he asked, and he must have looked just as tired as he felt, because the Colonel's serious expression softened a bit. "That's it, brat. Wake up for me."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked lazily, looking out the window carefully. "Where are we going?" he asked finally.</p>
    <p>Roy's serious expression had returned. "Hospital. There's some things that happened that you should know about."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. "Is this a mission? Are you briefing me?"</p>
    <p>Mustang paused, then sighed. "I suppose you could think of it like that. This case... this whole investigation, really- has gone to hell. Three of Lieutenant Colonel Atkins men have been having... problems. They've been admitted to a psych ward. There's talk to mandatory psych evaluations for everyone involved in working on this case... and we have a feeling that they're going to send you to a psych ward."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. "But.. why?" his voice was quietly, and he drew Mustang's coat tighter around himself.</p>
    <p>Roy sighed. "So basically, kid- there are 2 possibilities here- either you can talk to the dead, and that's how you solved the case. Or we got lucky and solved it. On our reports, we've all been pretending to be lucky- because if the brass found out that you could speak to the dead..."</p>
    <p>Ed frowned. "They'd send me off to a lab somewhere, right?"</p>
    <p>Roy nodded. "Exactly. So I know you can speak to the dead, and some of Atkins team knows you're... paranormally gifted... but nobody is going to say anything for risk of being labeled as a fruit basket and tossed in the nut house. They're launching an investigation into how Atkins ran his team, because quite frankly, his men are having an alarming amount of mental breakdowns."</p>
    <p>"I don't get it." Ed frowned. "Why do <em>I </em>have to be the one to go to a psych ward, then? What did I do?"</p>
    <p>Mustang took a deep breath. "Well- you knocked Atkins out- and you stole his revolver, and you shot a corpse six times and took an axe to it. Remember?"</p>
    <p>Ed nodded. "Yes. But I only did it to make sure the killer's spirit couldn't come back and torment those kids anymore!" Ed was getting frustrated.</p>
    <p>"I know that. We all know that, Ed. But the brass doesn't know that, and if we were to tell them that, you'd be taken off to a lab."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, realization hitting him. "They think I'm crazy, then? How long are they gonna lock me up, Mustang!? What about Al!?"</p>
    <p>"Take it easy, Fullmetal! We've already worked out a story. You've been exposure to a lot of disturbing shit on this case. So, when the psychologist asks why you did what you did- why you took apart the guy's corpse- you're going to tell them you lost it. Had a moment of black out rage after you saw all the horrible things the guy had done and to it out on his corpse."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. "So telling the psychiatrist I had a rage blackout? That doesn't sound like a good option. If I say I lost control of myself, they might think I'm dangerous and keep me longer..."</p>
    <p>Roy frowned. "It was our best idea, Ed. Do you have a better one, because if you do, I'm all ears." Roy said seriously.</p>
    <p>Ed nodded slowly- even when he looked half-dead from exhaustion, Roy could still see the gears turning in the kid's mind. "Yeah. I do, actually. So I can't tell them I can see dead people. But... suggesting I lost control of myself might get me labeled as dangerous. What if I tell them I did it on purpose?"</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "Not seeing how that would work out in your favor?"</p>
    <p>Ed was already thinking o himself, though. "So- this guy, he mutilated all those kids, right? And I saw it all- and instead of snapping, I decided- '<em>if all these kids can't have an open casket funeral, neither can he' </em>and so I took an axe to him. I never lost control of myself. Just... decided to do it. And was it immature? Yes. Impulsive? Absolutely. But I can say I was traumatized, and not sure what else to do, and that since the guy was already dead, I didn't figure I was hurting anyone anyways by maiming the corpse of a monster..."</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "That's... actually a better idea." Roy didn't know whether to be impressed about how fast the kid's mind worked, or alarmed that Ed was smart enough that it'd taken him three minutes to come up with a decent excuse for maiming a corpse. "You worry me sometimes, Edward." Roy admitted.</p>
    <p>Ed sighed, slumping back in his seat. It's started to rain, and he watched the droplets run down the windshield as they were stopped at a red light.</p>
    <p>"So- how long do they intend to keep me in the nut house?" Ed asked quietly.</p>
    <p>Roy frowned. "Hawkeye said she thinks it'll be a mandatory three day psych hold at least..."</p>
    <p>"You need to call Al. Tell him I'm on a mission or something- but make him stay in Risembool a little while longer. I don't want him involved in this." Ed said seriously. He paled slightly. "Do you think he can see the dead too?"</p>
    <p>Roy paused. "Why would he be able to?"</p>
    <p>Ed turned to look at him. "The whole reason I can see dead people is because my soul isn't bound to my body tightly anymore. Ever since the human transmutation where I was completely disassembled and deconstructed- my body and soul came apart. Al... Al went through the same thing, I think. So he might be able to see dead people too."</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "I don't know. It's a theory..."</p>
    <p>"I don't want him to be able to! It's hard enough for me having to deal with it, he doesn't even have a body!" Ed's words tumbled out fast with anxiety.</p>
    <p>"He might not even be able to, Fullmetal. Take things one step at a time. I'll call your brother and we'll have him stay put for now so we can all deal with this."</p>
    <p>"Right., Yeah, okay." Ed shifted in his seat, still looking nervous. "Will I be able to call you guys? Once I get there?"</p>
    <p>Roy frowned. "I'm not sure. I'm sure there's a payphone or something in the hospital, I'll leave you with lots of coins."</p>
    <p>"I'm gonna be locked in though, right? So I won't be able to leave to go get books or anything?" Ed was looking dismayed.</p>
    <p>Roy nodded. "Yes, you will be locked in. But I can bring books, and whatever else you want..."</p>
    <p>"You'll come visit me everyday?" Ed asked seriously.</p>
    <p>And for just a moment, Roy was surprised, because he really didn't ever think he'd see they day Edward <em>wanted </em>to see him. But instead he nodded. "Yeah, I'll come visit you everyday kid." he said seriously. And he meant it.</p>
    <p>Ed was still looking at him uncertainly.</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "What? Don't just stare at me like that, kid- what's going through your head right now?"</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. "What if you're lying? I mean... what if you drop me off and forget about me in there? It's going to be a locked ward, how will I get out?"</p>
    <p>Roy couldn't help but burst out laughing. "How could I forget about my favorite shrimp?" Roy said seriously, trying to get Ed to smile. "Look, Edward- there's really nothing to be afraid of. I promise. In case you've forgotten- you're a state alchemist. If something <em>really </em>horrible happened, you could clap your hands and make a door and walk out."</p>
    <p>"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that."</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "Yeah. Write that one down- that's the first time you haven't thought of alchemy as a way to solve your problems." Roy said, still trying to cheer the kid up.</p>
    <p>Ed was looking down at his hands, and though he didn't say anything, Roy felt the shift in his mood. So he was quiet, giving Ed room to speak.</p>
    <p>"Yeah. I haven't been doing much alchemy lately. It takes a lot of energy." Ed admitted.</p>
    <p>"I know. You haven't been feeling well. But once we get to the hospital, they'll fix the anemia and you'll start feeling better and doing more of it again." Roy said seriously.</p>
    <p>Ed turned to look at him. "When Scar- when he killed people, do you know how he did it?"</p>
    <p>That caught Roy off guard. "I... yeah, and you know how he did it too. Why are you asking me this?"</p>
    <p>"Because that's how I killed that guy in the basement." Ed's gaze had dropped back down to his hands. "I didn't... I couldn't... I just, I was too tired to fight, and I was <em>losing, </em>that's what scared me the most. I only had enough energy for one transmutation, and the basement was flooded with water, and he kept holding me under, and <em>I thought I was gonna die." </em>Ed looked over at him, eyes wide.</p>
    <p>"He was gonna drown me. He put me under for the last time, I don't even remember how I did it- all I know is my hand was on his face and there was alchemy, and I'm pretty sure I killed him that same way." Ed turned to look at him, and Roy's mouth had gone dry.</p>
    <p>"Does that make me a monster?"</p>
    <p>Roy shook his head. "No, Ed, it doesn't. If it does- then I'm more of a monster than you'll ever be."</p>
    <p>Ed sighed, leaning back against the passenger seat and closing his eyes. "Ugh." he pulled a face.</p>
    <p>"What now?"</p>
    <p>"Got a headache."</p>
    <p>Roy resisted the urge to chuckle. "Normally I'd say the shrimp tried thinking too much and overwhelmed his brain. But considering you aren't feeling well, I won't say it- this time." Roy said with a smirk as they pulled up outside the hospital.</p>
    <p>"You just said it, you jerk." Ed growled.</p>
    <p>"Stop thinking. The sooner we get this over with, the better." Roy said, moving to open the door for him.</p>
    <p>It was a gray, overcast day, and they must've looked like quite the pair- Ed a literal mess, shambling along wrapped in Roy's too large blue coat, and Roy- still a bit grimy from investigating the house of horrors- as they trooped into the ER.</p>
    <p>As soon as Ed peeled off Roy's coat, nurses were flocking around him and panicking, staring at his blood saturated clothes, and Ed sighed, flopping down on an open gurney like it was his living room couch and letting out a sigh.</p>
    <p>"So like... could I get a pint of blood, please? A positive?" he asked one nurse, as if he were ordering a glass of soda.</p>
    <p>Roy resisted the urge to chuckle, and the nurse shot him a sideways glance.</p>
    <p>"Yeah- he's anemic and he's been pretty bad today- he may actually need a blood transfusion." Roy confirmed, and they were back to bustling about.</p>
    <p>Roy managed to distract Ed long enough for them to get a tube of blood for testing, and then the nurse swarm came back- a warm cloth was cleaning the grime off his face, the gash on his cheek was being washed with antiseptic and butterfly-bandaged shut.</p>
    <p>As soon as his face was taken care of, Ed fell back asleep.</p>
    <p>The nurses did the best they could to sponge the filth and grime off his arms and torso, but for all intents and purposes, Ed was dead to the world.</p>
    <p>"So- he' going to need a blood transfusion. I heard he already tried to ask for one." a young doctor said, stepping into the ER bay. "Which is unusual, but he was very polite, which is appreciated." A nurse was already bustling over to Ed's right arm, hooking up the IV, and Roy was grateful the boy wasn't awake to see the needle.</p>
    <p>"So- how did this all happen, Mr.?"</p>
    <p>"Mustang. Roy Mustang. He was helping with an investigation- he's my subordinate, he's a State Alchemist..."</p>
    <p>The doctor had gone pale, and Roy frowned. "Something wrong, doctor?"</p>
    <p>The man frowned. "I just... didn't expect to hear you say that, is all. I believe your HQ actually asked for help from our morgue with... storing the bodies. And we've had three soldiers come through her in the last few days in bad shape, mentally, because of what they saw. And the stories the medical examiners told... well... I'm just glad I'm not involved." the doctor frowned, looking to Ed. "Though... we have received orders from Central command, Sir, that any soldier admitted to this ER who was involved in the case go through a psych evaluation..."</p>
    <p>Roy nodded. "I figured as much. How long will it take? And when will he be transferred?".</p>
    <p>"It will be at least three days, Sir, inpatient. The ward is locked, obviously..."</p>
    <p>"They have visiting hours?" Roy asked.</p>
    <p>The doctor nodded. "Oh yes, they do. We'll be sending him to a pediatric ward, there's a fine mental health facility seven blocks away. But he'll be well cared for. It's our sister hospital, actually."</p>
    <p>Ro nodded. "And when will he b transferred?"</p>
    <p>"Well, that depends on how while the transfusion takes- but I'm confident to say he should be stable to send there tonight. Would you like him to be transferred via ambulance, or can you take him there?"</p>
    <p>"I'll take him." Roy said seriously.</p>
    <p>The doctor nodded, handing him a sheaf of paperwork. "Right. I'll be back to check on him in an hour, I'll have you look all that over- you are his guardian, correct?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah- he's mine." Roy nodded, not even realizing what he was saying as he went into autopilot, looking over the paperwork.</p>
    <p>With all the paperwork he <em>normally </em>did, he had to remind himself not to skim and skip parts of this- considering it was Ed's <em>freedom </em>he was signing away temporarily, he wanted to know the process in and out.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Sisters of Mercy Mental Hospital- Voluntary Admission Sign Over</em>
    </p>
    <p>Roy frowned as he saw the heading of the paper, shooting a glance over at Ed, who was still dead asleep. He took a deep breath.</p>
    <p>"<em>He's gonna be alright. He just has to pass a psych evaluation- it's a three day hold, nothing will go wrong." </em>he reassured himself, before he was starting to read over the forms carefully.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Which unit are you apply to? Select what applies.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Pediatrics- age 18 and under</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Adult- 18 and over</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Detox and Substance Abuse</em>
    </p>
    <p>Roy blinked. It looked like there had bene a fourth option on the form, but it had been covered over with white out before the form was copied. He frowned, checked the pediatrics box, and moved on.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Why do you (or your child) want to be admitted?</em>
    </p>
    <p>Roy blinked. How to answer hat one?</p>
    <p>
      <em>Edward was recently involved in a traumatic investigation. Need to be sure he's mentally well enough to be cleared to return to duty as a state alchemist.</em>
    </p>
    <p>He paused, nodding to himself. That looked to be official enough.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Were there any preceding incidents of violence or trauma leading to this hospitalization?</em>
    </p>
    <p>He blinked. Well, shit. Hawkeye said to leave out all the paranormal details, stick to the script, so he did.</p>
    <p>
      <em>After tracking down a serial killer and discovering a dozen mutilated bodies of children, Major Elric fell into the basement of the factory away form the rest of the unit. He was attacked by one of the victims who'd been groomed into the killers apprentice and was forced to kill the boy in self-defense. When he managed to find his way out of the basement, Edward was overwhelmed by an officer shouting at him- he knocked the man out, stole his revolver, and proceeded to empty the gun into the corpse of the serial killer and take an axe to his remains. I honestly believe the boy's actions were driven by trauma and adrenaline, and other than punching an officer, no one was harmed.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Yeah. That sounded good.</p>
    <p>He finished the paperwork- visiting hours were from eleven am to one pm and five to eight pm. So he'd be able to make good to his promise to Ed to see him everyday- even if he couldn't get in in the afternoon to see the kid during his lunch break, he'd be able to see him after work.</p>
    <p>Ed sighed and shifted on the the bed, but made no move to wake up, and Roy frowned, noticing the blood bag was already half empty. Ed had more color in his face, that was good- but he was sort of dreading leaving the ER with the kid, because then he'd actually have to drive the kid to the mental hospital and say goodbye...</p>
    <p><em>It's only three days. It's fine. </em>he told himself. He hunted down a small cafeteria, getting some mediocre coffee and managing to charm the cashier for changing one of his five hundred cen notes for a roll of quarters that he tucked into his pocket. Surely this mental hospital had payphones, if he he gave Ed a roll of quarters it'd go a long way to calm the kid's fears, because he'd be able to call whenever he wanted.</p>
    <p>When he ducked back into the room, Ed was awake, and a nurse was chatting with him quietly.</p>
    <p>"I must say, you look quite good for someone who just fought off a madman." the nurse was saying, smiling at him.</p>
    <p>Ed shrugged. "People try to kill me pretty often."</p>
    <p>The nurse's expression dropped to one of horror, and Roy cleared his throat, making his presence known.</p>
    <p>"How're you feeling, Fullmetal?"</p>
    <p>"Fine." the blood transfusion was nearly done now, Ed was looking around the room, quite bored. "Can we blow this popsicle stand yet? Where's the nuthouse they're throwing me into? is it upstairs?"</p>
    <p>"No. Different hospital, it's down the street." Roy said simply.</p>
    <p>The nurse quietly removed his IV now that the blood transfusion as complete. "They have a wonderful pediatric ward there. My nephew stayed there for awhile, he's much better now. But they have plenty of great activities, and there's a bunch of other kids to pay with..."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, looking at the nurse like she was nuts. "Play?"</p>
    <p>"Yes. They have games, and a playground in the courtyard and arts and crafts. There's nothing to be afraid of..." she noticed the way Ed's automail hand was picking at the sheets nervously. "It's a great place. You're about ready to go now- I'll send doctor Brant in to have one last look at you before you're on you way..."</p>
    <p>She ducked out of the small curtained bay, and Ed frowned, turning to Mustang. "So- I guess I get to make you macaroni art and stuff while I'm locked in he nuthouse? That's supposed to make me feel better?"</p>
    <p>Roy pushed down the urge to chuckle at the kid's sarcasm, because Ed wasn't looking happy. He sighed. "It's only for a few days. Think of it like a mission, or a vacation of sorts..."</p>
    <p>"A vacation to a nice, padded room and a straight jacket. But I doubt a straight jacket can restrain me- Winry's overclocked my automail, she knows I need a lo o power sometimes, so I doubt I have to worry about that..." Ed looked like he was reassuring himself.</p>
    <p>Roy frowned. "Nobody's going to restrain you unless you fly off the handle. You're going to have to deal with being coddled and annoyed, but it's not going to be horrible. you just have to listen to the doctors and nurses and everything will be fine." Roy said seriously.</p>
    <p>Ed's eyebrows skyrocketed. "<em>Listen? </em>To adults? This mission is getting harder and harder Colonel." he gave the man a sarcastic smile, and Roy sighed.</p>
    <p>"Well, you'll just have to grin and bare it, flea." he reached into his pocket, handing Ed the roll of quarters.</p>
    <p>Ed blinked. "What's this for?"</p>
    <p>"The payphones. Most hospitals have them- so you can call whenever you feel like it." Roy said seriously.</p>
    <p>"Oh." Ed blinked. "I was thinking of putting them all in my sock and having a weapon incase there was an uprising of sorts."</p>
    <p>Roy gaped. "Ed, this is a pediatric ward, not prison!"</p>
    <p>"Eh, they sound similar to me. Al used to have a sock full of dimes when we were kids, he called it his 'be nice to me' sock. On days when he was feeling generous and i wasn't a jerk, he'd buy me and Winry ice-cream with it. On other days- well, let's just say a sock full of dimes <em>can </em>in fact give someone a black eye."</p>
    <p>Roy paused. "I don't know how to respond to that." he said finally. "If you were just less of a jerk your brother wouldn't have hit you with a sock full of dimes."</p>
    <p>"That sounds like victim-blaming to me. I'm your subordinate, you're supposed to take my side!" Ed protested.</p>
    <p>"Ah, well- you're looking right as rain." Dr. Brant remarked, doing a once over before he signed off on a form, handing it to Roy. "He's medically cleared to go. I called, they're expecting you. Just bring all the forms with you." Brant said happily. "Feel better, Mr. Elric."</p>
    <p>Roy nodded, standing and gathering the rather thick stack of paperwork in his hands.</p>
    <p>Ed got to his feet, drawing Roy's blue military coat closer to himself as they headed for the doors.</p>
    <p>Roy frowned, sliding into the car and watching Ed jiggle his leg nervously from where he sat in the passenger seat.</p>
    <p>"Go over the gameplan again, Fullmetal."</p>
    <p>Ed sighed, looking out the window. "Tell them I was traumatized and took an axe to the guy because I figured it was poetic justice. Keep my head down, at least <em>pretend </em>to listen to the adults, and don't lose my shit and bust out with alchemy." Ed looked especially bitter at the last part.</p>
    <p>Roy sighed. "I never said you <em>couldn't </em>break out, but if you break out before you're cleared for duty, then you'll be in even more trouble than you already are with the brass if they think you're a flight risk. That being said, if something <em>does happen- </em>you use alchemy as a last resort. I want you to call me first, and then alchemy second."</p>
    <p>"What if this is just a load of bullshit?" Ed asked quietly. "What if they never let me out of this joint?".</p>
    <p>Roy's face hardened. "They'll let you out. I'll make sure of it. Believe it or not, Ed- as much as you think of yourself as my pawn, you are quite a valuable soldier. You make the military look good- that's something they can't afford to lose. The military doesn't put up with stupid games when it comes to an officer and alchemist like you."</p>
    <p>"Okay." Ed looked wary, but slightly reassured.</p>
    <p>Roy parked alongside the street, and they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Ed peered up at the building warily- it was a plain, gray concrete building, looking much like lab 5- 5 stories tall, with glass doors that had metal around the panes and some sort of wire mesh in the glass.</p>
    <p>Ed swallowed.</p>
    <p>Roy placed a hand on his shoulder, giving the kid a reassuring squeeze. "Come on. The sooner we get you settled, the better you'll feel."</p>
    <p>Ed said nothing, nodding, and they buzzed on the intercom, and with a click, the front doors unlocked.</p>
    <p>"Are you here for a voluntary admission? Please- come right this way."</p>
    <p>They were led into a small room with a desk and two nurses- one who stood by the door with a clipboard and one seated behind a heavy wooden desk.</p>
    <p>She smiled. "My name is Nurse Kim, and I'm the head nurse here. So to start- what brings you here?" the nurse asked, giving them a smile. She was a heavyset women of about thirty, not bad looking in a white uniform with square shoulders and a bob haircut, with brown eyes.</p>
    <p>"Mandatory psych evaluation." Ed said simply, keeping it simple.</p>
    <p>Roy handed her the stack of paperwork, and the nurse nodded, scanning it and making sure the appropriate areas were signed. "Uh-huh. and did anything bring this on? Oh..." Roy found she'd found the page where he'd written about Ed's actions at the crime scene. Immediately, her expression changed. "Right. We were already contacted about this case."</p>
    <p>"So you know it's imperative for Edward to be evaluated soon as possible so he can return to duty." Roy said seriously.</p>
    <p>The nurse gave him a disapproving look. "I'm afraid he'll only be cleared for duty when our psychiatrist deems it appropriate, Sir." She turned, looking at Ed warily.</p>
    <p>"Edward, I need you to empty your pockets and place all your belonging in the bin- we'll have them bagged and waiting for you when you're released. Also- no clothes with underwire, metal studs, belts, or drawstrings."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, reaching into his pockets warily. He had a small black notebook and his state alchemist's watch, and he hesitated, shooting Mustang a look.</p>
    <p>
      <em>I worked so hard for this watch. And now you want me to just hand it over?</em>
    </p>
    <p>Roy spoke up. "I'll hold onto it if you want, Fullmetal. Your research journal, too. I know they're important to you." he didn't want to risk the hospital staff trawling through Ed's notebook and stumbling upon writing about human transmutation. Ed nodded, eagerly handing him over, and Mustang slid them into his pocket.</p>
    <p>"Right. Give your commanding officer back his coat, Edward."</p>
    <p>"No." Ed blinked, shooting Mustang a look and pulling it tighter around him. "He said he'd come visit me here. I'm holding it as collateral. It doesn't have any strings or wires in it, so I should be allowed to have it, right?"</p>
    <p>The nurse looked exasperated, but didn't push it further.</p>
    <p>"Right. Take off your shoes and strip to your underwear, please- we'll need to do an initial body examination for any scars and self-injury."</p>
    <p>Ed sighed, but did as he was told, tugging off his shirt and pants, giving his belt to the admitting nurse.</p>
    <p>The head nurse had frowned, and her eyes settled on Ed's automail arm and leg as her lips quirked into a frown.</p>
    <p>She turned to Mustang, looking dismayed. "So- when will his mechanic be arriving to remove his automail?"</p>
    <p>Ed turned, looking at Roy like a deer in the headlights, and Roy stepped forward, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder to steady him. Ed's expression had gone frantic, and Roy understood why.</p>
    <p>"That's not happening."</p>
    <p>The nurse frowned. "Automail generally isn't allowed in our lockdown unit. If he were to get violent, he could seriously injure or kill a staff member."</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "Lockdown unit? What the hell are you talking about, he's being admitted to the pediatric unit."</p>
    <p>"Of course! We just, don't have many patients with automail, and it's hospital policy that automail be removed..."</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "You want to put this kid in a wheelchair because it's <em>more convenient </em>for you?"</p>
    <p>"Mr. Mustang. It's safer for the staff. if he were to get violent..."</p>
    <p>"But that's the thing- he <em>isn't </em>violent." Roy said seriously.</p>
    <p>The nurses eyes darted to the admission papers. "With all due respect, sir, it's up to our psychiatrist to determine that."</p>
    <p>Ed turned to Mustang, looking frantic. "I'm not going! They're gonna make me a cripple again, I won't do it!"</p>
    <p>"Edward, honey- you don't have a choice." the head nurse said patiently.</p>
    <p>Ed's eyes were impossibly wide, and Mustang felt fury welling up in his chest. He turned to Ed, handing the boy his keys. "Ed, go sit in the car." he said, voice steely.</p>
    <p>"Mr. Mustang, this boy is being admitted to a psychiatric hospital. He can't be allowed to go sit in the car alone."</p>
    <p>"I haven't transferred him to your custody yet. I've physically signed those papers, but he's not in his unit or assigned a bed, so he is <em>under my care, </em>understand? We need to discuss adult matters, so Ed will wait in the car. Ed, go." Ed scurried out to the car, climbing back in the passenger seat, and Roy turned to the head nurse.</p>
    <p>"Normally I'm not a pretentious man, but to be honest with you, I didn't want to kid hearing me tear you a new one." Roy said.</p>
    <p>The nurse simply watched him, mouth clamped shut.</p>
    <p>Roy sat heavily in his chair. "Now- let me ask you, nurse kim- how would you feel if I took away one of your limbs?"</p>
    <p>The nurse standing beside the door, who already looked uncomfortable, gasped, and nurse Kim straightened in her chair. "Is that a threat, Mr. Mustang?"</p>
    <p>"No. It's a hypothetical question that you already know the answer to. Now, my next question- I want to see <em>where </em>in your facility policy it says the kid can't have automail. Can you show me where?"</p>
    <p>The nurse frowned, eyes shifting. "It's not written down, but it's standard practice on the lockdown unit..."</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "On this paperwork, there's only three units listed. There's pediatric, adult, and substance abuse and detox. What the hell is the lockdown unit?"</p>
    <p>The nurse sighed. "It's our unit for the criminally insane on the fifth floor. We don't advertise about it. No automail allowed."</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "Okay. But he's being admitted to the pediatric unit, and he isn't criminally insane- so you're telling me that you take automail off all your pediatric patients before they're admitted?"</p>
    <p>"Well, to be honest with you, we've never had a child admitted with automail before..."</p>
    <p>"But the adults. The people on the substance abuse and detox units. Surely you've had patients with automail there."</p>
    <p>The nurse frowned. "Occasionally, yes. But Edward's admission documents are... concerning. It's better for the safety of the staff if his limbs are removed, temporarily."</p>
    <p>"So it's actually <em>not </em>hospital policy, it's just more convenient for you." Roy said, voice leaving no room for argument. "Well, unfortunately, Ed's wellbeing comes before your convenience, so he's going to be admitted with his automail on. Otherwise, I'm not signing him over or giving you custody, and you can explain to the military why you want to cripple one of their best soldiers for <em>your convience.</em>".</p>
    <p>The nurse sighed, looking irritated and defeated. "If that boy hurts one of my staff, the military <em>will </em>be held liable."</p>
    <p>"I look forward to never hearing from you then, because my major is <em>not violent. </em>Tell me nurse Kim, were you always such a frigid woman, or have years of working in the mental health system made your soul wither away?"</p>
    <p>Nurse Kim snapped her mouth shut, looking irritated. "Will you bring Edward back in here, at least?" she snipped.</p>
    <p>Roy stood. "Of course." Roy stood, stiffly walking out of the hospital and motioning for Ed to get out of the car. Ed was looking at him anxiously, and roy nodded tot he kid, trying to make his expression reassuring.</p>
    <p>"They aren't taking your automail."</p>
    <p>"They aren't? What if they try to do it while I'm sleeping? Ed looked unconvinced.</p>
    <p>"They don't know how, they hardly ever see automail. And you'd wake up if they tried. It's alright- they're not taking it off you, I promise."</p>
    <p>Ed nodded, and they both ducked back into the room. the nurses shot them looks, but Ed continued to strip off his clothes at the head nurses clipped instruction.</p>
    <p>The nurse's eyes widened at the variety of scars on the kid. "Are any of these self-harm?"</p>
    <p>"Nope. Occupational hazards. They're mostly in my medical records, except for this one- Ed pointed to a three inch scar on his right calf. "Didn't have time to get to a hospital and was in the middle of nowhere, so I stitched that one up myself. Did a good job too, look how neat that scar is." Ed looked proud of himself.</p>
    <p>"Right." the head nurse didn't look amused. "And how did your face get cut? I see you have a butterfly bandage there..."</p>
    <p>"It was a knife. Someone tried to kill me." Ed said simply.</p>
    <p>The nurse's eyes widened. "And- how did that conflict end?"</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, looking surprised. "He succeeded. You're talking to a ghost right now." Ed said sarcastically.</p>
    <p>"Ed, be serious." Roy ordered. He'd already pissed off the staff here enough, he didn't need Ed's attitude making it worse.</p>
    <p>Ed sighed. "I... I won the fight, if that's what your asking."</p>
    <p>"But how?" the nurse prodded.</p>
    <p>"I killed him. He... he was trying to drown me, I didn't... I tried to think of another way, but there was nothing." Ed said sadly. "I wish I hadn't had to."</p>
    <p>The nurses were exchanging glances. "And... this has been reported to the police?"</p>
    <p>"It's being handled by the military. It happened while he was on duty, after all- it was self-defense." Mustang said simply. The nurse nodded and continued with her questions.</p>
    <p>Once they said Ed could put on his clothes, Ed eagerly tugged his shirt back on, and threw mustang's coat around his shoulders.</p>
    <p>"Right. Say goodbye to Mr. Mustang, and we'll show you to your room." the nurse said seriously.</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "I'm coming with him. I want to see his room and make sure he's settled before I go."</p>
    <p>The head nurse looked annoyed, but Ed looked grateful, falling into step beside him as they headed towards the elevators.</p>
    <p>On the second floor, the nurse unlocked the large metal double doors and locked them again behind her. There was a large common room with toys and games, and a bookcase, with three tables set up on the far side of the room and chairs, a small cafeteria of sorts.</p>
    <p>There were rooms on either side of the hallway with beds.</p>
    <p>"Due to your age and your occupation, you're being assigned your own room. It's a luxury some other kids here don't have, so we expect you to be humble about it." nurse kim said briskly, leading them to the room.</p>
    <p>It was small- the only windows were a small rectangle near the top of the wall, and the glass had that protective wire mesh in it as well.</p>
    <p>The bed was small but clean, and there was a night table and a dresser.</p>
    <p>"None of these doors close completely. They're designed that way so you can't barricade yourself away from the staff. you'll be getting checked on every half hour, so don't expect much privacy. If you want a shower, a staff member will have to supervise you. Group therapy for teens is in the morning, and the psychiatrist is in tomorrow to start evaluating you."</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, noticing a small desk in the corner and brightening slightly. "Books? Can I have books?"</p>
    <p>The nurse nodded. "We have children's books in the common room..."</p>
    <p>Ed turned to Mustang, looking bothered.</p>
    <p>"Books are allowed on the unit?" he asked nurse Kim, who nodded hesitantly.</p>
    <p>"I'll bring you some when I come back for visiting hours after work. Which ones do you want?" Roy asked carefully.</p>
    <p>Ed's shoulders relaxed, and he rattled off several alchemical volumes he'd borrowed from the library- Roy remembered the kid had left them on his desk in the office and nodded.</p>
    <p>"Right. I'll stop by your dorm and get you more clothes to bring as well. Do you want anything else?"</p>
    <p>Ed blinked, before he shook his head. "When are you coming back?" he asked quietly.</p>
    <p>"I'll be here at five thirty with everything."</p>
    <p>"Promise?" Ed asked quietly.</p>
    <p>Roy nodded. "I promise. If anything happens or you need me- you know my number. Get some rest- relax- I know you could use it after the case. It's already two- I'll be at the office for three hours, then I'll be back."</p>
    <p>"Okay." Ed darted forward, surprising both nurses when he gave Mustang a quick hug, which the man returned, before he was climbing onto his bed. "If I'm asleep when you get back- wake me up. I don't want to miss your visit." Ed said seriously.</p>
    <p>Roy resisted the urge to smile. "You got it, kid. rest up. See you soon." he turned, ducking out of the room, nurse Kim and her assistant at his heels.</p>
    <p>"Mr. Mustang- we normally recommend that parents and family avoid visiting on the first day a patient is admitted to the unit. it disrupts their routine." nurse Kim said as they walked.</p>
    <p>Roy blinked. "I appreciate your dedication to giving these kids structure- but Ed's a special case. I'm his guardian, and if it's within visiting hours, I'm going to see him. thanks for your concern, though." he brushed her off easily, and the woman glowered but said nothing.</p>
    <p>Roy turned, heading back to the office, and reminded himself it was only three hours.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>What was your favorite part?</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Until I Fall Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Some gore, some Papa Roy, and some de-stressing for me. Grandpa, who just go home form the hospital for a stroke, has now broken his hip and is back in the hospital. Hospital not allowing visitors due to covid. Hoping and praying grandpa will be home by Christmas! He's 89 and we miss him.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I am seriously considering impersonating a nun to see if I can break into the hospital. So yeah. This is my life. Buckle up. Writing this fic is literally therapy for me.</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"How's he doing?" Hughes was waiting for him when he got back to the office.</p>
      <p>Roy shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Surprisingly cooperative. I had more of a problem with the nurses trying to make him remove his automail and telling me it's better for him if I don't visit. Speaking of which, he asked me to bring a couple of books." Roy moved out of his office, with Hughes trailing along behind him.</p>
      <p>"So actually- I have some good news. I did some digging on the hospital, since I'm paranoid like that. And did you know that they have a unit for the criminally insane on the fifth floor?" Hughes asked.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "Yeah, I heard that from the nurses. How is that good news?"</p>
      <p>"Well, that unit is patrolled and security is provided by the military. Since most of the patients are dangerous criminals."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Really?"</p>
      <p>Hughes nodded. "Yes, really. And <em>because </em>it's staffed by the military, and you're a military officer, you have the right to 'inspect' that unit at the hospital, or <em>any </em>unit at the facility, as you see fit. So if Ed were to need you outside of visiting hours, you'd just have to flash your watch and they'd <em>have to </em>let you in."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, grinning. "Well- that is good news."</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't do it unless you have to- you don't want to ruffle any feathers more than you already have- but it's something to keep in mind." Hughes said seriously.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Right. How's the survivor, the little girl?"</p>
      <p>"She was beaten and starved. And the things she told us she saw- they made her watch while her friend and fellow captive was tortured. They killed him in front of her. And they made her help them cut up the body." Hughes was looking disgusted.</p>
      <p>"You think she should be in a psych ward, or home with her family? Has her family come by yet?"</p>
      <p>Hughes nodded. "They're sitting in my office. Mom and Dad. Left their other children with their grandma. I'm going to take them over during visiting hours to see her."</p>
      <p>"As far as her being at home or in the hospital- if it were my kid, I'd want them home and be taking them to therapy everyday. But after that victim went nuts and turned into the killer's apprentice, I get why the brass is making her stay there temporarily. In face, she's in the same ward Ed is in."</p>
      <p>Hughes frowned, looking as though he remembered something. "By the way- the recovery team got two bodies out from the factory's basement. The medical examiner wants you to look at one- the teenager. He's having trouble making sense of the cause of death and thinks there's alchemy involved. It was the teenager who became sympathetic to the killer, the one Ed said he killed..."</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "Do you know who he was yet?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. We do." but Hughes didn't look happy about it. "He was probably one of the first kids who was taken. He was reported as a runaway by his grandmother after his parents kicked him out- was homeless and living on the streets when he was snatched. Since he was fifteen, nobody assumed he was in danger- just that he'd run off to drink and party. Despite the fact the kid helped with the torture and murders at the end- he may be a victim of the guy himself. Not that that makes this whole thing any better. How's Ed taking it?"</p>
      <p>"He's handling it."</p>
      <p>"Has he told you anything about his feelings on all this? This is the first time he's killed anyone."</p>
      <p>"The kid cried himself to sleep in my lap on the way to HQ. We talked about it. I think he's gonna be alright."</p>
      <p>"You think he's up for visitors? If he is, I'll say hello when I bring the girl's family by today."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I think he'd like to see you." Roy said. He'd finished piling up the books Ed had requested, and he nodded to Hughes. "Guess I'm headed to the morgue, then."</p>
      <p>"You mind if I tag along? I want to see what happened."</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "You may not like what you hear."</p>
      <p>"There's a lot of things I don't like about this case." they fell into silence as they headed downstairs to the morgue.</p>
      <p>The medical examiner's steel tables were full of remains in various states.</p>
      <p>Dr. Gilbert, the medical examiner, looked up from where he was working over the body of the deceased teenager. The man had the body cut open at various points, and when he saw Mustang, he smiled.</p>
      <p>"Ah. Just the man I was looking to see. I've got a mystery on my hands. This man has no clinical abnormalities or injuries to the main organs that would cause death. The only abnormalities I found are in the brain, and they're... well, I've never seen anything like it."</p>
      <p>The man had the skull open, and in a large specimen dish, there sat a rather deformed looking mass, like a large, wrinkly ball of bubble gum with some blackened material on the edges.</p>
      <p>"I've seen some interesting death by alchemy cases, but even with Scar, the brain was liquified and basically leaked out the ears. Never seen a brain like this." the doctor motioned to the thing in the jar.</p>
      <p>"So this is the brain, then?" Roy asked, feeling unease creep into him.</p>
      <p>"Yes. Can you see any traces of alchemy on it?"</p>
      <p>Roy grabbed a pair of rubber gloves, reaching down to turn the brain over and examine it. It was about six inches in diameter, and when he touched it, the outer layer of cells started to slough off, and there was the smell of burnt hair...</p>
      <p>Roy turned to the base of the brain and pointed.</p>
      <p>"There. There's transmutation marks. This brain was rapidly transmuted."</p>
      <p>"Transmuted into what?" the medical examiner asked. "With Scar it was just destroyed, but this... it's <em>melted, </em>to be frank." the medical examiner said simply.</p>
      <p>"There are three steps to alchemy. Understanding the composition of a substance, deconstructing that substance, and reconstructing it into something you want. This brain was stopped at the deconstruction phase. I have a rudimentary theory as to how this brain was melted like this."</p>
      <p>"I'm listening." the medical examiner said simply.</p>
      <p>"So the brain is made up of neurons- brain cells. And these cells generally communicate via electrical potentials- the ions of calcium and potassium in the cells change and the voltage difference signals to other cells. The difference in membrane potential is the mechanism of signaling, because these ions conduct electricity. Correct?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, I'd agree with that, as a man of medicine." the medical examiner agreed.</p>
      <p>"From what Ed told me and what I'm looking at- this brain underwent decomposition and decomposition only. As to how Fullmetal did it- he has a basic understanding of ions and electrical conductivity in the brain. He took advantage of the electrical conductivity of the ions in the brain and used them to apply electrical current through the brain at levels higher than physiologically possible to sustain life." Roy said simply.</p>
      <p>The medical examiner nodded, seeming to follow along. "I see."</p>
      <p>Hughes frowned. "In english? For those of us who aren't doctors or alchemists?" he asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>Roy turned to Hughes, heaving a sigh. "So- he used his own energy and alchemy to generate electricity and run it through the guy's brain. He basically fried it."</p>
      <p>Hughes expression dropped. "Oh. Didn't know that was possible." he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
      <p>"Neither did I." Roy admitted.</p>
      <p>"Yes. it's unfortunate, really- this lad also has some pretty bad trauma and... tearing. Either he was brutalized or into very risky sexual practices. With this young man being only sixteen, however, I have a feeling he was manipulated into becoming this monster..." the medical examiner admitted.</p>
      <p>"Do we have an ID on the serial killer yet?" Roy asked, voice low.</p>
      <p>The medical examiner nodded. "Yes, he was the first one I identified. He's John Rudolph- an art school graduate recently expelled from his position as an art teacher for making young children draw the human form nude. That, too, is quite an odd case. I sent the files to your office, Mr. Hughes. And I checked his medical records- it seems he spent some time in Sisters Mental Hospital right here in East City undergoing treatment at one point, so I've put in an inquest to gain access to his records and see what was going on with him mentally."</p>
      <p>Hughes frowned, crossing his arms. "That's the same hospital Ed and the only surviving child are at. Is that a concern? Could he have friends on the inside that would want revenge?"</p>
      <p>Dr. Gilbert shook his head. "I doubt it. That hospital has more than a thousand patients come and go each year seeking mental health treatment, and the staff are all friendly and professional. Even if Rudolph had made friends with the other patients, chances are they lost touch or left the hospital. I see no danger there. It's the best rated mental facility in town."</p>
      <p>"Right. Anything else I can do for you, doctor?"</p>
      <p>"No, you've already helped me out quite a lot. You're alright if I cite you as a consult into the alchemic cause of death here?"</p>
      <p>"That's fine with me."</p>
      <p>"Thanks. Good day, men."</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, and they turned and were off.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was quarter to six pm when Roy finally got to the hospital, and he'd been worried Ed was pacing anxiously waiting for his arrival.</p>
      <p>However, his fears were allayed when he got there to find the kid still dead asleep, cocooned in the blankets.</p>
      <p>His face softened slightly- Hughes was sitting beside the kid's bed, and he placed a finger to his lips when Roy stepped into the room, depositing his load of books and clothes on top of Ed's desk.</p>
      <p>"He said to wake him up. He doesn't want to miss my visit. He's been... clingy lately. Not that I mind. It's nice to know the kid doesn't utterly despise me." Roy admitted quietly.</p>
      <p>"He trusts you. It's not that much of a surprise." Hughes said simply.</p>
      <p>Roy paused, looking at Ed's expression for a moment, before he was gently shaking the kid's shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal. Hey. Fullmetal. Wake up."</p>
      <p>"Ngh?" Ed blinked awake, looking surprised. "It's morning?" he looked out the window, where it was already dark, confused.</p>
      <p>"No, it's after work. I came by to see you like I promised. And Hughes stopped by too."</p>
      <p>"Oh- hey, Hughes." Ed peered around mustang to wave at Hughes, who gave him a smile.</p>
      <p>"Hey, kiddo. How're you feeling?"</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged and yawned, stretching slightly. "Dunno. So far all I'm done is laze around and sleep."</p>
      <p>"Well, you look like you needed it." Hughes said.</p>
      <p>Ed looked worlds better than he had been when they left the factory, but the kid was still pale with dark circles under his eyes. "I guess. I'm not used to just sitting still. Do you have paperwork from the office or something for me?" Ed asked Mustang, looking a bit bothered by his inactivity.</p>
      <p>"No. You need the rest- think of this like a vacation where you can sleep all you want and rest up so you can tackle it all when you get back. How is it here?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "Um... good? I haven't left the room honestly, but it's pretty quiet here, i can hear the other kids running around sometimes. So that's nice. And the blankets are warm. it's nicer than a couple of the hotels I've stayed in." Ed said simply.</p>
      <p>"That's good. Just so you know, Ed- the girl you found in the factory is being treated here as well, the doctors want to make sure she's alright mentally. I didn't want you to be surprised when you woke up in the morning if you saw her in the common room."</p>
      <p>"Oh. Am I allowed to talk to her?"</p>
      <p>"Yes. you're allowed to talk to anyone here."</p>
      <p>"Right." Ed nodded, looking troubled. "You know, she can see dead people too, right?"</p>
      <p>Roy and Hughes both tensed, Roy looking to make sure no one was in the hallway. "Don't mention that here. We're aware. The medical staff doesn't need to know that, though."</p>
      <p>"Right. Okay." Ed stood, striding over to his desk and going through the pile of books happily, humming in pleasure as he selected the one he wanted and climbing back into bed with it.</p>
      <p>"Well, I'm gonna take off. Have a good night, you two. Rest up, Ed."</p>
      <p>"See you, Hughes!" ed said goodbye to the man, thumbing through his book to where he'd folded a page down to mark his place.</p>
      <p>"So." Roy said calmly. "Everyone's treating you well here? No problems?"</p>
      <p>"No, nothing yet." Ed said calmly. The kid actually looked pretty relaxed here, and Roy was please with that.</p>
      <p>Ed smiled. "They said i get to talk to the psychologist tomorrow morning. So that should be the start of me getting out of here, I think."</p>
      <p>"That's good. I saw a payphone right by the elevator when i came in, and you've got your quarters, so you can call me anytime- you know the numbers."</p>
      <p>"Yeah." Ed looked up, watching hinm warily. "You're not leaving yet, are you?"</p>
      <p>Roy paused. "no."</p>
      <p>"that's good." ed looked releived. "I got a favor to ask, if it's not too weird."</p>
      <p>"Shoot."</p>
      <p>"Ed paused. "So... whenever I'm at my dorm, al is pretty much always there, in the corner reading or playing with his contraband cats or something. But he's gone, and i have a hard time falling asleep without someone in the room with me. So... can you... would you mind staying? Just until I fall asleep?" Ed asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>Ed had never asked anyone for a favor, or admitted that he had a hard time with <em>anything </em>before. It was touching the the kid trusted him this much.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay. Of course I'll stay." he scooted the chair closer to Ed's bedside, and Ed looked relieved.</p>
      <p>"Thanks. You don't even have to say goodnight or whatever, when I'm out you can takeoff. Cause then when I wake up it'll be morning and I can convince this doctor guy I'm sane..."</p>
      <p>"Have you been studying?" Roy asked carefully.</p>
      <p>Ed's brows furrowed. "Studying for what?"</p>
      <p>"For your mental health test. So you know the correct answers to all the questions." Roy joked, cracking a small smile.</p>
      <p>Ed smirked. "Good one, Bastard." but there was none of Ed's usual contempt in his tone, and he was smiling when he said it.</p>
      <p>"Whatever, you flea. Aren't you supposed to be trying to go to sleep?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, but you keep talking to me!"</p>
      <p>"Because there's nothing else to do here. Give me that book- at least let me read to entertain myself."</p>
      <p>"Alright, fine. But put it on the desk when you go, I want to finish it tomorrow. Hey- wait a minute- if you're gonna read it, you might as well read it aloud. That way we both learn something." Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. That actually made sense. "Alright. Fine. But you're on chapter three, so you have to get me up to speed on the first two chapters."</p>
      <p>""Um... Olsen's theory of reciprocal transmutation, and Jaeger's Postulate of reconstruction." Ed rattled them both off calmly.</p>
      <p>Roy sorted through his mental filling cabinet, he'd studied this all, but it'd been nearly a decade... "How in-depth was it about reciprocal transmutation?"</p>
      <p>"Do you remember the Henfield equation? Can you solve an example on how much water it would take to make 3 moles of hydrogen from water?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, recalling his early days of textbook studying. "Yes."</p>
      <p>"Then you're good. That's as in-depth as they get. You're up to speed." Ed smiled, looking pleased from himself. He placed his hands behind his head and laid back on the pillows, looking at the ceiling.</p>
      <p>Roy started to read.</p>
      <p>"When converting heavy metals to alkali metals, care should be taken to be certain that the transmutation area is free of water, to avoid the violent reaction of alkali with water." Ed nodded quietly in agreement.</p>
      <p>"Based on the theory of reciprocal transmutation- that anything that has been transmuted into one form can be reverted to the other, as long as all the pieces are nearby and trace elements and gasses needed to revert the transmutation haven't dissipated, arises Chattel's theory of tandem transmutation- via a careful aliquoting of materials and a detailed understanding of the reactions involved, one may continually change and transmute in increasing complexity in a stepwise manner, building 'from the ground up' so to speak. This is demonstrated in the following examples of the transmutation of benzene from carbon and hydrogen..."</p>
      <p>Ed's eyelids were starting to droop, but he nodded. "That's the plan. Build it from the ground up... from scratch." Ed said quietly, getting cut off with a yawn.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Build what from scratch?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked sluggishly. "My new arm. And leg. Once we can understand the chemistry and composition of an arm and leg on a cellular level, we're going to use that approach to continually increase in complexity until we've transmuted a living arm and leg for me. We'll start with my limbs- that way if we mess it up, it's not a big deal." Ed said seriously. "We're still... laying the groundwork."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, surprised. "And you think you can do it?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. Already transmuted some skin in the petri dishes the other day. Might take a few years, but we're gonna... we'll do it." Ed was cut off by another yawn.</p>
      <p>"You did?" Mustang was sitting forward in his chair, now, raptly at attention. "Can I look at it?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. It's in the fridge in the alchemy lab on the second floor. Just... make sure you put more culture media in there, so it doesn't die. I forgot to do that last week." Ed said seriously. "Notes are all in my journal, you have it, if you want to look through them."</p>
      <p>"That's brilliant. You realize that if you figure this out, you could make skin grafts for accidents and burn victims, right?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "Huh. never thought of that."</p>
      <p>"You should submit this for your annual assessment, the military would throw funding into it. hell- you might be able to regenerate limbs for amputees one day..." Roy was getting excited- it'd been awhile since he'd been this intrigued by any type of alchemy.</p>
      <p>Ed gave him a tired grin. "No, really- I hadn't even thought of that." he said with a grin, wiggling his automail fingers at Roy. "Quit jabbering and keep reading. I'll never be able to do it if you don't help me learn the basics."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Right." he'd gotten distracted from reading the book- the very knowledge Ed was going to have to master if this scheme was going to work.</p>
      <p>"Chattel's theory has proved true for many pharmaceuticals and complex chemical substances- however, it has yet to be perfected for more complicated multicellular organisms, such as plants and animals. The most recent success came from the lab of Earl Winkler, where he had an amputee mouse regrow a lost tail..."</p>
      <p>Roy looked over to see Ed was dead asleep, curled up on his side facing Roy, breathing deep and even with his mouth slightly open.</p>
      <p>Roy smiled, getting to his feet and marking the page in the book, replacing it on Ed's desk. he strode back over to Ed's bedside, pulling the blankets up to the boy's chin.</p>
      <p>Ed let out a contented sigh in his sleep, and Roy leaned over and tosseled the sleeping boy's hair in a gesture of affection he'd rarely get away with if the kid was awake.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, my brilliant little flea." he said, giving the kid a grin, before he was ducking out of the room and turning off the lights.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Boom! Did you like that? That sneaky I pulled- where Roy was reading Ed an alchemy textbook like a bedtime story? And how excited and proud Roy was of Ed's research progress- like a proud papa when his kid brings home an A from school. Papa Ro gives me <em>life! </em>Let me know what you thought! :)</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>It's short, and fluffy, but I like it and I hope you do too!</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Work tended to pile up around the office. Especially when one spent most of their time chasing after wayward subordinates and making sure they were doing alright in the hospital.</p>
      <p>Needless to say, he spent the fist three hours at work absolutely buried, and though Hawkeye didn't comment, he could see her gun sitting on the table, so he diligently plowed through as much as he reasonably could.</p>
      <p>It was almost 11am when his desk phone rang.</p>
      <p>"Mustang here."</p>
      <p>"This is Colonel Mustang?" a female voice on the other end didn't sound amused.</p>
      <p>"Yes, this is he. Who is this?"</p>
      <p>"This is nurse Kim. I wanted to let you know Edward has lost his fingerpainting privledges."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "I... wait, what? He was finger-painting?"</p>
      <p>"Key word being <em>was, </em>Colonel. He made some very complicated- and quite frankly- dangerous- transmutation circles. So he's now lost that privledge.</p>
      <p>"Oh. What'd he paint."</p>
      <p>"We don't know. But it looks to be military-grade transmutation circles. And he was explaining the principles of alchemy to the other children, who, quite frankly, can hardly write their own names and tie their shoes. So he isn't allowed to fingerpaint anymore, and he sulked all through group therapy because of it. And Now I have a bunch of dangerous transmutation circles I don't know how to safely dispose of."</p>
      <p>Roy's lips twitched, and he couldn't hide a smirk as he swallowed down the urge to giggle. <em>Military grade transmutation circles? </em>Clearly, he was dealing with a new breed of ignorance here.</p>
      <p>"If you don't know alchemy, how do you know the transmutation circles are dangerous?" Roy asked, deciding to be pedantic.</p>
      <p>"I don't, but I'm treating them like they are! And I expect you to speak to the boy and... dispose of them... properly when you visit him." nurse Kim didn't sound amused in the slightest- she sounded pissed.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. He was filling out death reports and trying to figure out which families to call to pick up their dead children, and this woman was pissed because Ed was finger painting?</p>
      <p>"Is that all you called about?" Roy asked seriously. He had much more important shit to deal with right now.</p>
      <p>"Yes." nurse Kim said icily.</p>
      <p>"Great. Then I'll see you later." Roy slammed the phone back down on the receiver. "Unfortunately." he added, almost as an afterthought.</p>
      <p>He paused, thinking o how bizarre that interaction had been, before he burst out laughing- a deep, amused chuckle that startled everyone out of their work. But they'd been eavesdropping anyways.</p>
      <p>"She finally did it boys. Hawkeye pushed him too hard, Boss has cracked." Havoc stage-whispered.</p>
      <p>"What was that about, Sir?" Hawkeye didn't sound amused.</p>
      <p>Roy grinned at her. "Fullmetal has apparently lost his finger painting privilege at the hospital. The staff can't understand the transmutation circles and they're frightened. So... <em>che...</em>" Roy had to stifle another laugh as he spoke, face breaking into a grin "so I expect you all to keep any finger-paint out of his reach when he gets back, because <em>god forbid </em>he gets his hands on fingerpaint. He'll kill us all!" Mustang said sarcastically, before he was bursting into another fit of laughter.</p>
      <p>"He got in trouble for fingerpainting?" Fury looked surprised.</p>
      <p>"That's stupid! Let the kid paint! This is just like in art class, when I got detention for eating all the paste! They just can't understand art!" Breda slammed a fist on the desk.</p>
      <p>The others were all agreeing, and Hawkeye fired off her gun to silence everyone. "That's enough goofing off. Bakc to work."</p>
      <p>Everyone dutifully obeyed, though they were still snickering.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>When lunch rolled around, Roy went over to the hospital to visit. He strode right by the nurse's station despite the glares Nurse Kim was sending him, instead finding Ed's room and knocking on the door, whih was half-shut.</p>
      <p>Ed was on his bed with his alchemy textbooks in hand, and he blinked. "Come in?"</p>
      <p>He sat up straighter when Mustang walked into the room, setting the book to the side.</p>
      <p>Roy was going to crack a joke about the kid causing trouble wherever he went, but Ed spoke first, and the kid's question caught him off guard. "Do you have any food?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "No. Haven't they been feeding you here?"</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "Yeah..." he looked at his feet. "But it's not much. Picture an elementary school lunch type thing. And I slept through dinner last night, nd they gave us lunch, but I'm still starving..."</p>
      <p>"Did you ask for more?" Roy asked.</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head. "No. Didn't want to risk pissing that nurse off anymore than she already was. She was giving me mean loks already..."</p>
      <p>"Because of the finger-painting?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, nodding. "Yeah. She called you, didn't she, she said she was going to..." Ed looked away- he was avoiding his eyes, like he was a kid getting a note sent home from school.</p>
      <p>Roy smirked. "So what'd you paint, kid?"</p>
      <p>"I painted the circle I use to move dirt around. And one for shaping wood. And your ircle, the flame alchemy one..."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "I'd prefer you didn't paint that. It's kind of important."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I know! I didn't explain it to anyone or anything- I was gonna give it to you." Ed said simply. "But she took them all, so... yeah. My morning has kinda sucked, to be honest."</p>
      <p>"Did anything else happen?" Roy asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "No. And that's the problem. <em>Nothing happened. </em>I haven't seen the psychologist, they said I would this morning..." Ed flopped back on the bed, looking frustrated.</p>
      <p>"Well, you aren't a kid, and that nurse can kick rocks as far as I'm concerned. Keep your head down and stay under the radar- I'll go talk to them and see what's going on with the food and the psychologist."</p>
      <p>"Thanks." Ed looked appreciative.</p>
      <p>Roy turned, heading back towards the nurses station, where Nurse Kim was looking for him, looking unamused. She led him into a small office ad shut the door behind them, taking a seat at her desk and fixing Mustang with a glare that was supposed to be intimidating. It jsut made her look like a moody bitch.</p>
      <p>"Well?" Roy asked.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim shot him a look and brought out three sheets of paper- one with a brown transmuatation circle, another green, and in bright, fire-engine red, clear as day, was Roy's own flame alchemy circle.</p>
      <p>"What do they do?" she asked seriously. "Was he planning on killing us?"</p>
      <p>Roy shook his head. "No. He wasn't planning anything- he was jsut painting." Roy marveled at the perfect circles- hard to believe the kid could do it freehand, but he was a prodigy, afterall.</p>
      <p>"This one moves earth. Dirt. Just manipulation, so he could make columns or a hill. This one reshapes wood. And this... this one's the circle I always use." Roy looked at the flame alchemy circle- Ed had replicated it perfectly. There was something shiny- the kid had managed to put a couple pinches of glitter into it.</p>
      <p>"And what does your circle do?" Nurse Kim asked dryly.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "It manipulates oxygen. Useful for controlling flame."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim's eyes widened. "So he could've started a fire with it."</p>
      <p>Roy scoffed. "No. The circle doesn't make fie, you still need a spark or a lighter. He could make a breeze by manipulating the gas atoms in the air- that's about it. And he wasn't planning on doing anything with it- he was making it for me."</p>
      <p>"You can't be sure of that, though." Nure Kim said seriously.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I can. <em>I </em>am the only one who knows how to perform flame alchemy. And Ed know enough not to play with alchemy he doesn't fully understand." Roy said simply.</p>
      <p>"Hmm." Nurse Kim sniffed. "I can trust you'll dispose of these?" Nurse Kim handed him the drawings.</p>
      <p>"Of course." Roy said cooly. He wasn't going to waste pefectly good transmutation skills, but she didn't need to know that.</p>
      <p>"You realize the unique danger he presents to our unit, don't you?" Nurse Kim said seriously.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "No, I don't." he said dryily. "Do enlighten me."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim sighed. "We have a few alchemists upstairs in our unit for the criminally insane. I've een what they can do to a person when they decide to become violent."</p>
      <p>"Yes, so have I. Luckily for you, the kid isn't violent."</p>
      <p>"The psychiatrist hasn't determined that yet." Nurse Kim said icily.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, about that- why the hell hasn't he? Ed said he was supposed to see the psychiatrist this morning but didn't. It worried him." Roy said idly.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim looked away, clenching her teeth. "Staffing issues." she said simply.</p>
      <p>Roy had a feeling she was lying o him, but he didn't push it.</p>
      <p>"Right. And Ed asked me if I had any food when I came in. Said even after breakfast and lunch he was still hungry."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim frowned. "Are you accusing me of depriving a child? All our meals are approved by a nutritionist, this is beyond petty..."</p>
      <p>"Ah, of course. How ridiculous of me." Roy said simply. "Mind asking them if Ed's getting enough to eat, then? Since I forgot- <em>your </em>pediatric unit is only designed for people <em>without automail. E</em>dward is half metal, and his appetite is legendary in the military. What was it you told me yesterday? If my alchemist hurts your staff, you'll hold me accountable? Well the same runs true for you, Nurse Kim-" Roy gave her a charming smile as she clenched her jaw at him.</p>
      <p>"You hurt my alchemist, I'll be holding you accountable. Afterall, he's just a child." Roy smirked- he was being an absolute ass and he knew it, gathering up the finger-painting and turning ducking out of the room and leaving he office. He could feel nurse Kim staring holes in his back.</p>
      <p>He headed back to Ed's room. That meeting had sucked up half an hour of time.</p>
      <p>"Hey- I talked to Nurse Kim, we sorted out a few of the issues. I'll make sure it's settled when I come back tonight. You've lost your finger-painting privledges." he smirked, holding up the offending articles. "But I think you'll survive just fine without them."</p>
      <p>"Yeah." Ed smiled slightly. "It's not just me she picks on- that girl, the one form the basement- they got into a screaming match because she was trying to tell her she couldn't see... what she sees." Ed said, dancing around the words. <em>She can see dead people.</em></p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "Keep an eye on it and keep your head down. I have to go- I'll be back after work. And I'll bring you food incase they haven't sorted out the food issue by then. What do you want?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "A couple burgers would be great."</p>
      <p>"You got it. See you later, kid."</p>
      <p>"See you. Thanks for sorting this whole mess out."</p>
      <p>Roy waved to the kid an was gone.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Sir- you have work to do."</p>
      <p>"I know, I will in a minute, Lieutenant." Roy was currently fighting with a roll of scotch tape. The tape was winning.</p>
      <p>Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "May I assist you, Sir?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I need four pieces." Roy untangled himself from the mess of tape, pulling a piece of paper off his desk and taking the offered tape, carefully hanging the drawing on his desk.</p>
      <p>"Is that... is that one of the transmutation circles Ed got in trouble for painting today?" Hawkeye asked, blinking at the realization.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Hard to believe the kid did it all from memory, sometimes I forget how bright he is." Roy admitted, smiling at the paper. "He didn't miss a stroke. He even drw the little salamander in the emblem. And look- he even put glitter in it, see?"</p>
      <p>Hawkeye blinked. "It's nice." she agreed. She noticed the other two finger painting still sitting on Roy's desk. "What are you going to do with those" she asked.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "I'm not sure yet. Why do you ask?"</p>
      <p>"It would be a shame to let good artwork go to waste..."</p>
      <p>"You can hang them on your desk if you want."</p>
      <p>Hawkeye nodded, and Roy watched her quietly tape one of Ed's circles onto the side of her desk as well, carefully placing the other in her top drawer.</p>
      <p>They quietly went about their work for the day.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>A little Papa-Roy and Mama Hawk for your soul! did you like it? Please review!</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Black Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Some Papa Roy. And Ed attracts attention and friends- some more welcome than others.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>And on a completely unrelated note- if you guys like teacups and teapots and other glassware and oddities, check out my etsy page! It's my other hobby I do besides writing fma fanfiction to unwind. Shop name is CollectibleKnight199. Feel free to take a look!</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ed blinked, watching the other kids run around the common area and play with toys.</p>
      <p>In the corner, the man sat still, watching him. He was dressed ina blue janitor's uniform, but he wasn't cleaning anything, and it unsettled Ed the way his eyes followed him around.</p>
      <p>the girl he'd found at the factory- now dressed in proper clothes, a long white t-shirt and gray sweat pants- bounced over to him, wavy brown hair bouncing and silver eyes as sharp as ever. The bruises on her face were fading. "I remember you. they called you something-metal." she said seriously.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. Fullmetal. I never got your name." he admitted.</p>
      <p>"It's Lucy." the girl's eyes darted over to the corner, and she frowned. The janitor was still watching them both.</p>
      <p>"You can see him too, can't you?" she asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded almost imperceptibly.</p>
      <p>The girl noticed as a nurse strode by them, picking up on the way the mood in the room shifted.</p>
      <p>She reached over, taking his automail hand with her own. "Let's go outside. It's free hour- they can't say anything..."</p>
      <p>She led him outside.</p>
      <p>There was a playground and a swing set, and they sat side-by-side on the swings, Ed frowning.</p>
      <p>"You can see dead people too?" the girl asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, looking around to make sure nobody was watching.</p>
      <p>The girl blinked her silver eyes. "I've never met anyone else like me." she admitted. "Mommy says I'm special."</p>
      <p>The man in the janitor's uniform was at the window of the hospital, and he was watching them both. they were the only children who'd chosen to go outside, it was cold... The playground was surrounded by the building on all sides, anyways. It was secure.</p>
      <p>"You shouldn't tell the nurses you can see them. They don't understand, they think we're sick. But we aren't- we're just different." Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>The girl frowned, looking upset. "No. They don't get to tell me what is and isn't real. After all I've seen." she said, looking far older then six. "how do you do that? You broke my chains at the factory, you saved me. I saw your circles. Is that how?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah, it was. Alchemy, it's called."</p>
      <p>The girl blinked, cocking her head at him. "Can you teach me? I don't want anyone to be able to trap me like that <em>ever again. </em>If I can learn alchemy, i won't have to worry anymore."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "Yeah. yeah, I can teach you..."</p>
      <p>The janitor had moved to a window that was closer to them. Ed frowned, and both her and the girl glanced at the ghost of a man anxiously.</p>
      <p>"Do you know what he wants?" Ed asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Lucy shook her head, looking down. "No. but he stands in the corner of my room at night and watches me sleep."</p>
      <p>Ed felt cold.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ed sat beside Lucy at the table in the makeshift cafeteria. The nutritionist had clearly had some sort of discussion with nurse Kim, because she'd slammed down three trays of food next to him before stalking off. Not that Ed was complaining.</p>
      <p>He'd explained the law of equivalent exchange to Lucy, and she seemed to understand and watch him with attentiveness that he hadn't seen in awhile.</p>
      <p>He turned, starting to sketch a basic array into his mashed potatoes with his fork, when someone leaped across the table and an empty tray slammed into his face, knocking him clear off the bench.</p>
      <p>Ed was left reeling on the ground, before a small form was on top of him, screaming.</p>
      <p>"<em>You got extra dessert! it's not fair! NOT! fair!"</em></p>
      <p>The first hit took him by surprise, but when the kid advanced again, Ed easily knocked the tray from the kid's hands and stood to his full height.</p>
      <p>The kid was a boy of about seven, shouting and screaming, and he didn't seem to care that Ed was bigger than him, screaming and crying that it wasn't fair, wasn't fair, wasn't fair!</p>
      <p>Ed placed his hand firmly on top of the kid's head to hold him away from hitting him, but the brt kicked him in the shin.</p>
      <p>Ed's entire body tensed- flesh and automail fists alike clenching, and even the kid stopped attacking him for a moment, looking surprised.</p>
      <p>ed took a deep breath- he was a coiled spring, a match inches from being struck, a trained soldier. one hit with his automail fist and he could knock this brat out cold.</p>
      <p>but looking at the kid- the nervous way his hands twitched, the unnatural narrowness to his face, the way he was still raving despite the fact he'd obviously picked a fight with the wrong person- made him pause.</p>
      <p>
        <em>This kid has some serious issues. What good is beating him up going to do?</em>
      </p>
      <p>The nurses were shouting and running about, and the kid grabbed a fork and came at him,</p>
      <p>Ed grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt, automail fist wrapping tightly in the fabric, and hoisted the kid so his feet were off the ground and he was arms length away- no longer able to hit of kick him. even the fork in the kid's grasp didn't hurt when it simply bounced off his metal arm.</p>
      <p>"H-hey! Lemme go! Lemme go!" the kid wailed, kicking and screaming.</p>
      <p>The side of Ed's face was still throbbing, and he frowned. he kid had actually managed to get a good hit in on him. "Why would i let you go? you just attacked me?"</p>
      <p>The kid frowned, tears running down his face. "You got three pudding cups! <em>Three! </em>I only got one! It's not fair, not fair! Like when mom feeds all the other kids but not me!"</p>
      <p>Ed paused, taking in what the kid was saying. "you attacked me over <em>pudding cups? ...y</em>our mom doesn't feed you?"</p>
      <p>"No <em>she doesn't </em>and <em>it's not fair! Not fair! I'm just as good as the other kids!" </em>the boy in his grasp had stopped kicking and screaming and was now wailing limply in Ed's grasp.</p>
      <p>They were surrounded by nurses.</p>
      <p>"Ed, put him down and we'll sedate him. there's no need for this to get violent." nurse kim had a needle in her hand.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "He's not going to hurt me."</p>
      <p>"Put him <em>down." </em>nurse Kim reiterated, and Ed say her hand tighten on the syringe.</p>
      <p>"Oh for crying out loud, I'm not gonna hurt the kid lady. I'm trying to calm him down." Ed rolled his eyes at the woman, turning back to the kid he was still holding up by the shirt.</p>
      <p>"Hey- you. Kid. You're upset because I got more food than you did, right?"</p>
      <p>The boy gave him a watery nod, snufffling.</p>
      <p>"Well, I didn't realize it upset you. If you ask nicely, I will share my pudding cups with you. Would you like that?"</p>
      <p>The boy blinked rapidly, giving a watery nod.</p>
      <p>"Alright. So go ahead, ask me if you can have some. It's polite."</p>
      <p>"c-can i... <em>have?" </em>the kid managed to squeak out.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, setting the kid back down on the floor and releasing his hold on the kid's shirt. "yes, you can." he reached over, grabbing a pudding cup from his tray and handing it to the kid, who was looking at him like he was some sort of otherworldly being, foreign and strange.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry your mom doesn't feed you. But most people will give you food if you <em>ask nicely."</em></p>
      <p>The boy nodded, turning and running off to his room, food in hand, and Ed sighed, rubbing the side of his face. man, that'd really hurt.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim was giving him a look that was half suspicious and half surprised.</p>
      <p>"I'm no therapist, but that kid is fucking terrified of not having any food. Somebody should tell him that he doesn't have to worry about that here." Ed turned, heading back to his room and shutting the door as far as it would go, heading to the bathroom and frowning. God, his face hurt.</p>
      <p>When he came out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed, he nearly jumped out of his skin.</p>
      <p>The janitor was standing silently in the corner of his bedroom, watching him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They'd finally gotten the files on John Rudolph from the mental hospital.</p>
      <p>Everyone was staying late, pouring over them, and quite frankly, it wasn't pretty.</p>
      <p>He'd been molested by his stepfather from age seven to age fourteen. been in trouble with the law for underage drinking and drug use. Been kicked out of art school despite his full ride scholarship and brilliant art and symbolism. Been homeless for two years from twenty to twenty three. Apparently gotten his alcoholism under control, and gotten a job as an elementary school art teacher that'd worked for four years, until it came out he'd been molesting young male students. Despite all the evidence, they didn't have enough to prosecute, but he'd officially been fired and dropped off the grid after making a class of elementary school students draw nude art, and fallen off the grid last March. The killings had started three months later.</p>
      <p>Another gruesome twist had come up as well.</p>
      <p>There were a handful of household pets that'd been found mutilated in alleyways- three dogs, two cats- reported to the police two months before the first killing. the arrangements and mutilations were of the same style of the victims found in the factory of horrors, and Roy swallowed back bile as he looked at the crime scene photos.</p>
      <p>This guy had been trawling the streets, working his way up from hunting animals to hunting children.</p>
      <p>"Sir- I think we should take a break." Hawkeye said seriously.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "But... there's still more, we haven't even started on the files from his inpatient hospitalization a year ago..."</p>
      <p>"Sir. It will be here tomorrow." Hawkeye glanced at the clock, frowning. "And it's nearly seven. Don't visiting hours at the hospital end at eight?"</p>
      <p>Roy jolted to his feet. "It's that late already?" he thanked Hawkeye, hurrying out of the room and getting to the hospital within fifteen minutes.</p>
      <p>He'd expected Ed to be pacing anxiously, wondering why he was so late, but instead, the kid was sitting by an open book next to a small girl- the survivor from the factory, Roy realized.</p>
      <p>He looked like he was explaining something. The kid's natural fire was muted, though, he'd occasionally glace at the corner- and Roy jolted when he realized the kid had a <em>black eye.</em></p>
      <p>"Fullmetal." he raked his eyes over the kid.</p>
      <p>Aside from the shiner and a split lip, the kid was looking relatively unharmed. But even the sight of the purple bruise blossoming around the kid's eye send rage coursing through him, and he jerked his head towards the hallway, away from the prying eyes of supervising nurses.</p>
      <p>"Oh hey, you're here." Ed admitted, looking tired.</p>
      <p>Of course he was here. He was late, but he hadn't forgotten! Roy frowned, pretending the words didn't bother him. "Yeah. I am. Walk with me."</p>
      <p>They strode over to Ed's room- Ed hopped onto his bed, eyes darting reflexively to the corner, before he relaxed slightly.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned, gently taking Ed by the chin and turning his face to get a better look at his shiner. "What happened? Did one of the nurses hit you?"</p>
      <p>"No, it was another kid..."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Another kid? Another teenager attacked you?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked his good eye, shaking his head. "No. Believe it or not, he was like, seven, but he got me by surprise. He was mad because I got more pudding cups for dessert or something."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "What did the nurses do? Did they help you?"</p>
      <p>Ed scoffed. "I guess. They were going to sedate the poor kid- I managed to get the brat calmed down and he <em>asked </em>me to share, so I did."</p>
      <p>"Which kid was it?" Roy asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "Look- does it matter? I mean... I'm pissed too that the kid hit me, but he... he's messed up. Got issues. Parents don't feed him or something, so when he saw I was getting more food than the rest he freaked out..." Ed looked hesitant, looking towards the doorway nervously. there was nobody there.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "Did the nurses tell you to say that? Is someone here hurting you?"</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head nervously. "No! It's... look, it's fine..."</p>
      <p>Roy pursed his lips. "No. It's not. They didn't call me, or even give you an <em>ice pack...</em>" <em>How am I supposed to trust these people to take care of you when they don't even call me when something happens to you?</em></p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "Look, I know it isn't great, but it happened and I'm okay, and the kid who did it is in the right place to get help for his issues. So it's water under the bridge, alright?"</p>
      <p>"Right. They at least fixed the food issue, you've got enough to eat, right?" <em>Crap, I told him I'd bring him a burger from the mess...</em></p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. They talked to the nutritionist or something, I got enough food now. I'm okay, really." Ed gave him a smile that was more than a little forced.</p>
      <p>Roy tried to look convinced. "You still have your quarters? There's a payphone in the hall, I want to be sure you can call..."</p>
      <p>"I got 'em right here." Ed opened the bottom drawer to his nightstand, holding out a sock sagging from the weight that jingled when he shook it.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked.</p>
      <p>Ed grinned. "Quarter-sock." he said happily. "Also a handy weapon incase I have to fight off a group of ninjas."</p>
      <p>Roy shook his head and chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged, putting the quarter sock back into his drawer and flopping onto his bed. "Hey- I have a copy of 'Basic Alchemic Principles' in my desk at work. You mind brining it to me tomorrow?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, brows furrowing. "Yeah, sure. Isn't that a little elementary for you?"</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "Never hurts to brush up on the basics. So- why were you so late today anyways?"</p>
      <p>Roy froze. "Case is heating up. A lot of information got dumped on us today. It's... I don't want to talk about it." Roy said simply.</p>
      <p>"Oh." Ed looked sad for a second, before it melted away. "I can't wait to see a psychologist and get out of here."</p>
      <p>"I know. Hang on- let me get you an ice pack. Your face looks bad." Roy said, wincing slightly.</p>
      <p>He stood, ducking out of the room, and headed down to the nurse's station.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim was seated at her desk, long acrylic nails signing paperwork at impressive speed. She gave Mustang a glare. "Can I help you?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, actually, you can." Roy didn't even bother to hide the contempt in his voice, pulling out a chair and sinking down into it. "Care to explain to me why I leave the kid alone fine at lunch and when I come back tonight he has a black eye and a busted lip?"</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim looked up, scrunching her nose up. "There was... an <em>incident... </em>earlier. Another patient noticed Ed had more food than they did and had an outburst. it was dealt with."</p>
      <p>"Was it, now?" Roy asked sarcastically. "Why wasn't I informed?"</p>
      <p>"You'll get a copy of the incident report in two days via mail, Colonel. we run things according to hospital policy, here." nurse Kim said, sounding unamused. "It probably wouldn't have happened if the nutritionist hadn't ordered Ed have different portion sizes than everyone else..."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "So you're saying I should've let <em>my kid </em>get less food than he needs to avoid upsetting the status quo?"</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim paused, blinking. "You're the boys legal guardian, Colonel. Not his father."</p>
      <p>"Well whatever I am to him, I care a hell of a lot more about him than you and your staff. You do know who i am, don't you? You know i could rain hell down on this place- have every health commission investigator in the city breathing down your necks."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim seemed to pay attention to that, straightening. "Look- we're trying to work with you here. Edward - or... Fullmetal, as you call him- is clearly a unique case. calling the regulatory authorities is only going to make us devote less resources to these kids. So I'll be blunt. <em>What </em>do you want?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "I want my kid to be treated with respect. I want him to see a psychologist like he's <em>supposed to. </em>And I want an icepack- kid's got a massive shiner, in case you haven't noticed."</p>
      <p>"Right." Nurse Kim looked down at her paperwork. "Your kid will see a psychologist tomorrow morning. i'll treat him with respect and <em>caution </em>like I do with <em>all my patients. </em>Because, as you've seen, these kids can get violent." nurse Kim said simply. "And ice packs are against ward policy. kids have tried to kill themselves by ingesting the chemicals inside. A warm compress will have to do." she turned, tossing him a moist towel.</p>
      <p>"There's a microwave in the common room, you'll have to heat it up yourself."</p>
      <p>"Oh, that won't be necessary." Roy snapped his fingers.</p>
      <p>The blue and then orange flare of alchemic light and puff of steam as the wet towel was instantly heated, and the way Nurse Kim dropped her pen, gave him slight satisfaction as he headed back to Ed's room.</p>
      <p>Ed was laying down and under the bedcovers when Roy got back. he looked at the steaming towel in Roy's hands and reached out, taking it and pressing it to his black eye with a sigh of contentment. The heat made it throb slightly less.</p>
      <p>"Mind staying- just until i fall asleep?" Ed asked again, his one eye that wasn't covered in a warm towel checking the corner of the room again.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, no problem. Sorry I was late today. I didn't realize how late it was until Hawkeye told me." he said honestly.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "It's alright."</p>
      <p>They lapsed into silence, that was broken when there was a wail from a room down the hall. There was the sound of quick footsteps as a nurse jogged into the room, and two minutes later, the crying quieted to small whimpers.</p>
      <p>"Everything's gonna be okay, Kid. You know that, don't you?" Roy asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "I hope so."</p>
      <p>"You are. I promise. I'll make sure of it. Nurse Kim said you're seeing a psychologist tomorrow morning. You won't have to be here too much longer."</p>
      <p>"It's weird. Hard to believe it's already been two days. time moves different here." Ed said simply, looking across the room at the opposite wall absently.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Try to take advantage of it and relax." Roy suggested.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded absently.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. He wasn't good at these things- he didn't know what else to say.</p>
      <p>"You want a backrub?" that always seemed to help calm the kid down when he was stressed- had back when he was in the hospital for his anemia, anyways.</p>
      <p>Ed hummed and rolled over, and Roy rubbed circles on the kid's back.</p>
      <p>Within five minutes, the kid was out cold, breathing slow and even.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed, getting to his feet.</p>
      <p>"Hang in there kid. Just a little bit longer." he said, more to himself than to Ed, before he turned to go, stopping in the doorway and looking behind him to see the kid was still asleep peacefully before he left for the night.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He jolted awake alone, with a cold wet towel on his face. For a moment, he panicked, note sure why a wet cloth was over his mouth and nose and feeling like he was smothering- he pulled it off his face and breathed deeply, taking in his surroundings and breathing deeply.</p>
      <p>It was the middle of the night, he was alone, in his room.</p>
      <p>The flashlight of a passing nurse doing bed checks passed his doorway, and Ed tried to ease his racing heart, laying back against the pillows.</p>
      <p>He saw the silhouette of the tall, reedy man standing in the corner of his room and nearly screamed.</p>
      <p>It was the same janitor from earlier- standing, holding a broom, watching him in his blue overalls.</p>
      <p>the man didn't say or do anything- he rarely even blinked- just watching Ed as he laid in bed.</p>
      <p>Ed let out a shaky breath.</p>
      <p>He didn't sleep much more than a fitful doze after that, instead engaging in a staring contest with the specter in the corner of his room.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>What do you think is going to happen next?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>And don't forget to drop by my etsy if you wanna oggle some gorgeous teacups to de-stress from this mind-bending fic! :)</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He didn't sleep much that night, and he stumbled through the day in a fog.</p>
      <p>Lucy came running over to him smiling, and he did his best to paste a smile on his face and teach her what he could.</p>
      <p>Despite his constant brain fog, at least the janitor was gone for a little while.</p>
      <p>Breakfast turned to lunch which turned to afternoon craft time, and Ed noted with a sinking feeling in his gut that he <em>still </em>hadn't seen a psychologist.</p>
      <p>his annoyance turned to anger and then worry, because Mustang normally always came to visit at lunchtime, but he hadn't visited yet today...</p>
      <p>"Edward. come here, please." nurse called to him from across the room.</p>
      <p>He strode over to the nurse's station and was handed a phone.</p>
      <p>"Hello?"</p>
      <p>"Hey Fullmetal. I know I missed lunch. I'll be there after work today, I promise, alright?"</p>
      <p>"Okay." Ed frowned slightly- Roy sounded stressed and busy. He wanted to tell him that he still hadn't seen a psychologist yet, but he paused, hesitating. Roy had his own problems to deal with right now. He was being nice even visiting Ed.</p>
      <p>"How are you doing, kid?" Roy asked quietly.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged, then realized Roy couldn't see him through the phone. "I'm fine." he said, voice monotone. His eyes burned a little, and he scrubbed at them with the back of his hand. He was so <em>tired...</em></p>
      <p>He heard Hawkeye in the background, he must've been calling from the office.</p>
      <p>"I'll bring that book you wanted- 'Basic alchemical Principles'. I didn't forget." Roy sounded like he was trying to cheer him up. "What are you guys doing today?"</p>
      <p>"I dunno. Craft- I'm supposed to be doing something with pipecleaners." Ed admitted, giving a yawn. "I'm making a spider or something. Not going well. He might end up being an amputee."</p>
      <p>"Right." Mustang sounded like he was holding back a chuckle. "Well I'll let you get back to that. Just wanted you to know I didn't forget about you. See you later, kid."</p>
      <p>Ed hung up the phone and wandered back to his table, where two boys were fighting over a small jar of glitter and Lucy has managed to get sequins in her hair.</p>
      <p>Ed smiled, but then he saw Lucy looking behind him nervously and stumbled. There, leaning against the far wall, was the janitor, watching them.</p>
      <p><em>I don't know if he's real or not, but he's starting to get on my last nerve.</em> Ed thought to himself quietly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Hey- you're in bed early." Roy blinked, finding Ed already under the covers in his room a little after five when he'd come to visit.</p>
      <p>Ed said nothing, picking at the sheets of the bed.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "I brought your book." he set it on the nightstand.</p>
      <p>"Thanks." ed muttered, though he didn't bother to look up.</p>
      <p>Roy paused, pulling up a chair beside the kid's bed. "You look tired. Did something happen?"</p>
      <p>Ed looked up, eyes darting to the corner of the room.</p>
      <p>There was nothing there. The janitor wasn't watching him.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "Just... frustrated." he admitted. "I still haven't seen a psychologist."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "You're serious?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. I forget if this si day two or three here, to be honest, but I'm getting tired of waiting. I... I don't like it here." Ed admitted, shooting mustang a look laced with anxiety and something unreadable.</p>
      <p>"I wanna go home. Back to the dorms, or even just the office, I'd sleep on the couch if they wouldn't let me be alone..." he twisted the sheets in his hands nervously, like he was asking for permission, and Roy sighed. "I know. i <em>know." </em>he let a frown take over his features. "This has gone on long enough. I'm getting you answers <em>tonight, </em>i promise. Just... sit tight for a little while, okay?"</p>
      <p>"Alright." Ed nodded, the bags under his eyes making him look older, and Roy turned and headed down the hall towards the nurse's station.</p>
      <p>The door was open for him and a chair was pulled up by nurse Kim's chair like she was expecting him, and she nodded to him when he sat down.</p>
      <p>"How can I help you?"</p>
      <p>"He hasn't seen a psychiatrist yet. You said he'd see one today. He's been here three days." Roy ground out, looking every bit as pissed as he felt.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim sighed. "I told you there were staffing issues..."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, two days ago! That doesn't cut it anymore. I want to know what the <em>hell </em>is going on in this place <em>right now.</em>"</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim sighed. "Fine. The psychiatrist who evaluates everyone in this hospital was also John Rudolph's physiatrist. She saw him for years before he went off the deep end and killed all those kids. She's refused to see Ed or anyone involved in the case for ethical reasons. Conflict of interest- she wouldn't be able to objectively evaluate Edward knowing he was part of the military team that took down Rudolph. Happy now?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "No. So you're just going to let him <em>stay here </em>for however long? Can't you get a different psychiatrist here? It's been <em>days..."</em></p>
      <p>"I put in two requests to our sister hospitals in East City. Nobody can spare anyone right now, with all these grieving families and dead kids mental healthcare is in short supply. We might get someone to come out from North City next week if we're lucky."</p>
      <p>"That's unacceptable."</p>
      <p>"Well too bad, Mr. Mustang. If you think you can run this hospital better than me, be my guest." Nurse Kim waved a hand to him dismissively, waggling those acrylic nails in a taunting matter.</p>
      <p>Roy glared at her and stalked down the hall, finding the payphone he'd memorized the location of and depositing two quarters.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Schieska, this is Mustang here. I need a favor- put me through to Central command, please."</p>
      <p>It was past working hours. but even so, once he managed to get through to Central command what was going on, things moved relatively fast. It took him about two hours on the phone to get things in place, but General Gruman, and the brass in central, were both displeased with Roy's reports. They contacted an old psychiatrist who'd worked for the military but now worked in private practice in the countryside in his retirement, and the man promised to take the next train in the morning and arrive in East City by tomorrow afternoon.</p>
      <p>Roy strode back into nurse Kim's office a bit worn out from all the talking and pulling strings and slid a scrap of paper across his desk.</p>
      <p>"What's this?" she asked idly, blinking at the name written on it.</p>
      <p>"It's a name. Dr. Wedndell Ludell. Board certified psychiatrist. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon to see Fullmetal and the other kid involved in the case." Roy said, eyes flinty.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim blinked. "He... he's not affiliated with our hospital..."</p>
      <p>"He doesn't have to be. He's been asked to come here by Central Command. You turn away their doctor and you'll have a lot bigger issues than me on your hands."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim blinked, looking shocked, and Roy turned, heading for the door and pausing in the doorway. "You're welcome, by the way." he growled, before turning and heading back towards Ed's room.</p>
      <p>Ed was lightly dozing when he got back, but once he'd walked into the room the kid startled awake, blinking. "You're back. You were gone for so long, I figured you left..."</p>
      <p>Roy frowned, sitting on the side of his bed. "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I was on the phone with Central Command, making arrangements. A psychiatrist will be here to see you tomorrow afternoon. I made sure of it."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "What... how?"</p>
      <p>Roy shrugged. "I'm tired of the hospital playing games with you and jerking me around. So I made some calls. Not too hard- the military doesn't like it when its officers are taken. And believe it or not, you have quite the reputation. They want you back in the streets, making them look good." Roy admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded mutely, but otherwise didn't even seem relieved that he was finally going to see someone tomorrow.</p>
      <p>"Jeez, you really are tired. You feeling alright?" Ed wasn't acting like himself. Roy reached over to feel the kid's forehead. His skin was cool to the touch, and Ed batted him away, looking annoyed.</p>
      <p>"I told you- I'm fine. Just slept like crap last night." Ed muttered.</p>
      <p>"You were out cold when I left you. What happened?"</p>
      <p>Ed paused, looking like he was mulling something over, before he shrugged. "Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." he admitted.</p>
      <p>"Ah." Roy nodded.</p>
      <p>"Well, you normally want me to stay until you fall asleep, and you're already half-asleep now." Roy joked, leaning back in his chair.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed, leaning back and pulling the blankets up to his chin.</p>
      <p>His eyes darted towards the doorway, and Roy watched him, slightly confused. A moment later, though, a nurse walked by, and he brushed off the lingering concern he felt. Ed was fine- just overtired and upset about being stuck here. Roy couldn't really blame him.</p>
      <p>He waited until Ed's breathing evened out and the kid was sleeping peacefully before he left, intent on heading home and getting some rest himself.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>He was back in the factory. Only it was empty- lonely and empty...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>A cold wind blew through the broken glass of a nearby window, and he frowned, looking over and blinking, uncertain as to what was actually going on.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He took two steps forward and the floor gave way beneath him.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He was back in the basement- with the isles of trash and dirt, the debris, the severed head.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Only something was different. Instead of the stench of decay and filth, there was a metallic, cloying scent in the air that wafted up to him and seemed to stick in the back of his throat, leaving him nauseated.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>It was even harder wade his way through the water now- it seemed thicker somehow, clinging to him, making it harder to move through. Lucy was still there, chained to the metal stake in the island of trash dressed in her filthy pillowcase.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>She gave him a look through narrowed eyes. "Don't come any closer." she said, as though looking at him somehow disgusted her.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Lucy- it's me! I came here to help..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Don't bother. I don't want your help- not with all that blood on your hands."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Something fell into place in his mind. He looked down- he was standing in </em>
        <strong>
          <em>blood. </em>
        </strong>
        <em>The metallic scent hit him full-force, and staggered, nausea overcoming him as he fought to stay upright...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The sobbing of a dozen voices- some the high-pitched, frantic, animalistic wails of young children and others more coherent, rhythmic begging, exploded all around him, echoing off the shadowy walls...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>And black hands rose up from the bloody lake he stood in, grabbing him by the knees and starting to drag him down.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>No... NO! this can't be real! It can't be! I'm not there- I'm not at the gate!</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He looked up, frantic, to see Lucy watching as the hands dragged him down with a sense of fear.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The hands had dragged him down so he was waist-deep in blood, and he reached up, frantic.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Lucy- please! Somebody! Grab my hand!" he called frantically.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>And it wasn't just Lucy in the basement. There were all the kids- in their white clothes, with their terrified expressions, standing or sitting on the garbage islands and watching in a mix of mute horror as he was dragged down.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He kicked frantically, listing to the side and clawing at the side of a trash island, reaching out to the kids.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Please! Somebody! Don't let them take me!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>But the children just looked at him, wide-eyed and frightened, and he looked down to see thick crimson dripping from his hands...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He was sobbing. It was up to his chin, sticky, rotting crimson, and then his mouth was pulled under. He breathed in frantically through his nose until he couldn't and he'd expected suffocation to be a painless, quiet death, but choking on blood was so, so not painless- He screamed, but nobody could hear it, frantic bubbles rising to the crimson surface. When he was fully submerged from his head down, colors exploded in front of his eyes, his chest begged for air, and he went limp, realizing there was no hope, and let those horrid black hands take him to hell.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He sat bolt-upright, choking on something.</p>
      <p>He was drenched in a cold sweat, and he barely had time to lean over the side of the bed before he was retching, vomiting onto the pristine white tiles.</p>
      <p>It was only after his stomach had finished wringing itself out that he sat, panting a light-headed, trying to come to terms with what he'd just seen.</p>
      <p>He blinked, trying to center himself in his room, and- <em>oh god he was back, </em>the janitor standing in the dark corner was back, watching him. The man was shrouded in the dark, Ed couldn't make out his face, but he turned, stumbling out of bed, frantic to get out, get away...</p>
      <p><em>You're locked in the hospital. You can't leave. </em>His mind helpfully filled in the blanks and his heart started to hammer faster in his chest.</p>
      <p>He fumbled, nearly stepping in the puddle of his own vomit as he tore open the bottom drawer to his nightstand, fumbling with shaking hands to get out the sock of quarters and ending up dumping them all on the floor in his haste.</p>
      <p>He bent down, scooping up a handful of them, only to feel a hand on his shoulder...</p>
      <p>The janitor was behind him, and his hand was on his shoulder.</p>
      <p>He turned to see it was the janitor and took off running- but he slid <em>right through the man, </em>and he was hit with a wave of freezing cold.</p>
      <p>He stumbled blindly forward into the hallway, barefoot and frantic. The hallway seemed to stretch into infinity in front of him, his heart flopping frantically in his chest like a fish on a line, but he reached the payphone and managed to stuff the coins into it, dialing the number he'd been forced to memorize when he'd first become a state alchemist...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Ring. Ring. Ring.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Pick up. oh god, please pick up...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Ring. Ring.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Hello?" Mustang, voice thick with sleep, answered.</p>
      <p>"You need to come here now!" the words were out of his mouth before Mustang even finished speaking. His hands were shaking so badly he was having a hard time keeping the phone steady.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal!?" In an instant Mustang sounded a hundred times more awake. "What's going on, are you alright!?"</p>
      <p>"I can't get their faces out of my head! They kept looking at me, I keep tasting blood... please, please get here! I can't trust anyone else! Please!" he was bordering on frantic, and he didn't realize how loud he was being- a nurse peered down the hallway from where the nurses station was, and Ed frowned.</p>
      <p>"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, kid. I need you to take a deep breath and try to calm down."</p>
      <p>The nurse was walking down the hallway, now, and Ed felt his heartbeat speed up.</p>
      <p>"Promise me! I need you to promise me you'll get here then! That no matter what, no matter if the hospital's locked because it's late..."</p>
      <p>"Edward- <em>nothing </em>will keep me from getting to you. I will be there. I swear. But I have to hang up the phone so I can get dressed. Breathe. I'm coming, kid. Okay?"</p>
      <p>"O-okay." Ed stuttered.</p>
      <p>"I'm going to hang up now. I'll see you soon."</p>
      <p>The line went dead, and Ed hung the phone back up on the wall, taking a deep breath and trying to steady himself.</p>
      <p>The nurse strode over to him, frowning. She was young and had honey-blonde hair.</p>
      <p>"Edward- are you alright?" she asked, looking at him skeptically. "Oh sweetie- you have a nosebleed."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking at her numbly.</p>
      <p>She reached out and took his hand, and he allowed her to lead him down the hall to the nurse's station.</p>
      <p>"Who were you on the phone with, sweetie?" she asked as she handed him a handkerchief.</p>
      <p>"Mustang. I need to talk to him."</p>
      <p>The nurse blinked, giving him a funny look. "Sweetie- it's four in the morning. Let's get your nose to stop bleeding and get you back to bed."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, shaking his head. "No. I'm staying up. He's coming. I have to see him."</p>
      <p>One of the other nurses jogged around the corner form doing bed checks.</p>
      <p>"Edward isn't in his room. there's blood on his sheets and vomit on the floor." her eyes darted to Ed, who was standing beside the counter surrounding the nurses station, to the other nurse, and they both exchanged a glance but relaxed.</p>
      <p>"You got sick on the floor, sweetie?" the blonde nurse asked.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, feeling himself flush slightly.</p>
      <p>"It's okay. Do you feel sick? You look awful clammy..." the nurse reached out towards him, and Ed ducked away.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Hands... hands reaching for him, dragging him to hell...</em>
      </p>
      <p>"I'm fine. I had a nightmare. It happens sometimes. Please... don't touch me."</p>
      <p>The nurse looked hesitant, but she nodded.</p>
      <p>"Right. just... hold that to your face, and we'll see about getting you back to bed."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, turning and starting to pace the common room.</p>
      <p>The nurses talked quietly amongst themselves, and Ed watched the clock in the room, watching five minutes trickle into then, ten to fifteen- his heartrate sped up. Mustang had said fifteen minutes, what if the nurses were right, what if he wasn't really coming?</p>
      <p>The door to the unit opened, and Ed's heart leapt for joy, only to come crashing down when he saw it was only Nurse Kim.</p>
      <p>She frowned, glancing at Ed and heading towards the nurses station, motioning for him to follow her.</p>
      <p>"What's Edward doing up?"</p>
      <p>"He had a nightmare and got sick on the floor. Also got a nosebleed. We found him at the payphone, he's been pacing around to try and get himself calmed down..." the blonde nurse said, shooting Ed a sympathetic glance.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim frowned, looking at him. "Who did he call?"</p>
      <p>"Well, um... he said he called the Colonel." the blonde nurse admitted hesitantly.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim's eyes widened. "Get him a sleeping pill and take him back to bed."</p>
      <p>"I don't <em>want </em>a sleeping pill! I want to talk to Mustang!"</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim pressed her lips together, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Edward- I understand this must be very hard for you, but you'll do as I say and take the sleeping pill, or we'll have to give you something else involuntarily. You are <em>my </em>responsibility while you're in this hospital, and it's four in the morning- your Colonel won't be here."</p>
      <p>"He said he would. I believe him." Ed said seriously, looking at them all with wariness.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim frowned. "Edward, this is a locked ward. It's outside of visiting hours. I know you find comfort in the man, but even if he does show up at the hospital, they'll turn him away at the front gates. This isn't up for negotiation. He isn't coming for you. Now are you going to listen to me or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, feeling his eyes start to burn with unshed tears. He <em>hated </em>this, being under the complete control of someone else- he hadn't felt this helpless in awhile.</p>
      <p>"Then... then I want to talk to him on the phone again! I <em>need </em>to talk to him!" his voice cracked, he was dangerously close to begging.</p>
      <p>"That wasn't one of the options I gave you, Edward." nurse Kim said simply, pursing her lips.</p>
      <p>"He's not coming. The Colonel is a very busy, important man, and he's not going to be able to come until visiting hours- so why don't you give me your hand and we'll walk back to your room."</p>
      <p>"No."</p>
      <p>"What?" nurse Kim blinked.</p>
      <p>Ed took a breath, forcing himself to stay calm and swallowing back his tears at being treated like a child. "I... I want to go back to bed. But please... no pill. Let... please, let me walk around a little longer... and try to shake it off."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim frowned, but seemed to take his attempt at compromise. "Alright. Five minutes to walk around. Then we go back to your room."</p>
      <p>He paced the floor like a caged animal, watching the clock and the door in a compulsive way, twitching and clenching and unclenching his fists, just trying to get himself under control...</p>
      <p>Five minutes passed, and nurse Kim stood when he walked close to the nurse's station. "It's time, Edward."</p>
      <p>"But... but I need..." Ed's voice was barely above a whisper. He hadn't felt so defeated and <em>abandoned </em>in years, his lower lip was starting to tremble, and he was dangerously close to tears. he could already feel a few betray him and slip out, hot and salty on his cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Edward. He's not coming for you. I told you- the colonel is an important man with important duties to attend to. Let's get you back to your room..."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It took him seven and a half minutes to throw on his military uniform. he splashed cold water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair, which was still a mess, before he was grabbing his wallet, keys, and watch, heading for the car.</p>
      <p>It took him eight minutes to get to the hospital.</p>
      <p>Two minutes to walk into the lobby downstairs. Hughes had reminded him of this, that it was his <em>right </em>as a military officer to get into this place, even when it wasn't visiting hours, but he expected it'd take poise and a lot for charm to strong-arm his way in. It was, afterall, just past four am.</p>
      <p>Still, he took a breath and strode over to the desk, nodding to the secretary, who eyed him warily.</p>
      <p>"Can I help you?"</p>
      <p>"I'm here to see Edward Elric. he's in the pediatric ward."</p>
      <p>The secretary frowned, looking conflicted. "Sir, visiting hours are over..."</p>
      <p>Roy frowned, pulling his state alchemist's watch form his pocket and setting it on the counter with a soft metallic thud.</p>
      <p>"I understand that. But I'm a military officer. This hospital has a unit for the criminally insane staffed by the military. As such, it falls under my jurisdiction, and I am allowed to inspect <em>any </em>unit I want, at any time. And I want to see Edward Elric."</p>
      <p>The secretary frowned and looked uncomfortable, but nodded, standing. "Right. i can take you..." she reached into her desk drawer, grabbing a key and heading for the elevators.</p>
      <p>"This way, please."</p>
      <p>The elevator ride upstairs was quiet, a tense type of silence Roy was used to after he'd pulled rank. the woman nervously unlocked the double doors of the ward, and Roy strode in like he owned the damn place, and he <em>did, </em>because <em>his alchemist </em>was here...</p>
      <p>He could already see Ed- the kid's posture was all wrong. He was slouched, looking at the floor, and Roy could see tears dripping down the kid's face as he said something to nurse Kim, wringing his hands...</p>
      <p>"Edward. He's not coming for you. I told you- the colonel is an important man with important duties to attend to. Let's get you back to your room..." nurse Kim was saying in a low voice that sounded like it was better suited for calming a scared, cornered animal than talking to a child. She offered her hand to him, with those damned ugly ass acrylic nails like claws, and Ed shrank back, shaking his head...</p>
      <p>"A commander's duty is to his soldiers." Roy growled, placing a hand on Ed's hunched shoulder. "And right now, getting Edward well again is my highest priority. <em>N</em><em>othing </em>is more important than me making sure he gets the help he needs, if he needs it."</p>
      <p>Ed whirled when he touched him, coming face to face with a familiar man in a blue coat, and promptly burst into tears, burying his face in the man's chest.</p>
      <p>"T-they said you weren't gonna come!" Ed wailed. "They said you abandoned me and they were gonna... gonna knock me out!" Ed sobbed into his chest.</p>
      <p>Roy hadn't stopped glaring daggers at nurse Kim, who returned his acidic gaze, and Roy's hold on Ed's shaking frame tightened. "They did, did they?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, they did!" Ed wailed, grabbing two fistfuls of mustang's coat and clinging to him like he was afraid the man would disappear.</p>
      <p>"Well, they're full of <em>shit, </em>so don't worry about it, because <em>nobody is touching you, </em>and they are <em>filthy fucking lairs, </em>and I am <em>right here, </em>and I'm not leaving you- not now, not ever. You're my soldier- my responsibility. I don't leave my men behind." Roy hadn't stopped glaring daggers at nurse Kim, who was looking at him in a mixture of hatred and suspicion.</p>
      <p>"How did you get in here!? It's past visiting hours? You shouldn't be here..." she was already reaching for the phone.</p>
      <p>"Lady, I'm the fucking military. This hospital is staffed by the military. <em>H</em><em>e's </em>military." Roy nodded to Ed, who was still crying into his coat. "I can go wherever I <em>damn well please, </em>and you can call whoever you want and bitch them out, but I didn't come here to talk to a petty bitch like you." he frowned, turning to Ed and gently peeling the kid away from him.</p>
      <p>Ed was still a hot mess. The kid was still crying, there was dried blood on his face and his shirt, and something spattered on the chest of his white t-shirt...</p>
      <p>"What do you need, Fullmetal?" he asked, uncertain what to do for just a moment.</p>
      <p>"I need to talk to you!" Ed managed to choke out between tears, snot running down his face, and Roy nodded, fishing his handkerchief from his pocket and pressing it to Ed's face. "Do you want to go back to your room?"</p>
      <p>"The custodians are still cleaning it up." one of the younger nurses piped up, and Roy's eyes narrowed.</p>
      <p>"What happened to it?"</p>
      <p>"He got sick on the floor."</p>
      <p>"I didn't mean to." Ed admitted, looking pathetic, and Roy sighed, pulling the boy close to him. "I know you didn't. Nobody is mad at you." he shot nurse Kim a look over the boy's head daring her to say <em>one fucking word, </em>because he would fry her, burn off her ugly ass cheap acrylic claws right here and now, if she said one more word to try and convince Ed he didn't care.</p>
      <p>"Let's go somewhere private to talk, then- wherever you want..."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, snagging Roy's sleeve and leading the older man towards the double doors in the middle of the unit that let out to the enclosed courtyard and the playground, still shrouded in the early morning dawn.</p>
      <p>The double doors were locked, and Ed frowned.</p>
      <p>Roy said nothing, pulling a stick of chalk from his pocket- any alchemist worth their salt carried chalk, after all- and sketching a simple array on the locked doors, pressing two fingers to it. With a flash of blue light the doors swung open, and Ed blinked, giving him a watery look of appreciation before he was leading the man over to the swings, sitting down on one and motioning to the other.</p>
      <p>He was still taking shaking, hitching breaths and trying to calm his tears, and while he was doing an admirable job at getting himself back under control, just the <em>desperation </em>he'd seen on Ed's face hurt him.</p>
      <p>A chill breeze blew, it was early November, and Ed was barefoot in a t-shirt and sweatpants.</p>
      <p>Roy wordlessly shimmied out of his blue military coat and laid it over Ed's shoulders, fishing his state alchemist's watch from his pocket and pressing it into Ed's hands.</p>
      <p>It proved just how shot Ed's nerves really were that the kid didn't even notice it wasn't his own, running his fingers over the emblem and running the chain through his fingers, a nervous habit Roy had seen him do countless times to calm himself before when he was stressed or trying to sit still in the office.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed, taking a deep breath and sitting back down on the swing next to Ed, who was still fidgeting with the watch. His breathing was evening out, his hands weren't shaking, and he looked much more steady, more coherent...</p>
      <p>"What happened?"</p>
      <p>"It... it's stupid." Ed admitted, frowning.</p>
      <p>Roy growled deep in his throat. "Ed, I don't know what bullshit that bitch of a nurse tried to feed you, but it's all a lie and truth be told, I've hated her since I first met her. I don't give a damn what they say- <em>you </em>are hurting, and <em>you are my alchemist, </em>so that makes it important to me, understand?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking surprised, before he nodded slowly, taking a breathing. "It was... it was a nightmare, I guess. a dream. I was back in the basement, wading through the water. But it wasn't water- it was blood. And Lucy- the girl, the survivor- was there, but she said I was a monster, she wouldn't let me help her. And the... the hands... the black hands, like at the gate, when I tried human transmutation..." Ed had gone pale, and Roy frowned.</p>
      <p>"Ed- I believe you. I do. but I don't know what the hands are. You've never told me about them before."</p>
      <p>Ed took a shuddering breath. "When alchemists try human transmutation, they end up at this massive stone door. And there's a being there, and he takes your toll, and the door opens, and a thousand <em>tiny black hands </em>grab you and pull you into it. It's... it's <em>infinite, </em>they disassemble you body and soul, you... you see until <em>your eyes bleed, </em>you experience everything and nothing at the same time... it's hell." Ed admitted quietly. "and when you're done, it spits you out in whatever shape you end up in, back on the other side of the gate- the real world. And they were there again, those tiny hands..." Ed looked forward, though he wasn't really <em>seeing </em>anything.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "I see."</p>
      <p>"And... they were dragging me down. And I saw the kids- <em>all the kids- </em>watching it drag me under, and I begged them, for anybody to take my hand, but they didn't, and I was drowning in blood... then I woke up with a nosebleed. Crazy, huh?" Ed asked, giving a shaky laugh like he was trying to brush off the trauma.</p>
      <p>"No, that actually sounds pretty hellish." Roy said seriously.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. I threw up on the floor, was in a cold sweat..." Ed hesitated, looking at his bare feet.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "There's something else, isn't there?"</p>
      <p>Ed hesitated. "You... you said not to talk about it..." he said lamely.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "well- I'm telling you it's okay to talk about it now. We're completely alone, you don't have to worry about us being overheard."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, taking a shaking breath. "Right. Mustang... this building... do you know... has anyone ever <em>died </em>in this hospital?" he asked, looking over at him nervously.</p>
      <p>And Mustang felt a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the temperature.</p>
      <p>"You're seeing something again, aren't you?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded hesitantly. "Yeah." he admitted with a dry chuckle. "First I figured it wasn't a big deal, because I thought he was real... but he just, he just stands in a corner and <em>watches me- </em>during the day, he's in my room at night. He never talks to me. But he freaks me out, he was there last night, that's why I didn't sleep... And when I woke up tonight, I was stumbling around trying to find my sock full of quarters, and he moved towards me- he put his hand on my shoulder... freaked the hell out of me." Ed admitted quietly.</p>
      <p>Roy had felt his mouth go dry. Of course. Ed could see the dead. This was a hospital. It was more likely than not someone had died here at some point, and it made sense Ed would be seeing them...</p>
      <p>"Lucy can see him too. He doesn't talk to either of us- he just watches. Watches and follows. I hate it. Normally, I'd try to talk to him- like with Red. Make friends with him. But I can't, because the nurses will notice and think I'm hallucinating, and so I've just been trying to ignore it, but... it's getting to be too much." he admitted.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "What does he look like? Can you describe him to me?"</p>
      <p>"Um... fifty or sixty, maybe. He's old. Tan skin. Blue eyes. He... he's dressed like a janitor, in blue coveralls, and a little shorter than you... He doesn't seem <em>dangerous. </em>But I <em>hate </em>when he watches me sleep. It bothers me <em>a lot. </em>I can ignore him during the day, but nights... nights are hard."</p>
      <p>"That's why you wanted me to stay until you fell asleep, isn't it?" Roy asked, dread and certainty growing in his gut.</p>
      <p>"He's only been watching me for two days, so not at first. But now... yeah." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Did nurse Kim seriously threaten to sedate you?" Roy asked seriously.</p>
      <p>Ed's eyes widened, breath hitching, and he nodded. "Yeah, she did. And it... scared me. I didn't want to be stuck in that room, unconscious, with the <em>spirit </em>or whatever watching me, not able to wake up..."</p>
      <p>"She had no right to threaten that. I'm sorry that happened to you. It's not going to happen again, I promise."</p>
      <p>Ed gave him a dry chuckle. "In case you haven't noticed, Mustang- I have to play by their rules here. I have <em>no power. </em>I'm helpless, like a little kid... It sucks. it's <em>scary." </em>Ed admitted, darting a nervous glance at him.</p>
      <p>Roy inhaled deeply. "I'm giving you permission, as your superior officer, that if anyone tries to sedate you, you can use alchemy to form non-lethal restraints to get away and call me. And I will come here and raise hell. But none of that is going to happen, because you're <em>going to be out of here soon.</em>"</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "Man, I hope so."</p>
      <p>He was cut off by a large yawn- he was exhausted.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "You want to try going back to bed? I'll stay with you- I have to go to work at eight in the morning, but I'll sleep in the chair next to your bed. Not like I haven't done it a thousand times before when my beansprout bit off more than he could chew and got hurt in a fight with a criminal."</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "'M not a beansprout." he grumbled. He got to his feet, pulling Mustang's coat closer around him. "You'll stay?" he asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "I'll stay." he promised.</p>
      <p>"'Kay." Ed turned stumbling back to the doors and the inside of the ward.</p>
      <p>Ed's room smelled like pine trees, and all the vomit had been cleaned off the floor. There were clean sheets on the kid's bed, though there were quarters all over the floor.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "Yeah. I dropped them when I woke up." he explained, gathering them back up in his sock and placing them back in his nightstand before he was crawling into bed.</p>
      <p>Ed perched on his bed, letting out a sigh. The kid's hair was a mess, and Roy frowned, grabbing the hairbrush from the kid's nightstand and getting to work at working the snarls out.</p>
      <p>Ed seemed to relax slightly at the familiar sensation of his hair being brushed, and Roy kept brushing even after he'd worked out all the knots, just because it seemed to calm him down.</p>
      <p>He noticed Ed's eyes fixed firmly on the corner of the room and frowned, leaning closer to the kid so he could whisper. "Is he there again?"</p>
      <p>Ed wordlessly nodded.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Ignore him. Lay down and rest your eyes." he set down the hairbrush, pulling up a chair and sitting beside the kid's bed.</p>
      <p>"He can watch all he wants- I'm next to you, and i won't let anything happen." Roy assured him quietly. Ed slowly nodded, and Roy noticed he rested his gaze on him instead of the corner, easing slightly.</p>
      <p>Within ten minutes, the kid was out cold.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked- he could feel <em>something </em>off in the room, though he wasn't sure what. it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and he turned to look at the empty corner Ed had been fixated on earlier.</p>
      <p>"I don't know who you are- but I'm going to ask you to leave." he whispered in a measured tone. "You're frightening him. He can't sleep with you here- you're terrorizing him, to be honest."</p>
      <p>A cool breeze rustled the sheet at the foot of the bed, and the partially closed door moved a fraction of an inch.</p>
      <p>The door to the room moved two inches though nobody had touched it, and the warm seemed to warm up a few degrees.</p>
      <p>Roy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. his entire adult life, he'd thought the paranormal was hogwash- that ot was stories told to scare kids. He'd never dreamed it was real, and he never would've believed it, if he hadn't seen what Edward had went through with Red.</p>
      <p>He looked down at the kid sleeping soundly on the bed. The silver moonlight lit the room and made his golden locks look white, and Roy sighed, leaning back in his uncomfortable plastic chair and letting his eyes slip shut. It'd be a long night, but it was worth it. his shrimp needed him here, so here he'd stay.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>I'm loving every comment! it's all I can do to crank out chapters right now because finals, but I will try to respond to some of the longer comments later! :)</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Psych Evaluation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Ed fell into a fitful sleep, and Roy dozed off soon after, sitting in the plastic chair beside the boy's bed.</p>
      <p>He woke up to sunlight streaming in from the windows high up near the ceiling of the room, and Roy frowned. The clock on the boy's bedside table said eight am.</p>
      <p>Nurses were bustling in the hall, and Roy could smell breakfast wafting into the hallway.</p>
      <p>He blinked, shaking Ed's shoulder. He didn't want to wake the boy, but honestly, he knew Ed would be upset if he left without saying goodbye.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal."</p>
      <p>"Hmmm?" Ed turned towards him, eyes half-opening.</p>
      <p>"It's morning."</p>
      <p>Ed half-sat up, craning his neck and squinting towards the windows to see the sunlight. "Oh."</p>
      <p>"I have to go to work. The psychologist should be here to see you in the afternoon, and so I won't visit during lunch so you can have your time with him- but I'll be here after work."</p>
      <p>"To take me home?" Ed asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Hopefully, yes. They give the words and I'll get you out of here, kid. I'm proud of you for dealing with all this." he reached over, giving the kid's hair an affectionate tusseling.</p>
      <p>Ed shook him off but give a groggy smile, wiping at his face.</p>
      <p>A young nurse ducked into the room, nodding to Mustang but focusing on Ed. "Breakfast time, Edward."</p>
      <p>"Cool." Ed swung his legs over the side of the bed- he was stil in his sweatpants and stained t-shirt, and Roy frowned.</p>
      <p>"Try and take a shower before the psychologist gets here, alright?"</p>
      <p>"Huh? oh, okay." Ed nodded, looking down at himself and wrinkling his nose at his appearance.</p>
      <p>They said their goodbyes and he was off to work, grabbing a crappy cup of coffee from the mess and settling into his desk.</p>
      <p>He dialed the familiar number and Hughes picked up on the first ring.</p>
      <p>"Hughes. I need a favor."</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I heard from base security you stormed the psych ward last night, caused quite the upset." Hughes remarked.</p>
      <p>"I did. It was warranted. Anyways, you have access to the coroner's records- I need you to see if anyone has died in the mental hospital."</p>
      <p>Hughes paused. "Okay. Mind giving me an update on Ed?"</p>
      <p>"He's been waiting to see a psychologist for three days. The brass and i think it's unacceptable- we have one coming in this afternoon to see him. but he's... he's seeing someone again."</p>
      <p>"So that's why you want me to check the death records." Hughes said simply.</p>
      <p>"Yeah."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Breakfast went well. The small boy who had attacked him the other day sat across the table, wolfing down his own breakfast before he was looking at Ed's plate longingly.</p>
      <p>"Hello." Ed looked at the boy, who looked at him hesitantly.</p>
      <p>"you want some, right?"</p>
      <p>The boy nodded wordlessly.</p>
      <p>"Remember what you have to do? Ask nicely?" Ed prompted.</p>
      <p>The boy nodded, licking his lips and fidgeting his hands. "Can i have some...?"</p>
      <p>Ed beamed. "Yes, you may." He spooned a small pile of scrambled eggs onto the boy's empty plate, tossing a few strips of bacon on for good measure.</p>
      <p>The kid ate it ravenously, not even bothering to use his utensils, instead eating with his bear hands and licking the plate clean.</p>
      <p>Ed watched the kid, repressing the pang he felt when he saw the desperation in his eyes. a kid so young shouldn't act like that, or be afraid of being hungry.</p>
      <p>Lucy at down beside him, and he smiled, handing her the book mustang had brought him yesterday. "Basic alchemy Principals. There it is. I'll start reading it with you after arts and crafts, okay?"</p>
      <p>Lucy nodded eagerly. "Okay. Did you see the man last night?" she sked curiously.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, noticing a nurse eying them.</p>
      <p>"Yeah- the man- my Colonel, he stopped by last night." he lied fluently, and the nurse kept walking.</p>
      <p>Lucy frowned. "Not him. The other one."</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "I told you- we can't talk about the people we see here."</p>
      <p>Lucy looked upset, but fell silent.</p>
      <p>They were doing paper crafts today, and the small, reedy kid who pestered Ed for food gave up, tearing it into small pieces.</p>
      <p>"You made confetti, huh?" Ed asked, looking at the small scraps of colored paper.</p>
      <p>"Confetti?" the kid blinked at him.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, grabbing a sheet of blue construction paper and clapping it between his hands.</p>
      <p>It shredded into thin blue strips and rained down on them all. "Confetti!"</p>
      <p>The kid jumped up, laughing and trying to catch the strands as they fell.</p>
      <p>Other kids had crowded over, now, and one of them handed Ed a white piece of paper. "Can you make it snowflakes?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, of course I can..." he did the same, and soon the kids were running around and tossing the paper scraps at one another.</p>
      <p>"That's quite enough, Edward." Nurse Kim looked at him angrily.</p>
      <p>Ed shot her a glare right back. "What? Is there some <em>hospital policy </em>against having fun?" he asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim's eyes widened, and she puffed herself up slightly at his retort. "You shouldn't be using alchemy in front of the children."</p>
      <p>"Why do you hate alchemy so much, lady?" Ed asked, not sure where all this hate was coming from.</p>
      <p>The woman frowned. "We have a unit for the criminally insane. A quarter of the population is alchemists. Have you seen what alchemy can do in the wrong hands, Mr. Elric?"</p>
      <p>Sweat started to form on the edge of Ed's temples, and he froze for a moment. Images flashed through his mind- a mangled, malformed body in his basement, his mother's scorched, bony hand falling to the floor...</p>
      <p>"Yes. I have." he admitted.</p>
      <p>"Then you understand why I dislike it on my ward. I feel it would be best if you went to your room to read a book for awhile, Edward." nurse Kim said simply.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded hollowly, turning and striding down to his room, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.</p>
      <p><em>A unit for the criminally insane? with alchemists? </em>his stomach had started to churn. <em>Do they keep people like Shou Tucker there?</em></p>
      <p>The door to his room was palmed open, and Lucy was climbing onto his bed, the alchemy book he'd given her in hand.</p>
      <p>"You said you'd teach me!" she said, giving him a small, bright smile.</p>
      <p>Ed hesitated. "Why do you want to know?"</p>
      <p>"I don't like people locking me up in rooms or chaining me to things! I Want to be strong enough so i never have to worry about that again!" Lucy said, sounding serious.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, looking at the book- she'd already finished the first chapter.</p>
      <p>"Right. Okay. So most chains are made of steel- this is an array that can reshape steel or break it down. it's useful for breaking chains or reshaping steel." Ed drew the array quickly, tucking it between the pages of the book.</p>
      <p>"And there's one for deconstructing wood. That's good if you get locked in somewhere..." he sketched that one as well, tucking it into the pages.</p>
      <p>Lucy nodded, staring at both arrays. "I wanna know more."</p>
      <p>Ed smiled. Her pure, childlike curiosity had reminded him why he liked alchemy in the first place- not every alchemist was a maniac. Some of them wanted to do good. Maybe Lucy would be one of those alchemists someday.</p>
      <p>"Alright. So let's go over the next chapter. most alchemists draw circles with chalk- I'll have to see if i can get you some..."</p>
      <p>BREAK</p>
      <p>Roy had just gotten off the phone with the psychologist, who wanted to report his arrival in East City and that he was headed to the hospital to evaluate both kids now.</p>
      <p>He'd hardly set the reciever down when Hughes threw open the office door, a thin folder in his hands.</p>
      <p>"Here it is. All the death records for the hospital. There's only been three, but most of the executions for the criminally insane occurred at a military detention center, not on the ward..."</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, flipping through the documentation.</p>
      <p>A nurse had been killed by a patient in the ward for the criminally insane.</p>
      <p>A patient had died of natural causes- old age- after spending years admitted to long term card. She'd also been female.</p>
      <p>And an obituary for a man of sixty-five.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Carl Baker worked as a custodian at Sister's Mental Hospital. Was found unresponsive at 7am by nursing staff. It was later determined he suffered a massive heart attack. He was described by family as a loving husband and good father, and a doting grandfather to his three grandchildren, with whom he enjoyed fishing, camping, and trips to the beach. He is survived by his wife Leah, 67, daughter Sheryl, 40, and grandchildren.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Roy checked the date of the article. "This was what- three years ago?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. You think Ed is seeing this guy?" Hughes asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.</p>
      <p>"From what he described, yeah, I do. I don't think it's malevolent- but after everything he's been through, Ed doesn't like having any spirits around him. It upset him badly last night. Especially because he can't talk to the nurses about it without being labeled as insane."</p>
      <p>"Right. So- what are you going to do?"</p>
      <p>"Show him the article, probably. It should help calm him down. He has a lot of anxiety over not being able to interact with this spirit, but if he realizes the man is just lonely and had grandchildren, he should be able to take it easy..."</p>
      <p>"Well. That's as good a plan as any."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was a little after 3pm when Ed was pulled into the room and placed on a careworn green couch, a man with salt and pepper hair and a worn but friendly smile nodding to him.</p>
      <p>"Hello, Edward. How are you?"</p>
      <p>"Truth be told, I've been better. I don't enjoy being locked up." Ed said, sitting down and wrapping his arms around his middle hesitantly. He didn't want to be seen as obstinate, but at the same time, he was honest. About this part, at least.</p>
      <p>"Right. I understand you were brought here after some... concerning... behavior that occurred on a recent mission. Can you tell me what happened?"</p>
      <p>Ed swallowed.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Decapitated corpses. Bodies hanging from the ceiling. Screaming, crying, sobbing...</em>
      </p>
      <p>His hands had started to shake, and he folded them in his lap to keep them still, tongue darting out to lick his lips.</p>
      <p>"I'd been chasing down a killer for awhile. Child killer. A real freak. Also hadn't been feeling well lately. Had just got out of the hospital." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>"Not feeling well in what way?" Dr. Wendel asked.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "Been feeling dizzy, sick for a bit. Getting nosebleeds. The doctor at the military base said I have anemia."</p>
      <p>Dr. Wendel frowned. "And have you been receiving any medications for your anemia since you arrived here?"</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head. "No."</p>
      <p>"Should you be taking anything for it?" the light reflected off the man's glasses.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "I... I dunno? Most of the time the doctors give medication to my guardian, Colonel Mustang, and he makes sure I take it... So you might want to ask him? He handles that stuff for me most of the time. Not that I couldn't take care of myself, I've been doing it since I was five, but he's nosey and he does most of the talking. I don't like doctors or hospitals very much."</p>
      <p>"Right." Dr. Wendel wrote something on his notepad. "And had anything traumatic happened prior to the incident in the factory?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "You could say that."</p>
      <p>"Elaborate on that, please."</p>
      <p>"So the night before, I had a lead. A good lead. Nobody believed me, so I went running off into the woods myself to follow it. The military followed. I ended up finding a pretty badly decomposed body of a kid who was about my age... My anemia started acting up and I passed out. Woke up in the hospital. Spent a day there. Anyways, the investigators in the case realized I had good leads and my investigation was solid after they found the first body, so they wanted me to lead them to the factory."</p>
      <p>"So we get there. And we find no less than twelve bodies. Mangled. Horrible. Some beyond recognition." Ed went on to describe the corpses in various states of undress, hanging from the ceiling, nailed to the wall, preserved in formaldehyde.</p>
      <p>"We even found a body burnt to bones and ash. Anyways, I fell through the floor- found the lone survivor- and was attacked by another victim. Teenager- about seventeen. Said the serial killer had been training him to be his successor. He... held my head under water, taunted me, beat the hell out of me- I was sure I was going to die. I don't know how I did it, but I killed him with alchemy."</p>
      <p>The doctor nodded. "Right. Any when you killed him, how did you feel?"</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "To be honest- at that moment, I was numb. I... I got my head above water and gasped for air. I didn't realize I'd killed him until a moment later, and when I did- I threw up. I hated it. Hated all of it. But the girl- Lucy- I could hear her crying, and I knew I had to get up and get her out of there, so I did."</p>
      <p>The doctor nodded. "Take me up to the moments you dismembered the killer's corpse, Ed."</p>
      <p>Ed took a deep breath. "Right. So- my nerves were shot, I was exhausted, I'd just killed someone who tried to kill me- and the superior officer, Leutienant Colonel Atkins- everyone was freaked out about the case, he got in my face, and I panicked. Socked him in the face. And I just..."</p>
      <p>"I thought of all those kids cut into pieces. How they couldn't have open casket funerals, how their families wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them without having to look at bits and dismembered pieces- and I figured, if all thsoe kids don't get to have a proper burial, neither does this monster. So I put a few bullets in his head, and took an axe to his corpse."</p>
      <p>The doctor nodded. "I see. And you did it... for revenge?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Think of it as equivalent exchange. All the pain and suffering he inflicted on those kids and their families- all the horror he created- he didn't ge tot have a peaceful resting place. It was poetic justice, of sorts."</p>
      <p>Dr. Wendel wrote something on his notepad. "And afterwards, what were you thinking about? Did you think about harming anyone else, or yourself?"</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head. "No. I was just... I was exhausted. I wanted to get the one kid that was still alive and get out of there."</p>
      <p>"And did you enjoy dismembering the corpse, Edward?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. He sighed. "I... in the moment, yes. I did. I felt like I was getting justice- whatever justice I could, I mean- for all those poor kids. Looking back, I shouldn't have done it. I realize how... crazy it seems, but honestly, that entire day was horrific, and it was a lapse of judgement." he was surprised at how rational he was, how believable he was making this cover story.</p>
      <p>"Do you have fantasies about hurting yourself or others?"</p>
      <p>"No. Even when I have to fight criminals- I try to avoid hurting them more than necessary. I fight to live, not live to fight." Ed admitted. "The boy in the basement was the first person I ever killed, and it was because I had no choice- it was him or me."</p>
      <p>"And how do you feel about that, Ed? About killing the boy in the basement?"</p>
      <p>Ed swallowed, feeling nausea start to brew in the pit of his stomach. "Not good. I hate that I did it. I regret it. But at the same time... I had to do it. I know rationally, I had to. It was him or me. I take care of my little brother. If I hadn't killed him, who would take care of him? My... my boss... Colonel Mustang said that he was glad I did it, because I deserved to live more than that monster of a man did. I don't know if he's right or not... but it makes me feel better when he says he thinks I did the right thing. Because I trust him."</p>
      <p>The doctor nodded- he was writing hurriedly on his notepad, but he spoke as the pen scratched across the page.</p>
      <p>"Right. I see. So Edward- can you speak to the dead?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. He swallowed. "Excuse me?"</p>
      <p>"Can you speak to the dead, Edward? Do you see and communicate with the deceased?" Dr. Wendel asked him seriously.</p>
      <p>Ed slowly shook his head. Mustang had told him to deny, deny, deny- so he didn't get labeled insane and kept here forever- but he hadn't expected the doctor to be so blunt or precise in asking him...How had he even gotten the idea that Ed could communicate with the dead?</p>
      <p>"And if I release you from the hospital, Edward- where will you go?" Dr. Wendel continued writing.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "So I live in the military dorms, so I'd be there..."</p>
      <p>Dr. Wendel frowned. "And you live alone?"</p>
      <p>"Well, sometimes my younger brother stays with me, but right now, I'm alone, yes..."</p>
      <p>"And you don't live with your legal guardian, Colonel Mustang?" Dr. Wendel was looking a bit confused.</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head. "No, I don't. I have his phone number, though, he checks on me, gives me rides to and from work, and he's told me to call him. When I first got sick with anemia, he said to call him if I started feeling bad. I'm fine on my own- been taking care of myself since I was seven." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>Dr. Wendel nodded, standing.</p>
      <p>"So... do I have to stay here any longer?" Ed asked nervously.</p>
      <p>Dr. Wendel patted his knee. "I think you're as fine as someone can be, mentally, after witnessing everything you have." he reassured Ed.</p>
      <p>"I'll submit my evaluation to the hospital system and the brass and we'll see about getting you released."</p>
      <p>Ed's heart leaped. "So I can go home tonight?"</p>
      <p>Dr. Wendel gave him a sad smile, shaking his head. "Sorry- the hospital systems tend to move a bit slower than that, but I'd say tomorrow night you'll be discharged."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. It wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing. "Right. Okay- thank you."</p>
      <p>"Not a problem my dear boy. If I was you, I'd go to your room and rest for a little while- I have some paperwork to do and reports to submit."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Right. Thanks." he left the room, heading down the hallways towards his bedroom, feeling drained but relieved.</p>
      <p>He planned on taking a nap, and was about to flop on his bed and nap when he noticed a small pile of wrapped candy sitting on his pillow.</p>
      <p>He frowned. Where had that come from?</p>
      <p>He saw movement from the corner of his eyes, and looked to the corner- there was the janitor, watching him hopefully.</p>
      <p>Ed looked from the small pile of candy to the man, who was beaming at him, and realized it was a gift.</p>
      <p>Ed smiled.</p>
      <p><em>Thank you. </em>he mouthed the words, giving the man a wave.</p>
      <p>The spirit returned the wave, before he was disappearing into the wall, leaving Ed to crawl beneath the covers and sleep.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Iron Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Not much plot here. I'm just a sucker for parental Roy, and one of the reviews awhile back did ask what's happening with Ed's anemia, so I figured it gave me room to write another chapter with Ed not feeling well.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Also- the imagery of Ed using alchemy to make himself a little platform so he could see out the high windows just made me happy. It's one of the scenes that made me smile when I was first laying out this story.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm just a big sucker for Ed with a tummyache and a parental Roy caring for him.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Yes- I submitted my evaluation to the nurse in charge of the unit, and she'll be giving it to the doctors and professionals here. It's been awhile since I've been one of the cogs in the hospital machine, but I can assume in a day or two the boy will be released, with conditions..."</p><p> </p><p>Roy blinked, frowning at the receiver of the phone. "With conditions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Edward passed his psychiatric evaluation with flying colors, but I have concerns. To be frank- the boy has been through the wringer. I don't think it's wise to send him back to the dorms to live on his own. If I were to throw my full weight behind the idea of Edwards release as soon as possible, I'd need to have reassurance he was being released into the custody of a guardian or an adult fit to help him through his trauma..."</p><p> </p><p>Roy blinked. "You're suggesting he live with me, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are the boy's legal guardian, Sir. I feel it would be the best thing for Edward. I assume you'll agree to it?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy nodded. "Yes. I would." at this point, he'd do anything to get his kid away from the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>"In addition, a nurse will be coming to give him an iron injection. He needs them weekly, from what I gleaned from his medical notes."</p><p> </p><p>Roy winced. "Yeah. About that. He's... not good with needles, so it'd be best if they gave it to him while I was there. And he's going to feel pretty lethargic afterwards- he normally sleeps after he's had one."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make note of that, then. Otherwise- I see no issues with him being released as soon as tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Roy nodded. "Right. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Not a problem. I have to call a Leutienant Colonel Maes Hughes- Good day."</p><p> </p><p>Roy said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, letting out a relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Fullmetal passed his psych evaluation." he announced to the eavesdropping crowd of his staff.</p><p> </p><p>"Hooray!"</p><p> </p><p>"I bet he cheated, but it's okay!"</p><p> </p><p>"When are they letting the twisted little beansprout out?"</p><p> </p><p>"In a day or two, they said. He's got to be under my supervision for a few weeks, but at least he'll be back in the office and working a little."</p><hr/><p>Ed grinned when Roy ducked into his room. "Did you hear I passed my psych evaluation? Do I get to go home now?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy smiled. "Yeah, kid, I heard. Nice job. You're not going home just yet- another day or two for the paperwork and you'll be out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Ed frowned. "Two days?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Think you can hang in there for that long?"</p><p> </p><p>Ed scowled. "I guess I have to. Hey- did you bring me another watch?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Roy frowned. "Your state alchemist's watch is in my desk drawer. You didn't ask me to bring it..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, not that one! The last time I passed the test for the military, they gave me my state alchemist's watch. I passed the psych evaluation for them, so now do I get another watch? A 'certified sane persons' watch or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. No. You get out of here. That's the reward."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"I do have something for you, by the way. How have you been sleeping? Any unexpected visitors?" Roy asked, and Ed realized what he was getting at.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. Though... nevermind. I'll tell you later."</p><p> </p><p>Roy nodded, handing Ed a file folder. Ed flipped it open, finding the obituary for the janitor and looking at the attached picture. His eyes widened slightly. "That explains a lot." he admitted, finishing reaching and handing the file back to Roy.</p><p> </p><p>Ed sighed, slumping back against the pillows. "Man- I can't wait to get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>The next afternoon he ducked in to visit Ed, only to find the boy sitting on a small alchemically created platform that raised him up so he could look out the high windows in his room.</p><p> </p><p>It'd been awhile since he'd seen Ed with such a good attitude doing a typically Ed thing like this, and Roy smiled at the platform while the nurse behind him looked slightly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Fullmetal- mind coming down here for a minute?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Ed turned, clapping and lowering his little pillar of sorts to the ground, restoring the floor to perfect order. There weren't even any visible transmutation marks, Roy noted happily. The kid must've been feeling better physically, his alchemy was back to it's usual flawless transmutations.</p><p> </p><p>"If you'd take a seat on the bed, please." the young nurse said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Ed did a doubletake when he saw the needle in the woman's hand, and swore, backpedaling until he was against the wall, glaring at Mustang. "What the hell, you filthy traitor!?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy sighed. He'd been hoping this would go better. "Fullmetal. The doctors say you need an iron shot."</p><p> </p><p>"Hell no! I don't want it! Can't I have the pills instead!?" Ed's eyes darted from Roy to the nurse nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Roy sighed. "We tried that- the doctors think the pills aren't working. They said that for some reason your stomach isn't absorbing the iron properly, so the injections seem to work..."</p><p> </p><p>Ed blinked, looking surprised. "Why wouldn't the pills work?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Roy sighed. "The doctors think there's something wrong inside you and you just can't absorb the iron from pills."</p><p> </p><p>Ed blinked, placing one hand on his stomach and the other on his chest, clutching himself nervously. An anxious expression had sprung to his face. "Something... something's wrong inside me?" he remembered teacher- coughing up blood. Her toll had been her internal organs. He twitched anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Roy placed a hand on Ed's flesh shoulder and squeezed. "Because it's not that serious, as long as you take your iron injection. It slipped my mind. But you need the shot, Fullmetal. So you don't get as sick as you were in the hospital. That wasn't fun for me to watch, and I know it was worse for you, being that ill."</p><p> </p><p>Ed frowned, shooting Mustang a glare. "Fine. I'll take the damn shot! But I'm not gonna be happy about it!" he strode over to his bed, dramatically flinging himself onto it. He looked like a little stormcloud, with his gray t-shirt and sweatpants and dark attitude.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse took that as her cue to approach.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Edward- if you could take down your pants for me and roll over onto your belly."</p><p> </p><p>Ed groaned. "Does it have to be in the ass?" he said, shooting the nurse, and then Mustang, a pleading look.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but it does."</p><p> </p><p>Ed grumbled something acidly and took his pants down to his knees, leaving him in his red checkered boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Ed blinked and pretended not to flinch when the nurse hiked up his boxers slightly and he felt the cold alcohol wipe on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He looked past the nurse, towards where Mustang was standing a few feet back with a calm, and dare he say re-assuring- expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ed growled low in his throat and focused hard on giving Mustang the most hateful scowl he could muster. This was Mustang's fault, Mustang was letting them give him the shot...</p><p> </p><p>He yelped and squirmed when he felt the needle in his skin- there was a burning sensation and a moment later, the nurse was stepping back, giving him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"There. All done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, looking at him warmly.</p><p> </p><p>"It was horrible, and I don't like you." Ed glowered right back, squirming to pull his pants back up and rolling over onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright- feel better, sweetie."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sweet!" Ed barked, but the nurse was already retreating.</p><p> </p><p>Mustang couldn't hide the smirk at Ed's characteristic attitude, pulling up his chair beside the boy's bed and sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>"You doing alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ed crossed his arms over his chest, and looked as though he was pouting. "You know I'm gonna feel like crap for the rest of the day, now?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy nodded seriously. "You might, yes. If your reaction to the shot you got in the hospital is anything to go off of. But feeling sick for a day is better than being seriously ill all the time like you were before. You were a walking ghost somedays- and I know you didn't enjoy that."</p><p> </p><p>"You say that, but you don't have to go through it!" Ed grumbled. "You didn't even tell me what's wrong with me yet. Why can't I have iron pills? What did those doctors say?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy blinked, trying to remember. "They said it was iron malabsorption, I believe. I'd have to go digging through the paperwork to find out all the information."</p><p> </p><p>"So there's something wrong with my stomach?" Ed frowned, looking at his t-shirt covered abdomen like it'd betrayed him somehow. "Can they fix it?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy frowned. "No. But they weren't too concerned- they said it's not serious, as long as you take your iron injections. Have you ever had anemia before? I went through your file when I signed you into the military, I didn't see anything about medical problems."</p><p> </p><p>Ed shook his head. "No. Never had any problems with my stomach or anemia before. Nothing mom or the doctors ever told me, anyways. Never had any problems until..." Ed frowned, looking at his metal arm in realization. "Shit."</p><p> </p><p>Roy leaned forward, looking concerned. "What is it, Fullmetal?"</p><p> </p><p>Ed's gaze darted towards the doorway, and when he was sure the coast was clear he turned to Mustang and mouthed the words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Human transmutation."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Roy blinked. "Oh." he said, as though not sure what else to say. "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Damn Truth stole my iron-eating enzymes!" Ed shook a metal fist at the ceiling. He frowned, taking a deep breath- his stomach was starting to churn and turn in uncomfortable ways. His joints were starting to twinge a little, too. He was aching like he had the flu.</p><p> </p><p>"And then the nosebleeds due to your... abilities... gave you anemia." Mustang filled in the blanks. Ed nodded and paused as his head started to throb and paused, placing his hand to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't tell Al about this. He'd feel guilty." Ed said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Roy nodded stoically. "As long as you get your iron shot and you tell me when you're feeling sick so I can get you to a doctor, then mum's the word." he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal." Ed laid back and let out a small groan, hands moving to rest on his midsection. His stomach was continuing to turn in nauseating ways, and it was starting to annoy him.</p><p> </p><p>His face was flushed, and Roy frowned. "You alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ed's stomach gurgled loudly and gave a particularly nauseating churn, and Ed squeezed his eyes shut and held his middle tighter, lips pressed together in a firm line.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to get the nurses? They've got medicine to settle your stomach. Or I can grab a glass of water?" Roy was shooting in the dark. It'd been much easier when Ed was seriously ill in the hospital- all he'd needed was to hold the boy or give him a backrub.</p><p> </p><p>Ed's face, with cheeks that'd been flushed red, greyed a little, and he shook his head gingerly at the mention of water. "No. If I try to drink anything, I'll hurl." he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach gave a high-pitched whine of agreement, and Ed moaned, flopping his head back on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Try not to think about it." Roy said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Ed cracked his eyes open halfway, giving Roy a look. "What else should I think about, then? How bad my joints ache?"</p><p> </p><p>Roy sighed. "I'm trying to be helpful."</p><p> </p><p>"You made me get the damn shot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you needed it! It's better to be sick for one day than seriously ill, you know that." Roy said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Ed frowned. "Well it's still your fault. Mustard Bastard."</p><p> </p><p>Roy blinked. "...what did you just call me?"</p><p> </p><p>Ed frowned. "Mustard. Bastard. It rhymes. And sounds like Mustang. You made me get a shot, so you have to deal with me now." Ed admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Ed looked too miserable to argue with, and Roy sighed. "Fine. Okay. Do you need anything?" Ed was squirming and wiggling on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't upset his gurgling stomach of aggravate his aching joints. He felt like he was in the middle of having the flu, and everything was misery. He couldn't find a comfortable positon.</p><p> </p><p>Ed frowned, looking at Roy critically. "Backrub?" he asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Roy nodded. "Alright. If you think you can turn over without losing it."</p><p> </p><p>Ed gave him a slight nod, sitting up gingerly and turning over, lowering himself delicately onto his elbows before laying down on his belly. He could tell by the way Ed was moving hesitantly that the boy was hurting.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his chair slightly closer to the bedside, rubbing small circles on Ed's back.</p><p> </p><p>Ed gave a quiet hum, turning his head to the side so he was looking at Mustang through half-lidded eyes. "How long are you sticking around?"</p><p> </p><p>He'd only been planning on staying for his lunch hour, but looking at the quiet, lethargic way Ed held himself, he could stay a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>"For a while. Until you fall asleep, probably. I know you feel pretty lousey right now- try and relax and sleep it off." he kept rubbing Ed's back, and Ed sighed, humming and shifting slightly before letting his eyes fall closed.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're using me as an excuse to slack off on paperwork, huh?" Ed asked, eyes still closed. He wasn't coiled so tightly anymore, and he seemed to be melting into the bed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Roy smiled slightly. "Something like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to get out of here." Ed muttered, already half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty soon. The hospital is putting the paperwork through. Close your eyes and get some rest- you'll feel better when you wake up for dinner."</p><p> </p><p>Ed tensed under his hand, taking a few slow, deep breaths and tightening his hold on his middle. "Don't talk about food." he whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Just relax- take a nap. When you wake up it'll mostly be out of your system, you'll feel a ton better. That's what happened the first time you got the shot." Roy recalled, remembering how Ed had slept all afternoon and woken up ravenous.</p><p> </p><p>Ed hummed quietly, and within five minutes, the kid was out cold, laying on his belly and drooling on the pillow, breathing deep and even.</p><p> </p><p>Roy smiled slightly- Ed always seemed so much younger while he slept, his face seemed to soften, the hard lines of his scowl fading to childlike cheeks and relaxed jaws, his normally well-kept hair messy in straw-colored locks.</p><p> </p><p>Roy reached over, affectionately brushing some of the hair out of the boy's face.</p><p> </p><p>Ed snuffled slightly and burrowed deeper into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Roy reached over, giving the kid an affectionate pat on the back and finding the folded blanket at the edge of the bed, carefully unfolding it and spreading over the boy, tucking it beneath his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Rest up, kiddo. I'll be back around dinnertime."</p><p> </p><p>It's hard to believe he's going to be released in a few days. And come home with me. Roy thought, burying his hands in his pocket as he walked to his car.</p><p> </p><p>What am I gonna after work without the Shrimp to visit?</p><p> </p><p>He paused, blinking. He was an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>The kid's gonna be living in my apartment, at least for awhile. I won't have to visit the bean- he's gonna be with me!</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know why, but the thought made him smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Eventful Discharge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>I know it's Christmas, and 2020 is a wacky year, so I hope everyone is safe and well, and I hope this chapter provides you with a welcome present and acts as a distraction if you can't see your loved ones right now.</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking around the ward nervously the next morning at breakfast.</p>
      <p>Lucy was gone.</p>
      <p>"Where's Lucy?" he asked a passing nurse, trying to calm the unease in his gut.</p>
      <p>"Oh- she's not here anymore." the nurse said simply.</p>
      <p>"You mean she got discharged?" Ed asked.</p>
      <p>The nurse nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Your breakfast is getting cold- and you're getting discharged this afternoon."</p>
      <p>Ed couldn't help the excited way his heart fluttered.</p>
      <p>"Your Colonel is coming here at noon to pick you up and take you back to the apartment."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "Apartment? I don't live in an apartment. I live in the military dorms..."</p>
      <p>The nurse frowned. "Ah. I guess they must not have told you yet. As part of your patient safety plan and discharge conditions, you're going to be living with your guardian for awhile so you can be supervised..."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. He was going home... with Mustang?</p>
      <p>A few weeks ago the thought would've enraged him and sent him into a flurry of cussing.</p>
      <p>But after having the man care enough to take him to the infirmary when he was sick, bail him out of more than a handful of dangerous situations, and fall asleep beside his hospital bed a few times, he was finding it hard to be upset at the idea.</p>
      <p>He was starting to realize he trusted Mustang.</p>
      <p>But he couldn't deny the brief flare of uncertainty at the realization he'd be living with his commanding officer, and a splash of hesitance.</p>
      <p>He trusted Mustang. He did. But living with someone that wasn't a seven foot tall suit of armor that he called his little brother.</p>
      <p>Living with someone... an adult that wasn't Granny Pinako and was actually, legally his guardian, responsible not only morally but also on paper under the law with an obligation to care for him... he hadn't had that since Mom had died.</p>
      <p>Mustang would be fair to him. Logically, he knew that. In that infuriatingly Mustang way he had, the man would encourage him and push him just hard enough that he had to stretch and grow a little- it was what the man had done this whole time, afterall, how he'd fostered Ed's talent since he'd come to East City to take the state alchemist's exam.</p>
      <p>Still, he hesitated at the thought of Roy being only a bedroom away.</p>
      <p>
        <em>You could wake him up if you had a nasty dream at night.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The thought crept into his mind unbidden, and he physically shook his head, as if to clear it.</p>
      <p>The thought of sitting down to dinner with the man- probably something simple like pasta or canned soup, maybe grilled cheese- at a small but worn table, talking about alchemy and drinking juice and reading in the livingroom he furnished with his imagination- came to mind next.</p>
      <p>
        <em>You could talk about alchemy with him. It'll be nice- not to have the quiet of the dorms all the time.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>If your automail pain gets bad, you won't have to hide it. You might be able to ask him to bring you aspirin, instead of having to crawl across the floor...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed jolted slightly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>No. Can't do that. What am I doing, thinking thoughts like that?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Since his mother had died, he'd been the older brother. The one who had to swallow his pain and sickness and <em>cope, </em>because Al needed someone to take care of him and he <em>had </em>to be the one to do it.</p>
      <p>You learned pretty fast how to do things yourself when there was no other option.</p>
      <p>Granny Pinako had been a blessing when their mother had died- but the woman had a business to run. She couldn't spend all day helping them.</p>
      <p>She was kind enough to teach him and Al how to wash clothes in the clear spring-fed creek that ran through the meadows. And kind enough to let them use her drier machine- a contraction of a tumbling chamber and gears that blew warm air and fascinated them as small children.</p>
      <p>But there had been times when there were storms, when the Rockbells had to leave for a few days, when Pinako had been busy- and they'd been just fine on their own.</p>
      <p>Ed still remembered the stinging, refreshing cold of the creekwater on <em>both </em>his flesh hands in the spring when he and Al were washing their clothes. It was one of the memories he held onto when his automail arm ached in the rain and his stumps throbbed.</p>
      <p>He remembered days when he didn't feel well- and he got up anyway, sore throat be damned, headache pushed to the side- because someone had to gather eggs from the freerange chickens that wandered outside and make breakfast for Al.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Don't get soft now. You're still the older brother- just because people are around to help you now, doesn't mean you can get used to it. You've been fine on your own all this time- Mustang could get called off to war in the blink of an eye. You can't depend on him.</em>
      </p>
      <p>His mind let the unwelcome thought surface without much effort, and Ed frowned.</p>
      <p>Every logical bit of his childhood told him to believe his cynical mind. It was always so. Adults never cared. Or, if they did, they never stuck around. Wether they were pulled apart by choice or circumstances beyond their control.</p>
      <p>Dad left. Mom died. Izumi taught them everything she could, and he lnew they were welcome there- but he'd truly believed they could bring their mother back. And that had gotten them in the mess they were in now.</p>
      <p>Pinako had picked up the pieces, but they'd been desolate- no mother, Al trapped in a metal shell, Ed horribly maimed. He'd figured he'd spend the rest of his life rotting away in the backrooms of the Rockbell residence, a cripple. And that Al would stay by his side until he went mad and erased his bloodseal.</p>
      <p>He'd known there were other options. But he'd been so beaten down, he didn't even know how to comprehend it.</p>
      <p>And then Roy Mustang had come crashing through the door, lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, and given them a chance. Hope. That was all he'd needed.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Don't rely on him. Adults never stick around.</em>
      </p>
      <p>But in his heart, something tugged at the thought of Mustang turning his back on them. <em>He helped you. He gave you a chance when nobody else would. Why would he put in so much effort if he were going to abandon you?</em></p>
      <p>His mind fumbled.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He might not have a choice. Some lowlife thug might put a bullet in him on a rainy day. And then you're back to square one- no help, nobody to rely on. Only your own efforts and job as a state alchemist to show for it. You don't need help, you don't need friends. You just need Al by your side and Winry waiting back home. You're fine on your own. You always are.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He couldn't deny the way his heart jumped slightly when just after lunch, a familiar blue coated figure stepped onto the ward, nodding to Ed.</p>
      <p>He found himself falling into step beside Roy as the man made a beeline for the nurse's station.</p>
      <p>"Ready to get out of here, Fullmetal?" Roy asked with a smile.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. But you didn't tell me I'd have to stay with you." Ed said, looking at his shoes.</p>
      <p>Mustang faltered for a minute. "The psychiatrist said it was a condition of discharge yesterday, and it honestly slipped my mind. I didn't think it would be a problem- I figured you just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible."</p>
      <p>Ed paused. "Yeah. I do." he didn't say anything else, and Roy was left uncertain as to what was going through the boy's head as they reached the nurses station, where Nurse Kim was, for once, absent.</p>
      <p>A distracted looking younger nurse started handing Mustang the discharge papers, which the man signed with practiced ease.</p>
      <p>The nurse kept craning her neck to look around them at the emergency exit door.</p>
      <p>Still, Roy was too preoccupied by Ed's odd aura to notice.</p>
      <p>"You realize this is just temporary, right, Fullmetal- it's just a condition to make sure you're really okay and back on your feet. You're cleared to return to duty effective immediately." Roy paused, stopping after a signature and reaching into his coat pocket.</p>
      <p>"I figured you'd want this back." he withdrew a state alchemists watch that was slightly scuffed by still shining, and Ed's eyes widened, cupping his palms together and eagerly letting Mustang deposit the coveted possession into his hands. He ran his fingers over the emblem in the raised metal, let himself comb the chain through his fingers, and calmed the moment he tucked it into his pocket and felt the familiar weight of his achievement- his accomplishment, his hope for atonement- in the pocket of his sweatpants.</p>
      <p>"If you'll just sign here and here acknowledging the discharge plan, treatment plan, and potential risks, he'll be in your custody." the nurse spoke hurriedly.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, signing quickly, before he turned to Ed, giving the kid a small smile.</p>
      <p>"Welcome back, Fullmetal. You're offically a free man, and back on duty as a state alchemist."</p>
      <p>Ed let a crooked grin cross his face. "It's about time, you bastard."</p>
      <p>The door of the emergency exit stairwell slammed open, and a quartet of nurses stumbled into the room, dragging a body with them.</p>
      <p>"<em>Children! In your rooms, now! We have a code black!" </em>Nurse Kim's uniform was bloodstained, and the injured form held by their limbs was gentlyt laid onto the sterile white floor.</p>
      <p>The children scattered like mice, unnaturally silent, toys and crafts abandoned, retreating to their rooms.</p>
      <p>Two nurses had grabbed a couch from the recreation area and were moving to use it to barricade the emergency exit, while one say to their injured comrade- the nurse behind the desks had abandoned Ed's discharge papers, rushing forward with a first aid kid, and Nurse Kim stalked forward, eyes wide and the blood on her uniform standing out starkly.</p>
      <p>When she laid eyes on Mustang, some of the tension in her shoulders seemed to relax.</p>
      <p>"Colonel. For once, your visit is convenient." she said simply.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned, already peering around her at the injured form on the floor. "What's going on? Someone's injured?"</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim nodded, looking disturbed. "There's been a breech on the unit for the criminally insane. We were able to bring one injured nurse out, but there are still two nurses and a guard unaccounted for inside. The outside doors of the unit have been locked down, but if a patient is quick enough for a keycard, they might have been able to get onto the stairway behind us." Nurse Kim's eyes darted over to the emergency exit stairwell.</p>
      <p>"Since the unit it staffed by the military, your assistance is much appreciated."</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, charcoal eyes already calculating. "How many are in the unit? Who do you know escaped?"</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim frowned. "Two inmates escaped. One has... cannibalistic tendencies, attacked our staff member. The other was a serial killer and rapist."</p>
      <p>"So we're only looking at two? And they aren't alchemists?"</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim's lips were pressed into a firm line. "To my understanding, only two. Not alchemists." she hesitated. "However- if the two escaped prisoners have the presence of mind to attack a guard and manages to get a set of their keys- they may be able to unlock all the other cages. In which case we have all twenty prisoners freed and able to attack one another and staff as they see fit. Five of them are alchemists. I'll be calling the military for assistance, of course, but your early intervention here could save a lot of casualties."</p>
      <p>Roy was already reaching into his pocket, pulling on his gloves. "Of course."</p>
      <p>"There's only one hallway that winds through for security purposes. Locating any injured staff and subduing our residents with non-lethal force." she eyed his gloves suspiciously.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "For once, we can agree on something."</p>
      <p>"Finally. I've been looking forward to some action." Ed cracked his knuckles in anticipation, and Nurse Kim looked at him with concern while Mustang eyed him cautiously.</p>
      <p>"You sure you're ready for this, Fullmetal?" Roy gave him a sideways glance.</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim bristled. "Absolutely not! He is a patient and a child, he's not going into that ward of psychopaths! This is absurd!"</p>
      <p>Ed smirked. "Hate to break it to you lady, but I don't take orders from you anymore." Ed reached into his pocket, palming his state alchemist's watch and thrusting it forward for her to see. "I'm freshly discharged and officially a dog of the military again. You no longer hold my leash.".</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim turned to Mustang, eyes burning. "If you take him in with you, I will petition to end your guardianship of him."</p>
      <p>"Look here, lady- you're in no position to bargain with anyone." Ed shot right back, matching her glare with one of her own. "You have two dangerous criminals running around your nuthouse trying to eat people and shit. You've got a specific window of time to get them under control before they let out all their buddies and go on a homicidal fieldtrip to the rest of your hospital and then the city."</p>
      <p>Ed jerked his head towards Mustang. "You send Sparky in there alone and he gets eaten by cannibal Hannibal, there's nothing left stopping that freak from letting out the rest of the crazies, or the hospital- including you and this ward, and all the others."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim frowned, gaze darting over to Mustang, who shrugged. "He's got a point. Having him there can help- Edward had dealt with these types pretty often. It wouldn't be the first time we've done this. We can work faster and safer together- and evacuate any injured staff quicker this way."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim narrowed her eyes. "You make confetti with alchemy, Edward. What use is the boy to you besides a human shield?" she was glaring at Mustang with mistrust again.</p>
      <p>There was a resounding clap and a blue glow, and when Nurse Kim turned around, Ed's metal arm was transmuted into his signature blade. Her eyes widened.</p>
      <p>"I assure you, I may be young, but I am a <em>military dog." </em>Ed growled, eyes flaring and hard. "I have <em>teeth. </em>I kept my alchemy pretty PG to keep you calm, but I'm quite skilled in <em>nonlethal combat </em>as well."</p>
      <p>Nurse Kim had paled. She was nearly as white as the tile floor. "You could do that the <em>whole time? </em>He's been capable of crafting a weapon like that this <em>entire time?" </em>her voice had taken on a hysterical note to it, and she glared at Mustang.</p>
      <p>"Sure can." Ed remarked calmly.</p>
      <p>"He could've made a blade and killed the patients if he'd had the slightest urge!"</p>
      <p>"And you could've taken a steak knife they gave you for lunch and done the same thing! I'm not crazy, and we don't have time for this shit! Mustang- we have to do this <em>now.</em>" Ed growled.</p>
      <p>Mustang nodded. He felt the urgency of the situation too.</p>
      <p>"Right. Stay close to me, Fullmetal..." he was already moving towards the emergency exit doorway, Ed in step beside him.</p>
      <p>"This is absolutely irresponsible!" Nurse Kim shouted over her shoulder.</p>
      <p>Ed grinned. "I don't have to listen to you anymore, you horrible woman!" he flashed his watch one last time, before he was jogging behind Mustang, ducking into the emergency exit stairwell and mounting the concrete steps behind him, heading towards the fifth floor.</p>
      <p>"Who knew I'd get another mission so soon!" Ed was slightly excited as he jogged beside Roy.</p>
      <p>"Keep focused, Ed. This isn't going to be a fun one. Get the injured out, subdue the insane. I expect you to stay close to me- if any of the alchemists have been let out, then we may actually have to take up a defensive position and hold them off."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. They were at the fourth floor landing of the concrete stairwell, now, and the fluorescent lights overhead hummed impassively at them from above as they flickered.</p>
      <p>Ed paused. "Defense? We're two of the strongest alchemists in the military..."</p>
      <p>"And the enemy is criminally insane. And some of them may be alchemists. If they get out and start working together, we may be in trouble. That's why we have to move quickly. Keep your blade up and be ready to clap."</p>
      <p>They'd reached the fifth floor landing- a large black metal door on the landing and white words spraypainted 'Ward for the Criminally Insane' jumped out to greet them under the flickering fluorescent lights.</p>
      <p>A trembling nurse was cowering in the corner of the landing, looking rattled.</p>
      <p>"Do you have a key?" Roy asked her.</p>
      <p>The woman nodded, fumbling with her keyring and looking at the door anxiously.</p>
      <p>"Y-yes. They've injured a nurse and at least one guard... If I let you in, I'll have to lock the door behind you. For security. If they were to overrun you... they'll at least be slowed down by a lock...".</p>
      <p>"We understand. When we come back to the door and ask you to unlock it, the phrase "Cold December" will let you know we're not under duress and signal you to let us out." Roy said seriously.</p>
      <p>The nurse nodded, fumbling with her keys and managing to unlock the door.</p>
      <p>Ed was instantly hit with the smell of stale water and antiseptic, as well as plaster and electricity.</p>
      <p>He swallowed. Whatever was behind these doors, he'd face it like he'd faced constant atrocities before. He was ready.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Did you like it? This chapter got a little bit deeper than I was expecting- it steps into Ed's attitude towards adults and his mindset. He's had to take care of himself and as a caregiver to Al for years, so he's a bit hesitant to let himself rely on anyone else physically or be comfortable, because he's not ready to let his guard down yet.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Emotionally, he trusts Roy. But he's still struggling to come to terms with the fact an adult has decided to help them and stick around.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Merry Christmas, I hope you are all well! Feel free to comment what you liked/disliked, or if you need Christmas cheer/ holiday season encouragement. Winter can be a tough time, especially now. I hope this brightened your day a little!</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Demons of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>So- I did not mean for this fic to get as dark as it did. But it did, so I'm UPPING THE RATING OF THIS FIC! But I'm not sorry and I'm so glad I made this lol.</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Trigger warning- graphic descriptions of sexual assault/sexually charged situations.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The ward for the criminally insane was incredibly quiet.</p>
      <p>The only real sound was the intermittent hum of the flickering fluorescent lights overhead and the thrumming of his own heartbeat.</p>
      <p>There was only a single hallway that wound around the corner in only one direction- Ed remembered what the nurses had said- the hallway ran in a square spiral- winding further in- to only provide one entrance and exit.</p>
      <p>It was strange, seeing only white walls with no doors- but as they stepped forward, Ed realized the doors- doors with metal bars, like the door of a jail cell- were built into the walls to allow the staff to see into the inmates cells.</p>
      <p>As they walked past the first cell, Ed paused, hearing a noise...</p>
      <p>There was a man with his knees to his chest in the furthest corner of the cell, partially nude and facing the wall, sobbing.</p>
      <p>"Keep moving, Fullmetal." Roy ordered.</p>
      <p>Ed stepped forward, though it took much more effort than he'd care to admit to tear his eyes off the sad sight.</p>
      <p>As they kept striding down the hallway, a hand shot out between the bars and grabbed for Ed. He yelped, ducking to the side only to come face to face with a wide-eyed, rabid man.</p>
      <p>"The military's here! The military's here!" the man was shouting, and he laughed, unbuckling his trousers and pulling out his member and pointing it at them.</p>
      <p>Ed had frozen up, and Roy grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the way and further down the hall as the man tried to urinate on them, laughing and jeering and shouting.</p>
      <p>A series of loud bangs echoed off the next cell in the hall, but they didn't see anyone else, and other than the screaming man still shouting behind them and the quiet weeping at the start of the hall, it was still silent.</p>
      <p>"I said to keep moving, Fullmetal." Roy said tersely.</p>
      <p>"Sorry. It's hard not to get distracted." Ed admitted, looking at his feet. He'd seen chimeras in better states than these sorry people.</p>
      <p>"The sooner we get to the wounded the sooner we can get out of here." Roy said briskly.</p>
      <p>At the end of the hall, there was only one place to go- to the left, and they turned, trying to ignore the stench of urine and the unnatural silence.</p>
      <p>"Help! Help me! I can't find my mom, please!" A man who couldn't have been older than twenty was weeping, reaching out to them.</p>
      <p>"Keep your eyes forward, kid." Roy ordered, and Ed forced himself to look at his shoes as he walked by.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Please! Don't leave me here!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed's hands clenched into fists, shoulders tensed, but he kept walking.</p>
      <p>The next man in his cage simply stared at him, and someone else flung feces at them, making them take off at a jog to get away...</p>
      <p>They'd reached the end of this hallway, too, and once again, they could only go left. Or through the emergency exit.</p>
      <p>Ed paused.</p>
      <p>The lights in the hallway flickered and went out.</p>
      <p>Roy swore. "The escapees must've gotten to the fuse box. Let's hurry."</p>
      <p>He turned, starting down the hall.</p>
      <p>Ed jogged after him, but stopped- he felt unnaturally cold...</p>
      <p>The lights flashed on one final time before returning to darkness, and he glanced behind him to see the silhouette of a nurse standing at the end of the hallway he'd just come from.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"No! Come back here!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed jolted, grabbing Mustang's forearm and spinning the man back around.</p>
      <p>"Did you see that!?"</p>
      <p>"See what?" Roy looked baffled.</p>
      <p>"There was a nurse back there, by the emergency exit! She just shouted for help! Come on!"</p>
      <p>Ed jogged back the way they'd come, struggling with the emergency exit, which was chained shut from the outside.</p>
      <p>"Ed... are you sure about this?" Roy asked.</p>
      <p>Ed snarled, reverting his automail blade back to his hand and clapping, glaring at Mustang.</p>
      <p>"I <em>know </em>what I saw." He pressed his hands to the door, dissolving the chain, and they both stumbled into the concrete stairwell.</p>
      <p>The emergency lights here still worked, and they flickered dimly, leaving them in an eerie half-darkness.</p>
      <p>"This is a dead-end. The door at the fourth floor is locked too." Mustang looked over the metal banister at the landing below.</p>
      <p>"She was here! I swear!"</p>
      <p>Ed stepped forward, scanning the ground critically. The hairs on his flesh arm were standing up... he looked down at a lump in the darkness at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
      <p>"There's someone down there!" he pointed.</p>
      <p>"Shit." Mustang bit out a curse, realizing he was right, and they both hurried down the stairs to the next landing, finding a bloodied and unconscious security guard with an alarming amount of blood on his face.</p>
      <p>"He's in bad shape, but he'd still alive. He's lucky he managed to lock himself in here before he passed out." Roy was already tearing a strip of fabric off his coat, wrapping it around the man's headwound.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking around. "Yeah- but where's the nurse? I know I saw her..."</p>
      <p>He tried the door to the fourth floor, but it was locked. There was a locked metal gate preventing them from going further downstairs into the hospital. Mustang was right- this place was a dead end...</p>
      <p>"Where the hell did she go?"</p>
      <p>He felt something wet drip down his face. "Shit." he muttered. His nose was bleeding. <em>Not again... not now...</em></p>
      <p>He looked down at the unconscious guard Mustang was still trying to patch up, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve and doing his best to hide it in the darkness.</p>
      <p>There was no explanation for the disappearing nurse, unless...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Maybe the janitor wasn't the only person who's died in this hospital.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Either way, he didn't have time to muse about it.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal? What are you doing over there?"</p>
      <p>Ed had drifted over to the far corner, trying to hide his nosebleed, which wasn't nearly as bad as some others he'd had, from Mustang. And in the dim light, it looked like it was working.</p>
      <p>"Nothing. Just... looking around." he said simply.</p>
      <p>"Right." Roy looked down at the injured guard- he'd done the best he could at wrapping the man's head wound, but judging by the way the man's arm was hanging limply, the man had other injuries that needed to be attended to.</p>
      <p>"Would you be able to carry him?" Roy asked, looking over at Ed dubiously. The man was only about five foot six and had a solid but light build.</p>
      <p>Ed paused "Yeah. Why?"</p>
      <p>"We should split up. You get him out of the ward and then come back and find me- I'll keep searching and neutralizing any danger I come across."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "You want us to split up? That's a bad idea."</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "It's the best option. We know the ward is clear behind us- but we don't want to stop searching. We've only got a short amount of time here. We don't know how serious this man's head injury is, though... you can get him out and come find me. first we have to get him upstairs..." Roy grabbed the man beneath the shoulders, setting the man's injured arm on his midsection to try and protect it and nodding to Ed.</p>
      <p>"Grab his ankles, would you?"</p>
      <p>With the both of them, it took only three minutes to get the man back upstairs, and Roy set him down on the upper landing, peering out at the hallway of the psych ward and nodding. "Remember the code phrase to get the nurse to unlock the door?"</p>
      <p>Ed paused for a moment- he'd forgotten about that. "Cold December?" he asked hesitantly.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Good. Get moving."</p>
      <p>Ed had slung the man over his automail shoulder- he had to move slowly with the injured man on him, but it wasn't a horrible strain. They headed off in perpendicular directions- Ed back the way they'd gotten into the ward and Roy heading deeper in.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ed's trek was slow and arduous, but rather uneventful. He was used the the man screaming profanities and the random banging from the first cell, and he managed to get back to the entrance to the ward within ten minutes.</p>
      <p>He rapped on the door with his flesh hand, shifting his weight and trying to lessen the load of the injured man slung over his shoulder.</p>
      <p>"It's a Cold December." he said quickly.</p>
      <p>There was the sound of a key in the lock, and the door opened, allowing him to duck out and deposit the injured man into a gaggle of nurses assembled.</p>
      <p>"Good work!"</p>
      <p>He nodded, turning back to the door. "Open it up- I have to go help my commanding officer."</p>
      <p>The nurse hesitated. "Backup is on the way. I'm sure he'd be fine without you, honey, you're just a kid..."</p>
      <p>Ed growled. "I am a MAJOR, and I am telling you to <em>open the door.</em>" his eyes flashed with authority and skill beyond his years, and the nurse hurried to obey- he strode into the ward like he owned the place, trying not to let the sound of the door- the only way out of the locked ward- shutting and locking behind him.</p>
      <p>The man in the second cell was still hurling profanities, and he didn't even notice someone at the cell adjacent to him until the hand clasped around his ankle and he fell.</p>
      <p>He yelped, turning to see the elderly overweight man who'd been sobbing in the corner on all fours at the bars of his cell, both hands latched onto Ed's ankle and dragging him towards his cell, laughing maniacally.</p>
      <p>"Fuck- get off! Ed kicked out with his flesh leg- it took a minute for him to remind himself the man was still behind bars, he was still relatively safe- three good kicks and the man had released him completely, clutching his brutalized fingers and whimpering.</p>
      <p>Ed scrambled to his feet and took off at a jog, just wanting to get away.</p>
      <p>When he was sure he was far enough away, he leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath and trying to still his racing heart.</p>
      <p>He looked back over his shoulder, feeling a pang of regret hit him when he could still hear the man's whimpering drifting down the hall. He'd broken a few of the man's fingers, maybe he shouldn't have hit him so hard...</p>
      <p>A body was flung at the metal bars to his right, and Ed was staring into the burning eyes of a madman as he clawed at the bars and growled.</p>
      <p>"You'll burn for that, you filthy <em>fucking military dog!"</em></p>
      <p>It was the man who'd tried to piss on him earlier. Ed turned and plunged deeper into the ward, not even bothering to look back.</p>
      <p>He was pretty sure he was safe, now- he was at the first corner, where the hallway turned left. It was dark enough he couldn't see who was behind the bars in this cell, but he heard a moan from within, somewhere in the darkness...</p>
      <p>"Someone... Please... kill me." a pitiful voice called.</p>
      <p><em>I have to get out of here. </em>he turned, looking back at the door to the ward. He could turn back- say the code phrase, get out of here and never have to come back.</p>
      <p>He crushed the thought like it was a spent cigarettes.</p>
      <p>
        <em>No. I need to find Mustang. I can't leave him here alone.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He took a deep breath and turned the corner, and kept walking.</p>
      <p>It was getting easier to tune out the sobbing and screaming as he wound his way down the hall, and soon he'd reached where he and Mustang had parted ways by the emergency exit. He took another left turn and continued down the hallway- the silence made him apprehensive. He kept walking, trying to ignore the utter silence and darkness of the ward...</p>
      <p>"Holy shit. They really did make a kid a state alchemist."</p>
      <p>Ed turned, looking in the door of a cell to see a man with long black hair and sliver eyes, hands placed in a wooden stockade.</p>
      <p>It was the most coherent thing he'd heard from any of the inmates since he got here, and he stepped closer to the bars of the cell, blinking.</p>
      <p>"Can you really transmute without a circle?" the man asked from where he sat cross-legged at the back of the cell.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded.</p>
      <p>"Did you see a man in blue walk by here?" he asked- he was wondering how far ahead of him Mustang had gotten.</p>
      <p>"Oh- you mean Roy Mustang." the man said with a smirk. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe I heard him screaming his lungs out before he even got here." the man said, giving Ed an idle shrug.</p>
      <p>Ed's blood ran cold. He glanced behind him, at the emergency exit- had Mustang been overwhelmed and dragged into the concrete stairwell? Were they taking him apart right now?</p>
      <p>"This isn't a game! I want answers, dammit! Wait... how the hell do you know Mustang's name?" Ed was caught off guard.</p>
      <p>The man stood- he was lanky, with stringy black hair and calculating eyes, a thin face. "Mustang and I used to work together." the man gave him a smile that was quite unnerving.</p>
      <p>Ed growled. "I don't have time for this shit! Which way did Mustang go- did he walk passed here or not?"</p>
      <p>"I'll tell you if you do something for me. Equivalent exchange." the man said simply, giving him a smile that made him wary.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "I'm not letting you out, if that's what you're asking."</p>
      <p>"No, no. Nothing like that. I just want to see alchemy without a transmutation circle. It's quite a rare thing." the man was eying him carefully, and he stepped closer to the bars separating him.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned, stepping back. He didn't like this. He didn't like this guy. But he needed to know if Mustang was further ahead or had gotten dragged off into the stairwell, and he sighed.</p>
      <p>"Fine."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Roy sighed, continuing on the dismal path. He'd been shouted at, spit on, and cursed out as he walked past cell doors. But aside from some blood smeared on the walls, he was no closer to finding anyone. He was getting unnerved by the silence- he idly hoped that Fullmetal was making better progress than he was. And that the kid hadn't run into any trouble.</p>
      <p>He made another left turn, trying to shake off his own anxiety, and stopped dead.</p>
      <p>There were two bodies laying in the hallway.</p>
      <p>A nurse was unconscious, splayed out on the floor, with a good chunk of flesh missing from her cheek.</p>
      <p>Right beside her, a fat man had a large amount of blood smeared on his face. They were both out cold.</p>
      <p><em>This must be the cannibal, then. </em>he thought to himself, stepping forward. They were both unconscious, and he was left with a decision to make- keep moving forward and look for the last nurse and remaining inmate, or take one of the injured back with him- whether it be the nurse or the inmate.</p>
      <p>He wasn't sure. And he really, <em>really </em>didn't want to leave the inmate free to wake up at any time.</p>
      <p>He rolled the man over onto his back, withdrawing his handcuffs and cuffing the man. He snapped one cuff to the man's wrist and secured the other cuff to a metal radiator pipe, moving the unconscious nurse a safe distance away.</p>
      <p>There was just one nurse unaccounted for now, and one inmate. He steeled himself, pulling at his gloves out of nervous habit, and kept moving forward.</p>
      <p>As soon as he was around the corner and out of sight, the man handcuffed to the radiator sat up and smiled, lapping at the blood on his face. It wasn't his.</p>
      <p>He leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the meaty part of his hand, just below the thumb. Warm blood filled his mouth, and he smiled- it wasn't quite as sweet when it was his own blood, but he needed a few less fingers to slip these cuffs off.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Fine- I'll do a transmutation for you." Ed clapped his hands together, turning his automail arm into his signature blade and then reverting it again.</p>
      <p>"There. Now tell me which way Mustang went."</p>
      <p>But the man was as close to the bars as he could get, now, and he was looking amazed. "Man- you really are a prodigy, kid. The papers were right."</p>
      <p>"Tell me what I need to know!"</p>
      <p>"Easy, take it easy, kid!" The man held both stockade-bound hands up in a pacifying gesture, and Ed could see the two transmutation circles tattooed on either palm. He took another step back.</p>
      <p>"I'm impressed with you. So I've decided I'll tell you everything you want to know and more. Starting with how I know your boss, Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang- the Flame Alchemist. The lord of the purge of Ishval. The incinerator of Ishvalans. I was the butcher, and I did my fair share of killing in the war- but Mustang- he was a <em>demon.</em>" the man's white teeth flashed in the darkness, and he smiled.</p>
      <p>"The name's Kimblee, by the way. The Crimson Alchemist. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but my kill count was pretty high. But Mustang- Mustang's was the <em>highest. </em>You wouldn't know it now, but Mustang... the man is a natural born <em>killer. </em>When they wanted something done quick, the brass would send him out- in one night, he'd level villages, towns... he took out the city of Eskal in only three days."</p>
      <p>Ed had been backing up unconsciously, and his back hit the opposite wall, but Kimblee kept talking.</p>
      <p>"You know how he did it? How he got results? Anyone in his way, he just-" Kimblee snapped the fingers of one restrained hand- "turned them to ash. It'd take less than a minute. Sometimes, they didn't even have time to scream." Kimblee grinned. "It didn't matter who, either. Men- women- <em>children. </em>Hell, one time we went out together and we both destroyed a <em>hospital- </em>and Mustang, man, he burned the whole place to the ground. The screaming only lasted three minutes. All those lives, snuffed out, <em>just like that." </em>Kimblee snapped his fingers again, smiling. "I mean, what could they do- they were a hospital, it's not like they could <em>run.".</em></p>
      <p>"Shut up." Ed muttered. His hands were shaking.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong? Mustang never told you what he did to get to the rank of Colonel by twenty eight, huh? He left out his sadism when he had you sign your military contract?" Kimblee looked at him sadly. "That's a shame. You remind me of Mustang, you know- with your <em>ambition.</em>"</p>
      <p>He was finding it hard to breathe, but Kimblee just kept talking.</p>
      <p>"You know, normally, I absolutely <em>hate </em>suck ups- but Mustang- his <em>drive, </em>it was frightening enough to make me respect him. All the brass had to do was tug the leash and he'd annihilate entire families. And you know what the craziest part is? The sick bastard enjoyed it."</p>
      <p>"You're wrong!"</p>
      <p>"Man, I wish I was, but that guy is a <em>monster, </em>kid." Kimblee looked at him, silver eyes serious. "I remember once, we were ordered to take out a small village together. Night operation, covert. We got in- and he lets it start to burn slow. He's drawing it out, enjoying it. And once it's lit up, he disappears for awhile. I found him in one of the huts at the edge of the village. He's banging this Ishvalan woman- got her thrown out on the bed, just fucking her <em>raw!"<br/></em></p>
      <p>"Stop <em>talking!" </em>Ed was nauseas and shaking.</p>
      <p>Kimblee shook his head. "I can't. You need to know the truth, kid. So he's raping this girl, and her kids are in the corner of the room, and they're crying- the older one is holding the younger one, and they're both scared <em>shitless </em>and crying, and this woman- I mean, he's decimating her, she's torn up down below- and this lady, all the amestrian she can string together is that he can do what he wants, just let her children go."</p>
      <p>"So you know what he does?"</p>
      <p>Ed didn't want to know. He <em>didn't want to hear this!</em></p>
      <p>How could Mustang- the man who'd pulled him from his backwoods town, gave him hope, been like a <em>father to him- </em>have done such terrible things?</p>
      <p>"You're wrong. There's some mistake. There would be official records of this!"</p>
      <p>Kimblee nodded. "Yeah. There would be. But he finishes, buttons up his pants, turns to me, and says- 'you want a turn?'. And I turned him down, because there wasn't any fun in it- I didn't want his sloppy seconds. And I wouldn't have enjoyed it-" something in Kimblee's eyes sparked. "not with the kids crying in the corner. So we both walk out and I'm about to ask him what he's gonna tell the brass to keep this quiet, he's a Major, afterall- and he just snaps his fingers. Doesn't even look back. There can't be records when the only witnesses are <em>ash.</em>"</p>
      <p>"You were there! Why didn't you stop him, why didn't you <em>say something!?" </em>Ed demanded. He was near tears.</p>
      <p>Kimblee frowned. "Because- the people who stand in his way <em>burn, </em>kid. They always do. Mustang isn't just the Flame Alchemist- the man <em>is fire. </em>His ambition, his drive, his goal- his lust for power, it demolishes EVERYTHING. I kept my head down and survived the war. You don't know how <em>demented </em>Mustang is, kid- one time, we had burned out a village, and this guy- he kept him alive. Only burned half of him. So this guy, he's just writhing around, half his face is <em>melted, </em>his fingers are all fused together, hair is burnt, he's halfway dead- and Mustang just watches the guy flailing around screaming. The guy is begging- he's just... he's <em>screaming, </em>he's looking at the charred corpses of his family, calling their names, and Mustang <em>just watched... </em>That blonde lady with the gun was the one who finally put an end to it all and shot the poor guy. But Mustang- he just let it go on- just watched. He <em>enjoys it- </em>he enjoys the power, kid.".</p>
      <p>"I... I don't have time for this." Ed was trying to make his hands stop shaking. "Which way did Mustang go?" he demanded.</p>
      <p>Kimblee nodded further down the hall. "He went that way. Didn't even say hello to me, even though we're war buddies and all."</p>
      <p>Ed's head snapped up. Someone was walking down the dark hall towards him.</p>
      <p>"Mustang? Is that you?"</p>
      <p>There was silence.</p>
      <p>"C-can you help me?" a shaky voice asked. "I'm a guard here..." It was a portly man, a head shorter than Mustang- and he was <em>covered </em>in blood. He looked pale. "I lost my thumb." the man held up his severed thumb. "That cannibal maniac took it..."</p>
      <p>"Shit- here." Ed turned, tearing a piece of cloth form his shirt and holding it out to the man- when he dove forward, tackling Ed to the ground.</p>
      <p>Ed shouted, Kimblee jumped in surprise, and it was only Ed throwing his flesh arm up to defend himself that prevented the man from sinking his teeth into Ed's face.</p>
      <p>Instead, the man bit down on Ed's flesh arm, hard- warm blood flooded his mouth and he let out a pleased scream, bloody hands closing around Ed's neck as he choked the kid and sunk his teeth further into Ed's arm, shaking his head like a dog with a piece of meat...</p>
      <p>"What the fuck!" Kimblee was shouting.</p>
      <p>Ed reeled back and punched the man in the face with his automail fist, and the man's nose became a fountain of blood, his grip on Ed's neck loosening.</p>
      <p>Ed reeled back and hit the man against, the he scrambled off Ed, managing to scratch his cheek with his nails as he stood.</p>
      <p>"A child! <em>A child! </em>They've sent me a flesh lamb for sacrifice, the heavenly father will look upon me with favor when I offer him your heart!" the blood was dribbling down the man's chin as he babbled maniacally.</p>
      <p>"A golden boy with sweet virgin blood!" the man lunged forward again.</p>
      <p>Ed clapped both hands together, slamming them onto the ground on either side of where he was laying. The white tiles of the floor wound themselves around the man's legs, stopping just above the knees. More tiles came and fixed the man's hands, holding him up like a starfish, both hands and legs restrained.</p>
      <p>The blue alchemic light faded, and Ed growled, getting to his feet.</p>
      <p>"Not today, man. Not today." growled, wiping his bowl and looking unsettled and annoyed.</p>
      <p>"Holy crap. Are you okay, kid?" Kimblee was looking from Ed's alchemic restrained to the blood dripping down the boy's arm.</p>
      <p>"I'll live." Ed growled, but suddenly, he was standing ramrod straight, looking nervous. "That guy- he came from the direction Mustang was headed." he turned and took off running further into the hospital, deaf to Kimblee telling him to wait and the ravings of a cannibalistic madman.</p>
      <p><em>Shit! Did he get Mustang!? </em>images rose tot he forefront of his mind like the bile that was licking at the back of his throat, images of Mustang- face chewed off, throat torn out, face-down in a puddle of his own blood on the tile floor...</p>
      <p>
        <em>We never should have split up!</em>
      </p>
      <p>Despite all the atrocities he'd just been told Mustang was responsible for, he couldn't stop the way his heart was pounding at the thought of Mustang dying here, Mustang <em>injured </em>here...</p>
      <p>
        <em>He may be a monster. But he was nice to me, he stuck around! That has to count for something. I can't let him die here!</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He'd found the last two.</p>
      <p>But not like he'd wanted to.</p>
      <p>the nurse was half-naked on the ground, begging, while the inmate was undressed, straddling her.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry, pretty thing- you'll like it, I promise."</p>
      <p>He's snapped his fingers before the man had had a chance to unbutton her skirt.</p>
      <p>The man screamed as flames licked across his back, getting to his feet and looking around blindly, and he snapped his fingers again.</p>
      <p><em>A flame of one hundred and thirty one degrees Fahrenheit is sufficient to inflict second degree burns. </em>he reminded himself mentally, tweaking the temperature of his second attack. And if the flames so happened to hit the man's exposed genitals and burn him- well, that was an unfortunate accident. Maybe the man would think twice before trying to rape someone next time.</p>
      <p>The man hit the floor, out cold and probably on the edges of shock, and Roy slapped cuffs on him and turned to the nurse, who was laying on the ground, in tears.</p>
      <p>She whimpered when he moved closer to her, and he stepped back. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm with the military, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." he was shrugging off what was left of his blue coat, and he made sure to direct his eyes else ware as he awkwardly draped the coat over her exposed chest. "He won't be hurting anyone anymore. Can you walk?"</p>
      <p>The nurse sniffed but nodded, pulling his coat close around her to cover her chest and shakily getting to her feet.</p>
      <p>"W-what about the others?"</p>
      <p>"There's another injured nurse and an unconscious inmate back a ways. We'll get her on the way out."</p>
      <p>They started slowly down the hall, and the nurse's eyes darted around the room nervously.</p>
      <p>"They only sent us one soldier?" she asked, disbelief heavy in her voice.</p>
      <p>"No. They're sending more. I'm not alone, there's another alchemist with me." Roy assured her, and they continued their trek down the hall.</p>
      <p>They turned tow corners before they ended up in the hallway with the bloodied nurse laying on the floor.</p>
      <p>The battered nurse rushed forward. "She's stable. Just unconcious- a nasty knock on the head, and... her face... Oh, <em>he </em>got her." the nurse looked upset.</p>
      <p>But Roy was far more interested in the puddle of blood and empty set of handcuffs dangling from the radiator. His eyes widened. "What the hell?" there was a <em>thumb </em>on the ground, the crazy bastard had <em>chewed off his own thumb...</em></p>
      <p>"He got out. We haven't seen him, so he... he went the other way. Fullmetal!"</p>
      <p>"We can't leave her!" the nurse wearing his coat sounded flustered, looking down at her injured comrade.</p>
      <p>"We'll come back for her- we have to move now, or that maniac might <em>kill </em>my subordinate!" the terror in Roy's voice must've convinced her, because she was on his heels and they took off at a sprint down the hallway.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal!"</p>
      <p>"Mustang!" the voice echoed around the corner, and Roy nearly plowed right into the kid when they met in the next hallway, seizing the kid by the shoulders nervously.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal, one of the inmates- the cannibal, he's still out..."</p>
      <p>"I know! I ran into him! I thought he overpowered you!" Ed chattered back hurriedly.</p>
      <p>"No, he didn't- he got out of my handcuffs. I didn't realize it until I was walking back. Did you see him?" Roy asked Ed seriously.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, looking tired. "Yeah. I ran into him. He's not bothering anyone anymore."</p>
      <p>"You're bleeding." the nurse stepped forward, and Mustang noticed the rather large gouge in Ed's flesh arm. It was bleeding a lot, making it look worse than it was- the blood had dripped all the way down Ed's forearm and dripped off his fingertips onto the floor below him, and Mustang had forgotten how to breathe for a moment.</p>
      <p>"Shit... what the hell happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Mustang felt guilt fill him. His carelessness had meant Fullmetal got hurt.</p>
      <p>"He bit me. I'll live." Ed said dryly. "How about you?"</p>
      <p>The nurse was tearing a piece of cloth from Mustang's coat. "Hold that tight to your arm to slow the bleeding, sweetie." she said. Ed said nothing but obliged, turning back to Mustang. "What about the other inmate?" he asked seriously.</p>
      <p>"Neutralized. We have an injured nurse who's going to need to be carried out..." Roy turned around, Ed at his side and the nurse at their heels as they headed back into the room, finding the unconscious nurse where Roy had left her earlier.</p>
      <p>"How much blood have you lost?" Roy asked seriously as he knelt down beside the unconscious woman.</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "I dunno. I can see straight and I can walk. I've had worse."</p>
      <p>"Can you still do alchemy? If I'm carrying her, I'll be relying on you to use alchemy if we need it."</p>
      <p>"I'm good to go." Ed promised.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded, holding the unconscious woman bridal style, and they started back towards the entrance of the ward.</p>
      <p>Aside from having to walk passed the alchemically restrained and screaming cannibal, they were home free, and It was only as the rest of the military showed up and started to flood the ward and Ed and Mustang were ushered into the backseat of Hawkeye's car that Ed glanced over at Mustang, who was talking to Hawkeye and Havoc and giving orders, and wondered- <em>How the hell could someone like Mustang do all those terrible things? I was right not to trust him to begin with.</em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Did you like it?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>It's almost 1am but I wrote this for you because I love you and I love Papa Roy (though he does get frustrated) and Ed (because he's a ball of angst) so here ya go.</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"So- how did this happen again? A dog attack?" the emergency room doctor talked as he stitched Ed's arm. The gash was a good four inches across, rather gaping- it really did look like a dog had gone at him.</p>
      <p>"No. It was a person." Ed said simply. Mustang sat in a chair on the other side of the small curtained bay, and Ed was making a monumental effort not to look at the man, though he was sure Mustang was watching him intently as they stitched him up.</p>
      <p>His only other option was to watched the doctor stitch- and even though he was numb, the sight of the thread snaking through a hole in his flesh, trailing along behind the needle like a mother holding hands with a small child, made his stomach churn.</p>
      <p>He settled on staring at the pristine tile floor in front of him.</p>
      <p>"Wait- a <em>human </em>did this?" the doctor looked horrified.</p>
      <p>Ed noticed the man had stopped stitching and frowned. "Yeah. Military business." Ed caught sight of the needle and thread lying idly ijn the man's hand and tore his gaze away. "Mind hurrying it up here? I hate needles."</p>
      <p>"Of course. I... you were attacked?" the doctor asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, that's what I said." Ed said numbly, back to having his staring contest with the floor.</p>
      <p>"Did they- do you have any other injuries?" the doctor asked.</p>
      <p>"No. I'm fine." Ed was decidedly <em>not </em>fine. And the way Mustang was watching him wasn't making this any better. He wanted to be far, <em>far </em>away from the man.</p>
      <p>"Right. Well... there's actually a lot of nasty bacteria in the human mouth, so I'm going to write you a prescription for antibiotics to take until this heals."</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Sounds good."</p>
      <p>He let the doctor finish stitching him and dress his arm, wrapping a gauze pad in an ace bandage and moving to talk to Mustang, giving the man instructions about changing bandages and giving medicine that Ed decided to tune out.</p>
      <p><em>How is this possible? Why... why is he doing this? </em>he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Mustang was a killer. Sure- in the back of his head he'd always known that the man had to have killed, he'd been in a <em>war, </em>but he'd chosen to lock the knowledge away and not think about it, because really, it'd been a war, Mustang had had to get his hands dirty to survive.</p>
      <p>But now, he was being confronted by an ugly truth, and he wasn't sure how to process it, or even come to terms with it. He had a lot of feelings he had no idea what to do with.</p>
      <p>Those gloved hands- the red array that'd meant <em>safety, </em>that's protected him from countless killers, the hands that caught him when he fell- they were drenched in blood. And Mustang himself... he was overcome by the war at best, or a calculating psychopath at worst. He didn't know which was the better option. And he wanted to turn his brain off for a long time.</p>
      <p>He'd been in his own little world for a moment, and Mustang's hand on his shoulder broke him out of his trance.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal- it's time to go."</p>
      <p>"Oh. Okay." he shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and walked beside him out of the hospital to the familiar black car, sliding into the passanger seat.</p>
      <p>Mustang frowned, turning to look at him. "Are you really okay?"</p>
      <p>"I'm fine."</p>
      <p>Mustang cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Because you've been awfully quiet. Are you hiding an injury you're not telling me about?"</p>
      <p>"No. I'm tired. I hate hospitals. I want to go." he said. It was only a half-truth, but he must've sold it, because Mustang started up the car.</p>
      <p>This presented a new problem, though. "Can you just drop me off at the dorms?"</p>
      <p>Mustang frowned. "No. You know I can't. One of the conditions of your release from the hospital was you're under my supervision for awhile. Why? You really despise me that much?" Mustang had the gall to sound like he was actually hurt.</p>
      <p>Ed made it a sport to glare at the dashboard in front of him. "I need space." he said coldly. "In case you haven't noticed, it's just been me and Al for years now- I'm not exactly a fan of people. I want quiet."</p>
      <p>"Okay. It's pretty quiet at my place, we'll be there soon- then you can relax for awhile. Sound good?"</p>
      <p>"I guess."</p>
      <p>They arrived at Mustang's home- a simple brick two story. Mustang showed him to the guestroom- it was plain, but Ed thanked him and flopped onto the bed, grateful when the man left him alone.</p>
      <p>Except now he was stuck here, alone, with all his <em>feelings.</em></p>
      <p>He still had no idea what to do with them, and he grabbed a pillow and tossed it across the room in frustration, wishing he could discard everything running through his head just as easily.</p>
      <p>He stood up, pacing the room for a moment.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He sponsored you for the state alchemy exam.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He killed thousands of people.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He dragged you to the infirmary when you were sick and made sure you were okay.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He raped a woman while her children were watching.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He's always watched over you and put up with you. He's kept your secret and looked out for Al.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He killed a guy and left him alive to watch him writhe.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He's the closest thing to a Dad you have.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"It doesn't add up!" he threw himself back down onto the bed, frustrated. He buried his face in the pillow and screamed. "And I don't need a fucking father anyways!".</p>
      <p>BREAK</p>
      <p>He was no chef, but he could make mac and cheese. He'd made four boxes, because he knew how much Edward ate.</p>
      <p>He ducked upstairs, expecting the kid to have found a few volumes of the alchemy books he kept on the bookshelf in the guestroom and be skimming them.</p>
      <p>Instead, he found the kid passed out cold ontop of the blankets, and he couldn't help but smile for a moment at the sight of the kid sleeping. Ed looked so much younger when he slept.</p>
      <p>But this left him with the problem- wake the kid up, or let him sleep through dinner?</p>
      <p>He debated, went downstairs, and put the pac and cheese in the oven to keep it warm. It was only six at night, he'd wake the boy in an hour if he didn't come down.</p>
      <p>He'd been reading an alchemy journal and nearly lost track of time at the kitchen table when the clock chimed seven, and he stood, mounting the stairs to find Ed still asleep.</p>
      <p>He took a moment to lean on the doorframe and enjoy the sight, before he was striding over, shaking the kid's shoulder slightly.</p>
      <p>"Hey- Ed. Dinner's ready."</p>
      <p>"Whazzat?" Ed rolled over to look at him, half-asleep.</p>
      <p>"Dinner. You hungry?" Roy asked.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked and nodded, sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes before he was tailing behind Roy back downstairs, taking a seat at the kitchen table.</p>
      <p>Roy had expected the kid to grab a plate and help himself, but when he turned back around, Ed was two pages into the alchemy journal he'd left on the table.</p>
      <p>Roy smirked, piling another plate high with macaroni and thunking it down next to Ed, startling the boy.</p>
      <p>"So- you like the article, huh?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, nodding. "Yeah. Electrical alchemy, huh? Maybe someday there will be a lightening alchemist. If you could learn lightening alchemy, you'd be just as dangerous on rainy days." Ed admitted with a smile, digging into his plate.</p>
      <p>Roy chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. But manipulating electricity generated in a storm is a lot more complex than man-generated. It'd be a lot of theoretical pioneering, and a couple people will probably get fried trying to figure it out."</p>
      <p>"So?" Ed shrugged, speaking around a mouthful of mac and cheese. "Gotta break a few eggs to make an omlette."</p>
      <p>Roy laughed- actually laughed- at the boy's cavalier attitude, surprising both him and Ed.</p>
      <p>"I'll remember you volunteered when they're looking for alchemists to fry." Mustang admitted, grinning.</p>
      <p>"Haha. Whatever. You know..." Ed paused. "Al might be pretty good at electrical alchemy. I never thought about it, but he's a good conductor, and high voltage won't hurt him. Not now, at least. In a year or two, maybe..."</p>
      <p>Mustang nodded. "Yeah. How's that going, by the way? The search to get your bodies back."</p>
      <p>Ed paused, looking hesitant. "Fine. It's fine."</p>
      <p>"You really think you're only two years away?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know." Ed dropped his eyes. He'd been lulled into a false sense of security- he'd jsut woken up, let hsi guard down, and he'd actually let himself <em>enjoy </em>Mustang's company.</p>
      <p>"Oh. When's Al coming back from Risembool, anyways?"</p>
      <p>Ed's grip tightened on his fork. "Dunno that either. I haven't called."</p>
      <p>"I have a phone in the hallway upstairs. You can call if you want."</p>
      <p>
        <em>He rapes women and murders people for fun. But he's gonna let you use his phone, so it's cool, right? He's the best chance at a father you have, since Hoenhiem left...</em>
      </p>
      <p>He dropped his fork.</p>
      <p>
        <em>What the fuck!? Why am I thinking like this? I don't need Mustang, and I don't need a father!</em>
      </p>
      <p>"You alright?" Mustang was watching him again. Great. Just fucking dandy.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Just tired. I'm going back to bed. Wake me up for work in the morning, okay?"</p>
      <p>"Alright. My bedroom's at the end of the hall, if you need anything." Roy looked slightly surprised, and he could feel the man's eyes on his back as he retreated upstairs.</p>
      <p>He threw himself onto the bed and was glad sleep took him quickly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He was back to clipped sentences and short answers the next morning. It was nice to be back in the office- work provided a welcome distraction from useless thoughts and feelings, and he threw himself into the backlog that'd built up while he was gone with fervor.</p>
      <p>He only took a break when Hawkeye told him to, and he found himself eating a sandwhich outside with Havoc while the man smoked.</p>
      <p>"Hey- Havoc- remember when I first started working here? And I tried to tell you the Colonel was a selfish jackass and you told me not to talk like that?"</p>
      <p>Havoc nodded. "Yeah. I remember."</p>
      <p>"Well... what makes you so sure he's a good guy?"</p>
      <p>Havoc blinked. "Roy Mustang cares about his subordinates. You know that- he probably cares for you more than anybody, kid, even though you two pretend to hate eachother for the sake of your own pride. And he's got a noble goal- to make this country a better place."</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "Yeah- that's true. But how well do you actually <em>know </em>him?"</p>
      <p>Havoc shrugged, taking his cigarette out to ponder. "I've known of him for years. Only been in his command for seven, though. Why do you ask?"</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "You know... about Ishval, right?"</p>
      <p>Havoc paled, and he unconciously crushed his still-lit cigarette in his hand and burned himself, hissing and jumping back.</p>
      <p>"The Colonel never talks about it, but you hear stories, now and then, about the Hero of Ishval..."</p>
      <p>"Edward. I was in Ishval too. It's... war is <em>hell, </em>kid. Believe me. Things that would get you locked up for years, murder... it's... it's bad, okay? There's a reason the Colonel never talks about it. And you shouldn't ask."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Because if the facts get out, it might hurt his bid for Furher. Nobody wants a rapist to lead their country. Does Havoc know? Has he been read in and briefed to deny by Mustang? Or is he just blindly following...</em>
      </p>
      <p>Hawkeye turned the corner and set her eyes on them, looking serious. "We've got a call. Someone found a body a few blocks from here in an alley. We've been assigned to look for signs of alchemy with investigations."</p>
      <p>"Right."</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal- you're sure you don't want to stay in the car? You... you may see something." Mustang had offered.</p>
      <p>"I'll be fine." he wasn't an invalid, and he didn't want to wait around any longer than necessary.</p>
      <p>It was a brutal scene. Hughes and Roy took it in with practiced professionalism, but there was no sugarcoating the naked young woman lying on the pavement. A life cut short too soon.</p>
      <p>It was a woman in her twenties. Probably had been on her way to work. She was wearing a neat white blouse and a black skirt, her hair had been in a ponytail...</p>
      <p>He paused. There weren't any signs of alchemy or human transmutation...</p>
      <p>There was someone breathing heavily down the back of his neck, and he glanced over his shoulder reflexively only to realize there was nothing there.</p>
      <p>Hughes and Mustang were talking in clipped professional tones about caught of death- aside from the scratches, there were no obvious injuries.</p>
      <p>Unseeing, cloudy blue eyes stared up at him from the pavement.</p>
      <p>Had she suffered? Had she cried and struggled? How had she died?</p>
      <p>There was a heavy hand placed on his shoulder, and he turned, only to be shoved back and have something stuffed directly into his face, he couldn't see, back against the brick wall, a heavy body keeping him captive.</p>
      <p>Something warm and wet was forced into his mouth... <em>it was a tongue, not his tongue </em>and lips, strange lips on his...</p>
      <p>
        <em>She didn't even have time to scream.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Before hands closed around his neck. Another few seconds, and he was blissfully unconscious.</p>
      <p>At least it had been quick.</p>
      <p>"She was raped." he muttered. Maybe it was horrible, but the forcible kissing was an obvious lead in. Mercifully, the man had strangled her before he'd engaged in sex...</p>
      <p>But someone had purposely had sex with her corpse...</p>
      <p>"What did you say, Ed?" Hughes was looking over at him curiously.</p>
      <p>"I said she was raped." Ed spoke louder.</p>
      <p>The entire team was staring at him, now.</p>
      <p>"Her clothes are still on, it might've been a robbery gone wrong..." Mustang said. "If it were sexually motivated, don't you think she'd be in a more suggestive position?".</p>
      <p>Ed scoffed. "No. She's in a skirt. All he'd have to do is take off her underwear and he'd be able to do what he had to. You don't have to take all of someone's clothes off to rape them. <em>You </em>of all people should know that."</p>
      <p>The silence in the alley was deafening.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me?" Mustang blinked, looking startled.</p>
      <p>"You heard me." Ed growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He had to bite back the urge to tack on the words <em>'Hero of Ishval' </em>sarcastically, and he swallowed the words, looking down at the corpse with barely contained rage.</p>
      <p>Was Mustang any better than the man who'd killed and violated this girl? Ed was having a hard time justifying it- murderers and rapists should be fed to the dogs, not wearing a military uniform. But here Mustang was, a Colonel...</p>
      <p>"Edward- did you <em>really </em>just say that?" Hughes was looking at him in shock.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Don't tell me Hughes is going to cover for you. Hell, maybe he doesn't know- I doubt he'd let him around his wife and kid if he did.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed was leaning down, ignoring everyone. "Her lipstick is smudged. She was kissed, strangled, and raped. He killed her before he raped her- if you can't find any... evidence... in her genitals, you might be able to get some saliva from her lips."</p>
      <p>"Ed..." Havoc was looking thoroughly uncomfortable.</p>
      <p>"What? There are <em>some things we don't talk about,</em> right Havoc?" Ed was unable to keep the acid from his tone, and Havoc blinked.</p>
      <p>"Fullmetal- get back to the office." the momentary look of shock on Roy's face was gone, covered in a professional, even expression and tone.</p>
      <p>"Right. Make sure the coroner does a rape kit." he turned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.</p>
      <p>"Colonel- you're going to let him walk away after he said <em>that!?" </em>Breda looked shocked.</p>
      <p>"No. We'll discuss it when I get back. Now's not the time or place." Ed knew the Colonel was watching him walk away, but he didn't look back.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Good riddance. I don't need a father, and I sure as hell don't need </em>
        <em>
          <strong>you.</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>The walk back to the office gave him time to stew, and he kicked a rock as he went along, finding himself in the large office alone.</p>
      <p>He stalking into Mustang's office, sitting in the man's chair and putting his feet up on the desk in a blatant show of disrespect, trying to make himself feel better.</p>
      <p>
        <em>We'll discuss it when I get back. </em>
        <em>What the hell are you going to lecture me on, you morally corrupt bastard? You think you can make me bow down and kiss your boots when you're a filthy murderer and a rapist!? You don't deserve your rank or the loyalty of your team!</em>
      </p>
      <p>He was bored and upset, and he pulled open the desk drawer, coming face to face with Mustang's ignition gloves.</p>
      <p>He pulled one out, staring at it- his gaze was heated enough he was surprised that it didn't burst into flame.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Who the hell is the Hero of Ishval, anyways? Mustang, you're one manipulative mastermind- the way you pretended to care, picked me up when I was at my lowest- if Kimblee hadn't told me, I'd never have seen you for who you really are.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He kept rummaging through drawers, and he found a crystal decanter of brown liquid and sniffed it cautiously.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Huh. So the Bastard does have booze. Fuck it. I'm stealing this- I can't deal with this idiot sober.</em>
      </p>
      <p>It was only a third full, and Ed took three long slugs before he was coughing, eyes watering. It <em>burned, </em>but it was <em>good... </em>it left him numb in all the right places, and he closed the drawers and took the decanter back to his desk, sipping it every few minutes until he stopped caring so much and could comfortably float on his buzz.</p>
      <p>He was in a good enough mood to fake a smile when the team came back into the office two hours later, though everyone was looking at him cautiously.</p>
      <p>Hawkeye noticed the decanter on the corner of his desk and the swallow of liquid remaining, and her eyes widened.</p>
      <p>"Edward- is that alcohol?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. It is." he didn't bother lying, instead folding his hands and giving them all a shit-eatting grin. "The <em>Colonel </em>said I'm not allowed to cause anymore property damage, so I've decided to self-medicate. Best decision I've ever made." he even fucking giggled at the end of the sentence.</p>
      <p>"Did you drink that whole bottle!?" Havoc was looking horrified.</p>
      <p>"No. It wasn't full. Everyone can go home early. Fullmetal- my office, now."</p>
      <p>"Sure thing,<em> bastard." </em>this time there was hate behind the word, and it took him some effort to stand and put one foot in front of the other and find his way to the Colonel's office.</p>
      <p>He was drunk, and he was not <em>sorry.</em></p>
      <p>He managed to make it over to a chair and sat down, Mustang taking his familiar position behind his desk, like Ed was giving a report.</p>
      <p>"So- what's eating you, Fullmetal." Mustang had the gall to sound slightly <em>annoyed </em>at his behavior, like he was the one in the wrong for getting drunk and being hostile, when it was Mustang who should've been in the stockades right now.</p>
      <p>"Gee. I dunno. Fucking guess." Ed muttered sarcastically.</p>
      <p>Mustang took a deep breath before he spoke. "Why are you doing this?"</p>
      <p>"Quit pretending like you don't know."</p>
      <p>"And what if I <em>actually don't know!?" </em>Mustang was glaring at him with a mixture of frustration and bewilderment, and Ed paused.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He's a psychopath. He has an immaculate image to the public, but he's done horrible things. And he's a great actor.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed chose to stay quiet and glower at him.</p>
      <p>Mustang sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. You don't feel like talking, then I'll give you my perspective on this- I've been sticking my neck out for you since day one, got you into the military, been making sure you're alright for years, I <em>let you come live with me, </em>and in return you shut down any attempt I have at conversations and hurl insults at me anytime we try to talk."</p>
      <p>Ed still said nothing, crossing his arms.</p>
      <p>"I thought it was an act for awhile, Fullmetal. I let your disrespect and insults slide for a long time, because I believed that deep down, you really do respect me. And you don't have a father, so I figured that was where your authority issues come from. But I'm beginninng to think you have bigger problems associated with not having a father than a realized."</p>
      <p>Ed glared. "You think this is about my dad?" he asked, disgusted.</p>
      <p>Roy threw up his hands. "I <em>don't know. </em>Is it?"</p>
      <p>Ed bolted to his feet so fast he got dizzy for a moment, slamming both of his hands on Mustang's desk. "I don't need a father, and <em>I sure as hell don't need you!"</em></p>
      <p>The only sound was Ed's heavy breathing for a moment, and he had to steady himself on the desk before he sank back into his chair, resuming glaring at Mustang.</p>
      <p>"If it's not your father, then enlighten to as to what the hell it is, Edward. Because as soon as you had to come stay with me, everything changed. You hate me for some reason- you pretty much called me a rapist in front of the team, stole alcohol from my office and got drunk, and are currently acting like a petulant child. You hate me all of a sudden, and I deserve to know why!"</p>
      <p>"You are a womanizing bastard. Is that enough of a clue for you?" Ed growled.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "This... okay, wait. This is about girls? I... I have been known to have a woman or two stay the night, but my... <em>adult activities... </em>aren't your concern, kid."</p>
      <p>Ed laughed. "Wow. You really are a good actor. You just keep dancing around it and denying it."</p>
      <p>"Denying what!? Did I steal your girlfriend or something?"</p>
      <p>Ed pulled his state alchemist's watch from his pocket and threw it at him.</p>
      <p>"No! I'm thinking about transferring command, I can't fucking stand you... I used to think you were decent, but <em>time and time again </em>my shitty judgement comes back to bite me in the ass."</p>
      <p>"What did I even do!?"</p>
      <p>"What didn't you do, <em>Hero of Ishval!?"</em></p>
      <p>And just like that, their screaming match fell silent.</p>
      <p>Mustang's eyes had gone wide, like a deer in the headlights, and Ed idly wondered how the man was going to try and backpedal his way out of this one.</p>
      <p>"...Ishval? This is about... Ishval?" the man actually sounded hesitant, and Ed nodded.</p>
      <p>"You're finally going to acknowledge it, then?"</p>
      <p>Roy inhaled deeply, putting his face in his hands for a moment. He had the gall to look like he was actually trying to compose himself before he spoke again.</p>
      <p>"It's about the killing, isn't it? I know you're against killing, I've never ordered you to kill, but it was a <em>war, </em>Ed, I had to..."</p>
      <p>"I know it was a war. I can let the killings in self-defense and the killings you were ordered to do slide. But I have a problem with someone who uses alchemy to torture people. I have a problem with someone who <em>rapes women while their children watch. </em>I have a <em>problem </em>with people <em>only burn half a man so they can watch him writhe and scream for his dead family. </em>And I MOST CERTAINLY have a problem with the <em>psychopath </em>who does ALL THAT SHIT and is able to convince everyone around him he's a good guy trying to make the country better."</p>
      <p>Mustang was looking baffled. "I don't..."</p>
      <p>"Have an explanation? Yeah. Neither do I. So go ahead- kick me out of your precious military, or kill me- that's what you did to that woman and her kids, after all. No witnesses, right? Kimblee told me."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Kimblee?" his voice was barely above a whisper. "<em>Solf Kimblee?"</em></p>
      <p>"Yeah. He told me all the shit you did. Burning hospitals- burning villages <em>slowly, for fun. </em>All of it. I was only pretending to disrespect you before, but after that- I started to hate you. I still do. Because all those times you lectured me and I thought you were trying to make me a better person, you were <em>acting </em>and you were <em>a monster in a uniform. </em>Wolf in sheep's clothing if I ever saw one.".</p>
      <p>Mustang's hands were shaking. "Ed. Kimblee... where did you see him? He's... I thought he was in prison."</p>
      <p>"No. He wasn't. He was in the ward for the criminally insane at Sisters Hospital. He told me all your dirty laundry."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Criminally insane. So... that's where they put him. What did he tell you?"</p>
      <p>"Everything I just said. You burned villages slowly to let them suffer, let that half-burned guy writhe around, and let him rape and kill that woman and her kids."</p>
      <p>"Edward- Kimblee is the one who raped that woman. He tried to kill her and her children. I walked in in the middle of it and managed to get her children to run. The mother was too traumatized to testify- she went mute. I found the kids at a refugee camp, their testimony was part of what got Kimblee demoted a rank..."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "You... you didn't do that?"</p>
      <p>"No. Kimblee lied to you."</p>
      <p>"He said... he said you killed all the witnesses and intimidated the other soldiers, so there were no records..."</p>
      <p>"There are <em>records, </em>Ed. I will find them for you. All of them. Kimblee was demoted after the rape, but they kept him on the front. He excelled at torturing insurgents, and good alchemsits were in short supply. They didn't court martial him until he killed his entire squad of soldiers for fun. I thought he'd been thrown into military prison, I lsot track of him after all these years, but apparently he was at the hospital... What else? What else did he tell you?"</p>
      <p>"You burned villages. And hospitals."</p>
      <p>Roy swallowed. "I can't deny that."</p>
      <p>"Why?"</p>
      <p>"I had... I had orders. It was a war." Mustang actually looked uncomfortable and cowed.</p>
      <p>"You burned it slow. So they'd suffer." Ed accused.</p>
      <p>Mustang shook his head. "No. I... I tried to keep it burning slowly so people in the farther reaches of the city had time to escape."</p>
      <p>"You burned a man half to death and watched him writhe. You enjoyed it."</p>
      <p>"No! No, I <em>didn't!" </em>Mustang lunged forward, slamming both hands on the desk and looking frantic. "I... I didn't <em>mean... </em>I <em>miscalculated. </em>When I had to... when I had to <em>exterminate, </em>I tried to do it as humanely as possible. He was walking out the back door, it was a house of insurgents, and I didn't realize. And when we found him in the rubble, and I... I <em>saw... </em>what I did... I froze. I was too weak to finish it. He'd been burned so badly... Jesus Christ, his one eyeball had melted..."</p>
      <p>Mustang was physically shaking. "I was horrified by what I'd done. By what I'd used my alchemy to do. I'd been burning villages for weeks, I thought I'd been pretty well desensitized by then, but I froze- and Hawkeye... you can ask her, she'll back me up here... Hawkeye finished the guy off with a rifle. Because I <em>miscalculated. </em>Because <em>I was too weak." </em>Mustang sounded close to tears.</p>
      <p>Ed looked up at Ed, with an expression pleading. "You ever do something you regret with every fiber of your being? Something that you'd do anything to change?"</p>
      <p>"Everyday. You know I do. I regret it everyday." Ed flexed his automail hand, thinking of his sweet baby brother trapped in a tin can.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yeah. Well- me too, kid. We're not so different. You live everyday trying to get your bodies back, and I do paperwork and climb the burecratic ladder to try and <em>change shit, </em>to rebuild... Hell, there's no way I could possibly <em>atone... </em>but I am so far in the hole, here, that I have the rest of my life to work if I plan on leaving this world a better place than I found it.". Mustang lowered his gaze to look at the floor.</p>
      <p>The man's hands were still shaking, and Ed stood on unsteady legs and stumbled behind the man's desk, clumsily wrapping mismatched arms around him.</p>
      <p>Mustang blinked. "What... what are you?"</p>
      <p>"It's a hug, you emotionally constipated old man." Ed said, squeezing him.</p>
      <p>Mustang looked surprised, but he returned the hug. "Edward- you're drunk."</p>
      <p>"And you're still a bastard. But not that big a bastard." Ed admitted. He still hadn't let go of Mustang- to be honest, he was still having a hard time walking a straight line, and he was using Mustang more for balance at this point.</p>
      <p>"And I don't need a Dad, either." Ed admitted, before he looked up, meeting charcoal eyes with his own inebriated golden gaze. "But if I did... you wouldn't be so bad. You'd be my first choice.".</p>
      <p>Roy's eyes widened slightly, and he squeezed Ed a little bit tighter. "Thank you. You and your brother are one of the only good things I've done since I joined this military. Everytime I think it isn't worth it, I remind myself that when you two reach your goal, the military will have helped someone for a change.".</p>
      <p>"I'm going to retire and herd goats back home." Ed said seriously. "Once I fix my brother.".</p>
      <p>Roy barked a laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are <em>so </em>drunk. You only had like five shots, you're such a pipsqueak..."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "I'd punch you in the head if I weren't seeing double right now."</p>
      <p>"You're going to be so hung over tomorrow morning. Come on, kid- let's go home." it was almost five anyways.</p>
      <p>Roy shifted, allowing Ed to hold onto him for balance but managing to get the boy riding piggy-back.</p>
      <p>"Do you feel like dinner? You're probably going to pass out pretty soon, but you should eat, it's not good to have all that alcohol without food. I don't feel like cooking- fuck it- we're ordering pizza." Msutang announced as they headed down the deserted halls of HQ.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded against his back, pumping a fist in the air. "Pizza!" he agreed.</p>
      <p>Roy smirked. "You might not be saying that in the morning. And don't think you aren't in trouble for all of this, by the way."</p>
      <p>"I was brainwashed by an evil psychopath." Ed whined.</p>
      <p>"I know. But instead of coming to me and talking about it, you shut down and tried to deal with it on your own. And you deal with feelings <em>badly."</em></p>
      <p>"I thought it was a conspiracy!"</p>
      <p>Roy was at the elevator now, they were headed downstairs. He sighed. "I know. But you've been working here for two years, Edward. I'd hoped you'd realized you could trust me by now.".</p>
      <p>"I have things wrong with my head! I see dead people and can't absorb iron properly! I just graduated preschool for psychos at that weird hospital. I'm... I'm having difficulties." Ed admitted, laying his head on Roy's shoulder and giving a dramatic sigh.</p>
      <p>Roy shouldered open the door and started walking through the parking lot.</p>
      <p>"I know, pipsqueak. But if nothing else- you're in trouble for stealing booze from me and getting drunk in the office instead of waiting patiently for us to get back."</p>
      <p>"Boo. Edward disapproves." Ed narrated from where he was riding piggyback still. They'd reached his car, and Roy set him down, letting him lean sideways against the car for balance and unlocking the passenger door, rolling down the window.</p>
      <p>"If you have to puke, try not to do it in the car." he said seriously.</p>
      <p>Ed was fighting with the seatbelt, and Roy sighed as he got into the car, buckling Ed then himself.</p>
      <p>"You are unique, Fullmetal." he muttered, and started to drive.</p>
      <p>"So... I'm in trouble?" Ed asked seriously.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yeah, you are. You stole booze and got drunk instead of dealing with things in a healthy way."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "How do you deal with things in a healthy way?"</p>
      <p>Roy paused, looking confused. "I don't know. We'll ask Hughes next time we see him."</p>
      <p>"Good plan." Ed nodded along eagerly, liking the way the objects around him vibrated when he moved his head. "Do I still get pizza?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, you can still have pizza. But there will be consequences for all this tomorrow."</p>
      <p>"I want double pepperoni! And garlic bread."</p>
      <p>"You'll be lucky if you're still awake when they deliver it. You're blitzed. I figured I'd be taking you out drinking at some point, Fullmetal, but fourteen is a little young."</p>
      <p>"I'm a prodigy." Ed answered dumbly.</p>
      <p>Roy shook his head, reaching over and ruffling Ed's hair. "Sometimes, kid, you worry me." he admitted, but he was smiling.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>What was your favorite part? I like to think I got Ed and Mustang's characterization pretty well here.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Edward was a surprisingly happy drunk.</p>
      <p>He allowed Roy to lead him into his house by the hand like a child, sprawling onto the couch and hugging a throw-pillow happily.</p>
      <p>Roy ordered pizza and came back downstairs, grabbing a glass of water and bringing it back to Ed, who was staring at the wallpaper intently.</p>
      <p>"Hey. Spacecadet. Drink this.".</p>
      <p>Ed took a large drink, eyes widening. "It's delicious." he declared happily.</p>
      <p>Roy smirked. "Glad the tap water is to your liking, kid."</p>
      <p>Ed proceeded to spill half the glass on himself, and Roy took it from him and set it on a coaster on the end table. Ed laid on a boneless heap on the couch, making pathetic sounds and moving his legs in an uncoordinated fashion like he was trying to walk.</p>
      <p>Roy simply watched in a mix of bemusement and concern, and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do with this very drunk kid.</p>
      <p>He was saved from his musings when the doorbell rang. In the three minutes it took him to pay the pizza man and duck back inside, Ed had managed to roll himself off the couch and was currently dragging himself across the rug like an uncoordinated starfish.</p>
      <p>Roy paused, sitting in his recliner and looking down at the scene before him as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "You doing okay down there, kiddo?".</p>
      <p>Ed said something in a language extraterrestrials might speak and looked up at him with glassy eyes. "For me?" he asked, looking at the pizza box hopefully.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. It's all yours, buddy." Roy grabbed another slice for himself and set the box down on the carpet, and Ed proceeded to drag himself over like a walrus, using only his arms, before tearing into the meal.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The rays of sunlight hitting his face informed him that it was, in fact, morning. He'd fallen asleep with an open book on his face, and he carefully peeled it off of his cheek and looked around, trying to orient himself as to what'd happened.</p>
      <p>Last he'd remembered, Fullmetal had passed out cold after eating pizza.</p>
      <p>True to form, Ed was curled up on the floor, pizza grease around his mouth, using the closed and empty pizza box for a pillow.</p>
      <p>Roy smirked as he got to his feet, looking at the kid with a mixture of affection and pity. <em>You're in for one hell of a hangover, kid.</em></p>
      <p>He stood and thought about waking Ed, but decided to give him five minutes. Not because he cared or anything, but just... he was going to have a rough enough day as it was. Might as well let him get a few more minutes to sleep.</p>
      <p>When he'd come back downstairs, the living room was empty. Roy frowned, before he heard the sound of someone throwing up loudly in the other room and ducked into the kitchen.</p>
      <p>Ed was a hot mess. He'd expected the kid to be hung over, but the kid's hair had fallen out of his ponytail and he was clutching the counter, puking like it was an olympic sport.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed, stepping forward and pulling back the blond locks to keep it from getting caught in the mess.</p>
      <p>Ed's shoulders heaved, Roy could see the muscles in his neck go taught and there was the splatter of vomit hitting the sink below him.</p>
      <p>The kid gasped in a few breaths before he was gagging, more bile joining the rest of the mess in the thankfully empty sink.</p>
      <p>After another miserable minute of watching the kid get sick, Ed had stilled, and he simply leaned on the counter heavily, catching his breath.</p>
      <p>"You done?" Roy asked quietly. Ed nodded sluggishly, and Roy grabbed a chair from the small kitchen table and Ed pretty much fell into it.</p>
      <p>Roy looked from Ed- pale face, messy hair, bloodshot eyes with dark circles underneath. And the mess in his sink.</p>
      <p>"Really, Fullmetal? The sink?" he asked in a light tone, trying to lighten the mood with teasing.</p>
      <p>Ed blinked sluggishly, not getting the joke and swallowing thickly. "S-sorry. Wasn't gonna make it to the bathroom. I-I'll clean it up..." the kid lurched to his feet, but Roy sent him right back into the chair with a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry about it. I was joking. Sit down for a minute." he headed upstairs, coming back down with two tabs of painkillers and a glass of water.</p>
      <p>"Here." he handed them both to Ed.</p>
      <p>The kid made a face, but threw back the painkillers dry, trying to pass Roy back the glass of water.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "Take a few sips. At least rinse your mouth out. You're dehydrated, that's what's giving you a killer headache right now."</p>
      <p>"And drinking water helps?" Ed asked hoarsely.</p>
      <p>At Roy's nod, he took a few ginger sips.</p>
      <p>"So- do you want anything for breakfast, or you want to go straight to work?"</p>
      <p>"Work?" Ed blinked up at him owlishly.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yes. Work. We ARE in the military..."</p>
      <p>"I... I have to go in today? I feel like hell."</p>
      <p>"And that's your own fault. Work still needs to get done. Hangovers are a natural consequence. I'd have a lot more sympathy for you if you hadn't stolen my alcohol or called my a rapist yesterday." Roy said matter-of-factly.</p>
      <p>Ed froze. "I didn't mean to! I... I didn't know. Kimblee messed with my head, I don't... I don't know what I was thinking. I thought we were all good?" Ed looked over at him pleadingly.</p>
      <p>"And we are." Roy confirmed. "But I did say there would be consequences. Hangovers are natural consequences of drinking. You'll be expected to work latrine duty today for your disrespect. I don't give anyone special treatment, and you made a pretty big mistake in not asking me outright when Kimblee told you that stuff."</p>
      <p>Ed was quiet.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Any comments?"</p>
      <p>"No. No. It's fair. It's what I deserve. I just..." Ed sighed, pressing the heels of his hands to his bloodshot eyes. "I feel like crap. But I'll manage." he got to his feet shakily.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "My advice- you've still got fifteen minutes before we leave. So I'd take a cold shower and try to eat toast or something if you can. That always seemed to help me in my academy days."</p>
      <p>"Okay. Right." Ed took a deep breath, heading for the stairs, though he paused in the kitchen doorway. "I am sorry. For what I said. And for not coming to you first."</p>
      <p>"I know."</p>
      <p>Ed gave a small nod before he was climbing the stairs, and a few moments later Roy heard the shower turn on.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>9am found the flame alchemist and Fullmetal alchemist in full military uniform, heading down the hallway to their office. Except the Fullmetal alchemist looked like death warmed over, pale and with bloodshot eyes and a lopsided ponytail.</p>
      <p>But they were here, at least. Roy sat behind his desk, opening a drawer and tossing Ed a ring of keys. "That's for the janitor's closet. There's roughly fifty toilets in this building, so I suggest you get started.".</p>
      <p>"Yes Sir." Ed's voice didn't even hold his usual sarcasm, and Roy could barely stop his eyes from widening in surprise slightly at the uncommon amount of respect Ed had shown. <em>He really is sorry.</em></p>
      <p>"So. What <em>did </em>happen last night?" Hawkeye asked, looking from Ed's empty desk to Roy's suspiciously.</p>
      <p>"Are you going to court-marital Ed?" Furey asked nervously.</p>
      <p>Roy shook his head. "We came to an understanding."</p>
      <p>"An understanding of <em>what? </em>He insinuated that you... well..." Breda looked uncomfortable.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yeah. He did. But it wasn't entirely Fullmetal's fault. He's been in Sisters mental hospital, and when we were responding to that breakout on the ward for the criminally insane, he ran into the Crimson Alchemist."</p>
      <p>Hawkeye's eyes widened. "...Kimblee? I thought they executed him..."</p>
      <p>"And I thought he was in military prison. But he wasn't, and he gave Ed a <em>detailed </em>report of what I'd done in Ishval. And threw in some <em>embellishments </em>of his own escapades for good measure. He really convinced the kid that I... had relations... with unwilling women during the war.".</p>
      <p>Havoc's mouth had widened slightly, and his cigarette fell out. "Holy shit."</p>
      <p>"What, Havoc?" Roy turned his attention to the man.</p>
      <p>"So Chief and I were outside yesterday, and he was trying to ask me about your past and how I knew you were a good guy. And I told him not to ask you about it, said there were some things we don't talk about...".</p>
      <p>"He thought everyone of you was in on it. Kimblee messed with him that much. He said that I had my men help cover up. I'm going to dig through the archives later, find Kimblee's demotion papers and reports so he can read what <em>really </em>happened.".</p>
      <p>Hawkeye hesitated. "Is that really wise, Sir? It's graphic."</p>
      <p>"He can handle it. Besides, it's better he know the truth than whatever messed up reality Kimblee told him."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Havoc came back from his favorite "Cigarette and piss" break at a quarter to noon.</p>
      <p>"Did you check on Fullmetal's progress?" Roy asked idly, pausing in his paperwork.</p>
      <p>Havoc nodded. "Yeah. He's doing good, most of the toilets on this floor look great..."</p>
      <p>"Did you make sure he wasn't slacking off or sleeping?"</p>
      <p>Furey shuddered. He pitied anyone desperate enough to sleep on the floor of the latrines.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I saw him. He was doing a really good job cleaning a toilet, it looked great... but then he puked in it. Kid's hungover as hell. But he's putting in effort.". Havoc confirmed.</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Breda. Tell him he gets a lunch break in ten minutes. I doubt he's going to eat anything, but he can al least rest for an hour.".</p>
      <p>Ed didn't complain the whole day. He fell asleep at his desk for lunch hour, but when he heard everyone shuffling back in at one he wordlessly got back to work.</p>
      <p>On the ride home, Ed leaned his head against the window.</p>
      <p>"I'm impressed, Fullmetal. You did a good job today." Roy admitted. He was slightly impressed. Normally Ed acted childish, but he'd manage to clean fifty toilets incredibly well. The effort the kid had put in really showed in his work, and he hadn't complained, either.</p>
      <p>"So- did you learn your lesson?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I'll come talk to you first next time." Ed agreed.</p>
      <p>Roy smiled slightly, satisfied with himself. "And what do you think about drinking?"</p>
      <p>Ed groaned. "Never again."</p>
      <p>Roy chuckled slightly at that. "In moderation, maybe. But not like that. Drinking when you're upset is a bad idea. What do you want for dinner?"</p>
      <p>Ed looked over at him, exhaustion showing in the dark bags beneath his eyes. "A quick and painless death." he said in a monotone voice.</p>
      <p>"Well too bad- you're getting mac and cheese." Roy replied.</p>
      <p>"Acceptable." Ed acquiesced.</p>
      <p>Roy smirked, looking over the the hungover flea he'd grown so attached to. While there were messes and mishaps, he was finding he wouldn't have it any other way. It was worth the headaches to keep the Shrimp around. He caused more amusement than he did pain.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>I'm back with another update!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"You got a letter from Rush Valley, Ed."</p>
      <p>"Nice. Al said he was gonna take Winry there before he came back to East City." Ed smiled, tearing open the letter and reading, before he quietly went back to his work.</p>
      <p>It'd been a little over a week since Ed had finished his latrine duty, and he was enjoying the desk work.</p>
      <p>A man stepped into the office- short and balding, with a bowler and a potbelly, rather squat, in green slacks and a wool button up shirt. His mustache twitched as he examined the room, pushing his round glasses further up his nose, before his gaze landed on Ed, and he quickly strode over.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me. Are you Ed?"</p>
      <p>Ed blinked, looking up from his paperwork.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me, can I help you?" Hawkeye was already striding over, all business.</p>
      <p>"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to young Edward here..."</p>
      <p>"I'm afraid you'll have to speak to the Colonel about it first. Colonel!"</p>
      <p>True to form, the door of Roy's office opened, and he frowned, seeing the Lieutenant standing beside Ed's desk and a strange man having taken off his hat, fidgeting nervously.</p>
      <p>"You have a visitor, Sir." Hawkeye nodded to the nervous looking man.</p>
      <p>"Actually, I was here to see Edward..." the man said feebly.</p>
      <p>"First you speak with me. Please, step into my office." Roy's charcoal gaze had sharpened, and his tone was authoritative and held no room for argument, so the rather portly man scurried after him into the office.</p>
      <p>He looked at the man in disdain. "Are you another reporter?" he asked, barely able to hide the disdain in his tone. He'd had five reporters calling and harassing him this past week, trying to get an exclusive about the 'most grisly murder spree of the century'.</p>
      <p>"No, I'm not." the man continued to fidget nervously, running his fingers over the rim of his hat anxiously and blinking.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "Then who are you and why did you come here?".</p>
      <p>"Well, I came here because of my daughter. She's been in the hospital, and she's having quite a bad time, and she talks about her friend Edward, and I was hoping a visit might help set her right before they resort to electric shock thearpy... Edward can see the dead too, can't he?"</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, staring at the man. "Take a seat." he motioned towards the chair opposite his desk, and the man did so.</p>
      <p>"Your daughter. Who is she?" Roy had a pretty good idea of who he was talking to.</p>
      <p>"Her name is Lucy Kendrick, she's the girl who survived that awful factory. She's such a bright little thing, used to help at the bakery. Or she did, before that madman took her. She's been in the mental hospital since. She... she's having quite a hard time- she can talk to the dead. But the doctors think she's mad. And... well, she's always been a spitfire, even before she knew alchemy..."</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "The girl is six. She knows alchemy?"</p>
      <p>"Oh yes. She has a book and everything. She says Edward taught her. She's quite good, if I do say so myself..." the man gave a quick smile, a hint of pride in his expression. "But the doctors dislike it immensely, because anytime they try to restrain her, she can get right out. No room she can't get out of, no locked door she can't destroy.".</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "Ed... taught her alchemy?"</p>
      <p>"That's what she says. She took to it like a fish in water, but she's always been that way with... otherworldly things. She's the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, so she can see the dead, and she's stubborn as a mule, so she refuses to concede. The doctors have labeled her as 'explosive and uncooperative'. They want to put her on a bunch of powerful medication and do electroshock therapy to try and cure her. They won't let her back into our custody. But she's six- only six! A child needs her parents at that age, not shock therapy! You can agree with that, can't you?".</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yes. I can. And where does Edward fit into all of this? Aside from the fact he was the one who rescued your daughter and spent time with her in Sister's Mental Hospital?".</p>
      <p>"Well, since your boy can see the dead too- I was hoping he could vouch for my Lucy. The doctors at Central's Mental Hospital don't want to hear a thing I say. But she's special, and Edward is too, and I was hoping his word could get her released before they destroy her mind with shock therapy. They say it will help because it causes memory loss, but if my little girl looses her memories, what will she be? A doll? A husk? I want my little girl back!" the man was near tears now.</p>
      <p>"I understand that. But Edward... to be frank, the only way we got Edward out of the mental hospital was to have him lie through his teeth and say he didn't see dead people." Roy admitted. "If Ed tried to vouch for her, he'd only get thrown back into the mental ward with her. As it is, I'm under strict orders to watch him...".</p>
      <p>"But you believe me, don't you, Sir? Our children really are special- they can both talk to the dead! I have to... I have to do <em>something, </em>or they'll ruin her mind!"</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "Yes. I believe you. I... I've seen what Ed can do. But convincing a team of doctors that the supernatural is real is a fruitless endeavor. You'd be more likely to get her out if she lies- tells them what they want to hear. Surely you've thought of that?"</p>
      <p>The man gave a breathless laugh. "I wish she would! She's six, and she's <em>stubborn </em>like her mother! And all the things... the <em>things </em>she saw, well, she's even more bull headed now. She <em>tells... </em>she <em>told me </em>how they beat a boy to death right in front of her and made her help cut him up into pieces! She refuses to lie or deny it. Any of it. They're trying to label her as psychotic, but she never hurt anyone until they tried to sedate her, and even then, they held her down! Do you know what a child will think, when they've been chained to a stake for a week and starved, and you hold them down and try to stick then with a needle?".</p>
      <p>Roy inhaled deeply. "I can't say I do, no."</p>
      <p>"Well- they bite themselves until they bleed and sketch an alchemy circle in their own blood to get away. Like an animal in a trap will chew off their own leg to get out. I... she... if you and your boy don't help us, I don't know what we're going to do." the man sounded close to tears, and he let out a breathless laugh, though he looked desperate.</p>
      <p>"So... will you help me save my little girl?"</p>
      <p>"I'm not opposed to trying." Roy admitted hesitantly. "But Edward's the key in this plan, isn't he? He's probably the only one who coudl convince her to lie about her abilities at this point."</p>
      <p>"Oh yes. She loves that boy, talks about him all the time. She drew this, that's how I knew where to find him..." The man fished around in his pocket. It was a crumpled crayon sketch of Ed in his red coat.</p>
      <p>Roy couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'll have to ask Edward if he wants to come. He's been through quite a lot."</p>
      <p>"Of course, of course. Thank you." the man looked at him with gratitude, and Roy nodded, standing. "I'll be back in a few minutes.".</p>
      <p>He stepped into the outer office to be met with everyone's gazes. "Fullmetal. Walk with me."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded- even he could sense the shift in the air, apparently, because he fell into step beside his superior without complaint.</p>
      <p>"What's that guy want?" he asked curiously, as they strode down the hall.</p>
      <p>"You remember that girl you saved? Lucy? The one you were always talking to about alchemy?".</p>
      <p>"Yeah, of course I remember her. They released her from the hospital right before I got out. She's pretty smart, for a kid." Ed admitted.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned. "Who told you that?".</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "One of the nurses said so. She was gone one day, they let her out.".</p>
      <p>Roy stopped walking. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. She's been transferred to a mental hospital in Central City, and they're labeling her as psychotic."</p>
      <p>Ed blinked. "What? Why the hell would they do that!?"</p>
      <p>"Because she insists she can see dead people. She's... she's not doing well, Ed." Roy admitted, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to scare the boy.</p>
      <p>Ed's eyes had widened. "Oh my god. That's how they knew to ask me! They asked me if I could see dead people, and I lied and said no. They must've done her psych evaluation first, and she said yes. I told her to lie and say no, but she's stubborn...".</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "So I've heard. Listen- that man in my office is her father. He came here because you're one of the only people she talks about. He was hoping you'd go visit her and try to convince her to play along with he doctors so she can leave sooner. Would you... are you okay with going to see her?".</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. Of course I am. It's only a two hour train ride, I'll be fine by myself..."</p>
      <p>"I'm coming with you. You aren't going alone." Mustang said certainly.</p>
      <p>Ed seemed to relax a fraction. "Then yeah, I'll definitely be fine.".</p>
      <p>"Right. We'll try and make this a day trip- we'll leave in a few minutes, get tickets to Central and see the kid tonight. I'll go let her Dad know.".</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The train ride to Central was surprisingly boring, just the three of them sitting in their compartment.</p>
      <p>"So Edward- how many brothers do you have?" Lucy's father asked from where he sat opposite them on the train bench.</p>
      <p>"Huh?" Ed frowned, looking surprised. "Oh- um, just one.".</p>
      <p>Lucy's father frowned. "Well, that's unusual. I thought you'd be the seventh son of a seventh son, because you have the gift. That's why my Lucy has it- she's the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. We knew when we saw her silver eyes when she was born. Is your father... is he special, then? Sensitive?"</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "I dunno. All I can say for sure is he was an asshole. Ran off when I was three." there was resentment hanging heavy in Ed's tone, and Lucy's father frowned.</p>
      <p>"I see. Maybe your mother was sensitive, then?"</p>
      <p>"I doubt it. If she was, she never talked about it."</p>
      <p>"It's unusual, seeing the gift you have, to not have much history with the supernatural." Lucy's father admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "And if I told you I had a close encounter with death in childhood? Something that marked my soul forever and made me this way?".</p>
      <p>Lucy's father straightened, eyes widening. "I'd say it explains a lot. How long have you had the gift?".</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't even know I had it until it turned out my best friend had been dead for six months and I was the only person who could see them." Ed hunched over in his seat, stuffing his hand in his pockets.</p>
      <p>"That's awful." Lucy's father looked horrified.</p>
      <p>"No shit. My life is a series of poor choices and unfortunate events. Let's talk about something else. How's Lucy?"</p>
      <p>"Well, she's... cagey. Angers easily. Upset. She wants to come home. They keep her in a locked room most of the time, but it doesn't matter- she can get out easily. They tried taking that book she had away, but it doesn't matter- she just draws one of her circles and gets out.".</p>
      <p>"Transmutation circles?" Ed asked, perking up slightly.</p>
      <p>Lucy's dad nodded. "Yes, that's what she calls them. She's quite good at it- she can freeze water into ice with them, and she can take apart wood, metal, plastic- nothing they try to use to restrain her works. The hospital staff are quite upset by it, really- they lock the ward and they try to keep her in, but she's stubborn. They won't let her have chalk anymore, because she nearly got out of the courtyard by using it to make one of those circles and tunneling under the concrete...".</p>
      <p>Roy blinked, surprised, and Ed sat forward, laughing. "That's my girl. She always said she never wanted to be trapped again. She's pretty smart for a kid.".</p>
      <p>"She actually managed to manipulate concrete with alchemy? And she almost got out of a locked ward?" Roy was leaning forward now, surprised.</p>
      <p>"Of course she did. <em>I'm </em>the one who taught her alchemy, after all." Ed puffed out his chest a little.</p>
      <p>Lucy's father nodded. "Oh yes, she did. Was only a few feet shy of getting into the sewers underground and escaping. Was quite the mess. They have two orderlies assigned to guard her, but she's sly... I think she's going to have quite the career as an architect, with the ability to move dirt and things like she can."</p>
      <p>"An alchemist prodigy." Roy remarked calmly, trying not to look at Ed. "Where have I heard about that before?".</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The hospital was incredibly quiet and dreary. Slate gray hallways and rooms.</p>
      <p>Mustang's rank as a Colonel granted them some leeway, and they nurse led them into the locked ward, looking hesitant.</p>
      <p>"She's quite volatile, you know. Even with the pills we gave her this morning. Are you certain you want to see her?" the nurse asked, eying their trio nervously.</p>
      <p>"I think we'll do just fine." Ed said calmly, swinging his watch around by the chain as he walked.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned, noticing something etched on the wall. Scratched through the paint on the hallway was a heating array- it drew thermal energy from the surrounding molecules of air in the form of electrons and heated things.</p>
      <p>"She made this, didn't she?" Roy paused, placing a hand on the array. It was a bit lopsided and clumsy, obviously drawn by a beginner, but it was of sufficient quality that it would have worked.</p>
      <p>"Ah, yes. I'm afraid there are several of those around the ward. We haven't been able to get maintenance in to paint over them yet. We don't know what they do. All we know is she used them to get out of her zip ties." the nurse admitted reluctantly.</p>
      <p>"It's a thermal array." Roy remarked, and Ed nodded his agreement. "Did you show this to her?" he asked. Ed shook his head. "No, but she's smart. She figured it out herself. What are the zip ties made of here?"</p>
      <p>The nurse frowned. "Plastic."</p>
      <p>"She drew in the heat and melted them off. Smart kid." Ed smirked.</p>
      <p>Roy wordlessly nodded his agreement, and they kept walking.</p>
      <p>"She may be smart, but she's also prone to dangerous hallucinations and quite unruly at times." the nurse said simply.</p>
      <p>"How do you know she's hallucinating?" Ed asked the nurse calmly.</p>
      <p>The nurse frowned. "Because nobody can speak to the dead, Major Elric. We're just lucky that our other patients aren't as quick as she is, or they'd be escaped by now and running mad in the city. She's in the main room. And she actually hasn't tried to escape yet today. Odd." the nurse admitted.</p>
      <p>In the main room there was a large picture window. The girl. with wavy blonde locks to her shoulders sat in a white gown, cross-legged, in front of the glass. In either corner of the room, an orderly sat watching her. She leaned forward and pressed her face to the glass, fogging it up with her breath.</p>
      <p>"Well. There she is. Don't you want to go say hello?" the nurse asked seriously.</p>
      <p>"Not yet. We're observing.". Mustang watched as she continued to fog up the glass with her breath. She glanced around quickly, before she was drawing in the mist...</p>
      <p>A moment later there was a blue glow as she activated the hurriedly sketched transmutation circle, and the glass window shattered into a thousand pieces.</p>
      <p>The orderlies were shouting as glass fell down, and Ed clapped his hands together, stepping forward and pressing them to the ground.</p>
      <p>A moment later, the glass had reassembled itself in perfect order.</p>
      <p>The blue alchemic light had faded, and Lucy whirled, surprised, to see Ed kneeling on the floor. "Not bad, Lucy. You've gotten pretty handy with alchemy since the last time I saw you."</p>
      <p>"Ed!" Lucy squealed, running over and wrapping her arms around Ed. Ed returned the hug, patting her head affectionately. "I see you've bene giving them hell here."</p>
      <p>"I wanna go home! They won't let me go home, because I can talk to dead people and they can't!"</p>
      <p>"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>A white-clad nurse came striding into the room with an electric trimmer. "Lucy- it's time for your haircut, love.".</p>
      <p>Lucy frowned, looking at her warily. "No.".</p>
      <p>"She needs to be shaved so we can properly place the electrodes for her treatment tomorrow." the nurse said, looking unamused.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned. "What treatment?".</p>
      <p>"Lucy is due to get her first round of electrical pulse therapy tomorrow to help with her hallucinations." the nurse said simply.</p>
      <p>Lucy squeaked, looking up at Ed with wide eyes and tugging on his shirt. "Help me! Don't let them do it, please!".</p>
      <p>"I won't allow it! I'm signing her out of this hospital NOW!" Lucy's father thundered, looking enraged.</p>
      <p>"For the hundredth time, Mr. Kendrick, we can't allow that. The girl is under the custody of the state until she's deemed stable to be released..."</p>
      <p>"Then I'm signing her out." Mustang spoke up quickly. "I'm a Colonel, that should be enough rank for me to take her out of the hospital under my supervision for a little while.".</p>
      <p>The nurses frowned, exchanging glances. "Ordinarily, yes. But she's a flight risk and unstable- her violent hallucinations and constant attempts to run make her a flight risk."</p>
      <p>"She's an alchemist. And she's nearly broken out of your facility too many times to count. Edward and I are probably the best people to have her in custody.".</p>
      <p>"And what do you plan to do with her, Colonel? She's delusional, she believes she can speak to the dead. How do you and your subordinate plan on fixing what modern medicine can't? Really, it's for the best she get this treatment...".</p>
      <p>"Ed. Take her for a walk. I have to negotiate." Mustang ordered.</p>
      <p>"Right. Sounds like a plan." Ed took Lucy's hand and led her down the hall, though Lucy looked behind her nervously.</p>
      <p>"You won't let them do those things to me, will you?" she asked.</p>
      <p>Ed shook his head. "No, I won't. You know I won't."</p>
      <p>"Good. Do you still see them? The other kids? I haven't seem them as often, they're gone, but I can still see <em>people, </em>sometimes..." Lucy admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed paused. "Yes. Yes, I can. I haven't seen the other kids either, but I can still see them. But that's what I need to talk to you about." Ed glanced behind them nervously, making sure they were alone in the hallway. "You need to lie. You need to tell them you can't see and talk to dead people. Or they're going to put you through that treatment." Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>Lucy frowned. "But if I lie, that's like forgetting about them! All those kids, all our friends! I don't see them anymore, but I still remember them- they kept me company down in that basement, they talked to me. Especially Jake." she looked close to tears.</p>
      <p>"I know. I know they did. And it's okay. It's okay to lie about it. Because you have to, if you want to get out of this hospital- you have to lie. But ti doesn't mean that they weren't real or that they weren't good friends to you." Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>"I hate this place. I hate it almost as much as I do that factory." Lucy admitted, tugging on his shirt. Ed sighed and picked her up, bouncing her slightly.</p>
      <p>"I know you do. And I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>"I still hear them, you know. I can't see them anymore, but I hear them- when I try to sleep. They used to want to play hide and seek with me. And run around. And they hated the factory too." Lucy admitted.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, closing his eyes. He still remembered those hushed whispers that seemed to dart around the large open room, the childish voices, the laughter, the screaming...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Wanna play hide and seek?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Hide!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>They rose to the forefront of his mind. "Help me. I want to go home. That's one of the voices I heard." Ed recited what he still remembered, though his tone was even and steady, and didn't do justice to the frantic begging and screaming of the disembodied voices in the factory.</p>
      <p>Lucy blinked her silver eyes at him calmly. "I can't get out. I need to get out." she recited calmly.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. He didn't like remembering the desperate begging, but it was all coming back to him now. "They lied to me, mom, help.".</p>
      <p>"It burns! That's what the one boy was always crying about, I'd see him walking around, and he left ash footprints. And there was the girl who was always wet and smelled funny, she'd keep me company sometimes. What else did they say?" Lucy looked up at him hopefully.</p>
      <p>"Umm... Mom. Help. They lied to me, mom, help." Ed recited calmly.</p>
      <p>"They hated it there. They'd say the word hate a lot." Lucy admitted.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, they did. I hate this place, and I can't get out! I hate it here!" Ed recalled.</p>
      <p>"I hate it too, I hate them!" Lucy parroted right back to him without hesitation.</p>
      <p>"Burn this place." Ed recalled, managing to mimic how the tone was filled with hate.</p>
      <p>"Burn it to the ground." Lucy agreed.</p>
      <p>They looked at one another for a long moment, silver and gold eyes locking.</p>
      <p>"Burn it." they said in unison.</p>
      <p>A cold wind whipped through the hallway, though they were indoors.</p>
      <p>"They're right here." Mustang strode around the corner to find Ed and Lucy locked in a staring contest of sorts.</p>
      <p>The nurse gasped. "His nose is bleeding. Did she do that to him? I told you, she can be violent!" the nurse looked shocked.</p>
      <p>The spell was broken, and Ed frowned, looking up. "What? No, she didn't hit me...".</p>
      <p>Mustang frowned, stepping forward and handing Ed a handkerchief. "It happens to him sometimes." was all he said, though his gaze lingered on Ed.</p>
      <p>"This is highly unusual. I can only give her to you for twenty four hour day pass, then we'll re-evaluate and continue treating her in East City...".</p>
      <p>"I know. You said that five times already. Fullmetal, kid- let's get the hell out of here." Roy ordered.</p>
      <p>The train ride back to East City was relatively quiet- it was nearly eight at night, and Roy frowned, watching them.</p>
      <p>"So Lucy- when you get back to the hospital, what are you going to do?" Roy quizzed.</p>
      <p>"Lie. Lie lie lie and tell them I can't see dead people or talk to dead people. Stop doing alchemy and trying to escape.".</p>
      <p>Roy nodded. "The military will send an independent doctor to evaluate her before they condone the electrical treatment. If she lies through the evaluation, she should be fine..." Roy tried to reassure Lucy's father, who was looking grim from where he sat beside Mustang.</p>
      <p>"Right. Thank you, really- you've done so much already. Really. Getting her transferred back to East City was a big step, too, now me and my wife can come visit more often..." he gave a worried glance at his daughter.</p>
      <p>"It was nothing."</p>
      <p>Lucy tugged Ed's sleeve so he was leaning over and whispered in his ear <em>"Burn it."</em>.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "I know. I know." he looked over at the two adults who were eying them cautiously.</p>
      <p>"What are you two talking about? Alchemy mumbo jumbo?" Lucy's father tried to make conversation.</p>
      <p>Mustang nodded. "Enlighten us.".</p>
      <p>Ed shrugged. "You wouldn't understand it.".</p>
      <p>"I might not, but your Colonel is an alchemist, I'm sure he could understand." Mr. Kendrick tried.</p>
      <p>"It's not about alchemy. You wouldn't get it. It's about what dead people say." Ed admitted seriously.</p>
      <p>Most of the ride back to East City was silent after that.</p>
      <p>They'd arrived back at the train station by four in the afternoon, but it was November, now, and it was starting to get dusky.</p>
      <p>"So I signed her out, she's technically under my military watch right now. You and her are both welcome to sleep at my place until we have to take her back to the hospital tomorrow..." Mustang was speaking with Mr. Kendrick on the train platform after they'd disembarked.</p>
      <p>"Daddy- I hafta pee." Lucy tugged her father's sleeve.</p>
      <p>"I'll take her." Ed volunteered.</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Edward." Mr. Kendrick agreed, and the two men continued to talk about adult matters.</p>
      <p>As soon as they were out of sight, they both broke into a run away from the train station.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was four fifty seven pm when Ed hurried back into the office, tearing open his desk drawer and digging around for his wallet.</p>
      <p>"Edward? I thought you were in Central with the Colonel and that man." Hawkeye looked over, surprised to see him.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I was, it went great, I just forgot something." Ed assured her hurriedly.</p>
      <p>He grabbed a crumpled up twenty cen note, stuffing it into his pocket. "Gotta go, bye!" he darted back out the door.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The clerk at seven eleven was only paid minimum wage. So when a short emo kid and a six year old came into his store trying to buy a lighter at dusk, he had reason to be concerned.</p>
      <p>"What are you two planning to do with it? You're a little young- are you planning on playing with matches or something? I'm not allowed to sell just lighters to kids. You have to buy something else with it."</p>
      <p>Ed grew red in the face, slamming his state alchemist's watch on the table. "Fine, give me a pack of cigarettes too then!" Ed huffed.</p>
      <p>"You got ID?"</p>
      <p>"I have THIS! Military ID is proof enough, right!?"</p>
      <p>"I guess." the clerk grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and Ed grabbed his watch, the lighter, and the cigarettes off the counter, dropping down some crumpled bills and grabbing Lucy's hand, ducking out of the store.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"They ditched us at the train station. What time did you say they were here?" Roy demanded.</p>
      <p>He and Mr. Kendrick had realized after a half hour has passed that the kids had, in fact, ditched them.</p>
      <p>"Almost five. Ed was in a hurry, he grabbed a bunch of cash out of his desk and left..."</p>
      <p>"Do you have any idea where they'd have gone?"</p>
      <p>"I saw Ed walk into the seven eleven across the street from the window. That's the last place I saw them." Havoc commented.</p>
      <p>"Where do you think they'd go?" Mr. Kendrick asked, wringing his hands nervously. "Is Edward trustworthy?"</p>
      <p>"He wouldn't let anything happen to her, if that's what your asking. They've both been oddly quiet all night, they're in this together, whatever they're doing..." Roy was annoyed. Once again, Ed had run off ahead without briefing him on <em>anything.</em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The clerk at seven eleven was still paid minimum wage.</p>
      <p>But he took notice when six people clad in military uniform stormed his seven eleven.</p>
      <p>Roy brushed past his regular alcoholic customers buying their daily six packs and slammed his watch on the counter.</p>
      <p>Breda was hanging over the ice chest. "This icecream looks suspicious. Gonna have to confiscate it." he remarked.</p>
      <p>"Save me a chocolate one, wouldya?" Havoc asked.</p>
      <p>"Have you seen a kid in a red coat and a little girl in white?" Roy demanded, getting the clerk's attention again.</p>
      <p>The clerk nodded.</p>
      <p>"When?" Roy growled.</p>
      <p>"About half an hour ago." the clerk said calmly.</p>
      <p>"And what did he buy here?"</p>
      <p>"A pack of cigarettes." the clerk said plainly.</p>
      <p>Roy blinked. "A pack of cigarettes!?" he turned to glare at Havoc, who shook his head.</p>
      <p>"Hey, it wasn't me, boss! I never send Chief to get me ciggarettes... Hawkeye said I can't do that anymore!"</p>
      <p>He was clenching his jaw so hard that he was starting to get a headache. Edward was DEAD when he caught him.</p>
      <p>"He bought cigarettes? What kind?"</p>
      <p>"Menthols."</p>
      <p>"What the hell! He didn't even buy good ones, he got the cheap crap!" Havoc looked personally offended.</p>
      <p>"That's all he bought was a pack of ciggs?" Roy asked. Interrogating this cashier was like pulling teeth. It didn't make any sense, especially because Ed didn't smoke... Unless he did. In which case he'd personally beat the kid's ass when he found him.</p>
      <p>"Well actually, he really seemed interested in the lighter. That's all he wanted to start with, but I told him I couldn't just sell a lighter to two kids, how does that look? That'd look bad. So he threw his watch on the table and asked for a pack of cigarettes too.". the cashier was finally giving him information.</p>
      <p>Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth.</p>
      <p>Roy inhaled deeply through his nose. "So instead of just selling them a lighter, you decided it'd look better to sell two kids <em>cigarettes </em>and a lighter? How does that even make sense!?"</p>
      <p>"I dunno! I just work here, man! The kid had military ID, so I sold it to him!"</p>
      <p>"Did he say where he was going?"</p>
      <p>"No. But he traded the pack of cigarettes for a bottle of liquor from the hobo who sleeps on the sidewalk out front."</p>
      <p>If Roy's blood pressure got much higher, he was going to explode.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Did you like it? What was your favorite part?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Why have I been gone so long, you ask? Well it's simple- I didn't have a good way to end the story. But now I do. So yeah, I'm back, and you're gonna hate me after this chapter, but I don't mind. Just leave a review!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>They were running down the street, Ed trying to keep pace with his whirling thoughts and Lucy trying her best to match his stride with her shorter legs, holding a half-full bottle of whiskey.</p><p>
  <em>Alcohol to accelerate the flame. Lighter for the spark. I remember Mustang's array, I can manipulate the oxygen to make it burn faster... Almost there. Three blocks until we reach the field.</em>
</p><p>Ed stopped in his tracks, frowning and looking over his shoulder. He had a nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away.</p><p><em>Why didn't you come to me first? </em>Mustang's voice was echoing around in his head, though it wasn't wanted or needed. Since when had that bastard started to live rent-free in his mind? Probably around the same time Ed had started living rent-free with him, but still...</p><p>"Screw it. Lucy- we have to stop for a minute." Lucy nodded, and they ducked into a phonebooth. It was dark, but they were in a relatively safe neighborhood, so Ed stuffed a few coins into the phone and dialed the number of someone he knew would still be in the office right now...</p><p>"Hey. Scheiska. Yeah, it's me again. Listen- I need you to tell Mustang that I'm going to burn down a building in the middle of the woods due to the mental anguish it's caused me. He'll know the place. Hell, EVERYBODY probably knows the place. And he's welcome to come along, but don't try and stop me, because I need to do this. It's... therapeutic. Thanks, bye!" he slammed the phone down quickly on the hanger before she could reply, heaving a sigh.</p><p>There. Now Mustang would know where to find them, and be able to catch up to them, but he wouldn't arrive in time to stop their master plan. But at the same time, he wouldn't be able to punish him as harshly for running off alone, because this was sort of like leaving a note. Almost.</p><p>"Alright, kid- let's get going.".</p><p>At this point, he could've made the trek through the forest blindfolded. He'd spent so much time here- physically, mentally, emotionally. It was still there sometimes, when he closed his eyes. It was easy to lead Lucy through the leaves, and he found himself unconsciously leading them on a winding route to steer clear of traps, even though the military had already come through and removed them...</p><p>They slid down through the ravine and made it through the clearing where Red's tree was, turning right and continuing on. The breeze rustled and Ed felt cold- a flutter of <em>something</em> a memory, maybe- just just for a moment, he'd thought he'd felt someone's cold hand taking his own.</p><p>He shook his head. He was imagining it. Red had crossed over. But he still paused for a moment anyways, looking over his shoulder at the large tree shrouded in the moonlight and feeling a pang in his chest. <em>So long, old friend.</em></p><p>It was easy to find the factory.</p><p>It was even easier to duck underneath the yellow crime scene tape that was around every doorway.</p><p>Ed exhaled in the cool fall air, letting out a breath. "Let's do it. Let's burn this hellhole to the ground."</p><p>Lucy nodded, holding out the half-full bottle of liquor they had to him.</p><p>A moment later, footfalls on the metal stairs made them realize they weren't alone.</p><p>Ed whirled and froze, going pale. His heartrate sped up at the sound of boots on the metal catwalk, and Lucy's hands went slack. The bottle of alcohol hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>"I'd prefer you didn't." a calm, intelligent voice drifted down the stairs. The man- he was a man, about six feet tall, with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "I don't know where you children get the idea to play with matches from, but this place is still useful to some of us.".</p><p>BREAK</p><p>"He's what? I need you to slow down when you speak, Scheiska." Roy said seriously.</p><p>Scheiska was twitching nervously, and she took a deep breath, and, for the third time, tried to explain what she was trying to say.</p><p>"Edward called. He said to tell you..." her words started coming faster in her anxiety, and she forced herself to pause and take a breath, steadying her speech "that he's burning down a building that's caused him traumaand..." her words tumbled together and she once again stopped, squeezing her hands into fists before she kept speaking, once again slowing her speech "that you'd know which one it was... and not to try and stop him.".</p><p>"He's going to burn the factory to the ground." Roy came to the stark realization.</p><p>"But then why go running of without telling anyone?" Lucy's father looked perplexed.</p><p>Roy sighed. "Because- he thinking the military would try to stop him. It IS technically arson... But if he'd <em>asked me first, </em>I would've told him that the damn place has already been condemned and gone out there with him to destroy it." he ran a ahnd through his hair, frustrated. "Right. Well, get the cars everyone- I swear, that beansprout is going to be on latrine duty for a <em>week </em>this time...".</p><p>"He did call us to leave a message, Sir. That's more than he usually informs us about. It's progress." Hawkeye tried to placate him as they all trooped towards the parking lot. "Besides... I can you really blame him for wanting to get rid of that place? After all that's happened?".</p><p>Roy paused. "I don't hold that against him, no. But this charging off on his own all the time might just land him in trouble someday. Someday, he might get in too deep, and we might not make it in time..."</p><hr/><p>There was silence for several moments, as both of them simply stared at the man halfway down the stairs.</p><p>"What's the matter- cat got your tongue?" the man asked lazily, sounding bored.</p><p>That broke Ed from his trance. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" Lucy had stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand, and Ed moved to push her behind him.</p><p>"Don't you think I should be asking you that? Two children, out in the forest alone, in the middle of the night. That would concern any adult. Respect your elders." the man spoke easily- it was obvious he was intelligent.</p><p>Ed snarled. "You're on the grounds of one of the <em>worst crime scenes </em>in the city. I don't care if you're an adult- how do I know you aren't involved in this? Now <em>tell me who you are, </em>and then I'll answer your questions!"</p><p>The man shrugged. "Testy, aren't we. Well, you are an adolescent. Fine. My name is Gean Bagum, and I'm a geologist. There's a unique cave system in the ravine nearby here I've been visiting for the past few years. When I stopped by this year, I found an entirely new tunnel, so this is my camping spot. It's close to the ravine. I didn't even know of these murders until I'd come to town, and even then- I'm a man of science. It doesn't scare me, being here. But it obviously frightens you children a good deal." the man observed, looking at their stances.</p><p>Ed frowned. "Why camp here? Why not just get a hotel? That would be the logical thing to do."</p><p>The man sighed. "I'm from a small university in the east. I don't exactly have a lot of research funds. At this point, it's more of a hobby than a livelihood, but my discoveries here might change that. Now. Who are you? Or should I just take you to the police and call your parents for trying to burn down a building?" the man had started to come down the stairs, now.</p><p>He noticed the way Ed shrank back and frowned, stopping when he reached the ground and looking... remorseful? "Listen- I'm not going to hurt you. I don't read much, but I know some awful things happened here. I'm not involved in any of that. I'm just trying to figure out who you kids are.".</p><p>Ed stepped forward into a sliver of moonlight that was filtering in through a broken window. "The name's Edward Elric.". he admitted. "This... is my cousin, Lucy.".</p><p>The man sucked in a breath and took a step closer, eying the silver pocketwatch chain in Ed's pocket. His eyes widened. "Are you... is that really a military pocketwatch?".</p><p>Ed paused. "Yeah. How'd you know?".</p><p>"Can I see it?" the man took another step forward, and Ed stepped back.</p><p>The man frowned, stepping back and holding both of his hands up placatingly. "I'm not going to take if from you and I don't want to frighten you. I've just never seen a state alchemist's watch before. I've dabbled in alchemy myself.".</p><p>Ed withdrew his pocketwatch, dangling it and showing it to the man, before he was stuffing it back into his pocket.</p><p>The man looked at the insignia on the front and inhaled sharply. "So you really are the Fullmetal Alchemist.".</p><p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. I am. I have more military rank and power than you, and I've got orders to burn this building down. So don't try and stop us." he was bluffing, lying through his teeth, but this man couldn't have been older than twenty five. And he seemed to swept off his feet by Ed's pocketwatch, maybe he'd believe it.</p><p>"You can't! At least, not yet- if you burn this place down, it'll <em>ruin </em>all my research... You have to understand, you're an alchemist too!" the man looked crestfallen.</p><p>"I'm an alchemist too, you know." Lucy stepped into the moonlight beside Ed, pulling a piece of chalk from her pocket.</p><p>The man blinked. "Really? But you couldn't be more than eight..."</p><p>As he watched, Lucy sketched out a rough transmutation circle and knelt. A moment later, the cement below her hands was reshaped into a stone flower.</p><p>The man clapped his hands together in delight. "Oh, a prodigy! Look at us... a man, an adolescent, and a child- it's like fate <em>destined </em>all of us to be here tonight...".</p><p>Ed frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? Get your research notebooks and get out of here- we're burning this place to the ground.".</p><p>"Alright." the man looked mournful. "But will you at least let me show you my research? I'm a bit of an alchemist myself, it's so rare to find someone to have intellectual conversations with... You can help me carry it all out of here."</p><p>"I wanna see it!" Lucy looked excited.</p><p>Ed frowned. It seemed illogical, that the man wanted their help. When he was a child, his mother had said- "If an adult ever asks you for help, run away. Adults ask other adults for help, not kids.". And there was still a feeling of... <em>wrongness </em>about it all, but maybe it was just the fact that they were in the factory again, and the fact that he could still see the bloodstains on the floor...</p><p>"Listen- with all of us together, it'll take one trip. I have several heavy boxes of research, once it's out of the building I'll let you two torch the place. I promise."</p><p>Lucy was already walking behind the man, and Ed frowned. "I guess. But then we burn this place.".</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>They mounted the stairs to the second floor, and then the third.</p><p>"So- what's your research about, anyways? Geological alchemy?" Ed figured it couldn't hurt to try and make conversation.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, yes- geological alchemy! So I used to study shales and mineral transmutations, I graduated form East City University and did a thesis on alchemical construction of low cost concrete. But now that I'm a professor, I've been working on more precious research about precious stones..."</p><p>The wind blew open a nearby door that slammed into the wall, and Lucy flinched, grabbing onto Ed.</p><p>The man frowned. "No need to be frightened- it's just the wind. I have a lantern in my makeshift study here, I'll light it so you can relax a little." he promised Lucy, who nodded but still didn't let go of Ed's hand.</p><p>The frown hadn't left the man's face. "I did manage to snag a local newspaper in town. I didn't get details, but from what I read- some horrible things happened here. And you were very involved in this case, weren't you? I read about the Fullmetal Alchemist being involved."</p><p>"Yes. I was." Ed said, voice stony. They entered a room with mostly intact windows. The moonlight wasn't as bright in here, the roof wasn't in as many pieces above them, and the man lit his lantern as promised and handed it to Lucy.</p><p>"Right. You probably don't want to talk about it." the man said, sounding apologetic.</p><p>But Ed hardly heard him over the sound of the blood rushing in his own ears- because <em>this was the room, </em>this was the place where he'd found the girl's body chopped up on the table, her decapitated head between her spread legs, her carved out eyes and severed tongue and fingers canned and pickled in jars in the cabinet...</p><p>"Something wrong?" the man asked, looking at Ed, concerned.</p><p>The table the body had been lying on was now pushed into the corner, covered in books and papers. The cabinet that'd held the teenage girl's pickled remains was open, and a few label less tin cans of provisions poked out. The pile of bone that'd been in the corner and that he'd moved onto the floor was gone, and the stove was cleaned up slightly, looked like it'd been <em>used...</em></p><p>"You... this is the room you do your research in?" Ed asked, finding it hard to formulate words for a moment.</p><p>The man nodded. "Yes. It's quite nice. I've even managed to get the stove working..."</p><p>Ed felt nauseas. "Don't use the stove. Just... something really bad happened in this room."</p><p>"Oh. <em>Oh." </em>the man frowned, looking a bit squeamish. "Right. When I got here last week, the military had already cleaned things up, so I really had no idea..."</p><p>"I get it. Just... get your research so we can get out of here." Ed said, tone clipped.</p><p>Lucy was already pawing through one of the cardboard boxes of papers, glancing at the articles.</p><p>The man strode over, smiling at her in a brotherly way.</p><p>"You sure are a curious one. Find anything you like in there, little alchemist?"</p><p>"This is a book on the philosopher's stone." Lucy said seriously, holding it up.</p><p>Once again, Ed's world stopped, though it was for an entirely different reason.</p><p>"Very astute. Yes, I enjoy reading about the myths and folklore occasionally." The man took the small book from her hand, handing her a piece of paper happily. "This is a transmutation circle of my own design. It's a bit advanced, but I think someone as smart as you may be able to figure it out..."</p><p>"It's complicated." Lucy remarked.</p><p>"Yes, it is. But see if you can puzzle it out for yourself."</p><p>Ed was too busy staring at the small book in the man's hands. A book on the philospher's stone.</p><p>"What do you know about the philosopher's stone?" Ed asked seriously.</p><p>Gean's lips quirked into a small smile, though his brown eyes were shining. "About as much as you do, I imagine."</p><p>"Do you... do you know how to make one?"</p><p>The man nodded. "Yes. Truthfully- when I was doing my research- I was after only one precious stone. The philospher's stone. Like so many of us."</p><p>Ed wanted to plow forward. He wanted to ask him ten thousand and one questions, he wanted to <em>get that book, </em>he wanted to call Alphonse... Could the solution to all his problems be sitting right in front of him?</p><p>But there were alarm bells going off in the back of his mind, because <em>hadn't this guy lied to him, he said he was a geologist looking for minerals in a cave nearby...</em></p><p>"I may have told a few mistruths to you when I first met you." the man admitted, seeing Ed's hesitation. "I thought you were just children. Not fellow alchemists. And besides- bad things tend to happen to those who openly seek the philosopher's stone."</p><p>"I know what this is." Lucy spoke up from where she was sitting in the corner. Her eyes darted over to Ed, and she looked... <em>frightened?</em></p><p>"This is the taboo. This is a human transmutation circle, isn't it?" Lucy had set down the paper and stepped away from the boxes of research material, and her eyes darted to Ed.</p><p>"Clever girl!" Gean didn't look the least bit bothered by her discovery.</p><p>"Now that you know, I might as well show you the rest of my research. Come here." he motioned them out of the room and onto the catwalk.</p><p>Ed, wanting nothing more than to get out of this room and <em>get the book in his hands </em>and <em>get out of here, </em>followed suit, with Lucy beside him.</p><p>Gean leaned over the catwalk to look at the floor below, and from three stories up, Ed saw, with a sinking certainty, the massive transmutation circle sketched on the floor. A variation of a <em>human </em>transmutation circle, but with sigils and symbols he couldn't quite understand...</p><p>"You're going to bring them back? Bring all the children who died here back to life?" Lucy looked up at him with hope in those impossibly wide silver eyes...</p><p>"No. But I could." the man said seriously.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"This is a variation of a human transmutation circle. It's my own design. It's designed to turn tragedy into something good- it's designed to turn suffering into the philosopher's stone. Come back into my study, I'll show you..."</p><p>Ed's legs moved against his will, and Lucy was eagerly at the man's heels. He couldn't leave her alone with this freak, but he couldn't stay... He went back into the study anyways.</p><p>"I'm also a bit of a history buff. This factory was abandoned due to a machinery malfunction about one hundred years ago. All sixty people working here suffocated.".</p><p>Lucy blinked. "That's terrible."</p><p>The man nodded. "It is. The city was quite busy laying them to rest. And then... this maniac came along and slaughtered all those children here. More lost souls."</p><p>"They're not lost. They're at peace now. They've been returned to their families and laid to rest." Ed spoke quickly.</p><p>Gean nodded. "Right. That's true. I'm about to say something that might be very hard for you to hear, but I need you two to keep an open mind. Some say that the philosopher's stone is made of human souls. My goal- this modified human transmutation array- isn't meant to transmute people. It's meant to transmute souls. I plan of harnessing the souls of all the poor people who've died here and foraging a philospher's stone. The stone that can bypass the laws of equivalent exchange. And then- with such a stone- you might eb able to bring back the children who died here."</p><p>Lucy's eyes had gone wide. "We could bring back Jake?"</p><p>"Maybe.".</p><p>Ed's hands were shaking. "You're wrong. This is <em>wrong."</em></p><p>"But Ed- we could bring back Jake, we could bring back everybody!" Lucy was looking enthralled.</p><p>"No, <em>we can't!" </em>Ed said seriously. "Equivalent exchange, Lucy. If you use the souls of your dead friends to make the philosopher's stone, then <em>how can you bring them back? </em>Their souls would be sued to make the stone. Even if it bypass the laws of equivalent exchange, all you could do is <em>bring back a body- </em>and a body with no soul is <em>worthless..." unless it belongs to Al. </em>a horrible, twisted voice in the back of his mind whispered.</p><p>"And besides that- your theory is flawed. These souls- the people who died in this factory a hundred years ago, and the souls of the kids who died here- have all crossed over. You can't harness them to forage the stone because <em>they're not here. </em>They've gone beyond human reach."</p><p>Gean looked personally insulted. "And what the hell do you know about this, anyways!?"</p><p>Ed tore off his shirt to reveal his automail arm, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his automail leg. "I know <em>everything </em>about this. I was eleven years old when I attempted transmutation with my little brother to try and resurrect my mother. It <em>failed. </em>There can be no equivalent exchange for human souls- and they aren't to be played with. It cost my brother his whole body, and it took my arm and leg. This is madness! You can't try and do this!"</p><p>Gean blinked, looking at Edward in awe. "you killed your little brother doing a transmutation?"</p><p>Al was a walking suit of armor. But for some reason, Ed didn't want to tell Gean that, not with the way he was looking at him like he was some sort of specimen to be dissected...</p><p>"You tried human transmutation? What array did you use!?"</p><p>"I used a similar array to yours, but it doesn't matter! It won't work!" Ed said seriously.</p><p>"Two children attempted human transmutation and one survived. Imagine what we could do- all three of us, as alchemists- if we worked together. If we did this transmutation together, we could forage the stone and bring your friends back..." Gean was looking at Lucy, now.</p><p>"There's nothing <em>to bring back! </em>They're gone, if you try and play God, you'll just end up maimed like me!" Lucy was looking back and forth between Gean and Edward anxiously. "Lucy- Jake wanted you to <em>survive this hellhole, </em>not die trying to bring him back!"</p><p>
  <em>What am I saying? What if he's right? What if this works, and what if I could bring Al's body back from the other side of the gate? What it I'm damning him to a life in that suit of armor by not listening to his nutcase?</em>
</p><p>"We could do it. All three of us. I just need you to trust me." Gean said seriously.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, Al, what do I do? What would you want me to do?</em>
</p><p>He was a million miles away in his own head.</p><p>"The three of us- if we foraged this thing- we could share it's power. All of us. Money, power- maybe Ed's right, maybe you can't bring back your friends, but wouldn't you like to be able to have wealth unimaginable?" Gean was asking Lucy, who was looking nervous.</p><p>The answer to his mental question rose up from all those years ago, taking Al's voice. It's been just after they'd activated the human transmutation circle, but before it'd all gone to hell.</p><p>
  <em>Ed... something doesn't feel right.</em>
</p><p>"Don't you want to be Gods!?" Gean was looking at them both like they were mad for not being enthusiastic.</p><p>"I think we should go now, Ed." Lucy said quietly, looking to him anxiously.</p><p>But Gean had pulled something from his backpack, now, and he pointed the pistol at Ed. "Move and he dies. I wanted you two to work with me, but since you've refused- you'll become two more sacrifices for the stone. It's unfortunate- I was hoping to be able to do this using the victims of other maniacs and fate- but now I have to get my hands dirty too.".</p><p>"Wait. I'll help you! I will!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>Both Ed and Gean looked at her in shock.</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>"Yes. I will. Just... don't hurt Ed." Lucy said seriously.</p><p>"You have my word I won't hurt him. But he can't be allowed to leave. He knows too much. He has to stay here... and if we're going to do this together, you'll need more alchemy skill than you've got. Come here. Sit in my lap." Gean ordered.</p><p>Lucy swallowed, trembling, but obeyed. Gean fished around in his backpack, pulling out a pocketknife.</p><p>Ed's eyes widened. "What are you doing!?"</p><p>"Hush. Listen to me very carefully, Edward. Any alchemy you do in this room might activate the array downstairs below us. So no transmutations. If she's going to do this with me, then she needs alchemical enhancement. I don't have the tools to tattoo her, so it has to be this. You of all people should know an alchemist's transmutations are stronger when they use their own blood."</p><p>"Stop it! Don't kill her!"</p><p>"I'm not going to. I'm going to carve symbols into your palms. They;ll make you a stronger alchemist. This will hurt- you may cry and scream, but try not to move- I'll be quick." Gean said, looking a bit wary.</p><p>"Just... just do it. I can handle pain." Lucy said seriously.</p><p>Gean jerked the knife, and Ed watched, powerless, as he slit the flesh on her palm open. The blood that wept out of the skin obscured the design. Lucy's breathing picked up, but she didn't flinch. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't move a muscle.</p><p>"Impressive. Almost done, I promise you, your loyalty will be rewarded..." Gean quickly got to work carving the symbol into her other palm.</p><p>"Can you stand?" he asked her, almost sounding concerned. Lucy nodded, getting to her feet, wiping her eyes with her bloody hands.</p><p>"Show me your palms. I know that hurt, but look- it's the flamel symbol. Edward wears it on his coat. It's an alchemical enhancer, when you do the transmutation with me, you'll be stronger than every before..."</p><p>"Lucy! Please listen to me! He's killing you! He's killing himself and you, <em>human transmutation doesn't work!" </em>Ed was on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Quiet. She made her choice. You're just a sacrifice now. Move- downstairs, both of you.".</p><p>Lucy didn't look at him as they were headed down the metal stairs, and he could feel the gun in his back, so he didn't dare move...</p><p>He couldn't stop the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. They were going to die, all three of them, in that hell of a gate...</p><p>They reached the base of the stairs, and Gean shoved Ed forward. "Get in the circle." he ordered. In the silvery moonlight, Ed could see it clearly, and bile rose up in his throat at the sight...</p><p>"Please, don't do this... <em>we're all gonna die!"</em></p><p>"My theory is without error!" Gean thundered.</p><p>But in the split second he'd been distracted by Ed, Ed saw movement form the corner of his eyes. A moment later, the breeze rustled, and Lucy was gone.</p><p>"Shit- the little brat ran for it." Gean swore, looking upset. "She lied to me."</p><p>"You <em>carved the flamel symbol into her hands!"</em> Ed's hysteria was getting the better of him, now- he was five feet away from a massive human transmutation circle, there was a gun in his back, and he couldn't do any alchemy without risking setting off the transmutation circle carved into the floor.</p><p>"You're doubting my research! This is <em>flawless, Edward, why can't you trust me!?"</em></p><p>"I've seen <em>hell, </em>Gean! It won't work and you'll die! You're a brilliant alchemist- I don't doubt that- but this is a fatal mistake! Just... just put down the gun and we'll go to the military together. You're a brilliant alchemist, you haven't done anything you can't take back <em>yet- </em>maybe we can work together!"</p><p>Gean shook his head. "No. No, it's too late. The girl is gone, the military will be here soon- I need a philosopher's stone to repel the forces that will try to jail me. And that means I need you. Get in the circle, Ed.".</p><hr/><p>Team Mustang was making their way through the forest. They'd just passed Red's tree when there was a noise, an almighty clattering in the woods, and everyone stopped.</p><p>A moment later, a little girl in white came thundering into the clearing- face scratched by thorns, branches in her wavy hair, silver eyes full of hears. Her hands were dripping blood into the leaves.</p><p>"You have to save Ed!" she shouted to the closest military personnel.</p><p>"Lucy!" Lucy's father ran forward, embracing her, and everyone tared.</p><p>Roy was the first to recover. "What's going on? Your hands..." he could clearly see Lucy's hands dripping blood onto the leaves.</p><p>"There's a mad alchemist in the factory. He's planning on doing a human transmutation of the souls there, but Ed said it won't work, and he's going to kill Ed! The only reason I got away was because I told him I'd help him and ran the first chance I got! He carved the flamell symbol into my hands!" she held out both her open palms, and everyone gasped.</p><p>"He said it would make me a better alchemist! You <em>have to find him and stop that guy, or they're both gonna die!" </em>Lucy wailed.</p><p>Roy had been slack-jawed for a moment, but he straightened his back drawing himself up to his full height.</p><p>"Take your daughter and get as far away from here as you possibly can. Furey go with them and radio for backup- I need Armstrong out here. The rest of you- take up perimeter positions around the factory and keep your radios on."</p><p>"You can't expect us to let you go in there alone." Hawkeye was looking at him in disbelief.</p><p>"The less people that are involved in this, the better. Human transmutation is unpredictable. If he activates the circle and the entire team was in there- we might all be lost. This is a job for an alchemist."</p><p>"But should you really go in all alone, Sir? At least let one of us go with you, for tactical advantage..." Falman looked upset.</p><p>"My decision is made, Lieutenant." Roy said firmly, pulling on his gloves. "Don't look so worried. I'll be back with Edward shortly." but the pounding in his heart and the way his palms itched beneath his gloves made him realize that he might be coming out of that building alone. He had to get there in time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ohh! The trauma! Let me know what you think in a review!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Reunite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Get in the circle, Edward."</p>
      <p>In his blazing panic, one rational thought came to the surfacer. <em>If I'm going to die here, I'm going to go out fighting like hell.</em></p>
      <p>He whirled, automail hand grabbing Gean's wrist that held the gun and squeezing. The gun was pointed away from him when it went off, but the noise was still loud and unexpected, and Gean lashed out with his other fist, punching Ed in the face and bloodying his nose...</p>
      <p>Ed squeezed as hard as he could with his automail hand and Gean cried out and dropped the gun, allowing Ed to kick it away from him.</p>
      <p>And Gean stopped struggling, looking down at Edward's face with a mixture of pity and horror.</p>
      <p>"What the hell am I doing? Fighting with a kid..." he almost looked... remorseful.</p>
      <p>"You put me in that circle and you're as good as killing me." Ed said seriously.</p>
      <p>"I <em>know, </em>but you <em>won't go along with the plan! I need you to help me! Don't you want the stone? Don't you want to resurrect your little brother!?" </em>Gean sounded close to hysteria.</p>
      <p>"Yes. I do. More than anything. But you can't bring back the dead..." <em>Al's not dead. But you're probably killing him, for a second time, denying him help, not foraging the stone... But this is WRONG. He wouldn't want this, the man's theory is flawed, and even if it wasn't, Al wouldn't want a body at the expense of all these souls...</em></p>
      <p>"Listen to me very carefully, Ed." Gean let both his hands fall to his side and sighed. "Because I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to dirty my hands. These people are already dead. And I haven't killed them. Their souls are a free resource to be harnessed. If you aren't going to help me with the transmutation, then stand back and watch while I become a God. You can't stop me, and neither can the military. Once I've foraged the stone, nobody will stand in my way."</p>
      <p>Gean grabbed him and shoved him out of the way, away from the circle.</p>
      <p>Ed stumbled and nearly fell. "Please- don't do this!".</p>
      <p>Gean gave him a faint smile- the man was looking at him like they were <em>friends, </em>and he shook his head. "Don't be afraid, Edward. You're about to witness the birth of a God." He dropped to his knees, placed his hands in the array, and activated the circle.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>No sooner had the words left Mustang's mouth- orders for him not to be followed, for everyone to fan out and take up positions in the woods around the factory while he went in- when a single gunshot sounded in the distance.</p>
      <p>"Oh god." the words were barely a whisper as they left his mouth.</p>
      <p>"Sir." Hawkeye looked hesitant... was she afraid?</p>
      <p>"The plan is the same. No one follow." <em>I don't want you to see what I find, if he's... gone.</em></p>
      <p>Roy turned and took off running towards the factory.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ed could do nothing but step backwards one step at a time- he was trying to get as far away from Gean and the damned human transmutation circle as possible, because even though he wasn't in it, he felt the <em>wrongness </em>in the air, the same wrongness that'd happened when he and Al had tried all those years ago...</p>
      <p>It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his palms itch.</p>
      <p>The blue light of the activating array. The black mist- wisps of it rose up from the ground, and Gean shouted something- probably a cry of triumph, or maybe alarm- before the eye in the center of the circle opened, and the black hands came.</p>
      <p>Gean was screaming, now.</p>
      <p>Ed had slid down so he was sitting, back against the wall, and all he could do was watch as the hands grabbed onto Gean- they tore off his leg first, then his arms, Ed watched his body dissolve into transmutation marks and black and orange embers.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Help me! Someone help!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>But Ed knew he couldn't. Any move towards Gean, if they even <em>touched- </em>would mean he'd be dragged down the rabbithole to the gate as well. And he had nothing left to give.</p>
      <p>For some reason, he couldn't close his eyes. So insteal he just covered his ears.</p>
      <p>The black hands were back- they were putting <em>pieces </em>of Gean back together, he was re-forming- but it was wrong, he was re-forming <em>wrong...</em></p>
      <p>In the blue alchemic light, Ed could see only one arm and a lumpy, malformed torso. An inhuman cry was torn from the man, as his crooked jaw gaped open, bloodied tongue hanging out of a mouth he was unable to close...</p>
      <p>And just like that, the light of the alchemic reaction stopped. It'd all happened in the span of less than a minute. One minute. Had it been this fast when he and Al had done it all those years ago? Had Gean been through the gate- had he seen heaven and hell, everything and nothing- in only a few seconds?</p>
      <p>His legs wouldn't listen to him.</p>
      <p>The one-armed body on the floor was in an every increasing pool of red, and Ed shuddered involuntarily at the inhuman moaning it was making.</p>
      <p>The sounds of a dying animal. It was pathetic and terrifying, and Gean would try to prop himself up on his skinny, misshapen toothpick arm, only to fall back to the ground with a grunt. He managed to hold himself up for one moment, two, lifted his neck and head and looked around- and coughed. Crimson poured out of his mouth, up his throat, and his eyes bulged- before he was falling into the mess.</p>
      <p>The wheezing, rattling sounds that was the man's breathing stopped. And Ed was glad, because that meant he wasn't suffering anymore.</p>
      <p>He got to his feet. His face was wet- he didn't know when he'd started crying. And he was terrified, and selfishly <em>glad </em>he hadn't agreed to help in this man's crazy plan, or he'd had been lying dead on the floor too.</p>
      <p>He swallowed and tasted ash. This whole place- as demented as it had felt before- had a slippery, oily, <em>wrongness </em>about it, whenever he tried to breathe- the grime of forbidden alchemy had forever claimed the place now, just like it had claimed his basement all those years ago.</p>
      <p>And he was left to wonder- <em>What do I do now?. </em>He looked from the puddle of blood, the poor, malformed creature in the middle, to the catwalk of the stairs.</p>
      <p><em>Gean is dead. I saw he had a book on the philosopher's stone... Damn, I must really be heartless. </em>Ed looked back at the corpse, frowning. <em>Is this what it's come to? Pawing through the research of deranged alchemists?</em></p>
      <p>But the image of Al- his beloved suit of armor- came to the forefront of his mind, and he steeled himself. <em>Gean's research is flawed. But the books he has on the stone might still help me...</em></p>
      <p>And so he turned, leaving the mess of it all behind him, and climbed the stairs with a heavy heart. <em>I just need to get any useful research, and then I can baptize this place in fire. </em>Just like his home. That seemed to be the only way to remove the aura of abomination from the air.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Mustang felt it before he even entered the factory. It was like breathing in sulfur- thick and cloying, it turned his blood to icewater and made his pulse race.</p>
      <p>This <em>wrongness- </em>it was exactly the same as the Elric brother's basement had been, years ago. Except this time it was stronger- He'd stumbled upon that transmutation two days later, but now, freshly massacred, he was struggling to keep himself calm. He could feel the oily aura, it made the air around him feel heavy when he walked into it, and it was smothering and frightening, but he told himself to keep walking, because <em>Ed </em>was in there, and he might be hurt, and he'd seen worse. He needed to find Ed.</p>
      <p>He raised his lantern and kept going.</p>
      <p>When he got into the factory, his heart sank. There, sketched on the filthy cement floor, was a massive array. He could smell blood and electricity in the air, and his charcoal eyes widened. He placed a hand over his nose and mouth and kept going, ignoring the knots of nausea and dread and the voice in his head that screamed to <em>run, because hell is here.</em></p>
      <p>There was a malformed corpse in a puddle of blood at the edge of the array. It'd once been a man, but it was so horribly deformed now, that Roy wasn't sure <em>what </em>to call it.</p>
      <p>He raised the lantern and looked around frantically. Ed wasn't in the corners. He wasn't in the center of the array... had this maniac sacrificed him?</p>
      <p>He craned his neck towards the center of the array, struggling, looking for any debris in the darkness. He <em>needed to know, </em>but he would <em>not </em>step into the array, the taboo- but he had to be certain.</p>
      <p>In the arena of human transmutation, he was woefully uneducated. Anyone who knew what they were doing was probably a deity, or insanely lucky, and most likely an Elric brother.</p>
      <p>
        <em>If he put you in the middle, would you... was your whole body taken? Are you... are you gone? No... surely at least your automail would be left behind, there would have to be </em>
        <em>
          <strong>something </strong>
        </em>
        <em>to prove you're gone...</em>
      </p>
      <p>He'd sank to his knees. He was in a puddle of blood, but somehow, he was beyond caring, because <em>Ed's not here, he's not here, he's gone, what happened, I can't... I don't know... what if I </em><em><strong>never know what happened to him? </strong></em>his breathing was getting increasingly fast and ragged, and suddenly, he was finding breathing to be getting harder and harder.</p>
      <p>It was hot in here, burning hot...</p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh god... I thought I was saving you by bringing you into the military. I can't... I don't know... what do I tell Al? How did I fail you so badly?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Over his own racing thoughts, he couldn't even hear the clanging sound of boots on the metal stairway behind him.</p>
      <p>The footfalls echoed, and he was <em>trembling, </em>staring at the cursed array, because Ed was <em>gone, </em>and how was he going to keep going not knowing if the kid was dead or gone or god knows where...</p>
      <p>"Mustang? What are you... are you crying?" A hoarse, exhausted voice spoke from behind him, and Mustang whirled to come fact to face with none other than Edward Elric in the flesh.</p>
      <p>Ed looked like he'd aged ten years. The boy was holding a cardboard box full of books, with more tomes that didn't fit stacked on top. There was dried blood on his mouth and chin, his eyes looked <em>dead, </em>like he'd mentally and emotionally checked out, and in the filth and muck on his face Roy could clearly see where the kid had once been crying.</p>
      <p>But now, Ed looked at him with minor concern but mostly indifference, because he was mentally and emotionally exhausted.</p>
      <p>All Roy could managed was a strangled sound as he jolted to his feet, stumbling over to Ed and pulling the kid into his arms. There was a thunk as Ed let the box of research drop to the floor, forgotten. He looked surprised.</p>
      <p>"Mustang?" Ed sounded uncertain, and maybe it was because Mustang was still crying, but he didn't care. He pulled the boy into the hug anyways, tucking the blond head beneath his chin. He could smell the kid- he smelled like wheatgrass and old leather book binding, and it was good, so good to know the kid was still here, that he lost himself for a moment.</p>
      <p>"I thought you were gone." his voice was so raw and broken it even startled him. Ed didn't react, not fighting him but not returning the hug either. He was like a living doll.</p>
      <p>Roy inhaled deeply, pulling back from the embrace but keeping both hands firmly on his charge's shoulders.</p>
      <p>"I heard... a gunshot. Just one gunshot. I can feel... <em>this shit, the transmutation, the wrong... </em>and I come in here thinking you might be dead and you're <em>gone! </em>Do you have <em>any idea </em>how that felt!? Not knowing if you were in hell or not!?" Mustang was shaking the kid, now, but he didn't really care, because he'd just been so damn <em>worried </em>for the kid, and Ed needed to get it through his thick skull that Mustang needed to know if he was alright...</p>
      <p>"Where the hell were you!?" Mustang demanded, voice dripping acid.</p>
      <p>He didn't realize it, but Ed had started shaking from where he still had both hands on the boy's shoulders, and he frowned when the boy's lower lip trembled, eyes filling with tears. "I... I went to get the books." tears had started to fall down Ed's face, now, and he looked so damn <em>ashamed </em>of himself. He wouldn't even meet Mustang's eyes.</p>
      <p>"This guy was crazy, but he had... he had a book... on the stone. I... I need it, for... for Al..." the desperation in the boy's voice was palpable, and suddenly, Roy wasn't so angry anymore.</p>
      <p>"I see."</p>
      <p>"I didn't... I didn't want him to die!" Ed pointed to the mangled corpse on the ground. "I tried to tell him... his theory, it was <em>wrong... </em>there are no souls here, you can't be a God... I just... the notes... I gotta fix Al!"</p>
      <p>Roy pulled Ed back into his chest, squeezing the boy tightly. "I know. And you will, Edward, one day you will fix him..." he couldn't be mad at the kid for wandering off for the notes at the first chance. Not when information about the stone was so few and far between, and when the kid was so desperate to fix his brother...</p>
      <p>"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear. I couldn't stop him..." Ed was crying openly now.</p>
      <p>"Shh. I know. It's not your fault. It's alright." He rubbed the kid's back, because really, what else could he do?</p>
      <p>"B-but you're... m-mad at... me..."</p>
      <p>"I wasn't mad. I was <em>scared. </em>I was so scared I lost you." Roy squeezed the kid tighter.</p>
      <p>"You <em>yelled at me</em>..."</p>
      <p>Ed was in fucking shambles. Normally him and Mustang shouting insults at one another was a daily occurrence, and normally Ed shouted right back without a problem, but something about what he'd just been through made the kid... well, <em>a kid, </em>and he couldn't handle being shouted at. Mustang didn't blame him.</p>
      <p>Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, kid. It's alright. It's okay.".</p>
      <p>Ed had completely let go, now, and he buried his head in Roy's chest and cried for all he was worth.</p>
      <p>It took a good five minutes for Ed to stop crying, and even then, Roy was pretty sure he'd just run out of tears.</p>
      <p>Ed just leaned heavily against him, looking like a breeze would blow him over.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The kid is going to crash and sleep as soon as we get home.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed leaned on him for one moment more, looking at his superior's face hesitantly before he pulled back, wiping his eyes. "What do we do now?".</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "We destroy this place."</p>
      <p>Ed was still looking upstairs, looking conflicted, and Roy blinked. "What?"</p>
      <p>"There's more research." Ed said, looking guilty that it was even a priority.</p>
      <p>"How much more?"</p>
      <p>"Two boxes."</p>
      <p>"Show me where. I'll help you carry it out, and we can deal with this place."</p>
      <p>Ed nodded, scrubbing at his filthy face as he trudged upstairs, Mustang at his heels.</p>
      <p>A moment alter, something dawned on Roy. "I heard a gunshot earlier. Are you hurt?"</p>
      <p>"What?" Ed was so spent, he was unable to focus on walking <em>and </em>talking.</p>
      <p>"Are you hurt?" Mustang tried again, scanning the boy nervously. He hadn't seen anything major, but... "there's blood on your face.".</p>
      <p>"Oh. Uh. He punched me." he admitted, continuing to trudge along, unbothered.</p>
      <p>"And the gunshot?"</p>
      <p>"We were fighting. He missed."</p>
      <p>"Good.". Ed led him into the room- they each grabbed the remaining research and headed back downstairs.</p>
      <p>Roy frowned, looking at the mangled body at the edge of the transmutation circle. He wanted to snap his fingers and burn this place to the ground, but he hesitated. If his alchemy activated the circle, it would be an even <em>bigger </em>problem...</p>
      <p>"How do you destroy the array? Have you done it before?" Roy asked Ed hopefully.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Don't touch it with your hands. It might activate. You gotta use your feet." he strode over to the edge of the circle, looking at it anxiously, before he was deliberately dragging his feel over the chalk, one, two, ten times, to break the array in several places. It wouldn't activate now.</p>
      <p>"That's it?" Roy asked.</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Broken." he confirmed.</p>
      <p>"Colonel! Chief!?" Havoc was standing a few steps inside the doorway, looking nervous.</p>
      <p>Roy and Ed whirled, both surprised at the intrusion.</p>
      <p>"Havoc? I told the team to stay outside."</p>
      <p>Havoc grinned. "Yeah, well... you've been gone too long. Is that the Chief?" Ed stepped closer in the circle of lanternlight, and Havoc looked relieved. "You okay, buddy?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded wordlessly.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "Havoc, since you're here- grab these two boxes." he handed him the two boxes of research, and Ed automatically picked up the other one and started for the door, on autopilot it seemed.</p>
      <p>Roy followed after them, the fingers of his gloved hand already pressed together.</p>
      <p>When they were ten feet away from the building, he snapped.</p>
      <p>The remaining windows of the building exploded outward, and the fire caught the old, dry wood easily.</p>
      <p>He let it burn for one minute, two, before he was snapping again- the entire fourth floor caved in, and he drew in more oxygen- the flames danced higher, praising the night sky with their lifted tongues, and Ed stared, emotionless, unblinking, just watching.</p>
      <p>It was an hour and several snaps later when the cursed factory was finally just a charred, smoking crater in the ground.</p>
      <p>Ed still stared, unblinking. "It's over, Ed." Hawkeye tried to reassure him. She'd already scrubbed his face clean of blood with a rag from the first aid kit, and Ed simply nodded, looking glassed over and not all there. "May it rest in pieces." he said robotically, turning and walking away, box of research in hand.</p>
      <p>That night, after he'd tugged off Ed's soiled shirt and pants, sat him on the edge of the bathroom sink, and scrubbed as much of the grime from the factory off the kid as he could, Ed leaned on him, nearly asleep already, in just his boxers.</p>
      <p>"Ready for bed, kid?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded sluggishly, and to Roy's surprise, got to his feet and headed down the hall to Roy's bedroom, crawling under the covers and looking at Roy through half-lidded eyes. Roy didn't hesitate to do the same.</p>
      <p>Honestly, he'd probably have had a hard time sleeping tonight if Ed wasn't next to him.</p>
      <p>Whenever Roy closed his eyes, it was hard not to jolt awake to the feeling of falling and the dense, cloying <em>wrongness </em>of being so near to human transmutation clinging to him. Or the image of the mangled corpse in a puddle of blood. Or that damned human transmutation array etched into the back of his eyelids.</p>
      <p>But every time he did startle, he simply looked over at the small form dead asleep like a rock beside him- messy blond locks, eyes closed, lips parted slightly, breathing easily.</p>
      <p>When he looked at Ed, he could forget about the horrible things. The bodies and the blood. The smells that seemed to linger. The box of human transmutation research he'd hidden in the kitchen cupboards of his house and the cans of soup that were now living on the dining room table, evicted from their home, because of said research.</p>
      <p>Roy reached over, running a thumb across Ed's cheek affectionately.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My boy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed reacted to his touch, taking a deep breath and letting a contented hum leave his lips, though he didn't wake.</p>
      <p>
        <em>So brave. So brilliant. I don't know what I did to deserve you. But I will never let anything hurt you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He draped an arm over the sleeping boy, and let sleep take him, too.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Man, it's been awhile. Grad school is a major time sucker. But I didn't forget about you guys. And I have and exciting announcement.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A SERIES. The supernatural element of Ed being able to see dead people is just too good to pass up. I got a couple things in the works already for a sequel in my "Ed can see dead people" idea hat. So yeah. There's that.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Also I'm a big fat sucker for parental Roy, so I'm probably gonna write a fic where Hohemiem comes back and is a bit of an abusive asshole at some point. When? Idk man. I should be doing homework right now but I didn't feel like it.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me this long. I WILL UPDATE THIS FIC WITH THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER IS WRITTEN. Thanks so much- I love each and every one of you! :)</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Morning came. It left threads of golden sunlight and seemed to chase away the shadows and dark thoughts of the prior night.</p>
      <p>There was a scratch across Ed's cheek- it ran down his face from the far corner of his closed eye to the center of his chin, standing out in stark relief against the ivory skin.</p>
      <p>He didn't know what it was about one simple scratch. He'd seen Ed a lot worse off- prosthetics in pieces, confined to that damnable wheelchair. But seeing the mark on the kid's face- a simple scratch, not even that deep- brought it all back. That hated factory. The damnable place they'd been. Coming within a hair's breadth of losing the kid.</p>
      <p>
        <em>What do I do now? You're extraordinary... I've never seen anyone like you, even before I knew about your gift. An alchemist of insane talent. Your potential is limitless. How the hell am I going to keep you safe? How can I send you back out into that world when it almost ate you alive?</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ed shifted and hummed in the morning light, golden eyes fluttering open. Even though he'd slept, the kid still looked exhausted.</p>
      <p>"...Mustang? Do we gotta go into work today?" Ed asked, voice still foggy with sleep. He huffed his next breath, blowing golden hair out of his face.</p>
      <p>Yes. They did. They had mountains of paperwork to do, he had the arson of a building to cover up, explain away, sweep under the rug...</p>
      <p>But somehow, it wasn't at the front of his mind.</p>
      <p>"We'll go in late today. Go back to sleep."</p>
      <p>Ed rolled over, pulling the blankets tighter to himself and humming.</p>
      <p>He headed to the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway when there was a sleepy voice behind him.</p>
      <p>"Mustang?"</p>
      <p>"Yes?" he turned.</p>
      <p>"You okay?" Ed was blinking at him through half-lidded eyes. Looked at the scratch on the kid's face and his sleepy body- exhausted, tired- but whole.</p>
      <p>"Yes. Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>"No. But I'll compartmentalize it. Eventually." and with that, Ed rolled back over and fell silent.</p>
      <p>Roy inhaled, and was torn between grinning and wincing at such and Edward-esque response. He headed downstairs, making coffee. He ended up staring into the steaming mug at the table, too tired to focus on much else but the steam rolling off the mug and the brown liquid in the cup.</p>
      <p>He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of mismatched shuffling feet as Ed stumbling into the room, in his wrinkled red coat. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes- his hair was in a sloppy ponytail, and he frowned, looking at Mustang. "Coffee?" he asked hopefully. He was ambling over to the counter, pouring himself a cup.</p>
      <p>"I thought I told you to sleep in." Roy said.</p>
      <p>Ed frowned, taking a drag of black coffee. "It's been an hour." he said finally.</p>
      <p>Oh. So it had been. His coffee was no longer steaming- still warm, but not hot. Ah- he'd lost time again. Damn- he must really be burnt out.</p>
      <p>"You should probably shave. You're scruffy."</p>
      <p>"You aren't exactly looking great either, kid."</p>
      <p>Ed actually pulled his lips back and laughed. "Grumpy old man. Drink your damn coffee."</p>
      <p>"Don't tell me what to do." Roy muttered, but he took a sip anyways. Ed sat down at the table, taking a sip of his own coffee and blinking.</p>
      <p>Ed's eyes glassed over, and his eyes focused on the shiny metal of the kitchen faucet, which was glinting in the sunshine.</p>
      <p>Roy snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face, and Ed blinked.</p>
      <p>"You're the one zoning out on me, kid."</p>
      <p>Ed sighed, rubbing his eyes and taking another sip of coffee. "Yeah. Well, I'm back now." he grabbed for his coffee mug, taking another sip.</p>
      <p>"What do we have to do today?"</p>
      <p>"A shitton of paperwork." Roy said honestly.</p>
      <p>Ed sighed.</p>
      <p>"What- you got plans or something?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. I do."</p>
      <p>"You're not going out on your own."</p>
      <p>"Why not? We got all the sickos off the street. It's over."</p>
      <p><em>It's over. </em>the words seemed to echo in his mind. Yes- it was, in fact, over. At least, this case was. His mind and body were lagging- there was no danger anymore, but he still had this instinct to keep Ed close to him, not to leave him alone- because sure, there wasn't any <em>known </em>danger, but there was that haunting thought. <em>What if. What if. Nobody out there we know of to fear. But by the time we know a serial killer is on the loose, it's too late...</em></p>
      <p>"Forget about it. C'mon. Let's get moving." Ed stood, finishing his coffee and running a hand through his hair, which was sticking out a bit.</p>
      <p>Work went by smoothly- though there was quite a bit of paperwork and rug sweeping to be done about the whole arson incident.</p>
      <p>They ended up staying late, and when the phone rang, Roy was surprised at the call at the late hour, but answered anyways.</p>
      <p>"Mustang here."</p>
      <p>"Hello Colonel. Is brother nearby?"</p>
      <p>Roy couldn't help but smile at the voice. Al had all the pleasantness his older brother lacked- though in the time he'd been under his care, Ed's rough mannerisms had started to grow on him a little. "Yes. He's at his desk, one moment, Alphonse...".</p>
      <p>Ed had already heard his brother's name and trotted over, taking the phone eagerly. It was like Ed was years younger while he talked on the phone to his brother- he smiled and even laughed. Though he was still tired, the lines on his face were less apparent, and he seemed <em>happy...</em></p>
      <p>A few moments later, Ed was hanging up the phone.</p>
      <p>"Al's coming back in three days." Ed informed him matter-of-factly.</p>
      <p>"Oh.".</p>
      <p>Ed frowned, looking at him quizzically. "That's all you're going to say?"</p>
      <p>"What do you want me to say?" Roy asked, equally frustrated. He hadn't expected to actually <em>care </em>about the Elric brothers, but he <em>did</em>, and he was exhausted and bad at communicating his feelings...</p>
      <p>"I want to know if I can move back into the dorms. I know there was that order from the hospital, they said I had to be with someone..."</p>
      <p>"That expires this Friday. You'll be cleared to move back into the dorms before your brother is here." But even as he said the words, he could taste the regret. He didn't want to kid to go...</p>
      <p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ed asked, frowning.</p>
      <p>Roy did what he did best- he deflected the question. "What's your plan, Fullmetal?".</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
      <p>"You're just going to move into the dorms again and pretend none of this ever happened? What are you going to tell Alphonse?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing!" Ed snarled, slamming his hands on Mustang's desk and learning forward, golden eyes steely. "I'm telling him <em>nothing, </em>he doesn't need to know any of this! He has enough problems, being a suit of armor..."</p>
      <p>Roy sighed. "This isn't just going to go away, Ed. You can see dead people. You can <em>talk </em>to dead people. Al might be able to as well.".</p>
      <p>"He has enough to worry about. I'll deal with this on my own." Ed growled.</p>
      <p>"The team knows. What if they slip up and tell him. He'll be upset that you didn't tell him." Roy was watching the younger Elric. Ed snarled.</p>
      <p>"I don't plan on talking to anymore dead people. You tell the team to keep their mouths shut. I know they can keep a secret- they've been quiet about me and Al's... situation... for this long.".</p>
      <p>"Okay. If that's how you want to play it." Roy stood, grabbing his coat off the hook. They were both running on fumes and exhausted.</p>
      <p>"I'll allow you to keep this to yourself on one condition, Fullmetal."</p>
      <p>Ed sighed. "What now?".</p>
      <p>"If you see anyone else... if you talk to anyone else who isn't alive anymore- I want to know. If your... <em>condition... </em>changes, even if you're in the field, I need you to report. Can you do that?"</p>
      <p>"I guess." Ed groused. "Can we go now? I'm tired.".</p>
      <p>Roy smirked. "Sure thing. Bet your bed in the dorm isn't nearly as comfortable as the one at my place. You two can always come visit, you know. There's more than enough room.".</p>
      <p>"Whatever.". Ed wasn't meeting his eyes, which meant he had feelings he didn't want to be noticed. But when he thought Roy wasn't paying attention, he saw Ed cast him a cautious glance from the corners of his eyes. And he smiled slightly. Because he knew- with no father in his life, orphaned from age seven, Ed wasn't used to having somone look out for him. Help him without expecting anything in return.</p>
      <p>Ed wasn't sure how to accept help from adults or how to say thank you without looking weak. But Roy knew him well enough by now to read between the lines.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was the next evening after work when Roy caught Ed peering out the window. Everyone else had already left. It'd been a slow day.</p>
      <p>"Thinking of going somewhere?"</p>
      <p>Ed nodded. "Yeah. My paperwork is done- I wanted to go for a walk by the school."</p>
      <p>Roy paused. He wanted to tell the kid no. To take him straight home and watch him and make sure he didn't leave his sight.</p>
      <p>But the wistful way the kid was looking out the window at the street below- where he'd stood watching for Red only a few weeks ago-made him hesitate.</p>
      <p>Roy sighed, looking at the clock. "Fine. It's a little after three right now, it doesn't get dark until five. I want you back home before dark."</p>
      <p>"Deal." Ed was already throwing on his red coat and dashing for the door.</p>
      <p>The streets had kids on them again. They walked down the sidewalks and sat on doorsteps, chatting and drawing with chalk. They stepped on crunchy fall leaves and laughed and played games.</p>
      <p>Ed found himself relaxing slightly, though he was lonely, as he made his way down the sidewalk to the familiar grounds.</p>
      <p>The school field was filled with kids just beyond the chainlink- some were jumping rope on the cement, but on the grassy field, there was a group kicking around a soccerball.</p>
      <p>A girl was pretty far out in the field- close to the woods. She was kicking a rugby ball around. Ed knew just by looking at her who she was by her red, curly hair pulled back into a ponytail.</p>
      <p>She kicked the ball too far over, and he caught it, smiling at her.</p>
      <p>"Want to play a few rounds?" he asked her, giving her a winning smile.</p>
      <p>The girl hesitated, but when she saw his expression, she smiled and gave a small nod. "Okay. But you have to walk with me back to my appartment after. Mom doesn't like me being alone."</p>
      <p>"Deal. I have to be home by dark anyways."</p>
      <p>"What's your name? You don't go to school here." she blinked her green eyes, peering more closely at him. She had freckles dotting her cheeks, like Red had had.</p>
      <p>"Name's Ed. Edward Elric." he paused. "What's your name?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.</p>
      <p>"Melissa. Melissa Mullaney.".</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>